


Daddy and his lamb

by Deadlykisses09



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Figging, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Multi, NSFW, Non-Sexual Age Play, Princess plugs, Punishment, Sexual Content, Spanking, Time Out, dd/lg, littlespace, mouth soaping, sexual ageplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 61
Words: 92,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlykisses09/pseuds/Deadlykisses09
Summary: This is a short series that I am working on for myself about my daddy and I. it follows some of the adventures and life in little space.





	1. Sunburned Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Weekends for Robert and Kelsey are always used for little time. During the week If any frustrations occur they would normally slip into their Master/submissive roles and yes on occasion they have spent a kinky weekend getaway together. Normally however weekends are their special time. On Saturday daddy Robert took little Kelsey to the river where they went on a boat ride and had a picnic. He even let her use the leftover bread to feed the fish. But spending all day in the sun gave Kelsey a nasty sunburn. It however was an accident and he would never intentionally leave sunblock at home

Daddy comes into the bedroom and looks at his princess sleeping. Yesterday was such a long day for his lamb. He walks closer to examine his little bear and notice that her pink cheeks from yesterday are still a deep red. Quickly he turns on the light and little Kelsey stirs a bit but stays asleep. 

Carefully he looks over her body and see that her chest, arms, shoulders and cute little face are badly sun burned. They had gone right to sleep once they got home and he must not have noticed. Daddy goes into the bathroom to grab the aloe lotion out of the cabinet and runs a cool bath.

“Princess……princess you need to wake up now” daddy gently caresses her arm.

“mmph …. owwwie …daddy my skin” Kelsey blinks her eyes opens and goes to rub her face “MY FACE HURTS !!!”. Kelsey quickly realizes that her skin is all red and sore. Her eyes well up with tears and her little lip qivers.  
“daddy am I going to die”? she whimpers  
“aww no honey bear… you got a little burned at the river.” He wipes away a tear from her stinging face and kisses her forehead.  
Daddy takes princesses hand “Let’s got have a bath and I will get you some medicine that will take the owies away”

So daddy takes Kelsey into the bathroom, she is still groggy from her nap and sad that her skin is sore but her mood is quickly fixed when she sees all the bubbles and duckie.

Daddy helps his little lamb disrobe. First off with her frilly knee high socks which he can never get her to match. Next is her nightgown which he carefully lifts over her head. He pulls down her pink lacy panties which makes Kelsey blush. 

“Princess, there is nothing to be embarrassed about, daddy is allowed to see your naughty bits” he smirks as he put her clothes in the hamper  
“Yes daddy” Kelsey says softly 

Daddy helps his princess into the bath not warning her is a bit chilly.  
“cold daddy! I don’t want it” Kelsey tries to escape but is over powered by two strong hands.

“Now lamb, daddy knows best and this is going to help you feel all better. Look duckie isn’t cold, he loves the water”

Daddy drags a cold wash cloth over her hot skin and watches as her nipples get hard once her moves the water over her chest.  
“burr” princess says with chattering teeth  
“daddy would love to make you all warm baby doll but right now isn’t the time” he tries to suppress some of his sadistic thoughts”  
“come and stand up love bug. Let’s get you dry and use the medicine” he helps Kelsey up and glances over her beautiful body before wrapping a fluffy towel over her.  
Kelsey sniffles “daddy…. I don’t want medicine ..I don’t like it”  
“why is that sweetie?” he looks at her quizzically  
“cause is gonna hurt! I don’t want it in my bum” princess start to breath roughly and panic  
“oh my sweet girl, this isn’t that kind of medicine. This is like the lotion we use after a spanking, its suppose to make everything feel much better. Come here darling”  
Kelsey sniffles some more and runs into her daddy’s arms as he holds her and rubs her lower not sunburned back.” Daddy …. when I went to Sonia house she gave her little boy the bad kind that goes in your bum”

Daddy pulls away and lowers her towel then puts a nice squirt of aloe in his hands “Well princess…. Sonia isn’t like us and I’m sure her little boy wasn’t feeling well or was naughty. There is no need to worry” he rubs the aloe over and down her arms and shoulder hearing her whine as the sun burn stings make him feel bad but at the same time excited. His hands traveled across her breast and her little nipples perked up again

He lets his wet sticky aloe covered fingers play with her nipples, squeezing and pulling them “ Only daddy is allowed to touch you like this”


	2. Long night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert comes home after a long night away from his little girl because of a conference only to find her not asleep in there bed upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> night terrors are a common thing for me and I wanted to share one of the more frequent ones that little Kelsey has

Robert comes home from an emergency conference to a silent house, normally this would be odd but it is 12 am and his little princess should be fast asleep. There is a glow coming from the living room which strikes him as odd because the house is silent. Robert had missed a few calls from Kelsey but he was on the plane and by the time the flight landed he had figured she would be asleep and not up watching TV.

Walking towards the living room and taking his belt off for what he assumes is a well-deserved spanking 

“Princess you know better than to be up past your bed time, young lady we have had this discussion….” Daddy stops mid-sentence when he hears sniffling.

“Lamb?” he calls out and sees a big bundle of blankets on the couch and little pink polka dotted socks sticking out.  
“daddy…” a small sob escapes the mass of blankets that the TV is illuminating 

Flicking on the living room light to see better, Robert pulls away some of the blankets his lamb is hiding under “honey bear? what’s the matter?”

“ YOU” I small shout as the blanket hiding her faces is pulled away to show a puffy eyed , runny nose princess.

“I had a bad dream and I tried and tried to call you and you didn’t even answer the phone. I was so sad and so scared daddy.” Kelsey sobs into her hands  
Robert pulls out his handkerchief and wipes her nose before he pulls her into his lap. It has been a stressful week for his lamb and he knows how stress builds up and cause the night terrors to return. 

“oh sweetie, it’s okay…. daddy is here now…daddy has you” he coos and rubs her back as she cries into his dress shirt. “tell daddy what’s happened in the dream “.

Kelsey pulls her head away from her daddy’s chest and wipes her eyes with the back of her hands “You left me…. You said you didn’t want to be with someone like me anymore. You said that I was a broken girl and put me outside to live with the cats. I don’t want to be broken daddy…. I’m sorry” 

Fresh tears rush down Kelsey face and she hiccups “ and then I woke up and you didn’t answer your phone… I thought you left me”

Wiping away her tears and pulling her close to him, Robert slowly rocks back and forth with Kelsey in his lap. He knows how much this sooth her and makes her feel safe.  
“ princess, I want you to listen to daddy very clearly.” He continues to rock and notices her thumb in her mouth sucking. For a second he thought she would safe word out with all this emotion and age up.  
“I love you very very much my lamb, I would never in million trillion years put you outside and especially not to live with strays. Daddy is right here and he isn’t going anywhere.” He pulls her thumb out of her mouth and looks down at her big watery brown eyes.

“You are not broken, you are the most perfect honey bear a daddy could ask for and you are mine, do you understand? “Roberts tone sounds serious for and moment before becoming soft again.  
“They are just nasty dreams that your head makes up to make you upset. I am sorry I wasn’t there to calm you before”

Kelsey hugs her daddy’s sides and whispers “I love you” 

She finally feels her chest ease up and the anxiety leave her.

“Now princess, how about you and I have a cup of milk and a cookie…. only this one time will I allow sweets this late and then head off to bed” He lifts Kelsey off his lap and takes off his tear stained shirt.

His salt and pepper chest hair cover the small area in the middle of his chest and make a little line all the way down his tummy to his…. Kelsey giggles at this thought and takes his hand to the kitchen. 

 

Later that morning while his little bear is tucked in next to him fast asleep holding her beloved stuffed dragon Ozzy he pulls out a tape recorder from the night stand.

“Princess it is late and you should be in bed. Remember that I love you, too the moon and back, past all the stars, until the end of the universe, until the end of the multiverse. Forever and ever and ever. Goodnight and sweet dreams, daddy will see you soon”

The top of the tape says play in case of an emergency and he slips it back into the drawer before snuggling close to his love and shutting off the light.


	3. treasure box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelsey gets a gift from Robert as their household is about to change

The teddy bear picnic song echoed throughout the halls of Roberts and Kelsey’s Victorian home, it was a breezy, sunny Saturday afternoon. Kelsey was deep into little space, she grabbed her stuffed rabbit and danced around the living room.   
Robert walks in from the garage with a smile on his face as he sees his little princess dancing around. He goes and washes his hand of the wood stain before whisking his little darling around the living room. 

“I love dancing with you lamb” daddy says and spins Kelsey around, making her burst into a fit of giggles. “and of course I love you” He stops and holds her by her waist before pulling her in for a smooch.

“Daddy … you slobbered all over me!” Kelsey wipes her mouth with back of her sleeve. Kelsey was dressed in a pink overall dress with a long sleeve white shirt underneath and of course because Robert has a thing for feet, frilly white knee high socks.

“well then you should be careful princess …. daddy is a smooching monster…rawr” Robert brings his hands up to make claws with his fingers “I think I see a perfect princess to attack with kisses” Robert says with a growl.

“Nooooo” Kelsey scurries away out of the living room and around the kitchen island before darting for the stair. Robert not far behind her making kissing sounds.   
Unfortunately there is a big thud as Kelsey slips on the hard wood floors and hits her knee. 

“oh sweetie!... are you okay pumpkin?” Robert is by her side in no time with her leg in his hands inspecting her knee, thankfully it is only red and will possible have a small bruise.  
“ owwie…don’t touch me !” lots of small sniffles escape the little face covered in tussled hair. “My knee …daddy it hurts!” Kelsey whines.

“Oh honey bunny, what can daddy do to make it all better? “ Robert brushes the hair out of his lambs face to see big watery brown eyes. “How about we go get a band aid?”  
Even though there is no blood he knows sometimes band aids make boo boos feel better. “Okay daddy” Kelsey whimpers and reaches up at her daddy before realizing she is much too big to be carried like a baby.

Instead Robert hold her hands and helps her up, keeping one hand in his to hold to the master bathroom upstairs. 

Robert help his princess up on the bathroom counter and then rummages through the medicine cabinet. “hmmm” he says before pulling down a box of Star-Wars band aids. “Princess we only have these kinds…Will that be ok?”  
A slight nod of the head before a few hot tears run down her pink cheeks “Will you have cut my leg off? “

“ Honey? It is nothing more than a little bump…your leg does not have to come off” Robert tries to stifle a smile as he places the R2D2 band aid on the already less red spot. 

“Oh I almost forgot” he grabs her little leg and kisses the band aid. Lifting her down off the counter they walk into the master bedroom. Kelsey of course fakes a limp to exaggerate her battle wound.   
Robert looks down and see Kelsey yawn, must be nap time her thinks and a good time to finish the surprise. “alrighty princess, up on the bed you go. Good girls need some beauty sleep” He lifts back the covers 

“I am not even sleepy” she lies as the chase and all the dancing wore her out  
Kelsey gets up on the bed and lays back up against the head board, letting her legs part. She knows she took her panties off daddy put on her this morning for reason.

Robert sits on the edge of the bed and grins as her can very clearly see his princess naughty bits. He brings on of her socked feet up to his mouth and kisses it before moving up her knee and to the inside of her thigh and stopping. Then her grabs the other foot and starts again this time only stopping to stay that daddy was hungry for his little bears honey. The knee is surely forgotten

 

A few hours pass since their little playtime session and Kelsey has been peacefully sleeping. Waking up to see daddy sitting in the big rocking chair at the end of the bed. “hello sleepy head. I need you to come with daddy. We need to have a talked lovie”

Kelsey gets out of the big comfy bed and rubs her eyes before walking with her daddy into his office. A place she can only go when she is with him “what are we doing daddy. I’m thirsty”

He hands her the sippy cup her has already prepared with apple juice and stand by the closet. He points to a big sign that wasn’t always there before.  
It says………….  
Princess rules  
1\. Let daddy know you are feeling little so he can give you what you need.  
2\. Always use your manners and say please and thank you  
3\. No swearing because little girls don’t swear.  
4\. Text daddy good morning and goodnight  
5\. Tell daddy about any bad dreams you have  
6\. If you are going out in the morning or evening have a nap before or after  
7\. Keep my room tidy  
8\. Lights out by 12   
9\. Take all your meds  
10\. Brush teeth  
11\. Sweets are for after dinner and soda only when given permission   
12\. Money spent on non-necessities is to be approved

“princess, daddy has decided you are such a big girl that you are going to have some rules” He points to each rule and reads the aloud 

Kelsey is confused and crosses her arms “I wasn’t a bad girl”

“No, lamb but little girls need discipline in their lives and daddy is here to make sure you get them. These rules are for your benefit. Daddy would only make them if he knew they were going to be in your best interest.” He smiles and as Kelsey goes to hug him, her holds her at arm’s length. 

“I want you to understand lamb that if these rules are broken, you will be punished. Daddy will spank, paddles, put you in the corner, take away cummies or anything he sees fit”

Kelsey furrow her eyebrows as these rules do not sound like such a great thing.

“But, if you are well behaved…” Robert opens the closet door to reveal a handmade wooden treasure chest with lamb craved into the stained wood. He opens the latch with a key he takes from his pocket and inside are little treats of candy and small toys and tickets with activities  
Kelsey runs to the chest and looks back and smiles at her daddy. She turns and hugs him tight “I love it! I will be the bestest babygirl in the whole wide world” 

Robert kisses her forehead “I love you, little lamb”

“I love you more daddy” Kelsey nuzzles her head into his chest


	4. Easter part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelsey and Robert go to the store for some thing for an Easter party but Kelsey gets a little fed up when she doesn't get her way.

Daddy unbuckles Kelsey from the convertible bug, it was her favorite because it was bright red and it has the trunk in the front of the car. Normally they do not go out in public when Kelsey is feeling little. It was something they did privately while they have no shame, they had agreed not to push their lifestyle onto other. Today was special though, they were at the supermarket shopping for Easter goodies.   
Robert had invited a few of Kelsey’s little friends and their caregivers to have an Easter party. This wasn’t a favorite thing for daddy because he would have much rather enjoyed a light Bdsm party in their playroom with a few of their close friends but he knows how much this means to Kelsey.

“okay Honey, hold my hand until we can find a buggy” Daddy smiles down at his little lamb as she holds tightly onto him. Daddy has dressed Kelsey in jeans and her favorite panda shirt to make the trip a little more enjoyable. He even let her wear her pink converse.

“Yes, daddy” Kelsey whispers as they pass a very prissy woman in the parking lot. She looks around nervously to see if anyone is watching them. But no one seems to mind them.

“I want to push the cart!” Kelsey squeals as they get closer to shopping center   
“sweetie” daddy says in a low voice as he takes on of large buggy’s out of cart area, “you are too little to push this around and I don’t want you getting carried away. We don’t want to knock anything over” 

“that’s not fair. I’m a big girl” she huffs under her breath.

“ what was that lamb?” Robert knows quite well what she said but of course will give the opportunity to change her answer 

“Nothing” Kelsey looks down and kicks a small pebble on the sidewalk

 

Robert takes a wet wipe and cleans the handle of cart and down the sides “why don’t you hold onto the side and help me push” he tries to make up for the sour look on Kelsey’s face. Besides he can keep a better eye on her if his lamb is holding onto the buggy.

Solemnly Kelsey’s grabs the side and they walk in. Not to long after they enter the store though is her frown turned upside down as she sees all the bright colorful Easter decorations.” Oh, da—duckie look at all the goodies !!”  
But Robert pushes the buggy right past all the candies and toys into an aisle with just wicker baskets. Kelsey looks behind her with a frown as all the fun is the other way. “we went the wrong way; we have to turn around” she pulls the cart to try and turn it.

Daddy looks down her with a stern face as he holds the buggy in place firmly “honey we are looking for baskets to fill for your friends as small gifts” he looks at few light brown colored wicker baskets and ignores the pouting.  
“But…but they had some with goodies in them already made and have fun pink and purple colors” Kelsey pleas  
Robert gives her the look and sharply says no as he puts three baskets into the cart and moves forward “Hold on to the side please young lady” 

“we are not buying a premade basket because there is no thought or love put into them. Making one will show how much you care about your friends” He tries to explain to a very disappointed looking princess

They walk around the store for a little while avoiding the Easter section that little Kelsey was dying to go see. Robert was all about patience and it was something he wanted to instill in Kelsey when she felt little. They gathered things for Easter dinner such as a ham, red potatoes, veggies, eggs and such. They looked at the premade cakes and decided a carrot cake was the best choice even though Kelsey was convinced all the way   
“who even puts veggies in cake?” she huffs  
“you won’t even taste it, come along” daddy says with a smile as they walk finally towards all Seasonal aisle.

Kelsey lets go of the cart to go walk around and look at all the fun and bright colored candies, Robert doesn’t stop to chastise her about not being next buggy as there are a lot of people shopping in this section and they don’t need to make more of a scene.   
“candy I pick the candy, duckie?” she asks rather hopeful as she sees big bag of Reese peanut butter eggs

“No honey bun, let me choose the candy. Some of your friends are allergic to certain thing and we don’t want them to be sick. Besides we can buy this mixed bag and it has all different sweets in it” he puts the bag in the cart not waiting for her opinion.  
Kelsey kinda frustrated walks down the aisle more away from her daddy  
Sweets and littles don’t mix he thinks to himself as he puts a bag of hard plastic eggs into the buggy as well as jelly beans, bunny erasers, fake grass for the baskets and three cookie and cream chocolate bunnies. He almost forgot to add the egg dye kits.   
Meanwhile Kelsey had managed to make her way to the stuffed animal section. There she spots the most perfect stuffed bunny. Its smaller than the rest of the stuffed animals. It doesn’t look much like a real bunny the other stuffed toys either. A soft brown coat that was almost shiny,

Not being able to resist she picks it up and runs her fingers all along the soft fur, it smells kind of like faint vanilla she thinks when she holds it up to her face.

A woman in her late 40s with cheetah print tights and a tight red tank top stands next to Kelsey and throws a few stuffed ducks into her shopping basket. She smiles over at Kelsey with her purple lipstick smudged teeth. Yet the most noticeable thing was her crazy curly blond hair. “How do you do” she says with a southern twang  
“I’m fine…just doing some last-minute shopping for um a ah party “Kelsey says nervously and fidgets with the stuffed toy in her hand.  
“Girl, don’t I know. I gotta get my babies baskets done tonight before church tomorrow morning” she glances down at Kelsey hands “must be children’s party? “

A strong voice comes from behind the lady and Kelsey anxiety melts away “Yes there will be children at the party, but they don’t need any stuffed toys. I’ve gotten what we need so we are ready to go, have a nice evening ma’am”  
Daddy has already started off towards check out and Kelsey is not far behind him when she hears “her father is a cutie” Kelsey turns her head around and gives the lady a nasty look “He is my husband” she hisses.

Catching up to Robert, Kelsey places the bunny into the cart and holds the side.

“sweetie, you do not need a new stuffed animal. Please go and put that back” daddy says as they wait in line. 

Kelsey at this point had enough. She didn’t get to pick out any of the treats, she wasn’t allowed to push the big cart, daddy picked a yuckie veggie cake for her party and now she couldn’t even have the stuffed bunny she wanted so desperately. Kelsey was at a breaking point.  
“No.” she says and stomps on of her feet. Not letting go off the side of the cart.  
“Please go put the rabbit back” Robert says in a hushed voice trying not to make a scene. He hands her the bunny. They were next in line to check out and someone had stepped behind them.  
“No. No. No. I want to keep the bunny. I want it” Kelsey makes a sour face at daddy and doesn’t budge.  
Keeping his cool he walks forward, ignores the outburst from his normally well behaved princess and starts to unload the groceries on the checkout counter.  
“Good afternoon, did you find everything okay” the woman behind the counter beams at them both.  
Kelsey looking very cross nods her head  
“Yes, thank you. We won’t be need this though and I am not sure where she found it to put it back” Robert reaches over and pries the bunny from Kelsey’s hands to give to the lady.  
They pay and are both completely quiet walking to the car.  
Daddy put the groceries in the trunk as his lamb stands there stone faced. Slightly wondering if she is going to age up. But the behavior was not acceptable 

“I wanted that bunny daddy. I wanted it and you’re a meanie. You never let me have anything fun. Ever!” Kelsey face is turning red and huff and kicks the car tire in anger.

“in the car” His voice is cold as he holds open the car door and buckles her in tightly.

“I am so disappointed in your behavior in the store. We do not throw a fit when we don’t get what we want. You have been a very ungrateful little girl today.”

Kelsey begin to tear up and they ride home in silence   
……………

“Go wait in my office. Hands behind your head. Facing the wall” Daddy points to the hallway leading to his study.

“but” Kelsey whimpers knowing she is going to be punished.  
“Now” was all he said as he put away the shopping trip goods but it was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey part two should be up within a few days. thank you so much for reading


	5. Easter part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy punished his lamb for being a brat at the store

Kelsey sniffles from the corner of the study, nose pressed against the corner between the bookcase and wall. Her arms sore from holding them behind her head. Ten minutes’ feel like an eternity when you are little. The door opens and loud footsteps come from behind her and big hands are pulling down her jeans and panties down around her thighs. Then they are gone.

“daddy…. I’m sooorrry” Kelsey whines and goes to turn around.

“Face the wall young lady, I haven’t told you to turn around” daddy scolds and makes fresh hot tears stream down her face.

Robert hates seeing her this distressed but she must learn that bratty behavior isn’t rewarded. He goes through the cabinet on the other side of the room and pulls out a princess plug, a cane and bottle of lube.   
This should get his point across he thinks as he sits in his chair near the fire place. The sound of soft crying filling the room.  
“  
come here and do not pull your pants up” daddy’s voice sounds so cold sometimes.  
red faced and puffy eyed Kelsey quickly turns and must waddle almost to make sure she doesn’t trip, all the way to her daddy that sits on the other side of the room. 

“I’m sorry I was a bad girl daddy. I’ll behave next time.” Her arms are outstretched longing for her daddy to embrace her when her eyes catch the items laid out.

“No…no daddy” panic sets in as the sobbing starts 

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry I was bad…please daddy no. I’ll be a good girl…” her chest heaves and lip starts trembling.

“please don’t punish me with the cane and plug…. p-p-please” is what she stutters when she notices daddy’s face set. No emotion.

Kelsey hated the way the plug felt going inside her. the way it made her feel so dirty and naughty  
She found it so humiliating to have to wear a princess plug around the house for her daddy. She knows daddy only uses it when she has been a very bad girl

Robert pats his lap gesture Kelsey to lay across it and when she doesn’t he takes her arms and pulls her across by force. Oh, how he enjoys taking what’s his.  
He slowly rubs one of her ass cheeks and pats it gently “Princess I believe you are sorry. So you will not be getting the cane nor the plug”  
Meekly Kelsey says “thank you” between the sobs

“However. You threw a temper tantrum for not getting your way in the middle of a store. Not only embarrassing me but the guest around us. You called daddy a hurtful name and were not grateful for the wonderful things that are for the party.” He continues to rub her ass 

“I want you to understand that kind of behavior is unacceptable. So, you are going to get 20 hard swats to each ass cheek. No warm ups. “He hears her sniffle and wiper her nose on the back of her hand.

“I un-understand…da-daddy” princess cries.

“Let’s begin” 

The first swat come down quick without warning and turns the ivory skin into a bright pink hand print and then two more on the opposite cheek.

“owwie “Kelsey screams and tries to shield her tender ass with her hands.

Robert hold her hands in place behind her back with his one big hand and continues the assault on his lamb’s perfect pert little ass. Making it a beautiful red color.  
“you are lucky I don’t make you count them out loud”  
Between the wiggling and crying it is a struggle to get to the first 20.

“only 20 more Honey and then it’s all over. Can you hold on for 20 more love?” daddy gives in and rubs the sore tush , feeling the heat from the stinging makes him a little excited.

He gives her a little squeeze which makes her yip “YES SIR”

The next ten go by painfully slow as Robert drags them out across each cheek. Pausing between each swat to give her a squeeze. By then Kelsey has stopped struggling and lays limp across her daddy’s lap. Tired from crying and resisting.

“Only ten more princess. Do you want them hard and fast or slow”? daddy runs his hands down between his princess legs and waits 

“please may I have them fast …. da..daddy” she hiccups. Her ass hurts so much and she cannot wait for it to be over.

Daddy lets go of her hands and instructs her to place them flat on the floor. If they move he will start the last ten over.  
The final ten are quick but not painless. Roberts little lamb will surely feel this for the next few days as certain spots already look a little bruised. Kelsey goes to sit up for a cuddle and is pushed down by the middle of her back with a strong hand.

“Not yet” daddy says as he reaches over to grab something

“Noooo daddy. I took my punishment as a good girl. Please don’t put in it in my bum” Kelsey starts to get panicked even though she is so worn out. in fear, he will still use the plug

“settle down, lamb” daddy rubs her back as he squirts some soothing lotion onto his hands and rubs it into her hellish red skin.

“ doesn’t that feels so nice, love? You were so brave…daddy is proud of how well you took your punishment”

Robert pulls Kelsey up into his arms. Her legs wrap around his waist as she kicks off the rest of her underthings. She positions herself so her ass isn’t touching anything. Her face nuzzled into his neck.

“I’m sorry, daddy” she whispers.

“all is forgiven, my princess” daddy rubs her back 

“um daddy...” Kelsey face blushes as she pulls away from his neck to see his face

“yes, dear? what’s wrong my sweet”

“you are um…poking me “she giggles as daddy gets a wicked smile.

………………………… “you’ll just have to fix that”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a little shorter then I expected but I am sure kelsey will get into more trouble in the future.


	6. Easter Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelsey meets sonia again in little space and does not like how close she is getting to her daddy. New people are introduced. very brief. I forgot to add what max and Kimi look like as well as their mommies and daddies.
> 
> Kimi is a small spainish girl, with short curly brown hair and freckles covering her cheeks, she has grey eyes and small pink lips. even though she age plays around 3-4 she always has her nails done in cute ways,
> 
> max has fire red hair that is normally styled into a mowhawk, he is a shorter, stocky young man who age plays around 6-7. more of an older boy . His eyes are blue and though he wears thick black frame glasses.
> 
> Kimi's daddy mark is a tall, broad African American man, head is shaved. He works with Robert. always sharply dressed and is very strict when it comes to Kimi.
> 
> Max's mommy is a curvy blond. she has light brown eyes and is very sweet. almost like a southern bell. she might coddle max too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a little late. Had a bit of a rough time trying to add other people into the stories so we will see if this is going to continue.

“princess, I need you to put your dress on. Our guest will be here in less then and hour and you know how rude it is to keep people waiting” Robert calls from inside the bathroom shaving.

“dadddddy. Do I have to wear this one? “

Kelsey wines at the outfit laid out on the bed. She never was a fan of green and not pastel green, she wondered where her daddy even found this thing.

“Lamb, you can wear the pink floral dress, if you would like” Robert steps out of the bathroom with shaving cream still covering his neck. Making sure that she is actual getting dressed and not playing with Ozzy. His towel still wrapped around his waist from his shower and his salt and pepper chest hair looking very appealing to Kelsey. She always wanted to run her fingers through it but they didn’t have time for that now.

“be careful about bending over in that dress though princess, its rather short and we don’t want your friends getting a peak at my goodies” he teases and goes back to shaving.

Kelsey puts on the new dress and bow head band, her stockings are a bit tricky and she only pulls one up all the way.

“Okay daddy, I’m ready!” she calls out and Robert steps out of the bathroom with a clean-shaven face and very nice formal vest attire. But he is on the phone. 

 

“Yes Sonia, it’s the Victorian house on the right. I will go buzz the gate to let you both in” he smiles at Kelsey who looks devastated. 

“what’s wrong, princess?” he frowns as he kneels to adjust her stocking and center her bow.

“How could you invite her daddy, I HATE Sonia” she crosses her arms and pouts

Sonia was Roberts Ex submissive. They were involved with each other some years before Kelsey and decided that they were going to stay good friends. Robert has told Kelsey millions of times that nothing will ever stem from his and Sonia’s friendship. They ended it because she was a switch but lean more towards topping. Robert could never satisfy her needs and for that he let her go. 

Sonia is a very tall, thin Asian woman, with sleek long black hair. She always keeps herself poised. She was beautiful.  
Part of the reason Kelsey doesn’t care for her is that during some play events they have gone to she has always tried to top and tell her daddy how she should be handled. That and she is very touchy given their past. Though Kelsey has never had to deal with her while being little

Kelsey worries all the time that he will send her away and Sonia is just a reminder, but for Robert there was something different about his princess. A love that he has never had before and he would never get rid of her. Besides he does love to see his love get jealous and clingy when she is around Sonia. So tonight was a test to see how her little side would react.

“sweetie, Sonia is my friend. She is bringing her new pet with her and you will be nice and well-mannered young lady” He says as he kissed her grumpy face.

“beside I invited max and his mommy and you best friend Kimi and her daddy to join us for your party.” Just then the doorbell rings and Kelsey tenses up.

“daddy. I will be nice.” She kisses his cheek and decided she will stay in littlespace for the evening.

Sonia of course is wear a red tight latex dress and her pet in a matching chest harness, his eyes staring straight and lips a hard line.  
Kelsey hides behind her daddy when they answer the door, to her Sonia looked like a washed up whor…well daddy wouldn’t want her thinking those thoughts.

“good afternoon, Sonia” Robert days as they hug. Kelsey squeezes his pant leg

“Mr. Rhapsody it is so good to see you again, and this must be Kelsey” Sonia says as she crouches down. A very toothy smile crosses her face.

“Hello Mrs. song, Welcome to our house and happy Easter.” A little voice says behind Robert.  
………………

The grown-ups talk in the living room as the ham cooks and the littles dye eggs on the kitchen floor, easier to clean up this way.  
“your daddy is so wonderful. I can’t believe he made us Easter baskets “Max says with a lisp and he dumps an egg into the blue cup.

“My daddy says that the Easter bunny makes baskets, is your daddy an Easter bunny?” Kimi smiles cheerfully as she pulls out a very hot pink egg.

“My daddy bear isn’t a bunny, silly and he doesn’t like fake baskets” Kelsey shivers as she remembers the spanking.

Max looks over at the pet who sits at Sonia’s feet not moving with her permission.

“what’s wrong with him?” he lisps and looks closely at the strange man in the living room.

“He isn’t like us. He um is a pet. Like a puppy, daddy told me” Kelsey glares at Sonia who puts her hand on Roberts leg.

“daddy told me that we aren’t supposed to play with Mrs. Sonia’s pets” Kelsey sit cross legged on the floor and smiles at Kimi and Max.

They work hard on coloring all the eggs for the big hunt and even decide to make the pet his own egg.  
………………………..  
Meanwhile Robert moved Sonia’s hand off his lap and winks at Kelsey who he spies watching him.

“So..Rob…Why did we get invited to the wedding?” Mrs. Song pets her slave on his head and takes a long sip of wine

“Listen. We both wanted a private wedding, just the two of us in Hawaii. It was nothing against any on you” Robert grins at his company “Kelsey is very dear to me and I wanted her all to myself on our special day. Perhaps we can have a mock ceremony with all of you in the summer”.  
“  
Max and I would love to come” Jennifer says peering at her little red headed boy. 

“As would Kimi and I “Mark takes a swig of his coke, “Is that Ham about done, I am famished “

“We would love to have you all.” Robert smiles and again pushes Sonia hand off his lap.

“have you ever thought about sharing Kelsey while she is feeling little. I could always use a new toy” she smiles and waves over to the kitchen.

Kelsey looks to max and kimi. She is so upset.

“look at her touching my daddy and she want to keep me in a cage with her pet!”

Kimi pops the paci out of her mouth that’s attached to a clip. “Maybe we should get his attention”

“she does seem to have lots and lots of your daddy’s attention” max mumbles.

Kelsey smiles wickedly “ I gots an idea!”

 

 

“perhaps I could help you in the kitchen Rob” Sonia grins as pulls on her pet’s leash. She knows Kelsey is watching them and she thinks it’s funny to mess with her.

“ I am not sharing her and I think I will man…..” Robert begins to push Sonia off when he hears a big splash come from the kitchen followed by and fit of giggles.

The adults enter the kitchen to see color dye all over the floor and very wet and colorful littles. Kelsey Knocked over the cups when she overheard Sonia trying to help her daddy in the kitchen.

“uh oh, sweetie what happened” Robert grabs a dish towel and dabs her pretty pink dress now covered in blue water dye. He doesn’t seem to mad.

The other caregivers grab wet ones from their bags and find towels in the kitchen drawers to help clean the mess.

“Klaus ran through the kitchen, mommy and knocked over all the cups” Max fib rolls off his tongue very easily and his mommy cleans up his cheeks and arms. Not too worried about his play clothes.

Kimi’s daddy starts to take his kittens wet dress off, “I didn’t hear a dog”

“He ran to the back of the house daddy after he got all wet” Kimi anxiously puts her paci back in her mouth and sucks while her daddy puts her in something dry.

“Is that what happened, princess?” daddy leans down close to Kelsey whose face is flushed. She knows she shouldn’t lie to daddy and what happens to little fibbers. 

But she couldn’t bare another punishment and she wanted to get him away from that vile woman.

“Yes, daddy. It was an accident…I let Klaus out of the garage” Kelsey fidgets with her fingers nervously and daddy kisses her forehead.

“well that’s alright pumpkin, Things happen” He pat her head and looks over at Sonia who is scowling in the corner.

“If my pet had made a mess this big, I would have beat him into next Tuesday. She deserves a good caning if you ask me” Sonia steps over a puddle but pulls her pet through it. “I have one, if you need to borrow it rob”

“Mrs. Song, either address me as Robert or Mr. Rhapsody. But do not call me Rob. That is not my name. It was an accident and I should have known they were too little to do this on their own. As for the Klaus, where ever that damn dog is now, he can sleep outside tonight.”

“I do not need help with how I treat my Lamb, I know what is best and if I thought she needed to be paddled I would have done it.” Robert rings out a towel filled with color water in the sink.

Kelsey looks at the floor, I tingle of excitement runs down her spin that Sonia got put in place but also a tinge of guilt because she lied to daddy about who spilled the water and she doesn’t want Klaus to sleep outside. He might get scared being all alone.

“I’m sorry, Robert. I didn’t mean to overstep. We must get going anyways.” Mrs. Song says goodbye to all the guest who have about finished mopping up the floor and takes her leave.  
……….  
“daddy…can I talk to you alone.” Kelsey pulls on daddy shirt. He was just about to usher all the littles into the living room to watch peter cotton tail as the adults went and hide the eggs.

“Please excuse us for a moment” Robert tells Jennifer and Mark to go ahead and start the movie.

“Of course, my lamb” Daddy takes Kelsey hand and leads her into one of the downstairs bedrooms. 

Kelsey’s eyes well up with tears and sit down on the bed with her head down “I’m sorry daddy”

“for what my little doll, what is troubling you” He sits down onto the bed and pulls his princess close so that her head is nuzzled into his chest. 

“I spilled the water all over the floor daddy….it wasn’t Klaus…please don’t make him go outiside. I’m sorry…I just…I just…I don’t want her helping you cause I’m your littler helper and she kept touching you…. I wanted you to come to me” Kelsey rubs her face into daddy’s chest, smelling his cologne.

“shhh baby bear, I know it was you. Klaus is still where I put him.” Daddy pulls her back and wipes her eyes with thumb.

“If you wanted daddy’s attention, all you had to do was ask. I am going to speak to Sonia about her actions tonight. As for lying. We will deal with that another day. For now, I want you to enjoy the rest of the party.” Robert pulls Kelsey thumb from her mouth. She always seemed to regress further when he held her like this.

“yes , daddy” Kelsey smiles and hugs him around his neck 

“ I looove love love you” a quick kiss before they are back out to entertain the guest.

 

 

The rest of the evening goes wonderfully. 

Robert brings out dinner and even lets them dine outside for Easter on the patio. They feast on honey roasted Ham that may be a little over cooked.  
Kelsey tries the carrot cake and decides that maybe Veggies in desserts are a bad thing and feeds daddy some off her plate.  
They littles hunt the for eggs around the garden that they made for each other and their mommies and daddies. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. The party turned out to be a big hit.


	7. Sweet tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelsey sneaks some candy and then lies to daddy about not brushing her teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from vacation.
> 
> any chapter idea's, leave a comment

Princess…. go brush your teeth and pick out a story, I need to finish this conference call” 

daddy shouts from below the stairs.

It was already a busy Friday night, Robert has back to back calls and Kelsey was loaded with school work. They plan to have a relaxing weekend. Maybe visit the zoo on Sunday with Kimi and her daddy and grab some ice cream. Robert did have some new ideas he wanted to discuss about play dates anyways. But as of right now it is well past a certain little girl’s bed time.

Kelsey had been playing quietly by herself for the last half hour. She finished her English paper and daddy clipped her pacie on her shirt. It was a small signal that they were ready to start their little weekend.

She hears daddy call to brush her teeth.

“Ozzy…I don’t wanna brush my teeth and go to sleep. “ Kelsey whispers to Ozzy the dragon. 

They were having Tea with the glass set, daddy had bought them last weekend. She liked it because it had small purple flowers and her daddy had told her that it was extremely fragile. That only big girls get these gifts.

“what? I know we didn’t even get dessert tonight….” She huffs as she cleans up the little set and puts it all back in the wicker basket.

“The stash?” Kelsey scurries over to the door and peaks her head out. She can hear daddy from down stairs arguing with his boss about how chilly the work office is and other grown up stuff.

She shuts the door to the bed room and goes over into their walk-in closet. Kelsey begins to sift through all the coat pockets trying to remember where she hid the sack of goodies.

There in one of the fur coats they had for winter Kelsey pulls out a small tan sack that makes a rattling noise as she walks back to Ozzy.

“I found it!” she squeals and dumps a handful of M&Ms into her hands and quickly into her mouth.  
………….  
Roberts call ends around 11pm. He is tired and ready for bed; His lamb must be upstairs in bed waiting for her daddy with a book. The thought of her all snuggled in her nightie gown with her pacie makes him smile.

He climbs the stairs quietly in case Kelsey fell asleep before but when he reaches the bedroom, he notices the bedroom door is shut.   
How odd, He thinks to himself. They never shut the door unless they are going to have play time or have guest over. Normally its open so the cat and Klaus are free to   
roam in or out.

He opens the door to see his princess sitting up in bed playing with Ozzy, the scent of chocolate is heavy in the air.

“Hi daddy, are you done with your boring meeting cause me and Ozzy have been waiting forever for a night story?” Kelsey smiles and holds Ozzy for daddy to kiss.

Robert kisses them both and sits on the edge of the bed

“Ozzy and I, dear. Yes, my meeting over. Did you brush your teeth like I asked?” He Knew the answer. He could taste the chocolate on her lips.

“Um yes daddy…. can we read Goodnight Moon?” Kelsey squirms at the little fib. How mad could daddy be if she had a little candy and besides she brushed her teeth this morning.

“Lamb, I need you to follow daddy. Okay?” Robert takes her hand and leads her into the master bathroom before she can answer. He guides her to the big wall mirror they have.

“Now, Pumpkin. Do you see what I see?” He points at the small smudge of chocolate she has on her cheek

Her eyes get all big when she realizes she has been caught in a fib. Her lips begin to tremble as she looks up at daddy.

“I…wanted candy daddy…I’m..I’m…Sorrie” Kelsey lips trying to act small and innocent. She gives daddy the big puppy eyes.

“When I ask you a question, I expect you to tell me the truth. Daddy doesn’t like little liars in this house. Keep your mouth shut Until I say. Understood ?” Robert looks down at her sternly. He takes a wet wash cloth and rinses it with hot water and a bar of soup before scrubbing her cheek roughly.

Kelsey only nods and sniffles as she cries. 

“Open” he demands  
As soon as his lamb does he shoves the bar of soap in her mouth. The bitter sour taste makes her face twist and she goes to spit it out.

“If that soap comes out of your mouth, so help me I will spank that little ass of yours until its bright red”  
He pushes the soap deeper which makes Kelsey gag. Fresh tears well up in her eyes as the soap burn the sides of her mouth.

“You do not lie to daddy. This is what happens to little fibbers. Turn and face the wall. You have five minutes, when the timer beeps you may spit the soap out and apologize”

Kelsey cries and stands in places, the soap causes her to drool which makes bubbles. Robert tries s hard not to give in but he hates seeing her so unhappy. this wasn’t the first time she has lied and she needs to learn a lesson. 

She knows that there are no sweets after bedtime. 

He guides her to the corner of the bathroom and sets a timer. Meanwhile he takes the Winnie the pooh tooth brush and bubble gum tooth paste out of the medicine cabinet. He also fills a disposable cup with tap water to rinse the soap out.

“Turn around princess” daddy says in a much softer tone as the timer goes off. 

Her eyes are bloodshot from crying and her nightie is covered with drool and soap residue. She sniffles and winces as he takes the soap out of her mouth. The sides of her lips sting.

Daddy gently wipes the drool off her chin and brings her to the sink. 

“here, love. Take a little sip, swish and spit. All the icky will come out of your mouth” Robert hold the cup to her mouth for her.

“Let daddy help you, you were such a brave girl, taking your punishment” he wipes her mouth after she spits out more soapy water. 

“Open” He commands 

“daddy…I’m sorry ...I fibbed” Kelsey rubs her hands along the sides of her nightie anxiously.

 

“ shhhh Princess, Open” he says a little stern.

She obeys meekly and daddy holds the back of her head with one hand as he brushes her teeth with the other. Making sure to get all the soap out of her teeth.

“Daddy trust you to play alone like a big girl. But you aren’t, are you? You are daddy’s baby”

He holds the cup of water to her lips for her to rinse the tooth paste “You are too little to brush your toothies aren’t ya”  
Robert wipes her mouth and as she catches on to the game. She always ages play as a big girl and to drive the message home he was going to treat her like a baby since she couldn’t be trusted.

He leads her out of the bathroom and pulls off the wet nightie. On the bed was the pacifier gag.

“daddy I’m sorry…please don’t “Kelsey whines

 

“Arms up, lovebug” daddy coos and dresses her in a long sleeve grey shirt and Star Wars shorts.   
“  
little girls, don’t get to choose their beddy by outfits” He runs his fingers through her hair. Kelsey face is red and embarrassed but when she goes to whine about being a big girl, daddy shoves a pacie in her mouth. It locks in the back and holds it in place. She has no control. The sides of her mouth stinging from the soap burn.

“when you lie to daddy, then daddy will take away your ability to speak”

Lifting her up, Robert carries her over to the bed, her eyes still a little swollen from crying earlier. He gently lays her down and covers her legs with the blankie. he hands her Ozzy. Which she rubs against her face.

“Does my baby like dragons?” daddy watches as she sucks on the pacie gag contently. 

Robert goes and changes into his pjs and brushes his teeth before crawling into bed. In his hand, he has Goodnight Moon “This is going to be a long weekend, cupcake”


	8. The pool accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelsey and kimi decide to have a little contest which leads and nasty ear infection.

“Come on in, Hello mark. Kimi honey, Kelsey is in the backyard if you would like to go play” Robert invites them in and leads them to the back patio.

Kelsey is sitting on the edge of the pool in here black high waisted bikini with the little pink polka dots, she lets her feet dip into the water. She knows she must wait for daddy before she can get in. 

“Hi Ozzy, I’m sorry you can’t go swimming with me…...cause daddy said your fire will go out. “Kelsey waves to her little dragon plush who she has dressed in a pair of swim trunks and googles

“KIMI !!” Kelsey squeals when Kimi, daddy and Mr. Mark come through the patio door. She gets up and runs over to her friend, jumping all around with excitement.

“Princess, we do not run around the pool deck, that is very dangerous” Daddy’s tone is serious though he knows his lamb can’t help it.

“Yes daddy. Sorry daddy.” Kelsey mumbles to herself. 

“Hi Mr. Mark. Hi Kimi, I love your hello kitty swimmin suit” 

Kimi giggles and Kelsey grabs her friend to go towards the pool.

“we are gonna have so much fun. Daddy brought out the floaties and water divers and some plastic sea creatures….”

“Princess, hold your horses” Robert squeezes some sun screen into his hands

“Daddy, I don’t have no horses”

Robert stifles laugh and pulls her closer to him, His big strong hands work in the sunscreen all over her porcelain skin. “Sweetie it was an expression, I need to make sure that you don’t get burned”

“But why doesn’t Kimi have to be sun screened” Kelsey frowned as she watched Mark help his little girl into the pool.

“Kimberly doesn’t use sunscreen because she tans very easily” Marks big voice scares Kelsey a little. He was the only one to ever use his girlfriend’s full name, everyone else just calls her Kimi

Daddy finishes up coating his lamb with the sunscreen and helps Kelsey get down into the pool. He smiles at his pumpkin, looking so cute in her bathing suit. Oh, what he’d like to do to her right now.

“Kelsey, Kimi, Mark and I are going to be right over there if you need anything” Daddy points to the Grill as he climbs up the pool steps. Mark Hands Robert a beer out of the cooler and the two men start to chat about sales.  
…………………

The girls play for rest of the afternoon, splashing and carrying on in the summer heat. The pool water is so cool and refreshing that even the daddies take a quick dip before starting to BBQ.

Hey Kelsey, Wanna have a breath holding contest” Kimi smiles and splashes her concerned looking friend.

“ Um well….Okay” Kelsey Plugs her nose and giggles

“one…. Two…. THREE” both girls dip down into the water squeezing their eyes shut.

While underwater kelsey feels her ears pop and water rush in them, she unplugs her nose and swims up to the top. Gasping and choking on water. Her nose burns from all the pool water going up in.

Kimi is next to come up. “I win …I win” Her face falls when she sees Kelsey choking on the water and her face all red.

Robert hears her coughing and quickly runs over followed shortly by mark.

“Pumpkin are you okay?” daddy voice is soft and calming as he reaches for Kelsey’s hand

“I’m Okay, daddy” Kelsey sniffles 

“perhaps we take a break from the pool and go eat some grub” Mark smiles at the girls, He helps Kimi out of the pool and wraps her up in a big soft towel.  
“  
Daddy…. I don’t eat bugs” Kimi giggles at mark “ wanna sit next to me Kelsey?” 

All Kelsey can hear is a muffle of noises at this point, her left ear is completely clogged with water. She looks at her dear friend who is smiling and sticking her hand out and decided not to say anything about her funny ear.  
She feels dizzy getting out of the pool. Like her head is full of air, Kind of like Lady Sonia is.

“if we don’t try to race and eat our food. You two may sit together” Robert dries Kelsey off with her cupcake towel and notices the blank look on his princess’s face.

Robert decided the girls have been well behaved enough that they all can eat on the patio. His normally chatty princess though doesn’t have much to say. Instead she looks as if she is concentrating hard and is that way throughout dinner.

Kelsey barley touches any of the food on her plate. Just pushes around a few French fries and takes one or two bites of the burger. Daddy would normally scold her for this but he feels like something is just not right with his precious girl.

“Kelsey do you wanna play mermaids next “Kimi gleefully chimes. Her hair has dried and it makes Kelsey think of one the poodles that her and daddy have seen at the dog shows.

“NO THANK YOU” She shouts not meaning too. She didn't really want to go back into the pool. she just wanted to lay her head down on the table and curl up with ozzy.

“Honey bunnie, I know we are outside but use your inside voice at the dinner table” 

“The lungs on that one, could be fun eh ?” Mark chuckles and nudges Robert 

Mark and Kimi leave after Homemade strawberry shortcake which seemed to get at least a smile out of Kelsey. Robert wondered if the pool had been a little traumatic for his lamb.  
……………..  
At bed time, daddy sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Kelsey leg underneath the blankets. She smiled slightly and then frowned. She hated keeping things from daddy.

“Princess, you have been oddly quiet this evening. Are you still shaken up about the pool?”

Kelsey furrows her eyebrows trying hard to listen.  
“  
No daddy, I’m strong like bear. I’m not scared of no swimming pool” 

“then what’s matter cupcake. You didn’t talk to you friend, you barley ate dinner and you didn’t want to play with bath toys. “Robert face is full of concern when he looks at his princess and see’s the struggle on her face.

“Daddy…. I…” Kelsey starts to get a little teary eyed 

“My ears hurted and I… I.. I can’t hear out of this ear. It sounds all bzzzzz” She points to her left ear and wipes her eyes with the back of her long sleeve nightie

“Oh Honey bear, daddy had no Idea. I will call doctor cook in the morning and have him look inside of Ears” daddy gives his lamb a kiss on the forehead

“No no no. I can’t go to the doctors. They are mean and scary and…... and what if they give me a shot!” Kelsey heart is beating out of her chest as she hides her head underneath the blankies.

“Princess, Dr. cook is a very nice doctor. He is only going to look inside of them and make sure the pool water hasn’t damaged them and that no icky illness has gotten in” Daddy peels the blanket away from his love and gives her a sympathy smile.  
“  
I pinky promise, I will not let anything bad happen to you”

“ Otay….as long as you keep me safe” Kelsey sticks her thumb in her mouth and sucks

“besides, I thought my princess was strong like bear” Daddy chuckles and smooths her hair.

“um daddy…. will you come to bed early and sleep with me tonight?” She says around her thumb.

“Of course darling, scoot over. “daddy wraps his arms around her and pulls her close.

“Tomorrow will be over before you know it”  
That’s the last thing she hear before she drifts off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. I will be uploading a new chapter every week and hope that you will leave comments suggesting new ideas .


	9. Doctor visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelsey has ear issues and her and Robert take a trip to see Dr.cook

Robert scheduled Kelsey’s ear appointment with Dr. Cook for early the next morning so he and his princess would have the rest of the day to spend together. Dr. Cook has been a family friend for years and deals with a lot of different people in the kink community, going to more than enough events himself. He often treats his patients in town house or makes house calls. However, Robert know how anxious his baby bear is about seeing the doctor and doesn’t want this feeling associated with their house, so he decided they would take a trip.

“Princess, let’s put your shoes on so that we aren’t running late” daddy says as he pats the little bench by the door. In his hand are a pair of White Mary janes, which he thinks would go 

lovely with the baby pink Tank top and shorts he picked out early this morning.

“daddy…Um my ear is feel much better. So, I don’t gots to go to the doctor” Kelsey toes the floor with Ozzy tucked up under her arm. 

“Lamb, we talked about this. Everything is going to be fine besides I will be there and Ozzy will protect you” Robert lift her up onto the bench and starts to put her shoes on.

“But…But what if I get a shot” her little lip trembles at the thought

“Sweetie, He is only going to look inside” Daddy stands and pulls his little lamb close

“I Promise, I will not let anything happen to you” 

“okay daddy. But I’m still scared” Kelsey sniffles and rubs her face in her daddy’s shirt. Taking in the smell of his cologne.  
………….  
In the car, daddy has his princesses pacie in the cup holder along with her sippy cup in case she get restless or thirsty. 

Kelsey doesn’t say much on ride over to Dr. Cooks house, mostly because her ear hurts and partly because she was a bit nervous. She had daddy with her and even Ozzy to bring inside and protect her but, Her little mind was racing with these thoughts of what was going to happen to her. What if Dr. Cook was evil and try to experiment on her or what if he wants to give her lots of shots.

Robert can see the distress on her face and know how much she over thinks things, even when in little space. He decides to turn on the Radio and play some Disney tunes, knowing his princess will want to sing along and hush her fears momentarily.  
………………..  
They walk up the pathway to Dr. Cooks door, hand in hand. Kelsey holding on tight as daddy rings the door bell, she holds Ozzy in the other hand. Maybe he will breath fire and turn the doctor to ash and then her and daddy can just go home. The static in her ears is so loud.

Loud footsteps come from inside the home then a pause before the door creaks open. Shivers run down Kelsey’s spin and a tweak of anxiety stirs in her tummy.  
A very tall and tan blond man answers the door. He has a big toothy white grin and blue eyes, kind of like daddy’s but not exactly. He is clean shaven and reminds Kelsey of a surfer dude. His long white coat hangs of him and a purple stethoscope lays across his neck. 

“Good morning, Dr. cook” Robert smiles and extends his hand which Cook takes and smiles back politely.

“Good morning, Robert. Who do we have here? “Dr. cook smiles down at Kelsey who buries her face in Roberts side.

“She is a little shy, but isn’t going to be rude. Princess when we meet a new person we must introduce ourselves” Daddy places his hand on her back and rubs it a bit before Kelsey peaks from his side.

“He-Hello, I’m Kelsey” she says softly, looking at the floor as Robert signs but chooses not to correct the lack of eye contact.

"I heard you’re not feeling so good, why don’t you and your daddy come into my office and we will figure out what’s wrong”

Robert and Kelsey follow Dr. cook into his lovely home. Everything seem to be sterling silver or white and was very neat. They walked down a long hallway to a little office set up much like a regular exam room. There are a few pictures on the walls, maybe to distract some of his patients.

Dr. cook pats the exam table and Robert helps Kelsey up. The crinkling of the paper makes her smile to herself, daddy doesn’t stray far from her side

"There you go. Now Kelsey, I need to take your vitals before we can discuss what’s troubling you.”

Dr. Cook walks over to a cabinet and pulls down a few Items before scrubbing his hands at the sink, Robert gives her a little sympathy squeeze of the hand and whispers daddy’s here.

“alright missy, this is a blood pressure cuff. It is going around your arm and I am going to pump it up with this” He shows Kelsey the little bulb at the end.

“Is it going to hurt?” Kelsey’s voice is small and squeaky as her heart races.

“Of course not sweetie” Dr. Cook adjust the cuff around her arm and daddy must let go of her hand.

“Just relax” He says as he starts to pump the cuff.

He was right, it didn’t hurt. It felt like a tight hug around her arm and Kelsey could see Daddy smiling at her. She was going to be his brave girl.

“Very good, it’s a little high but It might be because you are nervous” Dr. cook write the results before he preps the thermometer. 

“Next we are going to take your temperature. Open your mouth nice and wide and say AH”

“AHHHHHH” What a relief Kelsey thinks as the Doctor places it under her tongue. Could be worse, could have been the thermometer that daddy uses at home when she felt really little.

“It’s not high at all. I am just going to listen to your heart beat and lungs and then we can get your problem”

Dr. Cook places the stethoscope in his Ears and on her chest.

“Deep Breath in……..and out. Very good”

“and In…..and out” He moves it around her chest and then her back.

“One more time. In …….and out. You did very well” Dr. cooks smiles and write more things down on the clip board. He then turns to daddy and ask him what’s been bothering Kelsey. 

Robert goes on to explain the pool and the popping. How his princesses ear hurts and how she can hear muffles and static.

“Do you want to listen to your daddy’s heart” Dr. cook smiles and cleans the stethoscope.

“Um…Yes please…” Kelsey smiles and nods as he helps her put them in her ears. She giggles as she mimic the Doctor with daddy.

“Daddy. Breath in…..out…….In ….Out, Very good” She looks hard in thought as she can only hear out of the one side.

“Hopefully I sound ok, lamb” Robert chuckles.

“Very good daddy…like bum bump bum bump” 

Dr. cook looks pretty pleased as he re-cleans the stethoscope and explains to Robert how he should buy her a toy doctor kit to play with so she will be less anxious next time.

 

Meanwhile Kelsey looks around at the pictures on the wall, one is of a big lake and how she wishes daddy would take her to a lake like that. Maybe she could feed the ducks. The other picture is of a circus, there is one coming in a few weeks so maybe her and her friends could go.   
Suddenly Dr. cook is standing in front of her with an odd-looking device.

“This is going to help me look inside of your ears, it won’t hurt a smidge. Your Daddy said you went swimming and your ear Hurts. Is that true?”  
Kelsey nods and frowns

“OK, be a big girl and sit really still. “Dr. cook sticks the little otoscope in her ears and see’s the issue. Earwax was pushed down by the water. He can see that the ear canal is a little inflamed but the wax is covering the eardrum.

“Honey, I can see what the issue might be. All the icky is stuck in your ear and we are going to have to get it out” He moves over to the sink and starts to fill something with water.

“daddy, I’m scared. I wanna go home” Kelsey’s bottom lip trembles as she gets overwhelmed

“ shhhh, It’s okay lamb. I’m here” daddy rubs her arm as the Doctor comes back over with an even odder looking device.

“we are going to have to flush that ear. I am going to spray some warm water in your ear with this tube and it should get all the icky out. It might be a little loud and your ear might be sore but after this you should be able to hear fine” Dr. Cook frowns when he sees Kelsey face fall.

“I don’t want my ear’s flushed…. I want to go HOME” Kelsey cries out and covers her ears with the palms of her hands, squeezing her head shut.  
Dr. cook gestures to Robert to calm her down so he can get the procedure started.

Daddy picks Kelsey up from the exam table and has her sit in his lap in the guest chair. He digs in his pocket and pulls out the owl pacie her had in the car, popping in her mouth. Normally his princess would protest that she was a big girl and would fight it, especially in front of a stranger. But she just wanted daddy and comfort, so she sucked on the pacifier. Daddy handing her Ozzy to hold before drying her eyes with his thumb.

“Is it ok if she stays on my lap. I really don’t want to upset her anymore today”

“That’s fine, if she stays still” Dr. Cooks lays a sheet over her shoulder and gives Robert a cup to hold under her ear. Kelsey rest her head on her daddy’s shoulder as her hair was moved to the side and the weird tube is placed in her ear.

“I am going to count to three before I turn the water on, Okay?” Dr. Cook’s voice is soft and he waits to know that she understands.  
A small nod from Kelsey and she holds Ozzy up to her face.

“One…..Two…Three”

The Machine goes on and warm water rushes into her ear. At first it is only loud but then the water hits her ear drum and it is painful.

“Owwwiieee” Kelsey whines around the pacifier.

Robert holds her head with his free hand and keeps the little cup below her ear.

“Daddy’s got you…..I’m here princess…It will be okay” Robert whispers.

A couple of seconds and the water is stopped and the tube is taken out. Kelsey ear is very sore but everything sounds so much clearer.

“Look what came out of there” Dr. Cook holds the cup now and shows Kelsey the chunk of earwax in the water.

“ewwwww” she lisps around the pacie.

Both the Doctor and Robert laugh at the disgusted reaction.   
………………………..  
Dr. cook does a quick check to make sure there is no more wax and prescribes medicine for the start of an infection before Kelsey and Robert head back home.  
In the car Kelsey is leaning against the window. The pacifier back in the cup holder and Ozzy buckled into the back seat because He could get hurt too. 

“daddy…I’m sorry I wasn’t brave…” She whimpers and stares out the window.

“What? You are Strong like Bear; Daddy is so proud of you” Robert places his hand on her knee and smiles.

“I love you princess and I know that was hard. But you did such a good job. How about we go have some ice cream after lunch and I think I know of a pond my brave little girl can feed ducks "

“ okay daddy….Oh and I love you more..”


	10. closet fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelsey makes a closet fort and Robert learns a little of a new friend

It was a rainy afternoon and Kelsey was feeling quite bored. She couldn’t go in the garden because then she would catch a cold and daddy hadn’t found a replacement pair of rain boots. Kimi had the flu ((Probably from playing in the rain)) her daddy Mark was taking care of her. Max and his mommy where away in New Zealand for holiday. Which daddy had explained was not even new. So there were no friends to invite over and Daddy was supposed to have a work free weekend but has been held up on a call for the last half hour and that is like forever.

“Ozzy…what should we do?” Kelsey pulls the stuffed dragon into her lap, the two of them sitting on the family room rug. 

“Make a pillow fort in the guest room! That’s a great Idea” Kelsey smiles as she is pretty pleased with this thought.

“I know…But it’s not that kind of playroom…. the walk-in closet will work just fine.”

Robert is about finished with his call, he left the office door open so he could hear if his lamb needed anything. He looks up from his desk to see one of his couch cushions being pushed across the floor towards the stairs. He had noticed her walking back and forth before but assumed nothing till now.

“Princess? What are you doing?” Robert calls from the office.

“I need something to lay on in my fort daddy bear” Kelsey manages to lift the cushion up the first step.

“Here let daddy help you little one” daddy comes up from behind her and lifts the cushion up over his head. He was always a strong tough guy.

“where to cupcake?”

“Um…. the guest room closet “Princess says shyly knowing she isn’t supposed to make a mess in there.

The guest room was torn apart. The bed had been stripped of all the blankets and pillows the rug had been moved and the lamp off the bed side table was missing. Robert can see the opening of the closet and winces at their nice bed sheets that have been transformed into a tent. Fairy lights scatter the top to give light along with the lamp. Blankets cover the floor of the closet along with Ozzy and some crayons and paper. 

“wow Princess this is…...Amazing. you are such a big girl for putting this together all by yourself” Daddy smiles and put the pillow down and covering it with a blanket.

“Thank you daddy! I worked really really really hard on it” Kelsey ducks in and sits on the couch cushion.

“why didn’t you ask daddy for help” A twinge of guilt stirs in Robert.

“cause you were busy….” Kelsey looks off to the side before pulling Ozzy up onto her lap.

“I know I said it was a work free weekend and I am so sorry lamb…. maybe daddy can join you in your cubby house?” Daddy looks at the cramped space and smiles sweetly at his Princess.

“I dunno daddy…I don’t think you’ll fit” 

“Maybe if I squeeze in and snuggle really close I will?”

“what’s the password?” 

“Password?”

“Yes daddy you have to know the code to get in”

“Open sesame?” 

“No”  
“Pretty please”

“No…silly daddy…Guess you can’t come in”

“What if I bring you a peanut butter and jelly with no crust, gold fish and a sippy cup of juice” Robert raises an eyebrow.

“fruit punch?”

“Whatever you want baby bear” He chuckles 

“That seems worthy” Kelsey smiles feeling accomplish and while daddy is in the kitchen she moves her blankies and things to the side so he will fit.  
……………  
Daddy returns shortly with their meal and her penguin sippy cup. 

“Princess let’s eat outside the fort so we don’t make a mess and then we can go in”

“But….”

“No buts missy” 

Robert looks around the mess of the room and spots a little drawing of a grey monster with big yellow eyes and red heart drawn on the chest.

“who is this sweetie”

“Oh daddy, that’s worry. He is my Imaginative friend”

“Is he mean? I have never heard of him” Robert looks puzzled at this weird creature.

“Worry lives in my head and protects me from all the bad thoughts and dreams. Like Ozzy does daddy. He is my friend and he is a little shy”

“ I wuv him” Kelsey says with a mouth full.

" Oh daddy...The password is I love you" Kelsey sips some juice and hiccups

“I see, princess. I love you very much. May I have this picture?” Robert Knows a fella who might be able to turn this little picture into a fluffy friend and His princess has been good so why not spoil her with a surprise treat”

 

Kelsey eats quickly, trying to finish so that she can show daddy around her fort. She eats most of the sandwich and a few gold fish but drinks all the juice. Kelsey wasn’t the best eater when it comes to food but daddy looked pleased at how much she ate tonight.

“Come on daddy….” Princess pulls on his sleeve

“I’m coming lovie” Robert crawls into the cramped space with his honey bear and sits uncomfortably.

“Um daddy….it might feel better to lays down” she whispers as she gets all comfy on the pillow. Height wise Kelsey was a lot smaller then Robert so the little space didn’t bug her.  
Robert lays on his side, spooning his princess. She shows him the tv room which is the corner with the laptop and the playroom, the kitchen and all stars. She has a big imagination for a little closet. 

“I want to live in here forever” Princess says lost in thought as she wiggles against him.

“But won’t you miss daddy, this is not big enough for the both of us” Robert frowns

“I guess it can be my vacation house then…...” Kelsey shifts around and press herself up against daddy’s side.

“Um daddy. I have an issue”

“You want me to pay rent for the vacation house?” He smirks at the sly comment and places his hand around his lamb’s waist.

“Daddy…. My Princess parts tingle and I think my panties got wet”

“Oh I see, that is an issue. “Robert moves his hand down the front of her panties and decided that the rest of the weekend his phone would be on silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is such a short chapter. Promise to write more this weekend.


	11. Aquarium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelsey and Robert go to see the fish with Jennifer and little max.

Robert planned a great Sunday afternoon at the Baytown central Aquarium, With max and his mommy and of course his little lamb. All Morning she had talked about going to see all the fishes and wondered about the gift shops, and how much fun her and max would have. Kelsey barley ate breakfast or held still while daddy was getting her dresses for the day. Which by the way was a hank shirt rom finding dory, blue jeans and black and white converse sneakers. Robert’s favorite animal was an octopus after all.

“Now lamb, I know you are excited but I have some ground rules before we leave the house” Robert starts to pack the matching Hank backpack with a sippy cup and a few snacks.

“Yes daddy?” Kelsey smiles and gets a baby swim suit out of the treasure chest to put Ozzy in

“Princess we are not taking Ozzy with us today. He is a dragon and doesn’t like water. Remember?”

“Can He watch the car daddy? Please. I don’t want to leave him home alone”  
“  
I suppose, but Lamb I need you to stop and Listen”

Kelsey pretends to zip her lip and smiles sweetly at her daddy bear.

“When we get to the Aquarium there are some rules I want you to follow. 1. Stay where daddy can see you, it’s a big place and I do not want you getting lost. 2 Play nicely with max. 3. I am giving you 10 dollars to spend at the store there. If you spend it then that is it. And finally, I want you to have a good time and not worry about what other people there think. Leave worry creature at home today.” Robert smiles and zips the backpack.

“Okay daddy…. I’ll be a good girl” Kelsey takes Roberts hand as they leave the house

 

 

……………..  
Jenny and max where a little late to the aquarium so Robert and Kelsey decided it would be ok to pay for their tickets and meet them inside.  
The woman at the counter had to give them each a stamp on the hand in the shape of a little turtle. Which daddy explained that this was so the workers know that they paid to get in. Kelsey was thrilled they both had matching tattoos.   
The inside waiting area before you got to the tanks reeked of fish, which made Kelsey wrinkle her nose. The walls where covered in fish paintings and the ceiling even had big plastic animals. One of big great white shark.  
“  
um daddy…..what if the shark eats me?”

“Then I will swim in the tank and stab it with a harpoon to save you, Nothing to fret about Mi Amour. The animals are behind glass and can’t breathe out of the water.”  
“  
Oh…. Look there is max!”

 

Max and Jennifer had just walked in, Max in red and white striped shirt and blue jeans that made him look like a sailor boy and Jenny wearing an awfully tight yellow sundress. 

“Robert …. Kelsey, I am so glad we could get together.” Jenny reach down and hugged Kelsey before greeting Robert with a kiss on the cheek. Which did not make Kelsey happy, she   
doesn’t like when people get touchy with her daddy.

“Look at my tattoo” Kelsey squeaked and extended her hand to max.

“awesome …...I got one too. Cause all the pirates have to have them”

“ arrr matey” Kelsey giggled.

“Kelsey, Max. I have a map for all of us to use. Can you show me where the touch tanks are?”  
Robert hands the map over to the littles in which makes take it and opens it right up. Kelsey frowns because it was her daddy and his map so she should hold it.

“Give it to me” Kelsey tugs one side of the pamphlet.

“ Noooo I had it first” Max tugs back.

“But it’s my map cause my daddy had it”

“well he gave it to me” Max sticks his tongue out.

Jennifer nudges Robert and points to the two fighting

“That is enough. Young lady that is not how we behave to our friends. This is your first warning” Robert leans down close to her face “Do you understand”

“Yes daddy. Sorry daddy.”

He clears his throat and raised an eyebrow

“Sorry max” Kelsey says meekly.

Jennifer goes to the back to the booth where the lady with the stamps is and ask for another map. That way both littles can have a map of their own. If it was up to Robert, they would just have to share since his princess needs some practice in that department.  
……………  
The first stop is the touch tanks.

The room is filled with small tanks stand about 4 feet high, very easy for an adult to lean over and touch the creatures waiting in the bottom of the pool. The walls are filled with information about all the animals that you can touch. The first tank the group goes to is filled with brightly colored star fish. Max waste no time sticking his hands in to touch the slimy things.

Kelsey stands with her hands behind her back and peers into the water. Knots form in her belly and she looks around at the actual children in the area touching everything. She whispers quietly to herself.

“worry, why are things so scary” Kelsey mouths the words at her imaginative friend.

“I do have to be afraid of them worry. What if they bite me…? I think they bite…...you don’t know you never even been to a fishie place”

A few people stare awkwardly at the young woman mouthing things to herself. It catches Roberts eye and he pulls Kelsey close to his side so that only she can hear him.

“Worry needs to go home princess, daddy is here. What’s the matter”?

“I don’t want to touch the fish. What if they bite my fingers off”?

“Look at Mrs. Jenny and max. they are not getting bitten. What if daddy touches the starfish and then you?”

Kelsey nods her head yes and watches her daddy bravely roll his sleeves up to touch the dangerous starfish. Well this is how she was going to tell Ozzy anyways.

“See, all my fingers are here Lamb” Robert smiles and wiggles his fingers.

Kelsey takes a deep breath and sticks her hand into the cool water. Her eyes close as she feels around the sandy bottom until her finger tips reach something squishy. 

“ ewwwww” she giggles and opens her eyes.

They touch a few more creatures including a sand dollar and a rather weird looking ocean plant with tentacles. Max is brave enough to even touch a stingray and feed it a dead fish. Kelsey drew the line there as the sting rays where a little too big and moved a lot more than the star fish did.  
After a long hand washing session, the group decided to have lunch at the little seafood restaurant. Max thought his see food joke was hilarious when he opened his mouth and showed the contents of his food. Jennifer did not and threatened to take him home for his misbehavior.   
……..

The littles were busy looking at a big pink octopus in one of the tanks in the exhibit area and arguing about the number of legs it has when Jennifer pulls Robert to the side.

“Do you like my dress?” she bats her eyelashes.

“It is very lovely” Robert ignores her and keeps his eyes one Kelsey who is now counting to 8 on one hand.

“I wore it for you…Sonia and I have been talking….”

“Is that so?” 

“She was telling me about your adult parties and how your um…well are” Jenny pulls on her dress so her cleavage is a little exposed.

“I see” His face falls and lips are set at a hard line.

“I just wanted to let you know, that Max and I are always up for games.”

“I do not play with others. Kelsey is not only my wife but my only submissive and we do have parties in which we play together or watch. I do not play with others or intend to have anyone play with her. I am sorry that you where misinformed “ 

“I just thought…. she said” Jennifer stumbles over words embarrassed.

“She is wrong” With that Robert walks over to the tanks and points to a sign that says they have 8 legs and what octo means.

Jennifer stays mostly silent the rest of the tour of the exhibits. Max pointing out all the fish and Kelsey constantly changing her mind about which is her favorite. Once the tour is over however she decides that it might be a good idea for her and her boy to leave. The uncomfortable silence is killing her and she needs to make a phone call.

“Max, darling. Say goodbye.”

“But what about the gift shop?” Max pout and his freckles face gets all red.

“You have enough toys at home” Jennifer grabs his hand to keep him from running off.

“It was nice seeing you Kelsey. Robert. Hope to have another play date real soon.”

“Goodbye Mrs. Jenny. Bye Maxie” Kelsey hugs max who is trying to contain his anger about the gift shop.

“Goodbye Jennifer” Robert does not shake her hand or wait for her to say anything but instead grabs Kelsey’s and leads her away.

The two of them make their way to the gift shop where there is a tone of neat things to buy. Stuffed animals, candy and jewelry. Daddy shows Kelsey everything she can get for ten dollars to which she finds a starfish necklace that is 10.99. Robert would make a fuss and explain money but his lamb was for the most part good today and he did think the pink necklace would look good against her bare pale skin. She wore it home.  
……………….

“And Ozzy I touched the world’s most dangerous starfish……Thank you for the trip daddy” Kelsey beams in the passenger seat. Ozzy buckled in the back seat with his shades on.

“Pineapple” Robert says in a serious tone.

“Yes love” The once childlike tone Kelsey has is gone and there in the seat next to him is a grown woman.

“Today, Jennifer pulled me to the side and asked if we would like Swing with her and max. I am afraid that Sonia has told her about our adult parties and has given out the wrong idea. I want you to be aware and know that I would never share you with anyone. You are only for me. Mine.”

“I know that silly” Kelsey smiles but inside is upset that Sonia would try to get people to play with her daddy. What if he did and liked other playmates but worry quickly pushed those thoughts to the side.

“I am going to talk with her tonight, I think max and his mommy should stay away for little while until it gets sorted out. I don’t want him trying to show you his peter” Robert looked very serious

“Who is peter daddy” Kelsey slowly sank back into her little mindset.

“It’s an old fashion word for his peepee or boy parts” Daddy chuckles as the pull into the driveway.

“You are so smart daddy, I love you”  
……………….  
Somewhere around midnight while Kelsey is fast asleep, Robert is sitting in his office on his phone.

“ Sonia we need to talk”…………………..


	12. Night time tingles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelsey wakes up from a naughty dream and needs daddy's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was my first time writing a naughty scene. I will try and get better !!!!

Kelsey woke from a very different dream. Normally she had night terrors and daddy was there when she woke up to comfort and hold her. Though tonight she dreamt something naughty that good little girls didn’t dream of that made her panties wet. Daddy however missing from the bed.

“daddy…. are you there” Kelsey whispered in the dark.

Nothing was returned so she creeped out of bed and tip toed to the hallway and peaked outside the bed room door. There was a light on and she could hear a voice coming from daddy’s office. Kelsey ran back in the room to grab Ozzy.

“what is he doing up at midnight Ozzy……I don’t know. I think the japan people sleep.” She whispers as they tip toe down to the office.

Robert is sitting behind his big desk; his computer is on and he is going through some of the pictures they have taken at the adult parties they host sometimes. He sounds pissed on the phone and keeps running his fingers through his dark hair. Kelsey is spying on the other side if the door.

“I frankly don’t give a fuck what you think. This is my home and she is my wife. We will do whatever the hell we please.” Robert voice is harsh and low.

“we haven’t had that relationship in some time and you need to move on. I am not interested in playing with you or anyone else. If you’d like to continue this friendship, then you must accept that this is my life now.”

Kelsey hiccups as she gets upset that her daddy is yelling on the phone. Robert hears this and looks up from his desk. His mouth is set at a hard line as he gestures with his finger for her to come in. He notices that her silk night gown clings to her breast and her perky little nipples poke right through.

“I have to go. Yes, right now. It fucking midnight that’s why” Robert clicks the phone off and frowns at his little lamb.

“Princess, I am sorry that I said a few bad words. How long have you been in the hallway” He pats his lap for her to crawl up onto.

“Not long daddy, who was on the phone?” she rubs her eyes and lays her head against his chest while sitting cozily in his lap.

“Big bird, He is just having a hard time with Bert and Ernie” Robert smiles and gently plays with her hair.

“Oh…. Okay daddy.” Kelsey smirks but knows not to push it because she knew he didn’t want to talk about it right now.

“What are you doing up cupcake? Did you have a bad dream?” He continues to stroke her soft hair. Ozzy long forgotten on the floor, under the desk.

“I didn’t have a bad dream…. It was a good dream”

“what was it about, sweetie?’

“Um I can’t tell you daddy….” Kelsey squirms in his lap.

“and why not young lady”

“Cause good little girls don’t have those dreams” She frowns and hides her red face in his shirt.

“You can tell me anything lamb, daddy won’t be upset.” He coos 

“well I um. I had a dream that you spanked me and then when I was all red you were kissing my princess parts and then I woke up and I was all tingly down there…and I am so sorry daddy” 

Her voice is a little panicked.

“hush. Did you touch your princess parts when you woke up?” daddy ponders what triggered that dream.

“No daddy…I promise” the blush on Kelsey face creeps all the way across.

“I see. Because only daddy can touch your cookie. Now stand up and spread your legs” Roberts voice wasn’t mad but it was stern.

“I am sorry daddy…...so sorry…” Kelsey ushers off his lap and stands before him.

Robert doesn’t say a word but sits up in his chair. He taps her legs with his hand telling her to spread wider then he takes her panties and pulls them down around her thighs. The little wet patch still there. Exposed is her little bare cunt, still glistening from her earlier excitement.

“I am not mad, princess. I just want to see how excited your princess parts are for me” He smiles at her as he takes one of his fingers and runs it up the crease of her cunt. Her excitement covering his finger. Kelsey face is mortified as she watches lick her juices off his finger.

“Daddy…...the tingles are back.” Kelsey shifts from foot to foot.

“Let daddy help you.” Robert whispers and gives his lamb chills. His fingers are back on her cunt, finding her clit and rubbing back and forth in a small circler motion. His Index finger pressing against her opening.

“mmmmm daddy.” Kelsey moans and rocks her hips to the motion of his fingers.

“doesn’t that feel nice princess” He says as he pushes his finger inside her.

“Doesn’t that feel so good. Daddy likes making you feel good” His finger works in and out as he continues to rub her clit.

“ooooh daddy…. daddy” she moans and her face scrunches as the pleasure takes over.

“Not yet darling, clean these off please” He takes his fingers away and sticks them in her mouth for her to suck. Sweet she thinks

 

“I don’t think you need cummies that way.”

“mmmmmhm” A muffled plead from his princess

Robert erection pushes against the top of his boxers uncomfortably. He wants his lamb all nice and worked up so they both can feel good.

“Come baby bear.” Daddy pushes her panties all the way off and leaves them on the floor as they walk back up to the bedroom.  
……………………………………….  
Kelsey ankles are cuffed to either side of the bed post, this way she can’t close them. Robert decides to leave her hands free to either scratch his back or hold on to his side. This was a little treat for his princess because normally should wouldn’t have been given the freedom to use her hands.  
He loved seeing her like this. The innocent look in her eyes, the willingness to give her body to him. How submissive she looked. How beautiful he thought.

“Princess…. daddy wants you” Roberts climbs up on the bed next to her and starts to kiss her neck. 

“Please daddy….” 

“I know what you want” Robert nips her leaving a little hickie and then another. He follows a trail of kisses all the way down her to her chest. He makes little love bites around the curves of her big round breast. Her skin is the perfect milky color to leave bruises on, they always turn a deep rosy red or harsh purple.  
She gasps when he takes her perky pink nipple into his mouth. Sucking and biting as his hand massages the other.

Kelsey hips buck as her cunt aches for him to be inside her.

“Please daddy…”

“Please what” The popping sound his mouth makes as he releases the one nipple and moves to the other. His tongue circling around before nipping a bit.

“Plleeeeease daddy…” she begs 

“I don’t know what you want, cupcake” His fingers are like torture as her moves his hand lower. Oh, god how she was wet.

“Please daddy, I want you inside me…. Please” she moans and rocks her hips to the rhythm of his fingers before they are ripped away.

“That’s my good girl” Robert moves in-between her legs and begin to rub his cock against her wet cunt, only slightly pushing into her.

“oh please” Kelsey begs and pleads with those big brown eyes.

He couldn’t hold it, Robert thrust quick and hard into her. Stilling so she can adjust to the feeling of his cock filling stretching her.

He pulls all the way out before slamming into her again and again. The room echos with moaning and whimpering.

“you are so tight princess…daddy loves to fuck that tight little hole of yours” Robert moans in her ear as he thrust at a steady pace.

Kelsey wraps her arms around his waist as they fuck, her hips struggling to keep up to his pace. 

“Please don’t stop” she whimpers.

“aww is my baby bear getting close” Robert thrust hard again and reaches up to suck on breast.

“Please daddy…. please I need to cum”

“what do you want” he groans against breast as he feels his cock swelling inside her. It wouldn’t be long.

“Please cum inside me daddy…. Please I want it…. I want it all” 

“cum for me princess…. cum for me…. I got you…let me feel it”

Robert thrust a few more times before his princess lets go. Her cunt convulses around his cock and legs stiffen around him as much as the legs restraints will allow. 

“oh daddy…. daddy” she breaths 

He rides out her orgasm, feeling his cock being squeezed is enough and pushes him over the edge. He releases deep inside.

“Thank you, daddy” Kelsey yawns sleeply,her skin is extra sensitive as she bask in the post orgasm bliss.

Robert pulls out, his cum leaking out of his lamb as he undoes the ankle ties.

“Leave it. I want me to be inside you for a little longer” Daddy pushes Kelsey hand away from the wet wipes they keep in the drawer.

They cuddle up together exhausted to say the least. Kelsey’s head on his chest as she spoons his side. Her fingers playing with his chest hair.

“who was on the phone earlier, duckie” she kisses his skin still salty with sweat.

“ In the morning love, go to sleep now….”


	13. Rainy day soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it is a very boring and rainy day at they Rhapsody house. Kelsey comes up with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my very first chapter I have ever written about kelsey and robert. it was kinda a pilot that only daddy had read. After talking it over with daddy bear and not having tons of time this weekend. I decided to post it.

Waking up in the big canopy bed all wrapped up in her favorite fuzzy red blanket, Kelsey stretches and yawns. The pitter patter of the rain she can hear hitting the roof and as she looks around the room she notices that daddy is no longer in bed with her. The last thing she remembers is that they were going to nap together…. he must have gotten up earlier.

Opening up the bedroom door she walks down the long hallway, ozzy underneath her arm. There is a familiar light at the end and a slight pout crosses her face as she knows daddy is in his office. 

“daddy “? Kelsey calls out from the other side of the door. She has learned the hard way about bothering daddy while he is working.

“Yes, cupcake? come in “. Daddy says in voice that sounds lost in thought. His attention turns to his princess as she walks. A smile teases his lips at the sight of her. All her brown hair is nappy and tangled. The sweater she chose to sleep in is way too big and hangs below her knees. Kelsey little dragon stuffed animal tucked under one arm. 

“hello princess, someone is a sleepy head” daddy chuckles and pats his lap, inviting her in. quickly Kelsey scurries over and waste no time crawling up and making herself comfortable. “hi 

daddy…. I missed you. Can we play outside in the garden”? the sleep still in Kelsey voice as she snuggles into his chest.

“I am afraid not sweet girl, its pouring outside and I don’t want you to catch a cold. Why don’t you and Ozzy go down stairs and play in the den and when I’m done with these last few business calls we can have lunch.” Daddy gently pushes Kelsey down off of his lap and gives her a kiss on her forehead. 

Not happy Kelsey stomps her foot and crosses her arms together. Letting go of Ozzy in the process. She begins to say “but” when daddy interrupts “Now princess, daddy needs to work, keep up the pouting and we can skip the movie I rented” he points the door as his phone rings.

Kelsey rolls her eyes and reach down to get Ozzy, exposing her pink polka dotted panties which makes daddy smile before she turns on her heel and walks towards the stairs to the den.

After an hour of playing the floor is lava with all the couch cushions and saving Ozzy from the vicious Mr. bear, Kelsey tummy began to rumble. “where is daddy’ she thought to herself, he did say after all that he would come and have lunch…. he is probably too busy to eat.

Walking off the kitchen and dragging Ozzy with her, Kelsey searches for food. “Ozzy, what should we eat” there is a slight pause “I know we aren’t supposed to make food without daddy but he needs to eat too and we can show him how big we are, but what to make”?

There is a loud clap of thunder coming from outside when an idea sparks “soup!” Kelsey squeals all excitedly. They always have warm soup and sandwiches of icky days like today. Rummaging through the refrigerator Kelsey pulls out baby carrots, chili from last night, horse radish and orange juice. Setting everything on the counter before running to the end of the stairs. Daddy is still talking on the phone and his voice is slightly raised. “coast is cleat ozzy’! she says as she hurries back to the kitchen. Pulling down a big plastic mixing bowl she dumps in the carton of orange juice. Of course spilling some on the counter. Next goes in the carrots and then the chili before a nice big spoonful of horse radish. “I think something is missing” 

Kelsey giggles to ozzy. “Oreos…for something sweet”! taking a rolling pin she mashes the Oreos into crumbs and dumps them into the so called soup. 

With her spoon in hand she mixed the concoction with all her might. The look is less then appealing. “ Ozzy I think soup is warm?” Kelsey taps her chin and remembers she can use the microwave. Lifting the heavy bowl up some of the contents spill onto the floor. “Oops..ozzy clean that” another giggle escapes.

Daddy finishes his conversation with the business men in japan and wonders what his little princess is up to. It has been some time and things were oddly quiet other. Walking down the stairs and peeking around the wall the den appears empty. All that’s left is scattered cushions. “lamb knows she isn’t supposed to treat the furniture this way”. Just then the microwave dings. “Ah”.

Walking into to the mess wasn’t even the worse part. No, it was definitely the smell. Something of bile maybe. “Princess what are you making, are you supposed to be in the kitchen alone”? daddy’s voice is low.

“Hi daddy bear! um no but um we were making you lunch”! princess smiles sweetly up him. The bowl sitting sloppily in front of her.

“I see. Princess you know the rules and I expect them to be kept. What did you make?” he tries not to sound too harsh but after that call he really isn’t in the mood for any nonsense 

“I made you soup…cause its rainy outside and I didn’t want you to go hungry and starve to death. “Kelsey looks around the room and sees the mess and realizes daddy probably isn’t too happy but she was only trying to help. 

Tears begin to well in her eye. “I’m sorry daddy I just wanted to be your big girl and make you lunch and and and “she stutters as tears fall down her cheeks.

Daddy expression softens and he leans down to hug her “there…. there. I was too busy in my study. I shouldn’t have left you alone for so long. You are my big girl. Shhh don’t cry honey bear” he pats her softly on the back “I am very impressed that you wanted to make daddy soup”. He tries to lighten the mood.

“you are”? Kelsey sniffles and wipes her nose with her sleeve. 

“yes my love, but I think daddy should cook from now on. This looks more like something dragons would eat.” He smiles playfully and tickles her side

Kelsey smiles and looks up at him with those big brown eyes he adores. “Okay daddy. You don’t have to try it if you don’t want to.” There is a tiny pinch of disappoint in her voice that makes his heart sink. Daddy knows that she tried her best so he pretends to take a spoonful even though the smell alone tells him enough.

“very yummy princess!” he smiles down and her and pours the rest in the sink. Telling her the fish probably are very hungry and would much rather have this soup then the boring kind their mothers make. Kelsey isn't to disappointed though. she did sneak a tiny sip and doesn't even think Ozzy would enjoy much.

“how about I whip up some tomato soup and gold fish and we can cuddle on the couch and watch the movie I rented”? daddy says and then tells Kelsey to go get ozzy and meet him in the living room.

They watch zootopia and had yummy tomato soup and simply enjoyed the rain for the rest of their night.


	14. Tea party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is invited to a tea party and wants to play a new game with the girls and Robert doesn't like it.

It has been a few weeks since the aquarium visit and Robert still isn’t over the fiasco with Jennifer. He promised Kelsey a while ago that he would let her set up a tea party with some of her friends but that includes max. He debated about telling Kelsey that her friend was sick or that maybe there would be no room for him with all her plushies and Kimi. He couldn’t lie to her though. So, Robert texted Jennifer a short message inviting over only little Max for tea time and ask that he bring dish with him.

Kelsey dashed around the living room ((The family one, she isn’t allowed in the good living room when she is little)) tidying up all her toys. Daddy gave her a rag to wipe down the coffee table so that no germs would be near the food. He explained something about how germs were bad but she wasn’t listening.

“Ozzy…. what did you make for the party?” Kelsey put a bow tie around her little Dragon friend’s neck. 

“I don’t think my friends will like hit coals…it will hurt their tummies. I guess you can eat them” She giggles and set the cushions around the table for her friends to sit. 

“Here you go Princess” Daddy brings out the wooden case with the glass tea set, he smiles fondly at his little lamb.   
Kelsey hurries to open it and set all the little dishes on the table.

“honey bear, don’t rush. You don’t want to break any of the set.” Daddy pats Kelsey on the head as he would do their dog Klaus.

“Dadddddy, I did you get the treats” Kelsey pouts her lips and bats her long eyelashes at Robert. 

“I got the macaroons you asked for in the different colors, Capri sun juice boxes and I made little square sandwiches” he smirks at her face as its full of excitement. 

“Thank you daddy…. thank you !!!” Kelsey hugs him tightly around his waist and rubs her face in his red sweater. Taking in the smell of his cologne.   
…………………..  
The table was set and living room is tidy as Mark arrived with Kimi and max. Jennifer was told not to show up.

“Hello, Mark. It’s so nice to see you. Kimi, you look lovely in that red dress and Max….um very handsome.” Robert greets his guest at the door. 

“Hey rob, where is the little tyke?” Mark ushers the littles in the home

“Kelsey is in the family room, you two are welcome to go join her. Care for a Drink Mark”

“Nah not right now. I have an appointment with the chiropractor, Kimberly is doing a number on my back. Good luck with all the kiddo’s” Mark winks before turning on his heal to the car.

Robert shuts the door with a funny smirk and makes his way back to Kelsey who has already seated her friends.

“I am going to take Klaus outside for a run, If you need me darling you know where I am. Have fun you guys” Robert leans down to kiss her forehead.

Kelsey clasp her hands together and her smile turns to frown when she sees what max has on.

“What are you wearing?” She points to his Brown cargo shorts and Bright orange t shirt.

“Just some play clothes” Max stretches his shirt out to show them the little octopus on the side.

“Maxie this is a fancy party… you are supposed to wear fancy clothes” Kelsey crosses her arms and Kimi giggles at how frustrated her little friend looks.

“I don’t have any…. I’m starving can’t we just eat?” Max huffs at the two girls.

“Not until you fix your outfit…. hold on” Kelsey gets up from the tables and scurries upstairs to the bedroom. She goes into daddy’s side of the closet and pulls out one of his clip-on bow   
ties. She thinks he won’t mind max wearing the purple one.

She returns and throws the bow at max who rolls his eyes as he puts in on.

“I think we should play princesses!” Kimi squeals

“Oh yes, I think we should princess Kimi” Kelsey giggles 

“Can I have some Juice princess Kelsey” Kimi holds her tea cup up with her pinky out. 

“Of course you may” Kelsey carefully pours the juice from the teapot just like her and daddy have practiced. Adding a fake sugar cup when she was done.

“Can I have some a cookie, Princess Kimi” max stomach growls

“It’s a mac raccoon, Princess Maxie” Kimi pushed one onto his place which is devoured in no time. The girls both look at each other and giggle loudly.

Robert comes back in with Klaus and grins at the littles playing. Klaus lays next to the sliding glass door to nap, not far from the littles or the treats.

 

“I am going to hop in the shower lamb and then we can make some crafts?” Robert lays down the plate of sandwiches on the coffee table and notices his bow tie.

“Is that my tie…Max where you in my bedroom” Robert frown and his voice is low and serious. 

“No daddy. It’s princess max and he didn’t dress up for the fancy party.” Kelsey gulps as daddy shifts his stern gaze to his baby bear.

“I see, after my shower. We will have a little talk about borrowing” Kelsey wrinkles her nose at the smell of fresh lawn on her daddy. she prefers the cologne but doesn't want to get into more trouble for any smart remark.

“ Yes daddy.” Kelsey says meekly and the others look down at their plates. Robert can be very intimidating.

……........

 

The littles continue to play and pass out treats and juice. Kelsey not use to using a big girl cup spills a little bit of juice on her white party dress and table when she refills princess Maxie’s dress for the fifth time.

“I’m bored of this game…. let’s play something else” Max smirks as he can see Kelsey pink bra from the damp white dress.

“what do you wanna play” Kimi ask as she sneaks a cookie over to Klaus.

“truth or dare” Max quickly thinks of clever plan; he had heard his mommy talking on the phone to some lady and heard something about play rooms and naked people and girl parts. He   
had only ever seen his mommies and Kelsey bra was making his little cock get hard.  
“okay, I love that game.” Kimi squeaks.

“Um I Like playing princesses but okay.” Kelsey felt unsure of this new game, that daddy didn’t know of.

Kimi goes first and dares max to go take Klaus chew toy from him. Klaus is a big German Shepherd and it wouldn’t be easy. Max throws a cookie and quickly snatches the drool covered   
bone. One point for him 

“I want to go, Kelsey…. truth or dare” max smirks.

“Um truth” Kelsey brings her thumb to her mouth

“of course you would pick truth…only little babies pick that. “max spats.

“I am not a baby…. fine dare.”

“ I dare you to show us you girly bits” Max crosses his freckled arms and laughs as her face gets all red.

“Only daddy can see me there….no” Kelsey frowns.

“chicken” Max taunts.

“Hey…that’s not very nice max. pick something else” Kimi hold Kelsey hand and gets a knot in her belly.

“it is my turn and that is the dare”

“I am not gonna do it” Kelsey pouts

“ugh, you all are a bunch of babies.” Max stands and puts his hands on his hips.

“ what if I show you mine.” His lips curl twistedly as he unzips his trousers and pulls down his sponge bob boxers. The girls get an eyeful of a very red bush and semi hard penis. Kelsey’s eyes squeeze shut and Kimi mouth drops open.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOUNG MAN” daddy’s big voice comes from behind him. Max scrambles to pull up his shorts.

“we um were play a game sir and um I dared um…I showed them my willy and I um” max fumbles over his words clearly embarrassed, this was not how it was supposed to go

“Go wait outside on the porch. I am calling mark to come get you two. You are so luck I don’t tan that little ass of yours right now mister” Robert was pissed, He couldn’t leave that little shithead alone for a few minutes before he would try to corrupt his angel.

Grabbing max by the ear he pulls him outside and tries to have a conversation with a blubbering adult man about inappropriate behavior and areas of the body that are private.  
The girls play dolls quietly until mark comes to pick them up. Not saying anything about what happened as Robert decides to sit on the couch and watch them play. Max banished to the porch.

…………………

Later that night. After the friends are long gone and teeth are brushed, princess is bathed and jammies have been put on. Daddy decides they should talk, he has calmed down a little.

“Princess….I am not mad at you for what happened.” He sits on the edge of the bed where she is tucked in.

“I told him I didn’t want to play that game…” she whimpers

“Max and his Mommy have been talked too and I am sure he got a nice spanking when he got home. I know it wasn’t your idea kitten, you are daddy’s good girl” Robert smiles and takes   
her hand in his.

“Only daddy can see your cunny and boobies…. just like only you can see my daddy parts”

Kelsey nods and thinks hard for a minute, embarrassed by the thought in her head.

“What is it sweetie, you can tell daddy anything.” Robert climbs up in bed next to his princess.

“Um daddy…. why did Maxie…. Peter look different from yours” Kelsey face turns very red.

“Well sometimes you carpet matches your drapes” daddy chuckles and Kelsey look as him with blank I’m not amused face.

“Princess…...all private parts are different. They can be different colors, shapes and sizes.”

“even girly one” she whispers 

“Yes, love. But I like the way yours looks the best” daddy attackes her with kisses.

“any more questions.?”

“Um daddy…. can we lay naked” Kelsey ask sheepishly?

“sure baby bear...”

He would send another text later that night to Jennifer about how Kelsey is little and he likes her that way. That the adult games they wanted to play better stop. Or else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think, should max get even worse ?


	15. A glimpse of the playroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Jennifer meet Georgie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys !
> 
> such a late update and this was going to be a dinner party but is only a short glimpse. Me and Robert have been very busy in real life and will get back to posting weekly Monday updates as soon as I can, Hope you enjoy.
> 
> any Ideas for new chapters , feel free to comment

Kelsey sits curled up on the big leather chair in the basement playroom. The sound of witchcraft by frank Sinatra floods her ears and her hand moves gracefully over the page, filling in worry with a grey crayon. her feet rest over daddy’s lap and he massages them distractedly, it feels so wonderful. Robert taps the page and Kelsey looks at him with a big smile and removes the ear bud to the sound of a loud whack. It makes Kelsey jump but she doesn’t look over to the two figures in the room. She asked daddy to be present but the scene made her feel all grown up. Daddy suggested some crayons and music until and they could have some quality time.

“Yes daddy” Kelsey says above the sound of the whimpers.

“Will you please go get our friend Georgie the ginger root in the fridge and then bring daddy’s craving knife. Carefully princess, don’t run” Robert strokes her leg and smiles at his sweet baby girl.

“Ugh…Okay daddy” Kelsey teases as she passes her friends figures. Not looking up but glances at the floor. Carefully climbing up the stairs until she is out of sight.

Robert stands next to Georgie and places his hands behind his back, a grimace covers his face as he walks behind Max and Jennifer on the Bondage horse. Both of their asses are covered in red welts from one of his canes. Robert comes back around, neither of them look him in the eye. Drool runs down their chins from the ball gag which Robert points to have Georgie undo.

“Do not speak. This is what happens when I have repeatedly have asked you not to try and engage in play with us. Little space as well as adult time is very important to Kelsey and I. I choose to have you both in my lives as friends and companions. In my past as you were told I did once partake in group activities. But as of now Kelsey and I are comfortable just watching and hosting. That is why I am not going to touch you. George will continue to dull out any form of punishment of which I have in mind.” Robert picks up his Manhattan off the glass coffee table next to the leather couch and takes a sip.

“Unless you would like to safe word” Robert waits and as then both shake their heads no.

“Very well. You both will be plugged with a fig and I think hmm” Robert looks around at their pink rear ends 

“another ten swats with my wooden paddle each. Then I would like the words whore written across Jennifer’s chest for that tasteless move at the aquarium. I don’t think my princess would mind, so you may use any of the nipple devices. As for max…. showing my perfect Lamb your cock…I am thinking a chastity cage and one if the Hitachi wands.” He places his hand on his chin and smiles. 

“If you think of anything else George, feel free to use the toys around the room. They are for our guest.”  
Kelsey slowly comes down the stairs and scurries over to daddy. She was a little afraid of Georgie. He was a tall and very stocky man. His face was covered with a hockey mask so you could only see his big lips and dark cold eyes. He showed no emotion there. Daddy had told her that he worked at a real dungeon and had to be this way when he worked. 

“Here daddy bear, can we um go upstairs” Her voice trembled a little as she knew that daddy would have liked to stay and watch but she was bored of coloring and didn’t want to be a big girl.

“Of course princess, we can watch the labyrinth and I’ll pop some popcorn” Robert things maybe a movie to drown out the sound of the screams and whimpers when they learn how hot ginger can be.

“okay daddy!!” Princess walks over to Mr. Georgie and hands him the root and Knife.

“Here you go Mr.” she reaches up to him and for the first time all night she sees him smile.  
………………………………….  
The movie nears the end and Kelsey works hard at the family room coffee table. Daddy got out some of the oven clay he bought last week and sits at the other end working on a little ball gag for her barbies. Kelsey is busy squishing clay together to make the two of them and Klaus.

“daddy…I am out of brown…. can Klaus be a purple doggie” Kelsey put’s her thumb in her mouth and sucks.

“Don’t suck you thumb love, yes Klaus can be purple. Do you want some more juice in your tippy cup?”

Just then there are footsteps from the basement stairs and out comes Mr. George. He nods at Robert and Kelsey and sees himself to the front door. Soon after Jennifer and max come up. 

They are fully clothed now and red in the face when they go to speak with Robert.

“I am so sorry for my behavior. It was wrong and I should have come to you before listening to Sonia.” Jennifer whimpers as she rubs her sore tush. 

Kelsey frowns at the name Sonia which is not un noticed by her daddy.

“I am sorry to Mr. Rhapsody and Kelsey. I shouldn’t have showed you my boy parts.” Max was upset and hoped Kelsey would still be his friend.

“okay. But you are not allowed at anymore tea parties, princess maxie” Kelsey smiles and goes to hug him but he shakes his head. Way to sore for hugs and the cage was rubbing against  
his undies making things tight.

“If you want to play with others I will send you over Georges Business card and information. Respect our limits and we will respect yours. Never be afraid to ask. Would you like to stay for 

some whine or can I get you some soothing cream?” Robert stands and tries to direct things to the kitchen.

“No thank you, rob. We are going to head home. This little man needs some a nap and I am going to take a hot bath. Thank you for this.” Jennifer grabs her coat from the hanger and walks with them to the door. Max rubs his eyes sleepily.

“It is my pleasure. Have a nice evening”

“Bye Maxie!”

They say goodbye and Kelsey gets very serious.

"Pineapple"

“I do not want that woman in my house. Sonia or her pet need to stay out of our lives for a while”

“I understand”

“good.”

“Do you want to go try your gag on your Barbie?”

“Yes daddy!” Kelsey giggles and skips back to the family room


	16. Chores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chores are a part of every little girls routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys. hope you liked this chapter.

Breakfast of Belgium waffles and strawberries with cream is long eaten. Kelsey lays on her tummy and colors on the living room floor a wonderful picture of her, Daddy, Ozzy, Worry and their German Shepard Klaus. Occasionally sipping from her penguin tippy cup that daddy bought her on their last trip to Walmart. Today daddy dressed her in a very short Baby blue dress that is covered in pink roses and baby blue polka dotted panties. 

Robert can’t help but smile as he peers down and sees her dressed lifted ever so slightly that her panties. He takes another sip of his coffee and goes back to reading his book on the kindle, rocking back and forth on the recliner. He and Kelsey disagree about real books being better than the kindle, so he only uses it for adult literature.

“Princess? Robert turns his kindle off after he finishes the chapter of his novel and puts it on the side table remembering that they had a few chores to do this morning and his lamb does need to follow her routine.

‘Yes, daddy bear?” Kelsey looks up at him and beams

 

“Lamb, we have some tidying up to do today and then perhaps we can go play in the garden or have a nice swim. The weather is lovely out.” Robert pulls out a pen and a piece of paper.

“Daddy…. cleaning is soooo boring” Kelsey whines as she gets up and moves to snuggle on her daddy’s lap.

“I know it’s not your most favorite thing in the world but it has to be done, pumpkin. Daddy will make a list of all the things you can do and once they are finished we can go play   
outside.” Robert scoops Kelsey up into his lap and begins to write.

1\. Put one scoop of dry kibble into Klaus bowl.

2\. Pick up your toys from the living room and bedroom

3\. Dirty clothes in the hamper and bring them to the laundry room.

4\. Make your bed

5\. Come and kiss daddy.

Kelsey giggles at the last one and kisses daddy on the cheek.

“Look at that baby girl, you already finished one thing on the list. Go ahead and mark it off” Daddy hands Kelsey a pink highlighter which she giggles some more before crossing it off the list.

“Alrighty, come find daddy when your finish okay?” Robert helps her down and kisses her on her forehead lightly.

“Yes daddy sir, I will get everything off the list” Kelsey scurries off towards the kitchen to get Klaus some breakfast.

“hmmm the list says one scoop….” Kelsey opens the big bag of dog food and scrunches her nose at the smell. Inside is a measuring cup. Kelsey picks is up and dumps it into the bowl   
but it looked so boring. Just plain old dumb dry dog food.

“I got it!” she whispers to herself and opens the fridge door. Whipped cream, just what they had this morning with the strawberries. She sprays some onto Klaus dog food to make it   
extra yummy.

Kelsey highlights number one off her list and marches to the living room where Ozzy sits on the floor, still in his Pjs. She quickly throws all her toys into the toy basket and puts the   
crayons back into their case. Kelsey smiles at Ozzy.

“Ozzy, it is all clean”

“Yes, it is”

“Daddy won’t care about that the toys aren’t pretty”

“No he won’t”

“fine” Kelsey stomps over to the basket and puts the toys in neatly and places the basket in the corner. She grabs the piece of paper that she drew on earlier and leaves it on daddy’s   
kindle.

Kelsey looks around the living room and smiles at her hard work and highlight number two on the list. Daddy walks by with some Gardening tools in a little metal pale and a packet of   
seeds.

“Daddy look at my list” Princess squeaks and holds its way up into the air.

Robert puts down the pale which Kelsey waste no time inspecting and looks at the wrinkles paper.

“Wow honey, looks like you will be done in no time. I see that you found what we are doing today. I thought some new flowers would be fun to plant and watch grow. What do you think,   
princess?”

“Yes daddy. Soooo fun!” 

“Finish your chores and we can. I will wait for you. I need to go clean the car anyways”

Kelsey gets Ozzy off the couch and runs upstairs, even though she isn’t supposed to run in the house. Once in her bedroom she strip off the nightly Pjs Ozzy has on and giggles about his nakedness. 

“Ozzy we have to do a load of wash.” In to the basket goes the little dragon’s clothes. Kelsey doesn’t want him to feel naked so she gives him a sun hat and glasses for their trip outside later.

She moves around the room and picks up few scattered clothes from this morning that where left behind and puts them all in the basket. Ozzy gets to ride on top of the dirty clothes since she needs too hands to carry them down the stairs.

The laundry room in next to the basement door and isn’t very big. Just enough room for a person and the washer and dryer. Daddy irons his clothes upstairs most of the time.

The dryer is already running and making a loud thumping noise. Kelsey places Ozzy on it and her begins to shake. She has never done laundry before. Normally daddy would do it for her, but she wanted to be extra good. So, Kelsey dumped in all the clothes and turned the big knob which seems to make the water come on. Now all she needs is soap…

“Where is it Ozzy?” 

“Oh silly me” Kelsey leans up against the dryer on her tip toes to reach the soap on the shelf. The most wonderful feeling takes over and makes her princess parts ache and tingle. The vibrations from the dryer feel so good.

“mmmm” she moans and pulls away all red in the face. She really wanted daddy to play with her. Quickly she dumps bunch of soap in the washer and marks her list. 

Kelsey walks upstairs back to the bedroom and crawls under the sheets. Daddy was bust after all and she was supposed to making the bed anyways. What could a little break hurt. Her hands slip under her panties and to her surprise her cunny was all wet. Daddy didn’t even have to touch her. Awkwardly she rubs her little finger back and forth across her button. Moaning to herself.

Robert finishes vacuuming the car and wants to go check on his lamb’s progress. The first thing he notices is the pungent smell of vomit coming from the kitchen and whipped cream in Klaus fur. He walks little further and see the mass of bubbles coming out from the laundry room. Having to go in there and shut the washer up leaves him with wet pants. Trying not to mad at his lamb for she was his good girl and was only trying to help. Robert decided to go upstairs and change and to see if his lamb was ready to go outside.  
Hearing footsteps Kelsey jumps out of the bed and pretend to make the bed when daddy enters. A look of guilt covers her face.

“Lamb…did you give Klaus more than dog food?” He looks at her suspiciously red face.

“Um yes daddy, to make his food yummy” Kelsey squirms and presses her legs together.

“I see and did you wait for daddy to put soap in the wash”

“No daddy…I wanted to help you” 

“what where you doing few minutes ago” Robert cocks his air as he sees the little wet spot on the sheet.

“Um I was makin the bed daddy”

“are you lying to daddy, princess”

“no” Her face grows redder.

“Lift up your dress please”

Kelsey fidgets with the ends of her dress and slowly lifts it up to expose her panties. The little damp spot seeping through making a dark patch. She gulps.

“Kitten. Where you touching your princess parts”

“yes daddy” she squirms in place

“and who is only allowed to touch you there” Robert stands with his arms crossed. His lips set at a hard line

“daddy” she whispers

“But I was so needy and and” Kelsey tries to think of an excuse

“So you lied to me and touched what only I can”

“yes daddy” Kelsey whimpers.

“take your panties off and put them in the hamper. I want you to put your hands flat out in front of you like this” Robert shows her and point to the hamper. Kelsey lip tremble but she   
does what she is told.

Once back in front of daddy she holds her hands out. Robert has gone through the bedside table and pulled out a ruler. 

“Those Naughty fingers will be punished first” He taps the ruler in the palm of his hand before swift whack across the tops of her fingers. Kelsey gasp and grasp her hands together as   
they sting like hell.

“owwie daddy” she cries as they burn

“Next time you will get more than one. Now over my Knee” Robert sits on the edge of the bed and pats he leg when Kelsey doesn’t move he pulls her and places her there.

“You will get 20 swats. 10 for lying and 10 for touching what is mine. They will be hard and fast with the ruler”

“I understand daddy.” Kelsey sniffles.

The first five are hard and makes her little bum a bright pink. There is no warm up so it stings right away. The next five Kelsey squirms and tries to cover her ass but is pinned down by daddy’s other hand. Five more and Kelsey is screaming and thrashing about. It hurts so bad. The last five and Kelsey lays limply on daddy’s lap. Her ass covered in thick red lines.

“Daddy is so proud of you princess. You were such a good girl” Robert squeezes some baby lotion and rubs into her burning skin. The heat just radiating off the pink flesh.

“I’m…I’m sorry dadddddy” Kelsey cries 

“I know baby…” Robert coos and reaches for the pacie, placing it in her mouth for comfort.

Kelsey sucks rhythmically as daddy carefully helps her sit up. She winces as her tender ass touches the bed sheets. Robert feels a little bad about being a little harsh on his lamb. She   
outta have learned her lesson but her tush would be sore for some time.

“Princess?”

“hmm” she says around the pacifier 

“spread your legs” Robert pulls out the magic wand. Kelsey goes to pull out the pacifier but Robert pushes it back in and plugs the wand into the wall.

“you took your spanking so well…daddy wants to make the owwies all better.”

The hum of the Hitachi makes everything better.


	17. Robert misses his lamb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelsey has been so stressed with school that she doesn't get any little time and Robert starts to miss his lamb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just bit of fluff before I start to write the parts to Kelsey birthday. hope you enjoy.

It has been weeks since Kelsey had been Roberts little lamb. They had fallen into this mundane routine and Robert wasn't very happy. Every day Kelsey would come home exhausted from her summer job as customer service lady at the nearby store, throw her bag down and spend hours on her online psychology course.

The stress of passing school was so hard on her that her hair began to thin as well as her appetite. Drinking sugary pop to stay awake at night and eating whatever was on the go. Robert tried to cook for her a few times but she would simply mumble that she had eaten earlier and wasn't hungry. He misses those big brown eyes and Rosy cheeks that use to stare up at him and beg to make dinner.

He missed the giggles filling the house when he was working in his study or the sound of feet running up and down the stairs. He missed that his little lamb being clingy. 

Now his Princess was always droopy eyed and tired. The burst of giggles was now grunts of frustration and there were no more sounds of pitter pattering feet as Kelsey normally fell asleep on the couch. 

To many weeks to long has this been going on.

Robert thought for a moment and it occurred to him that his little princess needed daddy now more than ever.

In the living Kelsey sits on the couch in Gym shorts and a tank top. Her hair looking greasy from not washing it and it up in a messy bun. Bags of chips and soda cans all over the coffee table, Ozzy just thrown to the side like nothing.

Robert stands at the doorway frowns at this site.

"Princess... would you like a drink " he asked is a sweet tone.

"Can you grab me another pop out of the fridge" Kelsey types some more into her essay 

" Lamb. Daddy does not want you drinking those. They are bad for your health. What about some apple juice and where was my please and thank you.?"

Kelsey rolls her eyes and feels the little ache in her gut. She wants to be little so very badly but it's not the time. She had so much on her plate.

" Please Robert" Kelsey Huff's.

Robert walks into the kitchen and prepares her blue cookie monster sippy cup full of milk.

"Here you go Princess. Look at the mess you made little one...maybe you could help daddy clean up".

Kelsey blushes at the fact that she has made a bit of a mess. She gives Robert a look at the sippy cup and simply unscrews it and takes a sip. 

Mmm he added vanilla she thinks and her eyes spark up a bit.

"Does my baby like that?" Robert smiles as the little spark of child wonderment shows.

" Yeah it's good Hun...I just need to finish this. I'll clean up in a bit".

And like that it's gone. How long was it going to take before he got his sweet little girl back…he couldn’t wait.

Robert gets up with frown and decides a new tactic with a phone call.. .

.........

An hour later he returns to the same messy living room. 

Robert leans over the laptop and shuts it cause Kelsey to blink and rub her eyes. 

" What the fuck" she screams

" Young lady. We do not use those words in this house" Robert face is calm and his voice is quiet.

Instantly Kelsey feels the same little spurt of excitement.

"I'm sorry I was just working on that and it's really important...." 

" I called you teacher baby, he understands that little girls need a break and that you are so unwell. Daddy took care of it” Robert smiles as he puts the laptop into his locked cabinet. Kelsey face is of complete horror 

" You. Did. Not. Fucking. Tell. Him." Her voice is low and harsh.

" Robert Rhapsody... you did not" Kelsey voice breaks.

" Young lady. I believe I asked you to watch your mouth. Good little girls don't use foul language." Robert reached in the pocket of his dress pants and removed the little pink pacifier gag. 

" Open" he grins " open wide for daddy" 

“Robert I am not in the mood to be babied” her arms cross.  
“come on baby, open up”

Her eyes scan his and she can he isn't kidding. If she was going to be punished it was only going to get worse. Kelsey opened her mouth slowly and in when the gag. How soothing it was though to suck on the little plastic nipple. Even if Robert had to strap it on 

Robert adjusted the straps and cooed " so you don't spit it out baby"

Her eyes looking so angry at him as he grabs her hand. Come let's go get you all clean and nice smelling. The mess of the living room discarded for later as they walked up the stairs together.

He could admit that he was most excited about the bath. Not to just see his angel naked but so she would stop smelling of Cheetos.

Robert sat Kelsey on the potty after he stripped her of those dirty "lazy" clothes. Her eyes dropped a little from the lack of sleep and she sucked on the pacie. She could not give in. She needed to get back to her laptop.

Then Robert added not only bubbles to the bath but tub toys. " Look Princess a little duckie. What sound do duckies make?"

Kelsey glared at him and he chuckled " maybe when you are bigger you can tell daddy"

The bath was filled with hot water, lavender bath salts, bubbles and a few bath toys. Oh and a very cranky princess.

“doesn’t that feel nice princess” daddy says softly as he pours the hot water over her pale skin making the color rise to a nice pink. Kelsey halfheartedly pays with the little whale rubber toy. The pacifier still on so she doesn’t protest to get out or how she is a big girl and doesn’t need this right now.  
Robert squeezes some of the strawberry shampoo into his hands and works it into her scalp. Kelsey practically melts as his touch, her eyes close as he works a nice lather. After the conditioner, Robert washes her body with a baby wash to make sure she smelled nice and clean. 

“Does daddy’s hands feel nice honey bear, we are gonna get you all nice and clean”  
Kelsey starts to feel a little playful and squirts him with the whale toy, giggling behind the gag. Robert smiles wide as he feels like his plan is working.  
Everything wrapped up in a big fluffy towel, daddy leads her to the bedroom to get jammies on and brush her hair.

……..

Robert had picked out a pair of Winnie the pooh jammies and matching piglet panties for her to wear instead of the gym clothes. He insisted on dressing her since she was too little and daddy should help. Robert also quickly throughs on some plaid PJ pants and a white t shirt. His typical daddy night attire.

“Lamb, I don’t know about you but I am so hungry….no not for that. How about we have pancakes for dinner. Does that sound nice; do you want to help daddy in the kitchen?” 

Kelsey nods her head quickly not realizing how hungry she is and then she thought about how Ozzy might like to watch daddy make pancakes too. Kelsey taps on  
the gag.

“ what is it baby?” Robert chuckles and Kelsey taps harder.

 

“I will take the gag off if you behave” he waits for a nod and then unhooks the latch.

“Can Ozzy help too…” she whispers.

“of course cupcake, hold daddy’s hand while we go down the stairs and he should be on the couch”

At first Ozzy and Kelsey only watched daddy measure all the ingredients out but then daddy said that she could pour things into the bowl if she was extra careful and listened extra hard to daddy. He even let her crack an egg. Of course, Kelsey snuck some of the chocolate chips over to Ozzy so he could have a small taste. They ate pancakes after daddy cut them up and refilled her sippy cup with the lid this time.

Kelsey helped daddy with the dishes and cleaned up the lazy mess in the living room. The thought of the class just drifted away and instead were thoughts of what they were going to do tomorrow and where they might go. Excitement just filled her chest. The bags under her eyes have faded and her eyes were bright and full of the little spark that he adores. She went on and on about going to the park and playing in the garden.  
……………..

“Daddy?”

“Yes my lamb?” Robert pulls the blanket up close to them as the snuggle under, the princess and the frog credits playing in the background of the bedroom.

“I’m sorry I was a butt head earlier”

“I know that you needed your daddy, lamb”

“I love you”

“I love you more than you would ever know” he kisses her softly and pops just the pacie in her mouth.

 

Robert was happy to see his little lamb all bright and bubbly again. He missed her so


	18. Birthday plannning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelsey and Robert need to talk about what Kelsey would like for her upcoming birthday.

Kelsey was working hard in the garden, daddy had given her the task of watering the strawberries which she took very seriously. Kelsey had to make sure that each on had just the right amount of water. Daddy had even bought her very own gardening set with hello kitty pink tools to make the task fun. Ozzy sat in the shade of their big oak tree with his little sun glasses and juice box in case he got thirsty.

Robert worked next to his little lamb pulling out all the weeds when his phone tinged, it was the notification from Budsies that Kelsey new friend had shipped and should arrive right before her birthday. 

Wiping the sweat from his brow he looks over at his princess who is wiping away the extra water droplets from one of the little green fruits. He could feel his heart fill as he thought about how much he loved her and how he wanted this birthday to be memorable. 

“Lamb darling, how about we take a little break” Daddy says as he wipes his hands off on his cargo shorts and then offers one to Kelsey to hold.

“Okay daddy bear, did you see how good of a job I was doing” Kelsey swings daddy’s hand as the walk towards the oak tree where Ozzy rest.

“yes, baby girl, I am so proud of you”

“Ozzy, can I have some of your juice” Kelsey waits a second before sipping on the juice box.

“Honey, I think we should discuss some birthday plans. Like what would you like for your birthday” Robert knows he has most of the stuff already done. Decorations he had bought the day after they saw beauty and the beast. Guest list already made and invitations sent out, he even already custom ordered the cake   
from a local bakery. All that was left was a gift list.

Kelsey paused and thought for a moment. While she was very grateful for whatever she should receive, this was her day to have whatever she pleased.

“ um well daddy….I would like um an otter” 

“an otter? Why is that love?” Robert chuckled 

“well daddy, we need an otter to control the fishies that live in our pond. The otter can swim around them and teach them how to do synchronized dances. The otter can also open clams for us daddy” Kelsey looked very serious at her daddy whose face was turning red as he tried to hold back the laughing. 

“Princess. We do not have any clams in the pond and you do not eat them. Otters like to eat fish too honey and I don’t think they would be very happy an otter friend” Robert gave her a halfhearted smile as if to say it was not going to happen.

“well then daddy……I would like to have a carousal. Just like the one at the pier with the beautiful ponies.”

“and where would we put this, love?”

Kelsey stands and walks to the empty grassy space between the pond, the pool, the garden and the oak tree, a space that was really only big enough for a picnic   
blanket. Her arms extended to show how big the space was to daddy.

Robert shakes his head “Lamb, the one at the pier would take up the whole backyard. I am afraid there would be no room”

Kelsey frowns and taps her chin.

“I’ve got it. What I can have a club house” she squeaks excitedly.

“daddy it can have a little kitchen in it and a bedroom and a baby crib for my baby dolls. Ooo it can have a big bath tub and…... and “

“And we already have all of that in our regular house lamb. I was thinking maybe more along the lines of a new Dollie or perhaps an easy bake oven?” 

Kelsey looks crushed as lays down in the grassy patch of yard they still had left and gazes up at the clouds. Roberts comes and lays next to her, his arms behind his head. “No, you cannot have a plane, princess. You barley drive the car”

“what about a swing for the oak tree” 

“Is that really what you want?” Robert lays on his side now with his hand resting on his chin.

“I know…. I know…I will just get hurt and Ozzy is not big enough to push me” 

“I could push you. I think a swing is a lovely Idea” Daddy leans in and gives Kelsey a little peck on the lips which makes her all blushy still.  
Robert helps Kelsey off the grass and brushes some of the stray dirt off her little jean overalls and then hands a very warm Ozzy over to his baby bear.

“Let’s go inside and get cleaned up and then perhaps we can start on the party favor and then a little nap before dinner because my little one must be tired after all this hard work.”

“Beat you to the house” Kelsey giggles and runs off inside to wash her hands. 

………………………….

While Kelsey is washing up Robert sends a quick mass text to all the party guest the list that Kelsey has given him. Obviously, his princess has an over active imagination and would not be getting the real things but he was sure her friends could come up with something close. He also added a few more items in there that he thinks she would enjoy and calls Outdoor world to get estimate on a swing set.

A quick change out of dirty play clothes, Kelsey is put into a mermaid onesie daddy had purchased for when she felt extra little. Today she was feeling a bit older but insisted that she was daddy’s baby when he was trying to find something for her to wear.

“Princess, daddy want you to help him make the goodie bags for the party” Robert walks hand in hand with Kelsey over to the family room coffee table where all the   
items are set out. Kelsey sucks her thumb and gazes up at daddy with her big brown eyes. 

“Watch how daddy does it and then you” 

Robert picks up a pink sparkly goody bags and opens it up. Inside her puts a lollipop, a piece of chocolate, a blind bag toy and a small container of bubbles before he ties it closed with a ribbon.

“can you do that little one?” Robert coo’s

Kelsey smiles around her thumb as she takes a bag with one hand. Her thumb makes a wet popping sound as she realizes she can’t quite open the bag with only one hand. The she grabs a loli and a handful of chocolate and shoves it into the small goodie.

“No princess, Only one chocolate. There will be plenty of sweets at the party and I know how littles get with sugar” Robert helps take out the extra pieces.

“Open one now daddy?” Kelsey hold up one of the blind bags that has princesses on it.

“No baby bear, those are for our guest. You will get lots of gifts”

“but I want it” Kelsey whines and shakes the bag.

“No honey, put it in the bag” Robert hold the pink bag open.

Kelsey huffs and puts the toy in the bag then crosses her arms. She wanted a princess toy too. Robert tried not to smile but he knew she was tired and getting grumpy.

“Only a few more bags and then we can lay down on the couch”

……………..

Softly Kelsey slept on the couch covered up in her Tusm Tusm blanket, her pacie half way out of her mouth and Ozzy snuggled really close to her chest.  
Robert sits in his recliner facing the couch with one of his sci fye thrillers he likes, occasionally looking up at his lover to make sure she wasn’t having a nightmare. His phone pings a few times just as he is getting to the good part in his book, when he checks the messages from the little’s group he also sees a message from   
Sonia.

Sonia: So, I heard a little girl is having a birthday party.

Robert: It is for littles and caregivers only.

Sonia: So, I am not invited….

Robert: After the shit, you pulled with Jennifer and max. I am afraid Kelsey and I would prefer you not to come around this group of friends.

Sonia: I just wanted to stir the pot a little. I will behave and if not maybe you could call George on me.

Robert: Please do not show up. I do not want you there. Kelsey would not want you there. 

Sonia: I see how it is Robert. Go and get married to your secretary and now things have changed. What happened to you.

Robert: I found someone who fills both needs in me and makes me complete. Something none of the others managed to do. That is what happened to me. It is   
becoming harder to stay friends with you will all this petty bullshit that you try and pull. Do not show your face at this party.  
Robert shuts his phone and squeezes the bridge of his nose, god does that woman give him a head ache.

“daddy…. what’s wrong” Kelsey rubs her eyes and yawns.

“Nothing baby girl…...daddy is just making sure your birthday is perfect”

Kelsey drags her blanket across the floor and curls up in Roberts lap on the big recliner. 

“Read me a story daddy” Kelsey says still half asleep. Robert opens up his book again and starts from the beginning.

“ In a galaxy far far away ……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys just letting you, I have a very busy week coming up because it will be my actual birthday on the 1st and me and Robert have a lot too do. I will try and get at least one more chapter done before then 
> 
> also let me know if you think Sonia should show up at the party or not ?
> 
> thanks for reading :3


	19. Beach days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Kelsey get unwanted attention at the beach and then some ice cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little story before my birthday.

Robert rubs sunscreen into a very squirmy little girl. He knows she doesn't think that she needs it but he wasn't going to fall for those puppy eyes this time and let her get burned. 

"Princess, you will tan just fine with this on." Robert leans down to get the back of her thighs and holds himself back from smacking her cute pert ass.

"Daddy..if you put the icky stuff on me then I will be a ghost" Kelsey crosses her arms in protest and pouts her bottom lip.

"Your not dead honey bunny. Stay still please" Robert rubs some sunscreen into his hands and covers her nose and her cheeks. 

Kelsey Huff's and rolls her eyes dramatically as daddy quickly sprays himself with sun tan lotion.

They liked this beach the best because it was secluded thanks to all the private condos. People mostly hung out by the pier.

Robert grabs the bag of beach supplies and Kelsey's hand as they walk to the entrance.

............

 

It was hot. Real hot out.

Kesley had spent most of the morning playing in the sand and building castles with motes while daddy watched from his sun chair. Occasionally he got and find a few shells for the windows and the doors of the castle. But never to far from his baby girl.

"Daddy, can we go in the water" Kelsey wiped the swear form her forehead and left a trail of sand.

"Of course Princess, just one second" Robert reached down to grab a rag to wipe the sand off and when he looked up Kelsey was already half way to the water.

 

" Lamb. We do not go into the water by ourselves" daddy grabs kelsey's hand and startles her

" But I only wanted to see the fishes" 

" You could be swept away by the tide and then I'd never see you again" Robert scolded her.

"I ....I ...I just wanted....I'm sorry daddy" Princess lip trembled at the thought of being carried away from her daddy.

" It's okay, love. Just next time you need to wait for daddy." Robert walked towards the ocean with Kelsey. Hand in hand but she froze before the water touched her feet.

" Daddy. What if mermaids get me...." Kelsey looks down at the wet Sand and sees the seaweed as mermaid hair. So they must be close.

"I've got you lamb, they won't hurt you" daddy gently caresses her back and nudges her forward enough that the waves hits her toes.

The cool water makes Kelsey giggle as she splashes some if the water up at daddy. Who kicks some water back at her. they play like that for a while and only go go as deep as their knees Because murky water is never safe to play in.

Daddy and Kelsey decided to walk up to the pier. It's only a mile walk and maybe they could get a cool treat once they get there. Unfortunately the closer they get the more people.

Kelsey had on a regular floral two piece and a red sun dress and Robert wore his red board shorts which made the salt and pepper hair on his chest reallly show in the sun. No matter how cautious they were around vanilla people, they always got stares . Surprisingly people don't take Age Gap relationship very seriously

 

Ladies would gossip and point at the two of them or men would whistle. People giggled and made jokes and overall just made Kelsey feel so much hate towards others.

Robert however shrugs it off because it doesn't really matter what they think. He could see it bothering his lamb .

"Looks like we got a gold digger" a young man in his teens passed by them and scoffed.

"Looks like we got a virgin" Robert taunts the young teen back

Kelsey face falls as the whole world seems so big and that everyone was caving in on them. Their eyes everywhere. Suddenly their voices filling her ears and she can't snap out of it. Her heart starts beating and it's becoming a little harder to breath. 

Daddy squeezes her hand tightly and takes a deep breath before turning on his heel and they head back towards there condo and away from the ice cream and pier.

" Princess ..I'm sorry." He says quietly and they walk quietly all the way back to the car. Kelsey a little tiffed that they were not getting the icecream that she had hoped for.

" Daddy why did we go bye bye" Kelsey regressed a little further and helps as much as she can pack the car.

" I shouldn't expose you to those people. Not when you are like this" his face is set at a hard expression and he mind works around the thought of saying the safe word to discuss what happened.

Kelsey ponders the words for a moment and smiles up him. This was not going to ruin their day.

" It's Kay, daddy. I still love love love you" 

"I love you too honey bear" how about we stop at the frozen yogurt place up the street ?" Robert realizes that she still want to be little so he goes with it.

" Mmmm yes please" Kelsey squeaks excitedly.

......................

Up the street a ways is a little self serve frozen yogurt shop that is themed with I dream a genie. Robert thinks the place is lovely and loves all the old TV show relics. Kelsey never have seen the show could care less. 

The place was practically empty except for a young woman at the cash register. This place was super posh and you filled the cups with the frozen yogurt you wanted and then as many toppings as your heart desired. This was dangerous for someone who has a sweet tooth.

 

The young lady nodded as then entered she was more engorged with her cell phone then her the site of the couple.

Robert picks up a green polka dotted container and hands one to Kelsey and grabs one for himself. After the beach episode he decided they didn't need to share.

Kelsey stood excitedly at the big machine. There were so many flavors to choose from she giggles as she imagined Kimi wanting to mix them all together.

"Do you want some help" daddy asked with a smile and was carful about his wording.

"Um yes please. I'd like chocolate and peanut butter swirl" Kelsey pointed to the middle leaver and watched in amazement as daddy filled her cup. Robert wanted something more tropical and went with the strawberry banana flavor.

The toppings we're crazy. They had everything you could think of which was every little dream. 

" Go ahead and pick what you want honey" he winced as Kelsey dumped a bunch of candy rocks into the mix.

" Maybe only a little of each Princess" he whispered really softly so that only she could hear.

Kelsey pouted but was not going to argue she was happy that she could put her own toppings on anyways. Which took a bit of choosing and looking around. 

Her ice cream ended up with rock candy ((chocolate for thise who don't know)), marshmallows , cookie dough bites, gummy bears, and a few strawberries to make it a little healthy.

Roberts was a bit boring with just kiwi and strawberries but he wasn't much into sweets. His lambs ice cream he thought was a bit ridiculous and next time would monitor more closely what she put on. Besides the cost is how much it weighs

" Is it good love" Robert watched her struggles with a huge spoonful. Her face scrunches up at the coldness as she tries to nod.

.............

On the drive home Robert had the radio down and Kelsey has her head rested on the window trying to fight off the sleep.

"Kelsey. I'm sorry about today" he says finally.

" Hmmm. I had fun" Kelsey yawns and closes her eyes not wanting to talk about what happened.

" I shouldn't have taken you down there. It was wrong of me and I'm sorry. I don't like seeing hurt or panicked"

"I'm fine. I love you and I don't care what they think of us"

" But your face...it was so fearful" Robert takes another deep breath so he doesn't get emotional.

"It's hard for me to deal with adult things in littlespace. Now that I feel like....well me I have processed what Happened and I'm okay" Kelsey sits up and places a reassuring hand on his lap.

" I don't want anyone to hurt you. Weather your little or not and sometimes...." He stops

" I am proud to be your wife. Don't forget that" Kelsey grins

" God I love you" Robert says and rubs a tear off his cheek.


	20. Birthday bash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert throws Kelsey a birthday party for her and her little friends but uninvited guest arrive

Today was the big day, Kelsey birthday. Robert worked for weeks preparing and planning this special day for his lamb. When Kelsey wasn’t feeling little, the two of them had a nice dinner at a Japanese steak house with family and vanilla friends. He bought her a nice single pearl necklace and then took Kelsey to go see a movie at a theater that wasn’t a cartoon or animation. 

Not only does Robert enjoy when his lamb is in little space but he also put together this nice party because he knows that Kelsey family growing up was not the best. They did not throw big parties or invite friends to join. They were always struggling for money and her parents were well not the best role models. This was his chance to give her a party like she never had before.

……………….  
Kelsey sat excitedly at the dining table in her Minnie mouse nighty and daddy in his white shirt and black boxers   
For breakfast the two of them had chocolate chip pancakes, a glass of milk and a few bits of watermelon. Kelsey was so quick to eat and be done so she could go see the backyard. Daddy puts the curtains up so she couldn't see through the sliding glass door 

"Princess, slow down. I don't want you to choke" Robert sipped some of the milk and thinking he should have made a pot of coffee.

"Daddy! I must see what back there. I'm dying to know" Kelsey kicked her feet back and forth underneath the table.

"Darling, your guests haven’t even arrived yet. The party isn't until later in the evening. Remember lamb?"

" but daddy"

"No buts baby bear" Robert chuckled as Kelsey pointed to her rear and smirked.

"Well I guess there is a butt and a very cute one" 

For most of the morning and early afternoon Robert kept Kelsey busy with small task such as drawing pictures for the thank you cards and making some treats out of playdoh for all the stuffed friends who might be arriving.

Kelsey had just finished a very appetizing blue cookie with neon orange chips when daddy started to put everything away.

“daddy! I need to make more goodies”

“Princess it’s almost 1 pm, we need to clean up and get ready for the party” Robert kissed her pouted lips and set the play doh goods on the counter to dry.

“I’m so excited” Kelsey squeaked and grabbed Ozzy to go get ready.  
……………..

 

Robert finished adjusting Kelsey crown and sprinkled her hair which was pulled back in a bun with some fairy dust ((glitter)). He had worked all morning while Kelsey was fast asleep with Klaus to set up a beautiful party out back. Little Kelsey was unware what the theme was

The invitation said to dress up so it was only appropriate that they two should be dolled up in costumes. Kelsey whined a bit when daddy wouldn't let her be a bunny rabbit. He had already chosen the costumes to fit the party.

Robert wore a royal blue business suit and golden neck tie. His pocket square was black and had a stitched red rose. Daddy was always clean shaven or had bit of a 5 o'clock shadow, today however his face was scruffy with salt and pepper hair. It had been a few days since he groomed himself and there were no complaints from the little miss.

Daddy had dress Kelsey is a short bright yellow sun dress. Her sandals matching the dress since she was too little to wear heels. Daddy had also sprayed glitter on her to she would shine in the sun. Kelsey even got to wear a little bit of red lipstick

“My goodness” Robert covers his lips with his hand as he gazes at his little one who is turning bright red.

“daddy, what’s wrong?”

“I have the most beautiful princess in all the land” Robert pulls his lamb in close gives her lots of small pecks all over her blushing face.

“daddddddy….you are gonna be all glitterfied” Kelsey giggles as part of his scruff shines.

“I just can’t help myself, must be the beast inside me” Robert smirks as the doorbell rings.

“daddy their here !!!! the party can start, let’s go go go” Kelsey pulls daddy’s hand to the doorway to go and greet the guest. She can’t wait for her friends to see her   
pretty dress and her crown.

………………..  
The first guest to arrive as Kimi dressed in a beautiful sleeping beauty pink gown; complete with matching pink gloves and a crown. Kimi’s daddy mark wore the traditional Prince Philp costume with the little red cap. It made Kelsey giggle to see such a big man with a little piece of cloth hanging off the back.

While the girls played with their stuffies in the living room. Max and Jennifer arrived next and Robert must not have been two specific when he said to dress as royalty because Jennifer had on a very risqué version on goldie locks and max was a very unhappy baby bear. 

“Jen, looking good” marks scoffs and nudges Robert.

“I thought I made the dress code clear” Robert glares at her costume.

“You said it was a costume party, Max go play with the girls”

“Obviously, bimbos can’t read” Robert turns on his heal to answer the door while mark stifles a laugh.

The last guest to arrive are George, in a jester’s mask to hide his face with his little boy dressed as a night and his play partners who very much resembles   
Esmeralda from the hunchback. A poly family.

“Lamb, come say Hello to our Guest please. Don’t be rude” Robert smiles and gestures for his friends to come in.

Kelsey runs up with Ozzy snuggled under her arm and freezes when she sees those familiar eyes. Her eyes go towards the ground as she makes her way behind the   
safety of daddy.

“Princess say hello” daddy rest his hand against her. Of course, he wanted George family to be a surprise and the last encounter they had wasn’t as pleasant. Besides   
He also wanted Jennifer to behave. If Kelsey wasn’t such close friends with max, they wouldn’t be there in the first place.

“Hi…thank you for coming to the party” Kelsey whispers.

“I’m Adam, I gots you a really cool present! It’s a sci…. well daddy said we have to keep it’s a surprise “The little Knight blushes holds a big box to his chest wrapped in sparkly pink glitter paper. 

Kelsey looks at him oddly. She has never met a little who has both a mommy and a daddy before. How did he do that she wonders. 

“Adam, be a dear and put that on the gift table.” Robert points to the table in the dining room.

………………………….

The littles gather around the curtain for the party reveal, all of them were told by their caregivers not to spoil the theme for Kelsey who to be honest had an idea. Kelsey stood in the front of the group as daddy covered her eyes with his hands. Mark opened the curtain and the glass door. The littles gasped and ooo’d and aww’d. the room was filled with giggles 

Robert carfully leads Kelsey to the middle of the backyard with her eyes covered. 

“On the count of three….One …..twoooo…..three” Robert quickly lets go and watched the amazed expression on his darlings face.

The pool had red rose petals floating in the water and around the deck leading to a treat table where the center piece was the enchanted rose. The cake on the table was decorated with little pearl looking candies and in the middle wear two little clay candy figures of the two of them dressed as beauty and the beast. Robert had made blue berry punch and cherry punch that the littles could enjoy in Disney themed sippy cups. He also set out “Grey stuff” which was vanilla pudding and grey food die in little cups. There were cheese and crackers or the adults who wanted a more normal party food.

The wall of the house facing the backyard was covered in a blank white bed sheet. Daddy had bought a projector to cast the movie for them to watch. Scattered   
along the small lawn they had were picnic blankets and pillows for everyone to get cozy and watch the movie when the sun went down. He even rented an old fashion popcorn machine.  
Along the branches of the tree there was a scatter of pixie lights as well as along the pool deck. Robert had stations set up around the area, there was pin the tail on the beast, freeze ball room dancing and a station where the littles could make books with crayons and stickers. All themed from Kelsey favorite movie.

Kelsey looked over at daddy with an open mouth and teary eyes.

“Happy birthday Princess” he smiled and looked relived when she dove into for a tight hug.

“I love you so much daddy, oh thank you” She mumbled into his chest.

“go play princess”

Robert joined the other caregivers for wine as they watched.

Kimi won the pin the tail on the beast but somehow most of the tail stickers ended up on max.

Max was forced to wear crown and become princess Maxie for the ballroom dancing as he danced with Adam. 

Kelsey had the most colorful story out of all the books. She drew her and daddy in a castle with Klaus and Ozzy and lot of rainbows.

The littles ran around and played well together until they were all tuckered out..

…………………………………

Robert popped some popcorn as everyone sprawled out amongst the blankets and pillows. He chuckled to himself to see max’s face covered in pudding and bits of crackers fast asleep on his mommy’s lap.

Kelsey sat next to Kimi and Adam with her blankie, sucking her thumb as she waited for the movie to begin. Robert snuggled right beside her as the opening scene rolls.  
During some time into the movie mark comes up and taps Robert on the shoulder. He had been talking to George and Anna before the left for the evening with Adam. to many sweets can be a bad thing Robert always said. when he heard a knock on the fence door.

“psst. I think someone is here” Mark whisper and looks over at his muffin who is engorged in the movie.

“what..who” Robert furrows his eyebrows.

“you just need to go check, I’ll sit with them”

“you hate musicals” Robert laughs as he stands to go over to the fence. His lamb doesn’t seem to notice as she is busy singing be our guest. 

Robert cracks the fence door to see Sonia smiling dressed as Mulan and her pet who doesn’t look like he normally does with the leather harness and ball gag. Instead he is dress up a dragon.

“Can I help you?” Robert’s lips are set at a hard line. The stern expression he normally makes at Kelsey when she has done something naughty.

“Hello sir, I am here for the party” she smirks and holds out a small red box.

“Do not call me that. You know damn well you were not invited” Robert goes to shut the fence door but her hand stops it.

“You told me that it was for littles and caregivers. I have a little now so I thought you would change your Mind” Sonia presses her nails into the back of her pet   
encouraging him to smile and wave.

“Do you think this is a joke, Sonia?” Roberts blood was boiling, how dare she come here and make fun of their lifestyle with some phony acting. 

“If you have gone soft, then I guess I can go soft too” Sonia smiles and boops the nose of her pet.

“I am not soft. This is my life this is what I want. How dare you even show your face” Robert rips open the little red box to see a pair of cufflinks in the shape of   
waterlily’s. That was there safe word when they use to play together. She had bought the pair when they would go to dungeons so that he would always have a   
reminder of her and she was going to give them to his princess.

“Please meet me inside. You know what to do” Robert opens the fence and walks into the house with a blank expression.

………………………

“Who was with your daddy?” Kimi watches Sonia enter the house behind Robert and thought how strange it was that he didn’t come sit back down with them.

“Kimberly” Mark uses a warning tone but it was to late.

Kelsey looks away from the movie and back to the house. Who did go in there with daddy. She looks around the yard and see’s Sonia pet sitting on the edge of the   
grass dressed in a littles boy costume.

“Where is lady Sonia” Kelsey asks the pet.

“I dunno.” He mumbles not caring

“I asked you a question and I will tell her you are being a bad boy” Kelsey snaps. Slowly working her way out of littlespace

“Inside” He mumbles again

“If you want you can have some cake and watch the movie. I know she is mean to you” Kelsey hands him her sippy cups and goes towards the house.

“Little lady I think your daddy is busy” Jennifer calls out and pushed mark to stop her. The both have a bad feeling.

Kelsey says nothing but throws her crown onto the grass and enters the house.

 

………………

Robert and Sonia are down in the playroom. Sonia dress is lifted up to expose her ass which has been covered in whip marks, she is tied bent over a chair.

“YOU WILL NOT COME TO MY HOUSE AGAIN” Robert shouts and cracks the whip against Sonia’s ass

 

“Yes sir” she says through gritted teeth with a smile

“YOU WILL NOT BE DISRESPECTFUL ON MY RELATIONSHIP WITH KELSEY” Another loud crack

“I AM DONE WITH YOU” two more loud cracks.

“DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME”

sonia smiles and tilts her head to the side

"DO I NEED TO WHIP THAT ASS MORE FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND ME" Robert holds the whip up to strike again when he hears the door squeak. His lamb is standing at the door, tears in her eyes.

“daddy how could you” Kelsey sobs.

……………………………..To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading. please comment if you have any suggestions !!


	21. Dark days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of birthday bash. Robert had a birthday party for Kelsey and it ended with Sonia being bent over a chair and spanked. Kelsey is extremely upset that she would show her face and that her daddy would spank her. These are the dark days that followed.

Kelsey fought back more tears as Robert tried to walk up to her. Sonia had her head down so that Kelsey wouldn't be able to see her deviant smile.

" How could you" Kelsey sniffled and wipes her eyes.

"Sweetie...I didn't mean for you....I am so sorry" Robert holds out his arms to embrace her.

"Don't touch me.... DON'T TOUCH ME" Kelsey screams and pushes her daddy away.

"Aww Is the baby mad" Sonia chimes in from the chair.

"Pineapple, Sonia we are not playing" Robert says.

"I'm not playing games with you right now. I want all of these people out of my house. And you" Kelsey looks over at Sonia and glares.

"You disgusting bitch. If I ever hear from you again or see your face I swear on everything good....." Kelsey voice starts to crack as she tries to maintain her anger.

"Lamb ...maybe you should take a deep breath and we can all talk about this like adults"

"Don't call me that. Untie her and get her out of my house. I'm done" with that Kelsey spits in Sonia direction and walks away.

"I think she will be ok, rob" a pit of guilt makes Sonia stomach twist. She knows she shouldnt have come here today.

"I don't know.....please just leave. Don't text me and don't call me again. This friendship is too costly." Robert undoes the rope holding Sonia hands to each end of the chair

"You are going to throw away our friendship for some little freak who gets off on being a baby." Sonia stands and pulls down her dress.

"I love her. I will always love her. She asked me not to touch others and I broke that promise. I can't loose her. Leave." Robert shows Sonia to the door.

 

The rest of the party guest stare as she throws the sippy cup her pet was drinking out of on the grass and pulls him by his shirt so that he is crawling on his knees all the way out if the gate as she huffs and mumbles some things under her breath.

Robert appears out of the glass door and looks around for his lamb. She is not out here with them.

"I am so sorry to you all. I am going to have to end the party short . Kelsey is not feeling well and needs some rest . Please take a goodies bag off the table and a thank you card with your name on it. " Robert frowns as Kimi gives him a nasty look.

.....................

Up in there bedroom Kelsey has packed her suitcase. Tears streaming down her cheeks and she sniffles and collects a few pillows and Ozzy off the nightstand.

"Where are you going" Robert leans against the doorway. He voice full of concern.

" I can't be in the same room as you Robert. " Kelsey doesn't look up 

"Please don't leave me....I'm so sorry....I didnt mean for you to see" he is taken back that she used his first name.

" So you were just going to go behind my back ? Makes so much sense right ? How am I going to trust you if you can't even do the one thing I asked you not to" Kelsey anger starts to bubble.

" I told you I never liked her and there you are whipping her bare ass in our house without me even knowing. How dare you say you didn't mean for me to see" 

Kelsey pushes past him in the doorway to down the hall to the guest room. Her family lives states away and she doesn't want to have to stay with a friend for they don't need to know her business. She ponders a hotel room but decides their house is big enough.

Robert follows behind to a door slammed in his face. He sits with his back against it and his hands in his face. This time it was him fighting back tears.

"Kelsey darling....I'm sorry. I was angry that she showed up and then the gift... I just got so deep into this need to protect you. I snapped. I fell right into her trap. Please forgive me Kelsey..I'm sorry" Robert wiped a tears from his eyes.

There was silence. 

" I have never loved someone like I love you. I'm sorry that I broke you trust. I should have just shut the gate. Oh god how I wish I shut the gate. Please don't leave me" Robert stands after there is no response.

"I will just give you some space" 

Kelsey lays on the the guest bed hugging Ozzy close to her chest . Her heart in her stomach as she gasp from holding back tears. She sobs as she hears him walk away and that's how she falls asleep .

The next few days are hell for Robert.

Kelsey walks around the house expressionless and numb. She will pass him in the house and make no eye contact or really physical contact at all. When he tries to speak Kelsey ignores him. She has stopped eating mostly. Just toast every now and then and water or juice from the fridge. It's really the only thing she leaves the guest room for. 

The house has a grey and dim feel to it. Robert felt as if all the life had been drained out of their home and it was his fault.

 

It's been days and he misses his lamb and his wife. He thought maybe the birthday gifts from the party would cheer her up. 

Robert brought over the gifts while she ate a plain piece of toast. 

"Do you want to open them?" Her pushes the sparkly gift Adam brought and it hits her elbow.

"Why" she takes another bite and looks off into space.

"Cause it will make you happy ?" Robert frowns when Kelsey doesn't move or look at him.

" Here daddy will help. He tears the paper away and shows her the little science lab set Adam had brought.

Kelsey takes another bite and then huffs.

Robert pushes the gift to the side. Perhaps she doesn't want to play scientist. He opens Max's gift of coloring books and crayons. Kelsey loved coloring and these where the kind of crayons you stick on your fingers.

Kelsey takes a sip of the orange juice and then gets up from the table to wash her dishes. Robert holds another gift bag. This one from kimi and follows her to the kitchen opening it.

"Ooo look Honey. It's a a bunch of bubble bath stuff. Wouldn't that be so nice right now ? " He desperately wants her to talk to him again. 

Kelsey looks up but only at the bag and not his face. She thinks a bath would feel really nice. Her body is tired from crying every night and she feels sore from just laying in the bed. 

" I don't need your help" Kelsey takes the bag from him and hears for the bathroom.

...........

Robert goes into his room and washes his face in the bathroom sink. He looked terrible, his beard had grown and looked scruffy. His hair was unkempt and greasy. There were bags under his eyes from the sleepless nights. 

Kelsey soaked in the guest room tub for a long time. The smell of the lavender bath bombs always put her in such a peaceful state of mind. She thought to herself *how could he do this to me, how do I even know he loves me. Maybe they moved to fast....maybe they weren't ready to get married. But I love him. Even still. I miss his embrace, his kissed and affection. But how do I forgive that*

On her way back to the room in her pink robe she walked past the master bedroom. The door was open and Robert was sitting on the edge of the bed. Klaus sitting beside him with his head in his lap.

Robert hears Kelsey stop and looks up. 

" Darling...please talk to me" he begs as tears form.

Kelsey looks at him in the face with blood shot eyes, her lips set at a frown. His heart hurts as he sees the pain he has caused.

"I need you in my life. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I am sorry for what I did. I never want to cause you pain." Robert takes a deep breath.

" I know you are having trouble forgiving me and I understand. I will get help. I will go to anger management. I will get us to couple therapy. I will move the moon for you and keep it in a jar just so when you love me it doesn't have to be that far away. But please don't leave me. I can't live without you" at this point Robert has broken down.

 

Kelsey is crying because she has never seen him like this and he is the Strongest man she knows.

" Robert....I...you hurt me. Your hurt me so much...but I can't live without you either" Kelsey chokes 

She walks to him and he leans his head again his waist as he tries to gain composure.

" I need to be able to trust you. I want that woman out of your life. I want to be out of this house for a while. I want you and I to talk about what happened exactly and fix it so it never happens again. I am not leaving Robert."

" I'm sorry...I'm so sorry" is all he says as she runs her fingers through his hair.  
.....................

Later that night. After Kelsey had moved most of her stuff back into the bedroom and was asleep in the big bed again. Robert was sat up next to her on his iPad. He listened to her sleep and and toss and turn. Probably from a nightmare.

He still didn't touch her unless she said it was ok and right now he wanted more then anything to snuggle up with her and spoon. However he had things he needed to do.

First was block Sonia from everything. 

Then he purchased two tickets to Hawaii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to keep you all on a cliff hanger ! I hope you and enjoyed this chapter and perhaps could give me some ideas of what Kelsey and Robert should do in Hawaii ?
> 
> Ps they were married in Hawaii and that's why they are going


	22. Aloha little lamb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelsey and Robert go to Hawaii after some unfortunate events at home. Robert feeling insecure so he plans a night to remember.

Kelsey walked to the terminal with her fox backpack filled with snacks and Ozzy and a coloring book. Daddy held her hand as they made their way through the large airport. He had told her in the car that this was going to be a very long flight and that she could take a nap on the way there if she'd like to.

The only problem was. It was mid day and she wasn't sleepy. Also Kelsey really doesn't like the whole air plane experience. She much rather drive places then fall out of the sky.

As the reached there section they sat and waited for their flight to be called to board. Kelsey stared off into space thinking about all sorts of things. Like how she hopes Klaus doesn't miss her too much and if clouds are made of cotton candy 

Robert felt uneasy with her being quiet. He didn't like when she wasnt chatting away and certainly not after what happened two weeks ago. He winces as he remembers her red puffy eyes and blank expression.

"Honey?" Robert nudged her said to snap her back to reality.

"Yes love" Kelsey smiled knowing she had to choose her words carefully around the vanilla.

" I want to give you something for the flight. I bought this for your birthday but you hadn't opened it" Robert reached down into his bag to pull gift bag. 

They had gotten a bag check and Kelsey couldn't figure out why until now.

"What is it?" Kelsey held the bag on her bare lap as her shirt rode up a little when they sat down.

"Please just open it and see lamb" Robert smiled as his baby bear tears into the tissue paper and her eyes get big and wide.

" You ....you did this for me ?" Kelsey lips trembles as emotions make her chest feel heavy.

" Yes love. I know how much you loved to draw your little friend Worry and how you'd play with him and Ozzy. I just thought you needed to be able to hold him for real. So I had him made for you" Robert cleaned up the tissue paper and bag and watched Kelsey hugs the little grey creature to her chest.

" I love it so much. He is perfect down to every detail." Kelsey looked over her creature. His big long ears that curled and his bright yellow eyes. She even loved his pitch fork tail and soft grey tail. 

" Now he can keep the worried away while we fly. That is what he does ?" Robert checked his watch. They should be boarding soon.

" He is supposed to eat the worries and keep them away from his child and protect them. Everyone has a creature dad....love" Kelsey petted his fur as the lady called for flight 217 first class.

"That would be us, peach" Robert stood and held his hand out. Feeling good that he could see the spark coming back into his lambs eyes.

.............

They arrived at the resort in Oahu Hawaii shortly after midnight. The flight was smooth for the most part even though Kelsey ears popped a bit more then she'd like and Robert slept most of the flight. Kelsey occupied herself with her dory coloring book and introducing Worry to Ozzy. 

She loved how nice the people were in first class and how much room she had. The Stuartess even offered some champagne. But knowing how daddy would feel about having grown up juice without him knowing she went with sparkling water.

Robert made sure to get the exact same honeymoon suite they had when they were married. Kelsey was to sleepy to notice the room number or the rose petals leading to the king size bed and the jet bath tub.

Instead she stripped down to her bra and cookie monster panties and crashed on the white comforter.

Robert kissed her forehead put there stuff away before snuggling beside her. Ozzy and Worry laying together on the dresser.  
..........

The morning came fast and Kelsey work up first . She grabbed one if daddy's dress shirts and put it on to walk around the room in. She loved how big it was on her. Even if it wasn't daddy's actual size. She made coffee like she always does for him and looked around the room. Oddly she had been here before she thought.

" Ozzy....Worry. do you think this is the same room?" 

Kelsey picked up the red rose petals off the tan carpet and inhaled the sweet scent. Mmmm

She went over to the front door and cracked it open to see room 469. This was the honeymoon room he had bought them. Her heart melted as she crawled into bed with her love...her daddy.

Softly she kissed his cheeks and then his chin and his neck. Robert stirred and his eyes fluttered open. 

"Good morning, sweet pea" he kisses her little nose as she lays on his chest.

"You are truly amazing. You know that ?" Kelsey sighed 

"Oh I know, did you make coffee" Robert sniffs the air and Kelsey blushes.

"Yes daddy bear"

" You know what daddy bear is hungry for ?"

Kelsey giggles and shakes her head before Robert flips her on to her back and kisses her lips tenderly. " My baby bears honey. "

The coffee might needed to be reheated.

...................

 

The first day of the trip was spent touring the island and having sushi at a local bar. Kelsey made friends with the local cat by picking the pieces of raw tuna off daddy place and putting it under the table. They even got to see the pineapple plantation and share a Pina colada out of a real pineapple.

The 2nd day Robert took Kelsey to swim with the reef fish which she was not too excited for . 

Not only did she not want any of the fish to brush up against her but daddy only packed her two piece swim suit.

" I don't want to wear it. Maybe I will just wear this" Kelsey holds up a t shirt and pair of pj shorts. 

" Princess. Those are not for swimming. You have a very lovely swim suit. Why don't you want to wear it" 

Kelsey gets quiet and sits on the edge of the bed. This was the last thing Robert wanted right now.

" I just don't want anyone to see me " Kelsey frowns and puts her hand around her waist.

"Lamb. You look so beautiful in this" 

" But I'm pudgy"

" So what ? That doesn't make you less beautiful. Your body is your body. You aren't wearing it for anyone else. You are wearing it for me" 

" Yes daddy" Kelsey smiled and bit and put the suit on. The top was cherry red and the bottoms where black with spots. She thought she looks like a vintage model in it.

" Wow look at you. So adorable. Now get that cute ass over her so I can rub in some sun screen. The only time I want those cheeks pink is by my hand" Robert chuckled. 

Swimming with the fish lasted only about an hour before a fish ran along Kelsey legs and Kelsey flipped out and swallowed a mouth full of salt water. 

The rest of the 2nd day they swam in the resort pool and hung out at the luau. Some of the locals handed out handmade flower chain necklaces and gave one two kelsey. 

The flowers where a beautiful baby blue and bright purple. It matched the sun dress she had on so nice. Daddy got a shark tooth necklace that definitely showed against his newly tan skin. Robert ate pig and Kelsey had a whatever sides they severed because she didn't want to see the whole pig.

Day 3 they hiked to see a real volcano. Ozzy and worry snug in her back pack along with some water and trail mix. 

" Daddy....what if we fall in....what if I'm a sacrifice!" Kelsey stopped on the trail. 

" Sweetie. Keep walking , I'm not going to sacrifice you. Don't you remember what we talked about lamb " Robert takes her hand and continues the hike.

" Um that the locals don't know Moana" Kelsey hummed your welcome from the movie which made Robert grin.

"No honey. That this volcano is no active. There is no lava"

" Oh. .....well. um okay. I guess we will see" 

 

Kelsey was a little disappointed that daddy was right and the only thing in the volcano was dirt. They walked inside the large Creator and daddy took pictures. Kelsey wasn't amused. Besides she was hot from all the walking and sweaty.

On the way back daddy took a detour and they went to a little swimming creek on the map.

There was a waterfall but it wasn't very big. 

" Dadddddy. Why are we here" Kelsey whined and wiped her forehead.

" We are going to go swimming to cool off a bit."

" But I didn't pack my swimming suit !!!" Kelsey said on a large rock and pulled out all her backpack contents.

" Little bear ? It's okay. Looked around" daddy points all around the area.

"What daddy ?" 

" See how there is no one here. We will just go nakkie"

Kelsey gasp and her little cheeks flushed. 

" Oh my... But what if someone comes" 

Robert was already disrobing and just smiled away before helping his lamb out of her Minnie mouse shirt and cargo shorts.

" We will be in the water. Nobody will know"

Kelsey loved that her daddy was being naughty and felt good to be naughty with him.

The swam naked in the crystal clear water which Kelsey didn't take in account that if someone did show up then they would definitely be able to see the two of them. Luckily nobody did .

That night they ordered room service and took a hot bath together in the jet tube . Not going to say much about how Robert lite candled around the tub and burned a little bit of his Princesses hair. 

 

The 4th and final day. 

Robert and Kelsey spent time during the at the little gift shops and buying Ozzy and Worry their own Hawaiian shirt. They had ice cream before lunch and rode jet skis.

Robert had sent Kelsey to go a bottle of sparking grape juice from the gift shop and when she returned to the room she saw a short white sun dress laid out on the bed along with a red flowers for her hair. 

 

The little note said " Princess please get dressed and meet me on the beach, bring the grape juice"

Kelsey smiled and dressed briskly. She didn't want to keep him waiting long. 

 

Down on the beach Robert has set up a little bond fire. Along the rocks was blanket and pillows. There was a white table with candles and a wine glass along with clear sippy cup.

Kelsey heart skipped a bit when she saw him. Daddy was dressed in a white long sleeve dress shirt. He wore his tan cargo shorts. Very similar to what he wore the day if there wedding.

" Please come sit darling. " Robert pulled out her chair and took the grape juice. Pouring some into his glass and some into the tippy cup.

"Robert...daddy this is so sweet. Thank you so much do this trip."

" To us " Robert cheered his glass and they sipped.

The sound of the waved crashed against the sand as they talked awhile. They spoke about littlespace and how Kelsey can't handle certain things when she is in that mind space.they talked about feeling semi little in Hawaii and how maybe they'd have a Hawaiian little night at home where she could fully come out and play. They talked about sonia.

They talked about how she is no longer to be in their lives. How she felt when she say Robert spank another woman. They talked about what made him snap and how to make sure it didn't happen again. They talked for a very long time. Until most of the candle wax had melted and the bond fire was only dim.

Robert pulled out a little sea shell and handed it to Kelsey. On the inside was there wedding date and their names before she could speak Robert placed his finger on her lips.

 

"I believe in you, the person you will grow to be and the couple we will be together.

With my whole heart, I took you as my wife acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths, as you do mine.

I promised to be faithful and supportive and to always make our family's love and happiness my priority. I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. I will dream with you, celebrate with you and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring. You are my person—my love and my life, today and always." Robert eyes teared up as be read the bows he wrote to her.

" I am so grateful to have you. I know I have loved you in many different lives and I love the idea that I get to fall in love with you every single time. I love little you as much as I love big you. You are everything I could have wished for in a partner. " At this point Kelsey is speechless and crying happy tears.

" When we got married. I never wanted to break your trust. When I failed I ...I felt so broken. To know that the spark in your eyes died because of me. Well it killed me kitten. I'm sorry"

" Daddy. I love you. I will nervous stop loving you. You are my Sun , moon and all the stars. My world would stop spinning without you. I was hurt. Yes . But it is forgiven and it's in the past. Let's enjoy the rest of the night" Kelsey took a sip of juice out of her tippy cup and grabbed daddy's hand.

They walked to the edge of the water and Kelsey pressed the shell against her lips. It was cool to the touch and then offered it to daddy. He kissed it as well and then chucked it into the ocean .

" Our love. Like the shell will go many places and travel far distances. But with always be whole and together."

" Unless it erodes " Kelsey places her hands behind her back and sways back and forth 

" I am trying to be poetic" Robert smirks and gathers her up in his arms. Giving her a long tender kiss.

" Forever yours my lamb"

" Forever yours daddy "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The vows are not mine and I don't take credit for them. The rest of the story is however.
> 
> How you guys enjoyed.


	23. Sore throat and sniffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert comes down with a sore throat and Kelsey takes care of her daddy.

Robert comes home late at night from the office. His face is pale and his blue dress shirt is kinda sweaty..he is burning up. 

It has been a challenging couple of days at the office and at home. Kelsey has been a bit bratty and has caught the attuide bug. He thinks it is mostly for attention since he has been so busy trying to manage the Japan server and learn about this new job Mr big is offering.

He hasn't told Kelsey yet. Routine change was not something she enjoys.

Robert feels awful and walks to the kitchen to grab a glass of ice cold water. That should sooth his sore throat. As he scans the house he sees Klaus sprawled out on the couch next to another little lump that's covers with sheets.

Ozzy sits on the hardwood floor below the couch and Kelsey's new friend Worry on the recliner. Various toys are scattered around the family room floor and crayons along coffee table.

Robert checks his watch " it is almost 1 am. "

He moves Worry from his spot and kicks the legs up on the recliner. Robert thinks that his lamb looks so peaceful that he'll let her sleep on the couch just a little longer.

He notices a book on the end table and leans over to grab it. Of course it brings a smile to his face when notices that it's the scrap book they have put together over the years. The coffee table book is what his lamb use to call it.

As Robert flips through the pages, his heart skips a beat at all of there pictures. Each one holding a fond memory. There was one of the first time they went to their first bdsm club and they time they tried hot wax. 

He chuckles at her expression before coughing up a storm.

" Daddy?" Kelsey sits up as well as Klaus and she rubs her eyes.

"Hello sleepy head" daddy catches his breath 

"Daddy are you okay?...you don't look so good" Kelsey inches a little closer to the edge of the couch so she can see his face better in the end table light.

"Just a bit of a stress cold., Honey." Robert smiled and wiped some of the sweat from his forehead.

Kelsey frowned. He looked terrible.

"Doctor Princess will make you feel better daddy. Just lay back in your chair and I'll take care if you" Kelsey brings her tusm tusm blankie over to daddy's lap.

"Baby bear, it is way past your bedtime. I think we should just go to bed. The sun has already said goodnight" Robert starts to cough again hurting his throat more.

"Ah ah doctor orders daddy" Kelsey points her finger and runs off to go get her toy doctor kit and other supplies.

Robert winces as he swallows and closes his eyes a little bit.

.............

He is awake abruptly with a shining light to his eyes , when they focus he sees his little lamb all dress up . A plastic stethoscope around her neck and one of his white dress shirts over her jammies to look like a lab coat.

"Princess, don't blind daddy. Is that my work shirt ?" he squints 

"It's doctor Princess to you. Now daddy..what seems to be the issue" Kelsey crosses her leg and pretends to scribble in crayon on a piece of paper.

"I'm sorry ,Doctor Princess. My throat is a bit sore and I am feeling very warm" 

"I see. First Let me check your health points daddy" Kelsey reaches down into her doctor bag and pulls out a plastic blood pressure pump.

" I promise this won't hurt a bit....um you can even hold nurse Ozzy" Kelsey applies the blood pressure pump and gives it a few good squeezes.

Robert holds Ozzy in his lap and shuts his eyes. Pretending to be scared and then looks at his watch..nearly 2 am.

" Looks good. Now we gotta listen to your heart" Kelsey scribbles some more on the paper and then runs her hand underneath daddy's Shirt. She giggles at the wet chest hair and how it feels on her hand.

" Breath in ....and out...and in and out and in.......and out. Very good daddy. Sounds like a drum" the plastic stethoscope only made a fake heart beat sound but she didn't have to know that.

"Honey bear. I think we should stop playing and maybe go to bed. I'm very tired" Robert sits up and Kelsey gives him the puppy dog eyes.

" But daddy....I'm not done taking care of you" Kelsey whines.

"Ok lamb. Finish your exam and then we are going to bed" daddy gives in.

Kelsey places her hand on his head and notice he is not just warm but hot. 

"Daddy, I need to take your temperature" Kelsey pulls out a long thin rectal thermometer and some lube. She has felt daddy do this and is pretty sure she can mimic him.

"I don't think so Princess" daddy frowns when he sees what she has.

" But... Didn't you say this was the best way ?" Kelsey bites her bottom lip

"For little girls and boys. Not for daddies. There is an oral thermometer in the bathroom cabinet" he shakes his head and holds out his hand. 

Kelsey huffs and goes to get the other kind. 

The temperature reads 102.9. daddy has a slight fever.

..............

They move the items up the bedroom. Climbing the stairs made Robert a little light headed and was so glad to finally lay down in his bed. He noticed Kelsey had disappeared again.

This time she came back with a cold wash cloth for his head and a glass of chamomile tea she mircowaved. It sloshed a bit of the floor when she had to climb the stairs. Klaus would get to it

"Here daddy. This is for your throat and this is for your fever." She held the cloth to his head and sat patiently on the edge of the bed.

" Thank you sweet pea. But daddy doesn't need you to hold it" Robert yawns and takes a sip of the tea. The warm liquid does feel soothing.

"I also brought a book. It's called goodnight moon" Kelsey held the book up that daddy reads her when she isn't feeling well.

" Aren't you to little to read" he teases 

" Well you can help me on the big parts" Kelsey snuggles beside him in bed. Not caring if he felt like a furnace.

Halfway through the book Robert dozed off. His snoring was loud and she knew that he really was under the weather 

Carefully getting up Kelsey goes back to the kitchen and retrieves cold medicine, and some aspirin to really bring the fever down. She crushed the asprine and stirrs them into another cup of ice water. Daddy likes to drink water in the middle of the night.this way he won't get out of bed.

Roberts phone buzzes and Kelsey checks it. The Japanese people are freaking out over a server crashing. Kelsey thinks that one of the other employees should handle it and puts the phone on silent.

She places the cup on the bedside table along with the cold syrup and crawls back into bed. Ear plugs go in and she kisses daddy goodnight.

"Goodnight my love. Feel better in the morning"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I just want to let you know that Robert or daddy has made his own account (( finally)) and I was told he will be posting his thoughts on some of the stories. Might be less little space content. But I will keep you all posted. This is a short chapter but more will be coming this week
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	24. Puppies and paddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelsey plays in daddy's office with Klaus the German Shepherd. Daddy gets very upset that Kelsey broke his Japanese figurine.

"Klaus ! Noooooo! " Kelsey squeals as she drops the precious glass geisha figurine that daddy's Japanese business partners gifted him.

Kelsey had been playing in the guest room for a good bit of the afternoon when she remembered she left her monster high Dollie in daddy's office after a bit of late night big girl time. She thought she wasn't being a good mummy by leaving her Dollie in there alone so she set off to go retrieve it.

Once in daddy's office Kelsey spots the little vampire doll laying on her favorite chair. The one that looks like the kind in therapist office. Red leather.

"There you are sweetie. Don't cry ! Mummy's hear" she cradles the doll in her arms when the light from the window shines on the beautiful hand painted geisha.

"Stay right here, baby" Kelsey places the doll on the chair and stands on her tippy toes to reach the geisha off the cabinet.

" She is so beautiful." Kelsey runs her hands along the little glass dolls body. She is no bigger then the palm of daddy's hand. 

Klaus trudges up the stairs and smells Kelsey's baby powder skin. He must investigate.

Kelsey is sitting criss cross on the office rug, playing with the geisha and monster high doll. Klaus runs in and pushes his paws on her back. Nudging her forward and barking 

"Klaus. Ssssh...you know we aren't supposed to be in here without daddy" she pushes the dog away.

Klaus nudges her with his cold nose again making Kelsey giggle. 

They play together with Kelsey pretending the glass doll is riding on the dogs back. Fits of giggles echo all the way down stairs

...............

 

Robert pulls the tray of chocolate cupcakes out of the fridge and inhales the sweet scent. He thought this would be a perfect way to end the evening. Decorating cupcakes with his little cupcake.

As he set them on the cooling rack he hears a scream followed by a loud crash.

" What in the world is going on up there. She was just supposed to tidy the bedroom" Robert mumbles to himself before deciding he should go check.

 

In the office Kelsey is scrambling to hide the smashed geisha figurine. She quickly discards it under daddy's big wooden desk . That way later on she could get rid of the evidence. 

A piece of sharp glass cuts her little finger but she is too busy to notice. 

Klaus runs past Robert on the stairs with his tail between his legs. He isn't suppose to be upstairs anyways.

"Princess?" Daddy leans against the doorway

"Oh um hi Daddy" Kelsey scrambles to her feet with a red face. She purposely stands in front of the desk to hide The remaining pieces. 

"Why are you in my office honey. You know you aren't supposed to be in here by yourself" 

" I was just um....getting my dolly. Cause you know I have to clean up daddy" blood drips down onto the floor.

"And Klaus was in here.....sweetie are you bleeding" daddy's grasp her hand and sees the cut along her finger tip.

Kelsey eyes get all teary as she sees the blood and knows she has been caught.

"Did the doggie bite you ?" Robert looks concerned. Klaus had never been know to snap in the past.

" No no daddy....the baby bite me" Kelsey points to the vampire monster high dolls.

"Sweetie...I don't think the baby bit you. Let's go get that cleaned and you can tell me what happened" Robert gently pushes her back to guide her to the hallway bathroom. 

The hallway bathroom is decorated just for littles. He and Kelsey picked the finding Dory theme and all their little friends seem to enjoy it.

" Sit on the potty little one and hold out your finger. Be a brave girl for me" daddy helps Kelsey up and shows her how to stick her finger out.

Robert pulls down the first aid kit and mickey mouse bandaids.

"Daddy. It's gonna hurt? " Kelsey whimpers 

"No lamb. Not at all. " He rips open a alcohol wipe and cleans the cut and dried blood away.

"Owwwie....owwwie no .....daddy stop" Kelsey tries to move her arm but daddy is quicker and hold it still.

"Princess you are lucky it's a little cut. Or else Dr daddy might have had to take the finger. Almost done lamb. Your doing so well" Robert cleans the rest of the finger and places the bandaid and a kiss.

" All better! " Kelsey giggles and then notices daddy's straight face.

"Now Princess. How did you get that cut" he motions her to stand.

" Um I don't know daddy...." Kelsey belly starts to feel tight as she remembers the broken glass Dollie.

"You know daddy doesn't like fibbers, little one" Robert lifts the blood stained pink teddy bear shirt off his Princess. Leaving her in frilly blue panties and her frilly knee high grey socks.

Kelsey fidgets with her fingers and chews the tip of her thumb anxiously. She doesn't want to tell daddy the truth.

"Princess....tell daddy what happened." He grabs her hand for reassurance.

"Well daddy. ....I um....I was playing with my Dollie and Klaus came and we played together and I then everything happened so fast and the geisha broke all over the floor." Kelsey bottom lip trembles as daddy nods his head and takes a deep breath.

"Show me please where the geisha is now ,honey" Robert tone is calm and doesn't sound too upset.

Kelsey leads daddy back to the office points to under the desk. Her thumb has crept into her mouth for comfort.

Robert kneel down and picks up the fragments. Nothing he couldn't fix with super glue he thought to himself before turning to Kelsey.

"Lamb. Please go get the paddle from our bedroom while I put this away. " His expression doesn't change. It still looks very blank and calm.

"Why daddddy" Kelsey whines around her thumb.

"Please go get it. Now. " He uses his free hand to point to the door and then watched he Princess drag her feet all the way out.

While she is off getting the paddle Robert puts the broken doll into the drawer of his desk. It's sharp and he doesn't want any more cuts. He then proceed to clear off a nice space In the front and remove a quarter from his pocket. 

When Kelsey returns she is red in the face and and her shoulders are slumped 

The wooden paddle is covered in hello Kitty stickers 

" This is not a toy sweet pea." Robert tries and hides an amused smile as Kelsey blushes and frowns.

"I wanted to make it beautiful" she whispers.

" be that as it may. Lamb daddy is disappointed In you for a few reasons. Go lean over my desk. Hands flat please" Robert takes the paddle and tries not to look into those big weepy brown eyes. He hates to punish his little girl 

" Ye .. ye....yess daddy" Kelsey stutters and walks over desk all slow. The guilt in her tummy is tight.

Robert walks over and places the paddles next to her before gently pushing her back down. He wants her little pert ass to really stick out. Taking a deep breath so he doesn't get aroused by the sight of her in her panties and bedding over. Robert slides her frilly undies down around her thighs since he knows his Princess would be to shaky too. He then grabs the paddle in one hand and rubs her ass with the other to warm the area.

"Daddy is very disappointed in you, little one. You were in my office without permission, then you allowed Klaus to be In my office even though you know full well that he is not allowed upstairs. You touched daddy's geisha doll that wasn't yours and then hid the broke. Pieces under daddy's desk". Robert taps her ass with the paddle.

" I'm sorry Da da...daddy" Kelsey whimpers as her bottom lips Begins to tremble again.

"That was a very special gift that you broke. You could have gotten cut a lot worse then what you did and daddy would have been very very upset. You are going to get ten smacks".

Kelsey let's out a small cry that breaks Roberts heart. But she had to learn a lesson .

" Do you understand why daddy is punishing you?" Robert taps her ass again.

" Mmhmm" is all he can her between the sniffles

The first smack is hard and quick. Instantly leaving a pink outline of the paddle. Kelsey gasp as she feels all the air escape her. Daddy always spank her with his and hand and over his knee.

Robert rubs the area with his hand to sooth the skin before quickly smacking the other cheek.

Kelsey sobs and tries to cover her bum with her hand.

" No no no Princess." Robert holds one of her wrist behind her back and makes her lay on the other hand.

Two more quick hard smacks which leave her ass a dark pink as all the blood rushes to the skin.

" Daddy.....it hurts" Kelsey cries and kicks her feet in protest.

"You are doing so well cupcake. Only a few more and it's over". Robert says as he smacks her ass right above her thighs. 

 

This makes Kelsey scream and kick more. She squirm and fights.

" Hush now. Five more left" daddy runs his hand over her bare skin. They feel so cold and good against the burning sensation.

All Kelsey does is sniffle.

" Can you take five more princess?" Robert pauses to make sure his love is okay.

" Mmhm....ye yes ...da da daddy" Kelsey mutters.

"Such a good girl. " Robert smacks her ass three time in row fast and hard. Alternating between cheeks. He pauses and rubs the red area and waits for Kelsey to calm down.

The last three were also quick and fast. The last stroke being the hardest and leaving the skin a hellish red. He didn't think she deserved any bruises today.

When then spanking was over Kelsey expected daddy to take her right into his arms. Instead he wipe her eyes and her runny nose with a Hanky he keeps in his pocket. Then he guided her over to a corner. Placing a quarter on the wall.

"Princess you took your spanking very well. You are going to hold this quarter to the wall with your nose until I come back. Hands behind your head".

" Yes sir" Kelsey whisper wanting desperately to run the stinging away

" Think about what you learned and what will not happen again"

Robert left his lamb there with her panties around her thighs and nose to the wall while he went and got some soothing lotion for her bum and a new t Shirt to wear around the house.

When he returns Kelsey has broken into another sobbing fit.

"Come to daddy, lamb" Robert sits down on his therapy chair and hold out his arms as Kelsey runs to them. The quarter dropping as well as her panties to her ankles.

" I'm sorry I broke the Dollie....I'm sorry daddy....I'm so sorry" she cries into his chest.

"It's okay Princess....all is forgiven. " Robert rubs her back and helps her the rest of the way out of her panties.

She wipes her eyes and frowns as she sits up on her tush on daddy's lap.

" I know you didn't mean to break it. Maybe we can go shopping tomorrow in antique stores." Robert helps her put on her black T shirt with reptar. 

" Not mad, daddy" Kelsey sniffles.

" Not mad. Let daddy rub some lotion on you. It will help the sting. You were such a big girl with that spanking". Robert squeeze some baby Lotion into his hands as Kelsey lays down across.

 

A sharp intake of air escapes her lips as the cool sensation takes over. 

" It's cold Princess, after this how about we go decorate some chocolate cupcakes I made for dessert and make have a glass of milk"

" Tippy cup of milk ?" Kelsey sucks her thumbs 

" anything for my good girl" Robert winks .

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update. I have been in kinda a funk as of late and didn't really feel like having any little space. 
> 
> I am feeling much better now though and hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> More to come soon.


	25. A different kind of family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert needs to pick something up and takes Kelsey to visit George and his poly family .

Robert buckles Kelsey into there bright yellow 1970 VW bug before he climbs into the driver's side and starting it up.

Kelsey sits anxiously sucking her thumb and holding Ozzy close. Daddy told her this morning that they would being going to Mr. George's house to pick up a new toy for the playroom and Daddy had arranged a playdate with his little boy Adam.

The last time she meet Adam they were at her birthday party and he was with a mommy and a daddy. Which confused her. He was a bit shy and Kelsey didn't really know him. Besides that ,the only time she has had any interaction with George was when he punished Jennifer and Max. The thought did not sit well. He was a very scary man.

"Lamb chop , what's the matter? Robert looks over at his baby girl who normally would be singing her heart out to the radio but is staring silently out the window. 

"Nothing, daddy. " She lies

" Something is the matter. Tell daddy what on your mind" Robert places a reassuring hand on her knee as they turn into George neighborhood.

" I don't want to go there. What if they don't like me and what if Mr. George locks me away in a dungeon and what if the mommy isn't nice....I don't wanna go" Kelsey whimpers and hides her face into Ozzy's fur.

"Princess. They will like you. Daddy will be right there the entire time. Don't worry my lamb"

Kelsey takes a deep breath as they pull into the driveway. It's not what she imagined there house to look like. It was just a plain brown town house with a. Wooden fence and some trees. Not like her and daddy's Victorian home with the garden out front. She thought they would live in a haunted castle where vampire and werewolves would dwell 

..........

Standing at the front door Robert let Kelsey push the doorbell.

The woman who was dressed as Esmeralda answered but this time she didn't look like a gypsy. She wore regular mom blue jeans and yellow off the shoulder top. Her long black hair poured over her shoulders and he blue eyes casted down at Kelsey. Behind her stood Adam .

" Mr. Rhapsody, Kelsey. I'm so glad you guys could come over. Please come in and leave the shoes at the door" the woman held the door wide open to which Kelsey could see the inside. 

Was very modern and clean. White and silver and black decor all around. Again not like there expensive vintage furniture Kelsey liked so much. There house looked like a art museum.

"Hello Elizabeth, we won't be here long. Thank you for having us" Robert helps Kelsey out of her Mary Jane shoes and places them next to his on there front step

Kelsey feels a nudge from daddy and she knows how much he doesn't like rude little girls 

" Thank you for having us" Kelsey whispers as she clutches daddy's hand when they walk inside.

A loud booming voice comes from the hallway and startles them.

" Rob I'm in the toy room. Come have a look at this" calls out George.

"Don't worry. I'll take the little ones into Adams playroom. She'll be fine" Elizabeth holds her hand out to Kelsey as Adam stays very quiet and watches.

" Daddy" Kelsey whispers. He said they would stay together in the car. he promised or at least that's how she remembered it.

" You will be fine lamb, go have fun" daddy let's go and Elizabeth takes her hand pulling her away. 

Thoughts rush though her mind. She is going to be bent over and humiliated just like max. She didn't want to go to a playroom she wanted daddy. Elizabeth wasn't hold her hand very tight and smiled the whole time but this could be a trap, Kelsey thought.

The playroom didn't look like the one she had in the basement at all. Instead it was filled with little girl and boy toys. In one corner was a big doll house, next to it a shelf filled with cars and trains and trucks. On the far side was a book shelf and then a little collection of dinosaurs.

Where were the whips and chains ?

" Adam be nice to our guest dear, mommie is going to make you two a little snack" Elizabeth kisses Adam on the forehead and Pat's Kelsey head.

" Hi" Kelsey waves at the boy. He is dressed in khaki shorts and a tiger shirt. A pacie clip hanging off the collar.

He doesn't say much but hold up his T Rex stuffie.

"Poe" he says

Kelsey raised an eyebrow and points to Ozzy 

"This is ozzy, he says nice to meet you Poe" Kelsey holds her dragon up to ear to pretend he is whispering.

Adam giggles 

"Shall we play a game?" Kelsey ask cautiously of her new friend.

"Yes yes yes" Adam claps his hands together and smiles. 

Kelsey tries not to make a face but she can't understand why he is acting so weird. She walks over to the cars on the shelf and picks the one that looks like daddy's convertible.

"Noooooo" Adam shouts and snatches the car from her hands. 

" That's not nice " Kelsey pouts.

" They are in order from color to make to model. Don't touch" Adam places the car back carefully.

" Ok....then maybe we can play dollies ?" Kelsey goes to walk towards the doll house but Adam beats her there.

" No no no. They are on vacation" he points the the dolls in the Barbie van.

" Um then maybe dinosaurs" Kelsey suggest but starts to get a little frustrated.

" Ugh they bite girls. And they are locked in the cages. See" Adam shows her the dog crate with some of the dinosaurs.

" Then what do you want to play ?" Kelsey huffs and crosses her arms. 

"Puzzle" Adam says with a lisp and goes over to a colorful toy cabinet that's is organized by games and puzzles. He selects a 8 pieces wooden baby puzzle.

" That's not hard at all" Kelsey smiles knowing daddy would be so proud at how fast she could put it together. 

They both sit in the floor and Kelsey hears an odd sound. A crinkling but decides not to say anything and picks the puzzles up and dumps it onto the carpet.

" Messy ! Don't do that. Not how you play" Adam breaks up his speech again and hurries to collect all the pieces. Putting them back in place on the board.

"How are we supposed to play then ?"

Adam shows picks up one piece at a time and removes it before putting it back. Never really taking the puzzle all the way apart.

Kelsey is about to complain when Elizabeth comes back into the room holding a tray.

 

" How are you two getting along. Ooo a puzzle. Is my baby boy having fun " Elizabeth coos.

Adam giggles and shakes his head.

She brought them animal crackers and milk for a snack. Daddy would normally suggest a fruit or a veggie but this wasn't so bad Kelsey thought.

She got to use a Winnie the Pooh sippy cup and have her crackers the bag. When Kelsey looked over to see what sippy Adam had she wasnt shocked to see dinosaurs.

When Adams started to bounce up and down for his cookies the crinkling sound made her ears prick.

"Where is my daddy. " Kelsey looked up as Elizabeth who was clearly in a daze watching Adam get milk all over himself. Wasn't he a big boy ?

"Oh honey, he is with Georgie" she wipes his face and makes some weird noises 

What Happened to the bossy boy who wouldn't let her touch his toys. Kelsey wondered as she nibbles on a hippo cookie.

"I'm all done miss Lizabeth, may I go play" Kelsey lisped to sound littler like Adam. Perhaps she would show his mommy that he wasn't being all that sweet before.

" Go ahead sweetie." She wipes Adams lips with a wet wipe and feeds him another mushy cracker.

Kelsey wonders over to the book shelf making sure Adam is watching her. She pulls down three different books from three different categories. 

Adam looks at her intently. He wanted this playdate to go his way. She was a guest in his home and he doesn't want her touching his things. He wore a diapers just so they could be baby today and play littler things. Not touch his big boy toys 

Kelsey didn't even read the books. Just scanned all the pictures and then purposely put them in the wrong place.

 

" No no no ....that's wrong! Don't touch my books" Adam screams running over to the books to fix them

Kelsey stands back and picks Ozzy up off the floor.

"ADAM SMITH. what in the world has gotten into my sweet baby boy. We share our toys." Elizabeth looks at Kelsey who is sucking her thumb.

" She isn't allowed to touch my toys. They are mine mine mine. She makes them messy"

All Kelsey could thinks was what a neat freak he is. 

" I think my baby boy is cranky and needs a nap. " Elizabeth takes the book and places in the wrong spot as well and the takes Adam by the hand.

" No nap mommy. No nap" Adam chants as be struggles to get away.

"We are going to change you and then you are going to have some quiet time. Kelsey is our guest"

Kelsey had a lot of questions to ask daddy about this dynamic.

"Let's go find your daddy, sweetie and then this little one is going to bed" Elizabeth takes with her free hand as they walk into the living room.

George and daddy are sitting on the couch. Robert smiles when he sees his little girl. Kelsey quickly pulls herself from Elizabeth's hand and runs to her daddy.

" Hi Princess. Did you have fun ?" Robert rubs her back as she burys her face in his chest.

"Adam why are you being so fussy" George big voice booms over Adams whimpers.

"He is throwing a temper tantrum because Kelsey touched his books. He needs to learn to share. Will you please handle this George" Elizabeth points to Adam who is crying and had a runny nose. Still chanting no nap.

" Come on , baby. Let daddy take care of you" George is a big man and can easily pick up Adams tiny frame and lift him over his shoulder. 

Kelsey turns to see Adams sniffly face but still hasnt She George with a mask. She waves at Adam.

Elizabeth apologizes a lot and tries to explain that Adam isn't always like that. Once he gets an idea in his head he can't let go of how things should work out. She hopes that he doesn't discourage Future playdates.

Of course without asking his Princess. Robert insures that they will get together again as the walk out and towards the car.

Daddy puts the new suit case in the trunk and then buckles in his girl once more.

" Daddy. What have you got" Kelsey giggles as daddy puts his finger to his lips.

"It's a surprise for our next big girl time" daddy winks and starts up the car 

The thought of a new playroom toy makes Kelsey feel a bit squishy down below and not only excitement but fear fills the air of what daddy could have gotten from Mr. George.

 

.............

 

During bath time Kelsey played softly with the rubber duckie. Not splashing about and getting water everywhere.

"Penny for you thoughts" daddy runs a soapy cloth down Kelsey back. Her face turns as little red as she shakes her head no.

"You can tell daddy" Robert coos.

" Daddy....Adam is not like me" his Princess voice is soft and full of concern.

" No ? " Daddy questions. At the party he seemed to fit right in.

" He only wanted to play with baby blocks and he talked funny. Daddy when he sat down he sounded like this" Kelsey does her best to make the crinkling sound.

Robert stops scrubbing his little lamb and looks into her big innocent eyes.

" sweetie....did you ever think that maybe some littles are maybe littler then you are" 

Kelsey pondered the thought and shook her head 

" Maybe Adam was having a bad day already and needed to be smaller then you. " 

" But what was the sound daddy" this is a lot for Kelsey to take in. All her friends ageplay around the same headspace as she does or a little older. Never younger.

" Maybe a pull up" daddy says nonchalantly

" Adam wears diapers! " Kelsey giggles 

" Possibly, cupcake. And that's okay if he needs to regress that far" 

"Daddy ?" 

" Yes lamb"

" Why does Adam have a mommy and a daddy"

" Because sometimes people love more then one person" 

Kelsey gets quiet as a bunch of fears rush into her head. What if she wasn't enough for daddy..what if daddy wants her to be littler and what if daddy wants a mommy. She didn't want to share him

Robert could see his Princess was thinking hard and could guess what was on her mind.

 

" Tilt your head back so Daddy can get your hair wet" he pouts the warms water over her head and hums.

" Daddy...." Kelsey finally whimpers.

" You are all I need Princess. I love you just the way you are".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.
> 
> I just want to make a quick note. Daddy/Robert does have his own account and sometimes there will be things that might give me to much anxiety to comment back on. So he will answer those questions for me.
> 
> Please don't stop leaving feedback. I love it.


	26. Fussy eater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert makes dinner and Kelsey picky eating gets in the way.

Robert worked very hard all afternoon to prepare a wonderful heathy dinner of grilled Salmon, dill baby potatoes, asparagus and califlower. For dessert he even made a special chocolate mousse and washed some fresh rasberries.

Kelsey was just getting home from the office on a late Thursday afternoon. It had been a very challenging day. Now that she no longer worked for daddy thanks to the anti relationship policy. Her new boss was well a bitch. She had yelled about papers not being perfect and about other people in the office. 

It really puts a lot of stress on her and Kelsey couldn't wait to go home to daddy and be his little princess.

The first thing she noticed when she sniffed the air as she walked in the home was the smell of fish. 

"Princess, daddy is in the kitchen. Be a good girl and go change and come in here please" Robert yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes daddy !" Kelsey hollered back. 

Quickly she was upstairs in the master bedroom. Daddy had laid out a pink skirt, a grey starwars t shirt and a pair of white and pink stripped knee high socks. 

Kelsey noticed there where no panties or bra on the bed so she went and grabbed them from the dresser drawer. Polka dots were her favorite.

Dressed in her play clothes Kelsey ran down the stairs and slide into the kitchen. Robert stood smiling and stirring what looked like chocolate.

"Daddy , Are we having chocolate for dinner !!!" Kelsey squeaked excitedly 

"No Princess, daddy made a special dessert for After dinner. Be a doll and go feed Klaus so he has food in his tummy too and then come help me set the table" Robert filled each clear glass cup with the chocolate mousse and placed in the fridge.

Kelsey pouted. Pudding for dinner sounded like a great idea to her.

On the back porch sat a large bag of doggy kibble. Kelsey carefully lifted a huge scoop in the cup daddy put in there to Klauses doggy bowl. Daddy had said that if she took extra good care of Klaus they could discuss getting a kitten. 

Klaus waited outside patiently to be let in which he was. Kelsey giggled as he gobbled down his food.

Back inside Daddy had already laid out the cups. A glass of wine and water for him and a sippy cup of milk for his Princess. He noticed the outline of the bra underneath her shirt as she skipped into the dining room.

" Hello lamb. Did my baby have a good day ?" 

" No. It was stinky and I hate that woman" Kelsey frowns and looks at the silverware before putting it in place

"We don't hate anyone little one. Hate is a strong word." Robert points to which side the form is supposed to go on. Sometimes it's hard for his lamb to remember.

"Well I Strongly dislike that woman. Daddy can't we eat in the living room with the TV. Trays tonight" Kelsey fixes the fork.

"Not tonight lamb. You know we only eat outside the dining room when you either are sickly or it's a special occasion. Seems to me this is a regular night" Robert tilts Kelsey chin up and kisses her frowning lips.

"Cheer up cupcake, maybe this weekend" he adds.

"Yes, daddy. Maybe we can make pizza and have a movie night with the stuffies" 

"Maybe we can. Now once the napkins are folded sit your little bottom down and I'll go get out dinner. " Robert leaves shortly.

Kelsey sips her milk from her tippy cup and swings her Feet. It's not good manners to swing your feet but daddy doesn't have to know.

When Robert returns he places a Mickey mouse sectional plate in front of his Princess so that none of the food touches, For him it is just regular China .

The smell of the fish and steamed veggies makes Kelsey want to gag. She quickly pushes the plate to the side. Daddy must have made a mistake, where was the cut up chicken bits and mash potatoes. 

"Princess is something the matter. You can dig in" Robert is cautious, his lamb had always been a fussy eater.

"Daddy...I ha. .... strongly dislike fish" Kelsey makes a face and crossed her little arms.

" Have you ever had grilled salmon, young lady" daddy takes a bite and makes a mmm sound to show her how yummy.

"No and I don't wanna have it" she protest 

"Lamb, then eat the veggies and potatoes. I would like you to at least take a no thank you bite of the salmon before you leave this table " 

Kelsey huffs and stabs a potato with her fork and holds it up to her mouth.

" Daddy my potato smells like pickles" Kelsey giggles.

" That would be the dill, baby girl" 

"I don't want pickle potatoes" Kelsey huffs and puts her fork down. Burying her face in her hands 

"Daddy has never made these before. I doubt you don't like them. Just try besides young lady, no elbows on the table" Robert isn't fazed but the little pouting his lamb is doing. This has happened before and he isn't going to give in.

 

"I don't like them and they are yucky. I want Mac and cheese" the little whine escapes her lips.

Robert is almost finished with his meal and doesn't want to leave his little one alone at the table.

"Princess eat the veggies and potatoes. I'd like you try at least try a bite of the fish. You are not getting up from this table until then" Robert sips his wine.

"But daddddy"

"No but Princess, or no desert"

"Hmmph" Kelsey keeps her arms crossed but off the table and stare at her plate while daddy eats. 

Daddy eats everything on his plate and sits and waits. Occasionally taking a sip of his wine. kelsey tummy growls from skipping lunch today. Before Daddy was around she could go a day or two without eating anything but now that she has a schedule she is actually hungry.

She pushes the asparagus around and nibbles it. Mmm daddy used a sweet sauce to cook it with. 

"Daddy asparagus makes your pee smell funny" Kelsey nibbles at another piece.

"Lamb, that is not dinner table talk. " Daddy doesn't look amused and goes to get a book from his shelf. He feels like they will be here a while.

Kelsey eats the asparagus and the califlower. She likes veggies except for brussle sprouts. She then rolls a potato around on her plate. Looking up and glacing at daddy from time to time . He ignores her pity look.

Finally tried the pickle potatoe and it's not that bad. Actually it's really good.

Robert smiles as she hums and eats. 

 

But then the humming stops and Kelsey looks down at the pink fish 

"Is it raw?" She pokes it

"No, sweetie" Robert gets up to clean his dishes and set up dessert.

When he returns and sees that there will be no intention of eating the fish he pulls her chair out and moves it to face his. Robert picks up her plate to move it closer to him and collects a good forkfull.

"Open" he says softly.

Kelsey clamps her mouth shut 

"Princess, open your mouth" he makes the fork fly around like an air plane. He voice is soft and not stern or angry 

Again Kelsey shakes her head.

"If you don't like it you can spit in in your napkin. Daddy worked very Hard to make this dinner tonight and it would make daddy happy if you tried a little bit" daddy zoomed the fork around once more stopping in front on her lips.

"Open for daddy, Princess"

Kelsey gives in. She knows he isn't going to let her get up and the mousse on the kitchen counter looks so good. As soon as her lips part the taste of fish fills her mouth and she gags and waves her hand.

Robert hold the napkin up and she quickly spits it out. He smiles 

"Such a good girl. Thank you for trying" daddy wipes her lips and clears her plate from the table 

"I'm daddy's good girl"

........

Since Kelsey tried the fish Robert decided that they could eat in the living room.

Daddy sets them up on his big recliner and cover them with a blanket. Kelsey fidgets with her fingers.

"Um daddy" 

"Yes, baby girl" 

"Do you...um do you think that well you can feed me again" Kelsey whispers the last part.

"Of course baby" daddy picks up the mousse off the end table and dips his spoon in

 

Kelsey smiles sweetly

"Open wide lamb"

 

............

 

Robert does notice that the Kelsey is wearing panties when he specifically left them out of her outfit. But that's a story for another time .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys
> 
> A quick fluffy story before the weekend.
> 
> Just want to let you guys know we have a Tumblr up if you want to look at the characters better and see our adventures through photos
> 
> Robertslittlelamb is the name :)
> 
> Thanks for reading


	27. Two days alone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part is a tease from the no panties and bra and then Robert had a business trip to go to and Kelsey cannot go.

The violet wand runs over Kelsey's chest, shocking her tender skin. The feeling makes her skin tingle as Robert moves the wand over her already perky nipples and makes her moan. Her wrist tied to the head board and he decided to be nice and let her legs free.

Another shock to the opposite nipple.

"I Didn't lay out any panties for you or a bra, young lady" Robert says as he runs the wand down her stomach and back up to her chest.

 

"I'm sorry,sir." She moans and arches her back at the static feeling.

 

"You have been a naughty girl" Robert says as he pulls the wand away and places it back in the black suit case.

Kelsey lifts her head up and her smile turns to a frown when she watches daddy lay out a pair of suction cup clamps, the red ball gag and the Hitachi.

"I'm not done with you yet kitten." Robert places the blind folded in and grabs the flogger off the wall. Something she wouldn't expect.

 

.................

 

It had been a few days since they played but Kelsey still couldn't walk around the house with a bra on. Her nipples we're still to bruised and tender. It was a nice reminder since daddy was away.

 

...............

 

"Princess. Can you come here for a minute" daddy Pat's his lap. 

They both are already dressed in their jammies for the evening. Daddy in a pair of white boxers and a Plain shirt and his Princess in jammie shorts with coffee cups on them and a oversized long sleeve shirt

Kelsey gets up from playing with Ozzy and Worry on the floor and climbs up into her daddy's lap.

"Is it time for a story?" Kelsey nuzzles into Roberts chest

"No baby bear. We need to talk about something" Roberts fingers gently caress her back, making small circles.

"Hmm bout what, daddy" Kelsey fidgets and sits up now facing him with her face full of concern.

"Well lamb. Remember the business trip daddy needs to take? " He waits for her to nod.

" Sweetie, it's on Thursday." Robert waits for the tears and please but instead gets a krinkle smile.

" Daddy ! I haven't packed any bags and it's only two days away" Kelsey jumps off daddy's lap and starts to pick up her toys.

Robert frowns and feels his heart sink. He gets up and leans down to Kelsey level. She is on her knees.

"Lamb, you are not going with me this time. This is a very important meeting and you will be bored to tears in a hotel room all day" 

Kelsey sits back on her heels and ponders what this means. Her hands rub the top of her thighs as the anxiety and stress of this new change sets in.

" I don't want you to go" she whispers so he doesn't hear her voice crack.

"It's only for two days Princess. Daddy will be home before you know it. " 

Robert tries to sound positive as he pulls her in close. It's hard for her and he knows it but he also knows that she would be unhappy at the hotel. The meetings were long and the company dinners would be to awkward for his fussy eater.  
...............

 

He promised to call everyday that he was gone at lunch time and before bed. Daddy made meals in the fridge because without them he knows she will just not eat. He wrote down a list of numbers and even called mark and asked if maybe her and Kimi could have a sleepover.

He downloaded sims on the laptop and chose some books for her to read if she wasn't feeling little and pbs kids games and little fairy tales if she was little. 

He also had done a little scene for wearing panties the other night to give her something to think about Everytime she wore clothes. Robert knew she was going to miss him and he would miss her even more.

............

Daddy had already kissed Kelsey goodbye and called her his strong little bear before he left for the airport. 

She might have cried a little bit when he drove away. But she was determined to show her daddy that she could do this.

The first night wasn't so bad because Robert had gotten a night flight and spent the morning with his lamb. He called when he got to the hotel room and talked to her until she fell asleep. 

The morning was terrible. No one to snuggle next to and fight the alarm with and have special good morning time. There was no warm breakfast made or smell of coffee in the air. Instead Robert left a baggy full of a serving of cereal and a cup of milk already poured out for her. Just needed to be mixed.

Kelsey ate alone in her pjs at the dining table and then went back to bed all upset.

She laid In the dark for a few hours it seemed and played on her phone. Daddy child locked it so all she could watch on YouTube were cartoons.

Klaus barked to be let in and fed.

Now the big old house seemed so empty and quiet. Kelsey didn't like it. Clutching her cell phone in one hand she walks past the good living room and goes feed Klaus.

Ozzy and worry rest on the sofa as Klaus runs around the living room all excited. 

Kelsey giggles at the silly dog a she scoops some food in his dish. Maybe he could keep her company.

Daddy calls very briefly at lunch which makes her sad. She thought they talk longer but he was going out with the meeting people. She tells him she is behaving and misses him bunches.

While Klaus eats she has a meeting with ozzy and Worry. What they should do for the rest of the afternoon.

 

"That's a great Idea Ozzy. We can have a dance party...but where?" 

Kelsey pauses and looks around the room. The family room is to compact and small.

"Worry...daddy says little girls and boys aren't allowed in the good living room" 

 

" I know Daddy isn't here" 

 

"Good point...he doesn't need to know" 

She set up her little stereo in the good living and moves the glass coffee table out of the way. She is pretty happy that she could move such a heavy thing by herself.

Kelsey cranks up the radio and plays Disney music on high. Her ,Klaus, and the stuffies dance all around and she sings. They play American idol and talent show with the music for hours. 

She was too tired after to put the cushions back on and adjust the table so she left it. 

Her phone had a few messages from daddy that read.

Daddy: thinking of you. So bored.

Daddy: lunch was great. You wouldn't have liked it, it was troll brains and frog legs

Daddy: are you behaving...I can use the flogger again.

Daddy: hello ??? 

Kelsey: fine daddy. Was playing with Klaus gonna go make dinner and maybe watch a movie.

Kelsey sent the message and felt like crying again. Why wasn't he here to dance with her and sing funny songs. Taking a deep breath she knew he had important business and the day was almost over. Then only one more sleep.

On the kitchen floor Klaus and Kelsey shared a pbj and puffy Cheetos for dinner. 

They skipped lunch because who can eat when Ozzy is singing phantom of the Opera and worry is juggling imaginary chainsaws. 

A quick shower and a few chapters in snow white is when daddy called. 

"Kelsey I am so tired. What a day at the office. I am going to sleep so hard tonight. How was your day "

"It was good, daddy" she let him know she was still feeling little 

"So my little one had a good day ? What did you do honey" daddy yawns

"I played American idol and had dinner with Klaus and colored you pictures and daddy wake up" Kelsey frowns at the snoring.

"I'm sorry Princess. Daddy is so sleepy. Can we say goodnight and talk in the morning ?" 

" Yes daddy. I love you and sweet dreams"

"Sweet dreams my little lamb . One more sleep until I'm home".

 

............

Kelsey tossed and turned for the most part of the night and woke up from a night terrors to an empty bed. She didn't like when daddy wasn't there to soothe her fears. 

"Soon....soon...soon daddy will be home and all the monsters will go away".

 

............

 

The morning was a blur of fruit and spilt milk. Of entering little space and leaving little space. 

She was going to put her bathing suit on and go play in the sprinklers outside but it had started to rain. It always rains here.

Klaus must have been tired from yesterday because he was fast asleep on the hardwood floor and growled when Kelsey poked to wake him.

Kelsey: daddy im bored.

Robert: Princess why don't you play house or play on the computer until lunch and then daddy will call.

She put her phone back In her pocket and huffed. That didn't seems appealing.

Since she couldn't play outside in the water she would play inside in the water.

Kelsey filled the bathtub with water and bubbles just like daddy did though this water was a bit chilly and not toasty warm like daddy makes it and water did get into the bathroom floor. There were tub toys and galore and special bathtub paint for the walls.

 

Daddy called shortly after most of the water was mopped up.

"Hi lamb, daddy is eating a toad sandwich for lunch with a side of worms. Did you eat yet?"

"No daddy. I'm not hungry. I was having a marine battle with Dr octopus and sir duckie" 

"Princess please go eat lunch and call Mark. Kimi wanted to play today. The meeting is starting. I'll call you tonight. Love you"

 

The paint and the toys were left all around the bathroom as she followed daddy's lunch orders. Tuna fish and a cheese stick didn't sound appealing but the pudding for tonight's dessert did   
The Evidence all over her face when she was finished.

Kelsey didn't want to call Mark because she didn't want Kimi coming over. She wanted to make a surprise for daddy when he comes home tomorrow morning.

Ozzy and worry watched as she colored all over big white sheets of paper daddy uses for projects. Kelsey drew the two of them and a big welcome home sign. 

She made paper flowers since she wasn't allowed to pull them from the garden and Play-Doh treats. Kinda like when you leave milk and cookies for santa.

The family room became a mess of little projects.

 

By dinner time Kelsey had worked up a appetite for more pudding and milk. Klaus eating the tuna fish sandwich so daddy wouldn't know she didn't eat it.

 

She decided that the bath earlier was good enough and she didn't go outside so she didn't need to take another bath and her teeth were kinda clean since she had mostly pudding.

 

Daddy messaged and reminded her about her medicine though.

 

In bed that night with Klaus who isn't allowed on the bed Normally and her stuffies she reads them the end of snow-white. Tonight she has on daddy's shirt so she can smell him and have him close. She can barely keep her eyes open as she waits for him to call.

Daddy calls but it goes to voicemail as Kelsey is fast asleep and he gets on the plane. He is so proud that his lamb made it the two days while he was away and that he didn't get a emergency phone call from anyone concerning his lamb..

 

..............

 

Robert enters the house around 1 am and the lights are still on. He smiles as he knows it's because monsters are afraid of the light and his lamb wanted to be extra safe 

 

The good living room is a little shuffled and moved but nothing bad.

 

The kitchen is a little more messy with food crumbs and what looks like half attempt at cleaning spilled milk.

 

The family room is trashed with crayons and Play-Doh food. But Robert can't help but sigh at all the beautiful drawings and the banner draped across the couch.

Upstairs he doesn't even want to enter the bathroom as he can already see blue tub paint hand print on the door. 

 

Finally in bed is his little one curled up under the comforter next to the dog.

 

Klaus lifts his head and whines

 

"Shhh, you can stay but just for tonight" Robert shoos him out of his spot

His tail wags as he moves to the foot of the bed.

Daddy strips off his work clothes until he is only in his boxers and climbs under the blankets. His lamb stirs and opens her sleepy eyes to see his face

" Daddy .....I missed you so much..I I" Kelsey voice is tired and starts to crack as emotions fill her.

"Hush Daddy, is home little one"

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm not sure what this chapter was but pretty much the emotional messy making little happens every time daddy /Robert leaves.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed and Sunday there should be a new chapter about our new fur baby !


	28. Mr. wigglesworth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelsey and Robert go and look at kittens and something comes out of nowhere at the end.

Robert had been debating for weeks about Kelsey request for a kitten. His co-worker Marks cat had just had a litter and when he took his little lamb to go have a play date with her best friend Kimi she fell in love. Unfortunately, all the kittens were already claimed and she could not have one of those from Kimi’s litter.   
…………………………….

“Daddy can I pretty please have a kitten” Kelsey whined in the car ride home from Kimi’s. 

It was their last chance to see the small cats before they went off to new homes, daddy had wanted to talk to mark about this new job promotion meeting and   
thought Kelsey would like to say goodbye to all the cat babies.

“Princess, we have Klaus” daddy smiled thinking about the first time had gotten the large shepherd

“but daddy…. Klaus is a doggie…not kitty. He is too big.” Kelsey pouts 

“I thought you loved Klaus” 

“I do love Him…very much. But maybe he needs friend” 

“we are his friends”

“but um but when we are gone for the day and he has no one” Kelsey frowned at the thought of him sitting around alone in the big house

“that is true…but what if he eats the kitten” daddy shows his teeth and makes a low growl as they pull into the driveway.

“Daddy! he wouldn’t hurt a fly” Kelsey giggled and rubs her eyes.

“Maybe you are allergic” Robert gets out of the Bug and goes around to unbuckle her seat belt.

“ I’m lergic , I’m just sleepy…I mean !” Kelsey makes her voice littler and mispronounces the word on purpose.

“I see, my little one needs a nap” Robert smiles at his sleepy little lamb

“No daddy…the kitty …. the kitty” she protests and yawns.

“we can talk about the kitty after you have nap, how about you have a warm sippy cup of milk just like the kitty’s drink and we can snuggle and watch the aristocats”

Kelsey nods as she sucks her thumb and daddy helps her out of the car.

 

…………………..

Robert had Kelsey show how well she could take care of a kitten before he would agree to let her adopt one. For two weeks, He had her feed and water Klaus and let him outside when he had to go potty whether she was little or a big girl. When she was in big head space he had her do research on different breeds of cats and their diets. In little space daddy made her take care of a small cat stuffed animal as if it was a real cat. Which even meant changing the litter pan.

After Kelsey collected 14 cat paws on her chart they would go look at the animal shelters and today was the day. Robert dressed her in a black short shirt that resembled overalls and a pink Tshirt. She wore her Maryjane shoes and white frilly socks and daddy even let her carry a cat shaped purse. Robert wore the normal polo shirt and a pair some blue jeans.

……………

 

The first stop before the animal shelter was Petco. Robert wanted to make sure their new friend had everything it would need to be very happy.

“Honey, stay by cart” Robert said quietly as they walked through the big store.

Kelsey eyes were drawn everywhere, she wanted to go look at all the live animals they had at the pet store but daddy just headed towards the supplies.

“Da…can we go look at the fish before we leave” Kelsey quickly avoided calling him daddy in public when a man and his son looked over at the two of them.

“If we are quick, the animal shelter closes at 2pm. Now do you like the grey or blue litter pan”

“Blue” Kelsey huffs and crosses her arms.

“Don’t be so impatient, maybe go pick out some toys for the kitten” Robert pointed at the aisle across. She would still be insight of him and wouldn’t be bored if he   
read the ingredients On the food bags.

“ Kay !” Kelsey skipped off 

There were many toys to choose from, ones on rope, some mice toys, green grass stuff and more. Kelsey walked up and down the aisle for some time before she caught the attention of one of the store workers.

“Can I help you miss “The one in the red apron smiled so wide it looked fake.

“Um” Kelsey started to fidget with her hands anxiously 

“How old is your cat, maybe then I can point out some things they might like” The woman put her hands In her apron pockets and tapped her foot. Kelsey thought she didn’t even ask this lady to come over here and daddy asked her to pick a toy not her.

“We haven’t gotten one, yet. We are getting ……...a kitten” Kelsey paused at the end because she didn’t know how old the kitten would be.

“hmm. I see” the woman in the apron looked around and paused before picking up a mouse toy she was holding a piece of candy corn and in her other hand was a ghost on a sting attached to a stick.

“These will be perfect I think for the holiday season coming up and I am sure the kitten will adore it” the woman handed them over and Kelsey took them quickly   
before running back to daddy who had been watching from a distance.

“Did you tell the nice woman thank you. “Robert smiles as she placed the toys in the cart.

Kelsey frowned and walked back over to the woman who was now standing there awkwardly. 

“Thank you for the help. My husband and I appreciate it” Kelsey smiled sweetly.

“Can you show us where your fish are?” Robert said behind her with a cart full of cat goodies.

They looked at all the fish for a few minutes as Kelsey made names for them, Robert wish she would have just wanted a fish instead. How easy would it be then because all they have to do is clean the bowl and feed it. They then went and looked at the birds and Kelsey made her best chirping noises when nobody was around. They looked very briefly at the reptiles because his lamb was too afraid of the snakes and lizards and finally before they could check out they looked at the rodents. Kelsey loved the little mice and hamsters but held her nose when they walked passed the ferrets. It made Robert chuckle.

…………………

The first shelter wasn’t so far away from the Petco. They walked right in and cleaned their hands just in case they wanted to touch any of the cats. Kelsey nose wrinkled when they walked in and smelled cat urine and bleach. Most of the cages where empty as this pet shelter had cat rooms for some of the larger cats. They didn’t have to many kittens.

Kelsey stopped and pointed to a small orange kitten curled up into the back. 

“Look at this one!” she squeaked excitedly.

Robert looked at the small kitten who blinked his big eyes at them and yawned.

“let me go ask the staff if we may hold him” Robert waved someone down.

A large man walked over with a sniffly nose and held the card of the cat in his hands.

“This is Frito” The man said in a voice the was much too high for his body.

“Yes, we would like to see Frito and potently adopt him” daddy sounded all formal.

“Well…we have to tell you that Frito is on medication and has FIV” the man pushed his glasses up on his sweaty face.

“and that is what” Robert said looking down at his little one

“Basically, its cat aids and if you have other cats he could infect them”

That was the end of the discussion. No matter how much his little one liked the orange cat he was not going to infect any other cat they might get in the future and medication could become costly. He did feel bad though because of the look of disappointment on her face. This shelter didn’t have many other kittens for them to look at and an older cat might not mingle with Klaus as much.

Robert treated Kelsey to a pop as he planned where to stop next.

The next place they stopped was an animal control. It smelled better which was always a good thing but it was loud. They could hear the dogs barking as soon as   
they walked in. A lady showed them to an outside room where they kept some of the kittens. 

Kelsey sat on the floor and tried to play with them but none of them seemed interested in her, they were all very cute though. Robert could already tell that none of them were right for their small family. His princess was in denial.

“why don’t they like me?” Kelsey whimpered as a little black one scurried away from her touch.

“some cats are just skittish” Robert frowned at how hot it was outside and how they would just let the kittens lay out here in the heat.

“Maybe they will learn to love me” Kelsey looked around for one they could try and take home.

“sweetie, we can always try one more place. It doesn’t have to be here. I want you to pick one that you know is right. A cat chooses its owner”.

“You are right” Kelsey looked defeated as daddy kissed her forehead before they left.

It was nearly 4pm when they stopped at the last pet shelter for the day. This one so happened to stay open later they the others.  
When Robert and Kelsey walked in the were already impressed there was no smell and everything looked very clean. A woman showed them to where the cats where   
held and told them if they had seen any they liked to come and get a staff member. There was another family in the cat area with them but they seemed to have already found a kitten they liked the best.

Robert looked around while Kelsey stood in front of one cage smiling.

He saw many kittens, a little brown tabby one meowing caught his eye. The kitten meowed and carried on. On second thought, this would not sound too good in   
the middle of the night. Another sleeping black on looked nice to him and he called Kelsey over. But she didn’t budge from the cage she was staring into.

“ Did you find something lamb? “Robert walked over and looked into the cage. A little face stared back at him.

“Daddy. He is perfect” Kelsey sighed happily. 

“Are you sure this is the one…..there are many other kittens her lamb” Robert looked over the card and this one was in perfect health.

“yes daddy…he may be different but he needs a home and love too. We can’t leave him” Kelsey face gets all red and her lip trembles when she thinks about   
everyone passing this kitten up because he was a bit strange.

“Let me go get staff” Robert Knew that she didn’t even have to hold it to and that the kitten would be coming home with them. 

The adoption went quickly.

“What would you like to name your kitten” The staff lady said as she typed in all the information.

“Mr. Wigglesworth” Kelsey said softly

Robert and the woman both made a strange face at Kelsey.

“ Mr. is a Miss. You know, that, right?’ the woman smiled and laughed when Kelsey said she could name the kitten whatever she pleased.

“so, you may notice the kitten is sleepy, she just had all her shots and was spayed. You don’t need to clean in but if it gets infected please bring her back in. Enjoy   
your new family Mr. Wigglesworth”  
……………………………………..  
Kelsey and Kimi played in the living room as Mr. Wigglesworth stretched out on the couch. She had adjusted to her new life very well and slept always next to Kelsey or near her. Klaus was still very nervous around her which daddy explained would happen.

“why does your kitty look that way” Kimi looked scared at the strange creature sleeping so close to her.

“she looks like a kitty to me” Kelsey looked over at Mr. Wigglesworth

“she has no hair…she is icky” Kimi crossed her arms

“so. Your cat bubbles has hair and mine doesn’t. You have curly hair and I don’t. am I icky?” Kelsey smirked as her kitten crawled into her lap.

 

“No but cats have hair” Kimi cringed

“She is a cat and has no hair. I love her”

“can I touch her” 

 

“mmmhm” Kelsey smiled as kimi looked curiously 

“She feels like Maxie head when his mommy shaved it!” Kimi giggled as the playfully batted her hand.

The girls played with some of the new toys while the daddies talked in the study

 

 

“when are, you going to tell her?” Mark takes a sip of the brandy

“tonight” Robert swirls his cup.

“ I mean congrats on the new job man, I am so happy Mr. Big gave you the promotion.” Mark tries to make things positive.

“ I would be too if he didn’t promote Mrs. Song as well. I just don’t know if we can be business partners” Robert takes sip and sighs,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.
> 
> so sorry about a late story.
> 
> school just started up again for me and things have been hectic at work. Robert and I are trying to adjust to our new schedules.
> 
> thank you for understanding


	29. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> robert has to tell kelsey about the new change at his office and she has a panic attack.

Robert watched from the doorway of the large kitchen as Kelsey rested her elbow on the new granite counter. Her hand holding up her sleepy face as she worked hard on finishing her first science assignment of the new year. Robert thought she looked so adorable in her lazy after school clothes. though he had about had it with the sweatpants, they really did nothing for her figure. 

Robert had known for a few weeks that he had gotten a promotion at work and had yet to tell Kelsey about it. It was hard for his lame to adjust to changes and he understood that. He wanted to wait until the perfect time but it was running out. The new position was starting in a couple of days and what makes matters worse is that Sonia is a new college. 

Sonia and Robert had worked together before for the same company under Mr. Big Even though they had separated ways and everything was peachy until Kelsey was hired as a secretary for the summer to work under Robert. Sonia took a hire position and moved to the parent company.  
Now that Robert has gotten a promotion they are to meet once a month to discuss any idea or problems the company shall face.  
Robert felt his heart drop down to his stomach as he mustered up the courage to tell his beloved. 

“Hey sweetpea, do you want a glass of lemonade? “ he takes a glass from the cupboard and smiles sweetly.

“Um no thank you hun. I am trying to finish writing about the independent and dependent variables and the elements” Kelsey looks back up and smiles a toothy   
grin

“I still don’t see why they want to teach you chemistry if you’re going t be working with toddlers “Robert takes a long sip of lemonade avoiding the talk.

“I need to know the science of playdoh” Kelsey giggles.

“ I called mark, we are having a formal dinner at their house tonight with a few other house guest but I need…..”

Kelsey rudely interrupts as she checks her phone to see the time and quickly scurries off the chair and almost through the living room when Robert catches up to her.

“I need to go get ready!”

“Hold your horses’ pumpkin, I really need to talk you. Do you mind if we sit on the couch?” Robert sits down in his big recliner expecting her to crawl up into his lap.

Kelsey tummy feels like knots, why couldn’t he tell her on the way to the dinner party? She sits down on the couch across from him.

“Yes, honey?”

Robert takes a deep breath.

“Remember when I told you while back that Mr. Big was looking for a right-hand man and I told you that I was sure that mark would be offered the new role?”   
Robert frowns when he sees the concerned look on her face.

“We are going to celebrate Marks new job tonight? “Kelsey starts to rub her fingers as the anxiety builds.

“I was offered the position and I took it” Robert says straight forward and watches for a reaction

“That’s great honey bear! I am so happy for you” Kelsey fakes a smile as her mind starts to rush a mile a minute.

“There might be a few changes, I might need to work later. So, our routines maybe have to change a bit”

“Oh, um I guess I can have dinner done when you get home now and even have my schoolwork finished” Kelsey tries to be positive even though things are being to overwhelm her in thought.

“Love. I need to tell you something else and I don’t want you to worry about this. Ms. Song and I will be working together once a month with other colleges starting   
sometime in March” Robert lets out another big breath as he feels a weight lift off him.

“I ….I need to go get ready” Kelsey stares off into space as she gets lost in her head. Her face is blank as she leaves up the stairs into the room locking the door   
behind her.

Robert knows what is coming and phones mark.

…………………………………….

In the bedroom, Kelsey sits on the floor hugging her knees to her chest and rocks back and forth as the thoughts consume her. 

“I must not cry….I must not cry” she says to herself softly.

Kelsey decides she needs to ground herself.

5 things I can touch

Kelsey scans the room.

1.the fuzzy fur rug beneath me. 2 comforter on the bed. 3 Ozzy. 4 my tummy feeling sick. 5 the fire poker

4 things I can see

1 the wedding photos on the wall. 2 the fire place. 3 the bathroom door. 4 chair in the corner.

3 things I can hear. Kelsey closes her eyes

1 my heart beating. 2 Mr. Wigglesworth meowing. 3 the sound of my husband’s footsteps.

2 things I can smell

1 the fire. 2 the smell of his cologne 

1 thing I can taste.

Unknow

Kelsey takes a few deep breaths and no longer wants her honey bear but her daddy

Robert knocks on the door and hears the tiny footsteps get closer. He knows when his lamb is feeling overwhelmed that she tends to shut down. It could be a few   
minutes or hours or sometimes even days before she will express to him how she is feeling. Robert is patient and understanding and will wait if he needs too.

The door cracks open and there stand a half dress Kelsey.

“Kitten, are you ok? Robert sees no tears streaming

“Daddy my tummy feels icky” Kelsey holds her tummy

Robert is a little shocked but like flick of a switch his daddy headspace turns on. Kelsey is regressing to process all of this, normally little her doesn’t want to think   
about these things.

“what’s wrong little one?” daddy holds his arms open and Kelsey quickly rubs her face in his clean pressed shirt.

“I feel like Imma throw up” she mumbles.

“How about daddy goes and gets some 7 up and we get you changed into something loose” Robert knows that when his lamb feels anxious and overwhelmed she   
tends to make herself sick.

“kay, daddy” Kelsey mumbles again and the thoughts start up. What if daddy falls in love with her and what if he is never home anymore. There will be no time for   
you and no little time at all.

Kelsey winces as daddy pulls off her top and puts on a long sleeve oversized black shirt and her unicorn panties.

“daddy …. tummy” Kelsey holds her tummy again.

“I know sweetie. Why don’t you get comfy next to Ozzy in bed and I’ll go make you a sippy of 7 up?”

Kelsey nods and covers herself in bed with the big blankets and she sucks her thumb while petting Ozzy. The thoughts make another round which leaves her rocking in place when daddy returns.

“Oh, my sweet girl, you don’t feel hot” daddy places his hand on her forehead and kisses her sweetly.

“hmm” Kelsey whines and takes the sippy cup in both hands and drinks a bit. The bubbles and cool drink settle her belly for now.

Robert climbs up in bed and flicks the Tv on.

“I just want you to rest lamb until you feel better, daddy called mark and we aren’t going”

Kelsey doesn’t really watch any of the TV. Instead she feels like she is drowning is a sea of worries. Her chest tightens and makes her gasp for air a few times. She   
can’t tell daddy because he is so happy and she knows it will hurt his feelings.

…………………………..

Two episodes of Rick and Morty go by

“Baby bear?” Robert gingerly strokes her arm up and down.

Kelsey says nothing.

“sleepy bear?” Robert looks over and sees that she isn’t sleeping but trying to make a sound when she cries.

“why are your crying lamb? Daddy is here”

“ cause…”

“what’s bothering you” daddy says in a hushed tone

 

“Nothing”

 

“talk to me, Tell me what’s wrong”

“its …its …to much” Kelsey chokes 

“what is honey?” Robert rocks with his little one

“everything…it’s too much to handle”

Robert says nothing as he listens to his beloved cry. Sometimes this was the best way to get all the icky feelings out. After a short while she rubs her eyes with the   
back of her hands and composes herself.

“I don’t want things to change”

“what do you think is going to change, princess. Tell daddy so he can help you?”

“I don’t want you to move to the weird moose people and I don’t want to not have little time anymore and I don’t want you to love Sonia or anyone else. It’s not   
fair…because I didn’t even get a say and I feel so helpless. It hurts” Kelsey blurts everything else and starts to sob again against daddy.

“princess, listen to daddy. We are not moving to moose people and I don’t know where that came from. I will always make time for you and I know change is scary   
but we will get through this. Sonia is a bitch and I would never love a woman like her. This is strictly business. I only have eyes for my princess”

Kelsey doesn’t say anything but sniffle.

“I promise. Everything is going to be ok.” Robert coos

“I am sorry I am such a mess” Kelsey puts Ozzy to the side and wipes her eyes

“you are my mess “Robert smiles and kisses her forehead. He knows this wasn’t the end of the fears and these thoughts and they would have to take it day by day.

“Not till march, right?” Kelsey takes big sigh of air.

“No changes until March” 

 

“did you really call mark?’

“did you want to still go to the dinner party?”

“can we stay in bed, boss man?”

“yes, lamb”

It’s going to be a long few months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.
> 
> I know this was more of a serious chapter, I deal with this kinda stuff in real life and I wanted to write about how i cope.
> 
> also I had to bring sonia back because Halloween is right around the corner and who is a better witch then her.
> 
> if you have any chapter suggestions or Ideas for me to write about please leave it in the comments.


	30. Barber shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi is invited over for a little play date and the two get into some serious trouble.

"girls, I need you both to behave while I'm on this Skype call. Perhaps after we can all go and play in the garden until your daddy comes to pick you up Kimberly". Robert smiles at the two girls sitting on the family room rug.

Kelsey and Kimi were having a playdate while mark went to conference. Robert agreed to watch her and didn't mind the distraction so he can work on his speech for the new job acceptance. 

"Yes daddy." Kelsey sticks her thumb through the strap of her overalls and pulls.

" We will be the most perfect angels " Kimi says with a naughty smirk. 

Robert kisses his lamb on the forehead and goes off upstairs leaving the little ones to play unsupervised.

"What do you wanna play " Kelsey ask innocently and pulls Ozzy off the couch. 

"Hmmm i dunno, it's your house" Kimi looks around the big family room for something to do.

"We can play stuffies ?" Kelsey hums and pets Ozzy on the head

"I didn't bring fluffy, she is sick with the cold"

" Um okay...what about we color our daddies pictures!"

"No..that's boring" Kimi huffs and crosses her arms 

Kelsey taps her chin and slumps over. They can't have a tea party without daddy Because he is the only who can get the cookies out of the pantry nor could she reach the tea packets. What is a tea party without cookies and tea. 

Mr wigglesworth was sleeping and Kimi thinks she is too weird without fur and Klaus wasnt allowed inside until he has a bath.

 

" Maybe we could build a castle out of pillow cusions" 

"Yes !! And then we can get all dressed up....you have dress up clothes right ?" Kimi smiled excitedly .

"Duh, I have fancy clothes we can use" Kelsey smiles as she thinks about the nice dresses that are hanging in the bedroom closet.

The girls ripped the cushions and pillows off the couches and got the sheets from the hallway closet. Stacking and covering with great care and concentration. The fort was only big enough for the two of them to barely squeeze in and from the outside looked just like a big heap of pillows but they loved it.

The family room was full of giggles and laughter which Robert could hear from his office. He liked that his lamb had someone nice to play with.

After the fort the girls tip toes upstairs and past daddy's office to get to the master bedroom.

"As your new boss......yes I am your new boss....why do you look so surprised" 

Kelsey put her finger to her lips as they snuck past. She knows better to bother daddy while he is in a meeting.

........

The closet was filled with ball gown and evening dresses for when they attending special events. Kelsey pulled down a sparkling off the shoulder evening gown and Kimi pulled down silky red dress that had a slit up the hip.

"Do you want me to help you" Kelsey giggled as she watched Kimi stuffing to unbutton her overalls.

" No I'm a big girl...I can do it" Kimi pulled and tugged at the button. Why did she agree to match her friend. A T shirt would have come off much easier.

Kelsey looked uneasy at her tiny friend. She would never fit into one of her dresses.kimi would swim in it.

"Maybe we can do something else" Kelsey suggested

"Do you have makeup, Kelsey?" Kimi paused when she couldn't get the button undone.

"Yes. but little girls shouldnt play with makeup....daddy said" Kelsey fiddles with her fingers as Kimi frowned.

"I thought we were going to be princesses and live in the castle. Guess what princesses wear makeup" Kimi huffs and stops her feet.

"But daddy said...."

"I wanna go home if we can't play the game right...hmmph" Kimi pouted more. Hanging around max sure had an effect on her.

"Please don't go home....we can play with makeup...it's in the bathroom" Kelsey took Kimi by the hand and lead her into the master bathroom leaving the dresses behind on the bed. Kimi smiles In success.

Robert rarely let's anyone into the master bedroom and bathroom. Kimi eyes went wide when she saw how large it was. There was two sinks, one for Kelsey and one for her daddy. The mirror went all the way across and had big movie star lights on top. The shower was huge as well and Kimi thought about how many people would fit in there. Then the big bathtub with the bubble baths and bath bombs neatly on the side. This was clearly not for little girls. Not like the Nemo hallway bathroom.

Kelsey reached under the sink and retrieved her makeup case and a few brushes.

"Me first.....do me first" Kimi giggled and sat cross cross on the tile floor.

"Kay !" Kelsey squirmed with excitement. This was a bit naughty playing with makeup without daddy.

Since she didn't have any concealer or foundation that matched Kimi's skin tone Kelsey decided to skip it. Instead she started with a bright pink eye shadow. This was a lot harder to apply when she felt little so Kelsey smeared it all over her eyelids. Next the reddish blush she could find for her checks and purple lipstick for her lips.

"Ta da" Kelsey held up the little mirror and smiled with pride at her work.

"I look like a.....beauty queen." Kimi busted into a fit of laughter and took the brushes from Kelsey.

Kimi gave Kelsey bright blue eye shadow, dark red lips and a pasty white face full of powder.

Kelsey was less amused by the results.

" Let's play a new game..." Kimi said excitedly when she spotted a pair of black scissors on the counter.

"What kinda game?" Kelsey began to suck her thumb but made a face when all she tasted was makeup.

"Barber shop" Kimi grabbed the scissors and sat on her knees.

"How.....how do you..play" Kelsey started to fidget knowing full well what the game was.

" I'm the barber and you are coming for a haircut" 

" I don't think daddy would like my hair cut.....he loves my long hair" Kelsey squirms again as Kimi looks upset and frustrated.

"I'm only gonna cut a tiny tiny bit and your daddy will never even notice.."

"Why can't we cut your hair?"

"Because my hair is curly and yours is pretty and straight. If we cut mine I will look like a troll Dollie"

" I don't want to play this Kimi...." Kelsey frowns and wants daddy to come in and save her.

"Ugh....if you don't play with me then we aren't friends anymore. I came over and all you wanna do is be a baby" Kimi hisses

"I'm not a baby.....what if you mess up" Kelsey feels like crying. She doesn't want to loose her friend but then again doesn't want to cut all her hair off

"I watched videos on haircuts and stuff. I'm really good, I can show you on a stuffie" Kimi gets up and walks out of the bathroom and returns with the teddy bear. 

Kimberly snips off a little bit of the golden teddy fur and hands the bear to Kelsey who can't tell the difference .

 

"I will make you look so pretty....don't you want to look pretty" Kimi begs and still behind her friend. She begins to brush out the long dark brown hair.

"Okay...but just a little bit" Kelsey closes her eyes as she hears the snips of the scissors.

 

..........

Robert sits at his desk and looks outside his window. The sun was bright and shiny and the garden looks lovely. He was sure the girls would love to go have a swing on the swing set.

They had been quite for some time so Robert decided to go and check in on them.

 

Down stairs he found an empty mess of couch pillows and blankets. It must be a fort and he thought he'd leave it until later in case they were still playing.

The kitchen was empty and clean so he knew they hadn't gone for a snack. In fact the whole down stairs was empty as well as the garden.

Back upstairs he checked the guest rooms and hallway bathroom.

In the master bedroom he saw the dresses laying on the floor and bed. That is not how a good girl keeps her things he thought to himself.

The bathroom light shine through the door and he wondered what the girls were up too.

.............

"Daddy ! Do you like it ? " Kelsey squeaked as she saw her daddy standing in the doorway with his mouth wide open. 

Kimi sat back on her heals and looked down at the floor. All of a sudden she thought maybe it wasn't a good idea to play barber shop.

"What did you do to your hair Princess...." Robert spoke softly and calm. His little lamb was covered in chunks of hair as well as her face was made up to look.like a street walker.

" We were playing barber shop and..... Daddy are you mad ?" Kelsey whispers as she sees Roberts hands shake.

"Mr Rhapsody.... please don't be mad at Kelsey...it was my idea to play...she didn't even want to..." Kimi spoke quickly but didn't look up from the floor.

" Kimberly, are you allowed to touch scissors at your house without your daddy?" Robert takes a deep breath and doesn't look at the chop job his little girl had but at Kimi who is on her knees.

"No, sir" she answers short.

"So why did you think it was okay to use scissors at my house without a grown up watching?" Robert pulls his phone out to dial mark.

" I don't know..." 

"I don't know if you'll be coming back anytime soon then....hello Mark....please come get your girlfriend. I need to call a hair salon".

.................

 

Mark was not to happy to see Kimi when he picked her up and there was talk of the belt and spankies when she got home. 

Kelsey tummy twist and turned as she thought about what punishment daddy might have in store for her. 

"Come with me, baby bear" daddy held his hand out and lead Kelsey to the kitchen where he propped her up on the counter.

"We need to wash all this make-up off before we go get your hair cut" Robert takes a soapy wash rag and gently wipes away the big girl look.

"Are you mad..." Kelsey whimpers.

" I am not mad....just upset that you would let her do this to your beautiful hair" 

"I didn't want her to stop being my friend" Kelsey sniffles.

"Why do you think she would have stopped being your friend if you said no? " 

Robert could feel the anger rise as Kelsey told him about what happened and what was said. He would make a mental note to write mark to arrange a meeting to discuss boundaries. He also wondered why his lamb didn't safe word out. He explained to her what a Friend is and how they should treat you and if they don't then they aren't a very good friend to begin with. 

" Am I going to be Punished ?" Kelsey whimpers and wipes her eyes.

 

"Well princess....I think the short hair will be punishment enough. But I do think we will hold off on any playdates for a while" 

"Yes daddy....am I going to be bald like Mr wigglesworth?"

" I hope not " Robert hide a smile

...................

 

That night after everything was cleaned up and put away and there was a lot talk about how we treat out things Robert brought Kelsey into the master bathroom.

"Hold still....I don't want any of this to get on your day collar" Robert moved her layered hair out of the way.

" This will make me not look like a boy ?" Kelsey whimpers.

" Honey, you don't look like a boy. I actually like the layers and your hair is only cut to your shoulders" Robert applies the teal dye to the bleached tips of her hair.

He bought After the dramatic trip to the hair salon and the crying in the car about how short her hair is. 

 

"You are going to have beautiful mermaid hair, Princess"

"What if it comes out before my hair is long again?" 

"Then we will have to buy more hair dye" Robert sets the timer and sits down on the tile next to Kelsey with the little mermaid book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an older story and my hair has grown back a lot since lol 
> 
> There may or may not be more updates with the hurricane heading our way. If the power goes out and we get stranded then I have lots of time to write !


	31. hurrican Irma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and kelsey go through a big strom together and these are some of the things that went on.

Robert and Kelsey walked around the crowded grocery store very close together, trying to pick up some last few things before the Hurricane hit. They had both watched the news every day for the last week and while of course many people predicted that it would turn out in the sea, it was instead heading straight for them. Before all the Gas stations ran out of gas Daddy filled up a few gallons to run the generator and the top the cars off. Robert was always good a prepping for events and he didn’t want his little lamb to go without.  
Many People scrambled around the store in search of water, bread, and canned goods while Robert lead Kelsey to the back of the store.

“Do we have enough water”. Kelsey asked anxiously looking at the two women across the room fighting over a package of Aquafina. 

“We are going to get some water right now, Sweetie” Robert looked very clam as he lifted the empty 5-gallon container into the water machine.

“But all the shelves were empty….and you said we can’t live on soda” Kelsey looks up at her daddy who points to the green button on the machine. He wants her to   
push it.

“Good girl, you see how the water is filling into the container ?” Robert smiled when she pushed the button and the water started to flow.  
Kelsey nods and watches the water carefully to make sure it doesn’t overflow.

“Well unlike most people we can bring these containers home and have pure water from our machine. If the power goes out, the generator will keep the machine running. The ladies fighting might not have what we do and need the bottled water because the sink water may not work anymore. Press the red button, honey”

“oh…but what about food? I don’t want to starve….” Kelsey quickly presses the big red button and waits for daddy to put the next 5-gallon tank up. 

“I went shopping when the storm hit the island and before all these people went crazy. I prefer we not eat canned food but worse comes to worse we can pretend we are camping” Robert smiles as he thinks about how sticky his lamb would be after a smore.

“I Love camping! well inside camping without all the icky bugs” 

“We can move a mattress down to the family room and set up there, maybe we can go look the book section and pick out a few new stories.” Robert lifts the last   
container into the cart and waits for his princess to hold on.

“ Can we build a fire?” Kelsey hums as they walk alongside each other. 

“Honey, Its August. Don’t you think it will be too hot in the house?” 

“I will tell Ozzy to suck on Ice so we don’t have any accidents then” Kelsey giggles thinking about Ozzy with brain freeze.

…………………..

Friday and Saturday goes by quickly as word of evacuations fill the news. That is pretty much the only thing daddy will allow on the TV now. Daddy put all the   
hurricane shutters down on the windows which made his princess think the house looked like a prison.   
Saturday night daddy also let Kelsey have extra tubbie time. The water would eventually stop and hot showers wouldn’t be available for who knows how long. He made sure to wash her hair good with Coconut shampoo and her body with baby wash so she smelled all nice and clean. 

“daddy?” Kelsey whispered as Robert dumped the warm water over her head to wash out any leftover shampoo.

“Yes, my princess?”

“I am a little scared of the storm” Kelsey pouts her bottom lip.

“There is nothing to fear, Daddy will be here the whole time” Robert plants a kiss on her wet forehead.

“But…the people on the news”

“You let daddy worry about that little one. Oh no…. look where Mr. Duckie wants to wash next” Daddy takes the duck shaped wash cloth and moves it up her inner   
thigh.

“Daddy!” Kelsey face turns all red as she spreads her legs a little more.

“what, cupcake?” 

“I am furry…I don’t want you to touch there”

“Daddy can touch you were ever he wants too, how about we finish washing you off and then daddy will help you become less furry”

“kay….can I have special kisses?”

“If you stay really still and don’t wiggle to much”

…………………………………………….

Sunday.

 

The morning started with a lot of rain hitting the windows and roof. Robert snuggled close to Kelsey and Klaus at the foot of their bed. Mr. Wigglesworth was   
sleeping on top of the dresser before a loud clap of thunder woke her and the dog up.

“Klaus get off the bed” Robert pushed the drooling face away from his own.

“Daddy…is the storm here? “Kelsey pulls the sheets up to her sleepy face.

Robert rubs the sleep from his eyes and sits up in bed to another loud burst of thunder.

“I don’t think so, might just be an outer band”

“can we set up the campsite?” Kelsey yawned as she sat up as well.

“maybe after breakfast” Robert kicks Klaus off the bed and disappears under the sheets.

………………………………..

Sunday afternoon.

Robert set up a blow-up bed in the living room along with a few stuffed friends, coloring books, Kelsey sippy cup and a few snack incase his lamb got the munchies. 

Kelsey carefully climbed down the stairs with an armful of bedding.

“Princess…daddy would have helped you”

“I got it…I got it” Kelsey smiled proudly.

“sweet pea, next time wait for daddy and I will come and help you. You could have fallen down the stairs” The stern expression on Roberts face makes Kelsey frown.

“Yes, sir” she squeaks.

The two of them set up a little campsite in the living room. While Kelsey colored a pretend fire on some white computer paper, Robert set up the plug-in AC. The   
winds had really started to pick up and the new reported said the storm had just hit the bottom of the state and was going west.   
Klaus laid at the bottom of the stairs and began barking loud when a tree snapped outside. Mr. Wigglesworth looked very unamused as she settled back down on the couch. Kelsey grabbed Ozzy who was dressed in a yellow rain coat and clutched him to her chest.  
The rest of the evening wasn’t too exciting. Daddy red Junie B. Jones to his lamb nd made PBJ sandwiches for lunch. They played a few games with Ozzy and worry and then he laid down with his princess for a nap.  
………………………………………………

Sunday night.

Robert and Kelsey napped for a while and were awoken to the sounds of sirens coming from the TV. The hurricane had moved inward and the winds were causing Tornados, It was suggested that everyone move to the safest part of the house.

“Daddy…daddy wake up. The TV is being loud” Kelsey pushed her daddy’s side waiting for him to stir.

“what’s the matter…...grab Ozzy and come with me” Robert sat straight up when her heard the loud siren and looked to the TV.

Kelsey rubbed her eyes and picked up Ozzy with her blanket. Daddy took her by the hand and lead her into the basement. The TV was switched on and they sat   
against the wall, Kelsey in Roberts lap. 

“Daddy…I’m really scared” Kelsey sniffled and hid her face into his chest.

“Shhhh…. I’m here. Look how brave Ozzy is little one” Robert covered them in the blanket she brought and rocked his lamb back and forth.

The power flickered once…. then twice before it shut off. The generator started up but only had enough power to keep the lights and the TV on. Daddy also said   
they could use the potty and microwave. But to limit themselves.

Once the reporter turned the siren off they headed back upstairs and out of the now muggy basement.

Kelsey dressed Ozzy in his onesie and pulled a newborn Diaper out of her overnight adventure bag that daddy had bought her.

“Ozzy…this doesn’t make you a baby. You just can’t use the big potty cause the power is off” Kelsey cooed as she buttoned the onesie.

Robert pretended not pay attention as he flipped through the weather channels.

“No, I don’t need a diaper cause im a big girl ….big girls can have pacies…” she frowned at her little stuffed dragon.

“Daddy…I am big girl?” Kelsey crossed her arms and gave him that pouty look that always made Robert grin.

“Yes sweetie, why do you ask” Robert teased.

“Cause I have a pacifier “Kelsey blushed

“Ozzy. Kelsey can have a pacifier and be a big girl.” He said in his biggest daddy voice.

“Is Ozzy wearing a Diaper and where did you get that young lady?” 

“um from Adam….Ozzy needs one cause of the potty issue” 

“ I see.” Robert makes a mental note for later and watches his lamb play with her stuffie as if he was a baby.

The rest of the night was warm with only the one wall AC. The two of them slept in only their undies on the blow-up bed. Robert did not complain.

…………………………………..

Monday morning 

The yard was destroyed. there was hole in the screen over the pool, the flower garden was pulled up and flowerless and princesses swing set was gnarled.   
Kelsey stood outside with a frown and daddy rested his hand on her back.

“everything will be back to normal in a few days’ princess. We will get this mess all cleaned up”

“at least we are okay daddy, do you think we have no lights for long”

“I don’t know sweetie. I am going to call our friends to make sure they all fared ok and then I guess we will have a good breakfast and start cleaning up. Daddy will   
help you into your pink rainboots”

“Okay daddy. We can do this together…...”

 

Hey guys !

It has been a mess here. Me and daddy spent many days without power and water and had a lot of yard work and cleaning to do. Plus, once everyone was allowed to return to work and school we had tons of things to catch up on. Thankfully no one was hurt during Irma and everything damaged can be fixed. This was not a regular story and I probably say that a lot or at least to myself but I wanted to give you guys a little bit if insight into what we did during the storm or at least the most memorable moments for me. To be honest we pretty much slept most of the time and watched the news and cleaned the yard afterwards.  
I want to say thank you to everyone who wished us safety during the storm and we will be back to a regular posting schedule of once a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading !
> 
> any chapter suggestions please comment and check out our tumblr page. Robertslittlelamb


	32. Clowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelsey goes to see a scary movie and needs her daddy to protect her.

Robert scanned through his tablet looking for future little dinner recipes. Kelsey would be having a halloween slumber party come the next few weeks and he wanted a meal that most of the littles would enjoy.

"Make your own pizza......might get a too messy" he said to himself but saved it for daddy and little girl time in the future.

Kelsey walked down the stairs dressed in her ripped jeans and oversized pink hoodie. Her navy blue coach purse tucked under her arm and big round sunglasses on top of her head keeping her dark brown hair out of her face.

" Are you sure you don't want me to accompany you to the movie, kitten ?" Robert smiled at how his wife could make everyday clothes look stunning.

"Yes, love. I'm a big girl. I don't think the movie will even be that scary. It's about clowns. " Kelsey smirks as Robert grabs the sides of her hoodie and pulls her in close.

"You don't always have to be a big girl....I enjoy my little girl just as much" his voice is soft.

After the hurricane, the stress of all the things to catch up on has made little time very hard to get into. 

"I will be home before you know it and then we can maybe have tubby Time" 

 

"Sounds like a plan kitten. Please remember not to have to many sweets or popcorn and if you get to scared to cover your eyes....if you want a soda , you may have some sprite but only one and" Robert started to drone on about the movie theater rules.

"I'm going to be late !" Kelsey giggled

" Then Give daddy a kiss, cupcake and off you go. Behave. " Robert smooches her cherry lip balmmed lips and watched her run out the front door.

 

He takes his tablet to the couch and scrolls through his Tumblr and makes notes of where to get Halloween sippy cups. The ghost with freckles would be perfect for his little lamb

............................................................

 

The movie was a bit more scary then Kelsey realized. she didn't want to look like a big baby with her vanilla friends so she watched the entire movie.  
.

Robert had ran to the store and bought a few things for tubby Time. A rose bath bomb that turned the water red, Lavender bubble bath and a Hank the octopus tub toy.

Robert dressed Ozzy in his duckie bath robe and left on the bathroom counter so he could watch Kelsey. Then laid out PJs for the evening. 

Kelsey's mermaid onesies and unicorn panties and Ozzy had a pair of boxers and a nightie shirt. 

Then there was a snack of milk and cookies for them and a few books to read.

He was so excited to have his little lamb back.

But when Kelsey walked through the front door she was whiter then a ghost.

"Princess....are you feeling alright. Was the movie to scary for my little one ?" Robert cooed and held his arms open 

Kelsey mind filled with the scary scenes in the movie and shook her head. She couldn't let daddy know that the movie scared her. She was a big girl 

"No, daddy...I'm strong like bear" she smiled when she saw the fluffy pink towel on the back of the couch and was ready for her daddy to take care if her. She slowly and peacefully slipped into little space.

" Let's go get you in the tubby and wash all the big girl make-up off your face. Then maybe you can tell daddy all about it" taking the towel in one hand and his Princess hand in the other they walked to the bathroom.

 

................

 

The tub was big and white. Kelsey looked at the drain carefully and her heart started to pound when she thought of what might come up from it.

 

"Princess...lift your arms up....good girl" daddy took her shirt off and then her bra. Wondering what she was looking at.

"Daddy.... Do we have to have tubby Time. Maybe we can shower ?" Kelsey listened reallly careful for voices from the drain but was drowned out by water.

"Sweet pea, little girls do not take showers. Daddy bought you surprises for the tubby. How about you pour the bubbly bath in" Robert handed the bottle of bath soap to his lamb and rolled up his red sweater sleeves. 

Kelsey poured the bubbles in with daddy's help and then got into the tub. Staying far away from the drain as possible. The first thing Robert does is wash all the big girl make-up off her face and then wash the rest of her body. Making sure to spend some extra time on those special parts. Then he washes her hair with the coconut shampoo and conditioner. 

 

"Baby bear, I got you a Hank for you to play with look" Robert takes the plastic octopus out of his pocket and hands it to her.

Forgetting about the drain, she smiles and looks at Ozzy who is sitting in his bath clothes. Gosh does she have the best daddy, Kelsey thinks. 

While she and Hank go on an under water adventure, daddy unwraps the bath bomb and sneaky places it in the water.

Kelsey goes stiff as she watched the water turn a dark red before her eyes and thinks the clown is coming and this is all the blood from the sewer. 

" Noooooo don't let him take me. Noooo daddy nooo" Kelsey stands on shaky legs and leans against the cold tile wall. Her bottom lip trembling.

"What lamb ? You don't like the bath bomb? It's okay...shhhh come to daddy" Robert wraps her in the pink fluffy towel and helps her out and into his embrace. Not caring if his sweater gets damp.

"Blood... .all the blood daddy. Don't let him take me" She whimper into his chest. 

"Who, Princess ?"

" IT" she cries.

He knew it wasn't a good idea to let her go see that movie without him.

"Sweetie, IT is not here. There is no blood , daddy bought a bath bomb" Robert rubs her back and thinks maybe he should download the movie to see exactly what she saw.

"No blood?" Kelsey whimpers 

" No blood. Let's get you dried off and we can cuddle and talk about the movie." 

Robert dries his lamb from head to toe and helps her get into her panties. A Quick swat on the tush ends the protesting about the onesie. Kelsey helps daddy dress Ozzy in his PJs while he brushes her hair. Then changes himself into plaid shorts and a white shirt so he is no longer damp.

Kelsey sits all wrapped up in her blankie with ozzy and worry by her side. While daddy goes and gets her sippy cup of milk and a chocolate chip cookies for the both of them.

"Come and sit close to daddy. Before we have a treat, I want you to tell me everything that happened and that scares you" Robert Pat's the mattress close to him and waits for her to scoot closer

"I'm not scared" she whispers.

"Princess...it's okay to be scared sometimes. Daddy can't help you if you don't tell me what you saw" Robert hands her the sippy cup and smiles when she drinks from it while using both hands.

Kelsey explained the movie and the scary clown and all the awful things that happened. She was scared that maybe the clown would follow her home and try and take her friends daddy and make her float.

Robert took a deep breath.

"The clown only eats children. You are a child at heart so o think you are safe. It was only a movie lamb. It's not real and even if it was. I would never let him come and take you ever."

"Promise, daddy?" Kelsey wipes the few tears away from her cheeks feeling silly that she was so scared.

" I promise. But not more scary movies without me" he kisses her forehead.

"Can I have a cookie now ?" Kelsey giggles.

"Only if I can feed it too you" Robert grin back.

..................

Later that night before bed. Robert checked the closet and under the bed and in the hallway for the clown just to make his Princess feel better. He figured this would go on for a little while but he would do anything to make her feel happy and safe. Even is she insisted that she wasn't scared anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT was actually a very good movie. I recommend seeing it at least once. 
> 
> Kelsey and baby Adam might have a sleepover. Any suggestions of things you guys would like to see Happen ?
> 
> I love hearing your feedback and hope you enjoyed.


	33. Costume  shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy and Princess go costume shopping at the mall. The see some rather scary things.

Kelsey favorite time of year was October and always has been . She liked Christmas time too but she especially liked Halloween Because her and daddy could spend it Together. Today they were going to go hunt for a good couples costume for the party.

"Daddy...do we have to shop at Goodwill?" Kelsey mumbled and rubbed her sleepy eyes in the passenger seat.

Robert looked over at his little lamb for a second while they stopped at a red light and popped her pacifier back in her mouth that was attached to her clip. "Yes sweetheart, there are certain things in the costume that might be more expensive other places".

Kelsey nodded and leaned her head against the window of car. Her eyes drifting off to sleep and the last thing she hears is daddy's coffee order.

"I'll have a Americano with 4 shots of espresso" 

" You got it sir...aww how cute. Is she yours ? The lady at Starbucks rang the order and peered into the car to see the sleeping girl.

 

"Yes she is mine, keep the change" Robert smiled and kept his cool but hoped she wouldn't stare to long.

The lady handed him the coffee and looked again once more " I have one at home....how old ?"

"She is 324 months this year..thank you for the coffee" Robert winked at the confused face as the drove off.

..................................................

He sipped his coffee and watched her sleep in the passenger side. Her disney blankie tucked under her chin and Ozzy under one arm. It was 7 am and Robert knows how much his lamb loves to sleep in on the weekends. But they had things to accomplish.

 

"Baby bear.. time to wake up. We are here" Robert ran his fingers gently over her arm and watched her stir.

"Nooo ....five minutes..." Kelsey whined and squeezed her eyes tighter, the pacifier long gone.

"No sweetie, come on. Be a good girl and you can buy a treat when we get to the mall"

"Any...treat?" Kelsey whispers with her eyes still shut.

"Any" Robert chuckles and unbuckles her seat belt and takes the pacifier clip off her shirt. Tucking it in one pocket.

 

"I'm wide aaaawake" she says with a big yawn and rubs her eyes some more.

Daddy comes around and helps her out if the car and takes her hand.

"Can I have a sip?" Kelsey points to the cup in daddy's other hand.

"Only daddy's and mommies can have coffee little one. Besides... Didn't you say it taste like sadness last time" Robert keeps his voice down as they walk the parking lot.

"Pleeease"Princess gives him the puppy dog eyes.

Robert hands her the cup "one little sip"

Her face twist up in disgust as the bitter black drink touches her tongue.

Robert tries his best not to laugh 

They get into the Goodwill and the first thing Kelsey noticed is that it smelled like old people. She likes the smell of moth balls and dust but this was a different old smell.

The next thing she noticed was all the tacky looking clothing. Why did daddy ever want to come here. They could buy a brand new costume at the mall.

" Over here honey." Robert tugged her arm towards the dresses.

"I have a wedding dress at home" Kelsey pouted.

"Yes you do. But I don't want you to get our wedding clothes dirty. Your dress at home was very expensive"

"So why these?" Kelsey looked at the big puffy and beaded dress that daddy pulled down.

"So I thought...maybe we can be Sarah and Jareth from your favorite movie" daddy smiled at the big excited look on his little ones face.

Kelsey tried her hardest not to jump up and down "so does that mean you will wear tights!" 

"Yes, my love" Robert smirked and asked her to try the dress on. They had things at home to decorate and make the dress look new at home.

Kelsey was excited until she had to actually try something on. Being a little bit plus sized always made clothes shopping the worst. Luckily the dress fit and was even a little big on her.

They didn't stay at Goodwill long. Kelsey and Robert walked around the store briskly to see if they needed anything else. They bought the dress and a white button down shirt.

Kelsey was glad to get out of the smelly store.

.........................

Next stop was the Halloween store in the mall.

" Sweetie.....are you going to be okay going in the store there are a lot of spooky things in here." They stood outside the store and Kelsey nodded.

She hadn't thought about the outside decorations but how bad could they be. " I am strong like bear " 

"All right tough girl. Remember they are not real" 

Kelsey clinged to his side as they walked in. The store was separated into two sections. Halloween decorations and costumes. They needed some props for the costumes and a pair of grey tights.

"Look I could have been a Pharaoh or a devil or a fairy..... I could have been a princess" Kelsey was in awe as she took in all the bright colors.

"You already are one" Robert loved to see the blush on her face.

The props were easy to find especially for Kelsey who does cosplay. She was good at putting things together that might not normally go together.

They found a magician cane, a crystal ball, hair glitter and tinsle. Then Some cheap jewelry and the grey spandex pants.

Daddy had to try them on so he had Kelsey stand outside the dressing room. She wanted to go with but knew that wasn't allowed.

"Did you find everything you need ma'am?" A tall man with yellow fake teeth asked her. 

"Um...we are uh looking for a yellow mullet wig" Kelsey didn't want to talk to him but knew daddy would be upset if she was rude.

"Oh...yeah those are on a wall near the decorations. Come with me and I'll show you" the man started to walk away.

Kelsey glanced back at the changing room and took a deep breath. 

For the most part she kept her eyes down at the floor to avoid any if the scary stuff and looking up only briefly to see where the man went. He lead her to a big wall of wigs and make up. 

"If you need anything else. Just yell. My name is Tom " with that she was left alone.

Kelsey found a few rock star wigs that she could cut into a mullet and one redneck one that was just not the right color.

 

She remembered that daddy was waiting for her and panicked. She had to go find him. 

Kelsey held the wig close to her chest and walked back but couldn't remember the way. It was such a big store that she found herself lost. 

She walked over a sensory on the ground that made a zombie pop up and make a scary noise. This made Kelsey jump and walk into a wall of skellington bones.

"Where is daddy... where is Daddy... " Kelsey said under her breath before freezing in front of a huge robotic clown figure.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and yelped 

" It's just daddy, Princess. .it's okay" daddy whispered softly.

She turned and hugged him tightly..

" When I say stay put I mean it. I don't want you to wander off again. " 

"I found the wig.. ." Kelsey frowned cause she just tried to be helpful.

Robert sighed and took the wig from her hands " that was very brave of you to go get by yourself. Next time just wait for me. Thank you" 

Kelsey looked nervously at the clown " is he.."

" No... He is just a big toy. He can not come get you. Let's check out and go get a treat ?"

...........................

The two of them sat in the food court together. Kelsey sipping happily on a Cookie and creme milkshake. Daddy had also bought her little ghost tattoos.

"Sweetie....next weekend I have a business trip with my new crew" 

Kelsey stopped sipping and looked up.

"I have arranged for you to stay at Adams house for a little sleep over" Robert said this with a lot of excitement to make it seem like lots of fun.

"Can't I come with you ?" Kelsey thought about bringing her laptop to play sims.

Robert frowned "no, sweetie. I won't be at the hotel very often and I don't want you to stay there all alone. I also don't want you to be home all by yourself. Adams will be fun"

Kelsey crossed her arms " I don't want you to go. She will be there and it makes me uncomfortable" 

"She might be there and we might be in the same room. That doesn't mean anything will happen. This is just business. I only care about you and you will be in my thoughts the entire time" Robert thought he would need to do a better job on ensuring her.

" It still makes me upset. " Kelsey pushed her milkshake away 

" I know.....but it's only for a day and I will write you when I can. I will let you bring the cell phone to Adams". 

"Maybe we can carve pumpkins and play dinosaurs" Kelsey didn't want Daddy to see her upset and tried to be positive.

Robert nodded "and take lots of pictures for me. Let's finish the milk shake and head back to the house little one. Mr wigglesworth and klaus need a bath and you have some coloring to do."

......................

To be continued at the sleepover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloween is almost here !!
> 
> My absolute favorite holiday.
> 
> Anything you want to see at the Halloween party please let me know in the comments.


	34. Lamb and the big baby pumpkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert is going out for a conference and leaves Kelsey with Adam and his poly family. He thinks exposure to other dynamics will be great for her to experience and he still wants her to have little space that weekend

Kelsey took long sips of her apple juice from her ghost shaped sippy cup. She wanted to stall as long as possible before going to Adams.

Robert came down stairs in his black slacks and salmon colored dress shirts. His black suit was hanging by the door. Kelsey notice his clean shaved face and his hair spiked the way she liked it. It made her tummy turn knowing who he was going to be with .

"Princess, let's get your shoes on and head over to Adams" daddy called out from the Hallway.

"I'm not done with my juice...." Kelsey was upset he was leaving and didn't feel like her chatty self.

"Honey bear, you can finish the juice in the car. I don't want to arrive late because that is rude. " Daddy lifted her white socked foot and placed it in one of the Mary Jane shoes.

"Pumpkins?" Kelsey muttered 

"We will grab them before we leave. I have your overnight bag packed. Ozzy and your blankie are in the car" daddy quickly strapped the other shoe and pulled her dress down as she stood up before kissing her forehead.

Kelsey sighed and walked to the car. She didn't want to sleep over with baby Adam nor did she want daddy hanging around that thing of a woman.

Robert carried the pumpkins to the car. Early that morning the two of them went to a local pumpkin patch at a church and searched for the most perfect one. Kelsey was a little discouraged when they arrived home and saw her pumpkin had a little nic on the side.

 

Daddy told her that not everything can be as perfect as his pumpkin which made her blush.

Now it was loaded into the trunk along with her other things.

Robert went around to buckle his lamb but saw that she had already done that herself. She just stared blankly out the window of the car.

As Robert started the car and buckled himself in he turns to his blue baby girl.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Daddy pulls a penny out of the cup holder and places in his Princess hand.

Kelsey looked at the shiny penny and nodded.

" Daddy....I don't want you to be with the one who shall not be named and what if me and Adam don't get a long and I want to crave pumpkins with you" Kelsey spills all her thoughts at once.

Robert drives out of the driveway and doesn't say anything for a long time. Kelsey rubs her hands together anxiously.

"Princess" he finally says.

"Yes Daddy..." 

" I love you and that doesn't change when I'm around you know."

"I know Daddy but....."

" Let daddy finish. You don't like her, thats fine but unfortunately she is not going anywhere anytime soon my love. We will just have to work through this. As for Adam. It is not nice to call him a big baby. I think spending time together will make you appreciate him more"

 

Kelsey stayed very quiet.

"We can do something else halloween related to make up for this Princess. I promise"

"I'm sorry that it makes me upset daddy..... I will be strong" Kelsey mumbled.

"Thats my girl. And if you need daddy, you will have your phone with you" 

"Okay Daddy" Kelsey have him a slight smile. She still didn't like that she had to go to Adams or that he was leaving but she wanted daddy to be proud.

...............................

 

Elizabeth stood outside the house with Adam clinging to her side as they pulled in. Kelsey let out a big sigh and daddy placed his hand on her knee and said everything would be fine. 

"Mr Rhapsody, kelsey. It's so good to see you guys. Adam is so excited for the sleepover tonight. Aren't you sweet boy." 

Adam nodded his head and pulled on his shirt. He must already be feeling more babyish Kelsey thought to herself.

"Thank you for having me" Kelsey said quietly. A big figure came out of the house and his loud voice gave Kelsey the chills.

It was George. 

"Rob. My man. How are you. Hey little one , let me grab your bags. Adam, be a good boy and show Kelsey your room with mommy" George Pat's Robert on the back.

Kelsey runs to daddy and wraps her arms tightly around him. " I love you to the moon daddy..... please don't forget me"

Robert beams down at his sweet baby girl. " I will be back tomorrow morning to pick you lamb. Daddy loves you past the moon"

 

Elizabeth takes her hand and pulls her away with Adam toddling next to them. Robert smiles and waves when Kelsey turns to watch him get into the car. 

.................

 

"This is where you'll be sleeping." Elizabeth shows Kelsey a very comfy looking bedroom.

The bed is a small day bed and Kelsey almost wrinkles her nose. It's been such a long time since she has slept in a small bed.

"You and Adam play nicely while we set up the pumpkin station. I hope you like Chinese food little one, we are going to a buffet after pumpkins. " George Pat's her head with his massive hand.

The two leave Adam and Kelsey alone.

"Hi Adam" Kelsey whisper 

"Hi kelsie...wanna play wif me" he lisp .

Kelsey already knew not to touch any of his toys. He was set in his way about how they were supposed to be.

"No, thank you. "

"How about we plays with...." 

"We can color ?" Kelsey interrupted.

Adam smiled widely. "I have lots of crayons in my room is you want to" 

 

"Okay....but do we have to draw what you want ?" Kelsey asked timidly. Adam can be kinda bossy.

"No silly....that's not how you play wif colors" 

 

Adams room was baby blue and had clouds painted on the celling. It smelled of baby powder. Kelsey had never been in an adult nursery before. He had a day bed that was converted into a crib and a gaint changing table. 

She must have looked like she was in awe.

"My daddy built those for me. Mommy painted the walls too" Adam said proudly as be dug through the very neat closet.

Kelsey could tell he was padded by the bulge in his pants and when she sat down there was a crinkle sound.

They sat across from each other and Adam started to scribble all over a piece of white paper.

Kelsey colored very carefully a picture of herself with daddy and their pets. The whole time humming Winnie the Pooh.

Elizabeth check on them time from time. Commenting on how good they were doing with their pictures and how lovely the humming was. She clipped a pacifier to his shirt and dig through Kelsey overnight bag for a pacie for Kelsey.

"No thank you." Kelsey shook her head when Elizabeth tired to put it in her mouth.

"Now, young lady.. your daddy said you liked your pacie. Open up" Elizabeth cooed 

Kelsey didn't want to regress that far with them.

She shook her head and Elizabeth did took and wrote something down on a little notepad she had in her pocket

 

Adam sucked noisily on his.

"Well then little ones, let's go carve pumpkins" Adams mommy clapped her hands together and Adam copied.

 

The pumpkins were set up on a big dining room table with little stools for each of them. There were patterns to draw with and lots of tools.

"Daddy already cut the tops off of both pumpkin's. Please pick the seeds out so I can bake them"  
Elizabeth went into the kitchen to get a baking tray.

Kelsey sat on her stool and looked inside. It's was all slimy in there.

"Eww Adam.... pumpkin guts" Kelsey giggled

Adam clapped his hands together " pumpkin guts... pumpkin guts."

They dug in and Kelsey couldn't help but smile as the pumpkin squished in between her fingers.

Elizabeth took lots of pictures and helped pick the seeds out.

Adam fusses a lot about how Kelsey cut her pumpkin and how she held the tools. Constantly correcting her.

George thought it would be funny if he wore a scream mask and surprise the littles. that ended as well as anything.

"Aaaaaah" Adam cried and cut a big hole into his pumpkin and kelsey dropped pumpkin guts onto her dress.

"George. That isn't funny. You hurt his feelings. Mommy is here" Elizabeth comforted Adam and spotted the stain on Kelsey dress.

"I'm sorry kiddos" George chuckled and Kelsey turned red in the face. Embarrassed she was Scared.

Kelsey worked very hard at craving the pumpkin. She wanted to show her daddy when he got back the she could do more then just a face. She ended up craving a bat and a half.

Adams looked more like someone hacked it with a machete.

Elizabeth put a candle in both

"Let's get you both cleaned up and you can have some pumpkin seeds before dinner" she says sweetly.

Kelsey watches as Elizabeth as she pat Adams bum and decides he needs a change. She thought about how she changes her teddies at home.

She didn't follow them I'm the nursery. 

Kelsey felt her phone buzz.

 

Robert : made it to the meeting. Love you to the moon. Daddy is thinking of you.

Kelsey:miss you and wish you were here.

"Kelsey, darling will you come here" Elizabeth call from the guest room.

 

Kelsey walks into the room and see a nice dress laid out on the bed and Adams mommy sitting on the side of the bed. Adams sucking a pacie on the floor.

"Let's get you dressed for dinner......arms up" she says sweetly

"I can just wear this ma'am" 

"No...it's dirty" Elizabeth has her raise her arms.

"I don't want you to see my princess bits" Kelsey puts her arms down. "Only daddy".

Elizabeth huffs and marks her notepad again.

"Very well we will wait." She crosses her arms.

Kelsey turns away from them and dresses quickly...

She didn't like that Adams mommy wants her to be a baby like Adam. Didn't daddy tell her she was a big girl.

 

.........................

Dinner went well. Kelsey remembered all her manners in the restaurant. 

She ate most of her food but refused to tried a piece of squid which got her another note. 

Adam ate lots of desserts. Kelsey had a cookie.

Back at the house after Adam had a bath and George kisses him goodnight. Elizabeth took them into Kelsey room and had them both get into bed. Her in the middle.

" We are going to read a little story and then off to bed" 

Kelsey enjoy bedtime stories and she was even more happy that the story Elizabeth chose was a Junie B Jones one.

Adam nestled in to the side of his mommy breast which gave Kelsey a funny thought. But she ignored it.

 

Kelsey felt herself get sleepy. She sucked her thumb and listened until her eyes shut.

She remembers very little after that.

She remembers the smell of urine. She remembers George carrying Adam out if her room and Elizabeth writing in that damn notepad. Then Elizabeth tucking Ozzy in next to her.

The last thing was a text message.

 

Robert: the meeting went really well sweetie. I missed talking to you today. I missed you a lot actually.

It wasn't like them not to talk a lot and Kelsey mind was mostly on who daddy was with. It was hard for her to think of anything else today.

....... ............. . 

In the morning during Breakfast of pancakes and a sippy cup of milk, Robert showed up. As Elizabeth was feeding adam bits of egg

 

Kelsey ran to him. "Daaaaaddddy"

"Princess. I'm so happy to see you" Robert smiled and kissed her.

 

Elizabeth handed Robert the notepad as and he stuck it in his pocket. Kelsey packed happily unknowning of what to come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost Halloween time !!
> 
> We appreciate all you guys that read the story.
> 
> Leave a comment below with chapter suggestions :)


	35. Notes and treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy confronts Kelsey about Elizabeth's notes and they make a little Halloween treat in the kitchen.

Robert watched Kelsey amazed expression as they came home from Adams and into the kitchen where lots of baking supplies were laid out in the counter. 

"Daddy.....what are we making !" Kelsey giggles and looks over all the supplies.

"I thought since daddy didn't get to crave your pumpkin with you, that we could bake some pumpkin cheesecake bars together and watch a Halloween movie. What do you think lamb ?" 

"Yes..yes ...yes! Daddy you are the best!"

Kelsey started to unwrap the cream cheese when daddy's big hand stopped her.

"Little one. Are you forgetting something ?"

"Oh" Kelsey runs up quickly to Robert and gives him a peck on the cheek.

"No, sweetie. We need to wash your hands but I do love your kisses" daddy takes Kelsey hand and walks over to the big sink. 

Running the warm water over both their hands and scrubbing them for her. This makes Kelsey feel so little inside. Her daddy helping her wash her hands.

"Now Princess. Measuring the ingredients is such a big job and we don't want to make a mess. Daddy will measure and you can pour." Daddy dries her hand with a dish rag.

Kelsey nods and stand close to daddy side as he shows her how to make the first layer of the bars.

They enjoy cooking with each other most of the time. Sometimes though it's better to just get take away.

Kelsey felt like her tummy was getting hot. It grumbled and her mouth felt watery. She didn't want to tell daddy and ruin the fun, so she took a sip of cold apple juice out if her.

"Ok Princess. Next we mix the cream cheese, the sugar and vanilla into this bowl. Dump the sugar in please...what a good girl" daddy praised and whisk the bowl together. He notices his Princess cheeks look a little red 

Robert wonders if she saw him put the notepad from Elizabeth in his pocket and if she was worried.

"Daddy.... what about the pumpkin ?" Kelsey hold up a can of pumpkin filling.

"That is the last step my lamb. " Robert opens the can and pours in the filling into the blender. Along with other yummie pie ingredients

Kelsey watched him turn the setting onto medium and and take the tray with the crust and cheesecakes filling to the refrigerator.

She thought for a second and turned the speed up to high. That way it would blend extra fast and the bars would be done quicker.

Kelsey felt her tummy turn and all of a sudden pumpkin liquid starts spewing out of the top of the blender. 

It splattered all over the kitchen and Kelsey.

Robert shuts the fridge door and turns around quickly to shut it off.

"Princess....what happened. I turned my back for 5 seconds" Robert looks at all the mess.

Kelsey starts to frown and turn a little green. 

"Princess ?" Daddy says worried.

Puke all down her clothes and all over the kitchen floor. Her hands get all shaky and she starts to cry.

"I'm sorry daddy...I'm I'm. I'm sorry ....I didn't mean a mess. I'm not a bad girl..no spankies" she sobs and makes her tummy feel bubbly again.

"Honey bear.... Its okay. Let daddy help you to the bathroom while I clean up this mess. If you need to get sick you can in the potty. "

"Kay, daddy" Kelsey holds her tummy all the way to the upstairs bedroom bathroom.

 

..........................

"Can I come in ?" Robert peeked inside the bathroom door to see is little lamb looking so pale and distraught.

"Dadddddy...." Kelsey whined

She had gotten most of the vomit in the potty but a little in her hair.

Robert gave her a pitiful smile and had a towel in his hand. 

"Daddy is going to give you a cool shower and I have some ginger ale for your tummy" he said very softly.

Kelsey made a little whimper but got up and let daddy undress her.

"My poor baby girl" daddy coos as he turns the cold water on.

"Da.." 

"Princess.....the water is cold because you feel a hot to the touch. It will help what I'm assuming is a fever. Please don't fuss for daddy."

Robert helped her into the shower and watches her expressions as the cold water hits her skin. He feel bad having to hold her in place when she tries to get out of the water. He doesn't even mind her getting his shirt wet.

"You are Being such a good girl.....just a little longer in the shower ..... almost" daddy coos. He washes her hair with the cherry blossom shampoo. No more vomit smell.

...........................

"Just stay on your tummy Princess while I wash the thermometer and put it away. You did so good." Daddy calls out from the bathroom.

Kelsey lays on her tummy sucking her Princess paci with tears in her eyes. She tried to be a good girl for daddy but didn't like to stay still for the thermometer.

"Princess...you have a small fever." Robert walks out of the bathroom without his wet shirt on. He was holding her ghost sippy and a small shot of purple medicine syrup.

"Icky" Kelsey mumbles around the pacie.

Robert pulls it out of her mouth and sits on the side of the bed.

"Be my brave girl. A quick drink of the medicine to make your tummy better and you can drink the ginger ale" daddy rubs her bare back.

Kelsey keeps her mouth tightly shut.

"Baby bear....you can take it like this or I will get a suppository and your jewel plug"daddy Pat's her bum.

Kelsey opens her mouth open right away and swallow the icky medicine. Daddy gives her the sippy to chase it.

"I am going to get your jammies on you and we need to talk about Adams" daddy gets up from the bed and pulls out her outerspace onesie and her Elmo panties. 

 

Once dress and snuggles up on the bed. Daddy rubs her hot tummy and pulls out the notebook from his pocket.

"Did you have fun playing with Adam?" He ask and kisses the side of her head.

"Yes daddy. Why do you have his mommy notepad?". Kelsey remembers all the stuff she had written down.

"You are not in trouble. Daddy is not mad and the notes are not for you to be Punished" Robert hand felt so cool over her hot skin.

"Kay Daddy...." Kelsey let's out a big sigh.

"I know we do not play with others in our big relationship. I wanted to see if you would be extra little with Elizabeth if she tried to take care of you. These were notes of everything you refused. I am not upset that you didn't want to regress farther with them. Daddy was only curious. " Robert thinks to himself that maybe he should have talked about this sending her there.

"I just want to be daddy's little girl..I like playdates but I only want daddy's care." Kelsey snuggled into his side.

"That makes me so happy ..once your tummy is feeling better Princess, we will get the punishment over for touching daddy's blender....

Kelsey eyes get all big and she pouts as she thought she saw a paddle on the dresser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to a big Halloween party next weekend. Stay tuned for updates.
> 
> Thanks for reading !


	36. Happy halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelsey and Robert visit a dungeon for a little's Halloween party and adult party at the end.

"how many is that princess?" Robert rubs the red tender flesh and feels the heat from the paddling rise off of her littler pert ass. 

Kelsey whimpers Knowing better then to reach around and rub her aching bum. His hand felt so cool to the touch

"Twe....twenty" she sniffles.

"And baby girl, why did daddy have to give you a spanking ?" Robert Pat's her bottom.

"Because I ....I touched daddy's blender and I made a kitchen mess" 

"Not only did you make a mess but you could have broken the blender and you could have gotten hurt. There is a sharp blade in blenders and they will eat a little girls fingers right off. That's why daddy deals with the blender" Robert pulls up her mermaid panties and straightens her dress out.

Kelsey stays still across the bed. Her toes relax and no longer grip the carpet but she hasn't been given permission to get out of position.

"We have to get ready for the Halloween party lamb. Come give daddy a hug and kiss. You did such a good job taking your punishment" daddy stands with open arms 

Kelsey takes no time to turn to him and give him a big hug and kiss. " I'm sorry I was a naughty girl." 

"All is forgiven, lamb. Let's get you ready"

………………………………  
Kelsey stepped out of the master bedroom wearing the vintage white fluffy ball gown. The tinsel she hair sprayed in shined all over and was sure to brighten up any room.

All Robert could think about though was kissing those pink pouty lips.

“turn for me, princess” Robert twirled his finger around

Kelsey blushes and spun around so he could see her whole costume. 

“daddy ….um maybe those tights are a little too tight?” she giggled and pointed to the bulge in his pants.

“You know how you make me feel…...you make a very pretty Sarah. If they remade the movie you would be a perfect person to play her” Robert kissed her forehead and even blushed a tad bit.

“Daddy…I mean goblin king…. Is the party gonna be scary?” Kelsey whispered as daddy buckled the straps on her shoes. She had such nice white stocking underneath that her rather her not get dirty. 

Robert looked up at his little lamb’s face and could see all the worry and concern. He thought to himself she looked so cute but should be more concerned about the adult party afterwards.

“Princess, I assure you. There is nothing to be afraid of, remember when you and daddy went over the night events? there was nothing spooky. If you are get scared, the goblin king will save you” Robert finished her shoes and help her up.

“Nothing spooky…...nothing spooky” Kelsey chanted to herself the whole way to the party.

……………………………………………………..

They arrived at a small building off some back road, it was decorated in lots of Halloween décor. Kelsey noticed all the Jack O lanterns with goofy faces and thought about how hard she worked to carve hers. She also noticed the spider weds that seemed to cover the outside bushes. 

“Daddy…what…. what if there is a big spider hiding in there? “Kelsey gulped.

Robert unloaded the treats they had brought and handed the plastic container to her lamb before grabbing their duffle bag for later.

“Please be very careful princess, we don’t want the dirt cups to spill” daddy cooed as he closed the trunk.

“daddy…...the spider weds” Kelsey held the bright red plastic container close to her, it wasn’t that heavy but she was clumsy.

“baby girl. Those are simply made from cotton. No big spider. Let’s go inside and say hello to everyone” Robert placed his hand on her back and lead her past the   
cotton weds. The entire time his princess thought about what a cotton spider might look like.

Once inside a lady at a desk took their names and driver licenses. Kelsey looked around the room and was slightly disappointed to see the decorations consisted of few paper bats. Mostly there were just big girl toys on display in the lobby. Things that her and daddy already had in their playroom at home. 

Kelsey also saw few people come in and out of a large dark room. None of them looked like a mommy or daddy, the had-on leather. She wondered shortly about what costume they might be wearing.

“So, the entrance fee is on the screen, are you attending both parties tonight?” the lobby lady smiled. She was wearing blue demi dress and held a creepy baby doll

“yes, we are. “Robert handed her his black card and winced as the she gave herself a third chin to read it.

 

“The littles party is in the small dungeon to the right, it is nonsexual and none of the dungeon equipment is to be used. The littles party is ending at 9 pm and then both sides will be opened for the adult party. If you have any questions please ask one of our DM’s they can been seen with a bright glow bracelet” she sounded just 

like a voice machine with a raspy smoker’s voice.

“sounds wonderful. Thank you so much” Robert guessed she was a bottom by the way she avoided his eyes.

“may I see you hand sweetie?” the woman extended her hand out with a pumpkin stamp.

Kelsey didn’t move.

“Princess…give her your hand so we can go into the party” Robert took his lambs hand and the lady stamped it hard and then did the same for his.

“you can put your bag in the locker room” the lady called out as Kelsey and Robert were leaving to go into the small dungeon.

“was she a circus performer for Halloween daddy?” Kelsey giggled at the thought of the woman with a beard.

“I’m not sure honey bunny. “He said as he opened the door to the small dungeon.

The room was a bit underwhelming. There were mismatched couches which made the place look dingy. A lot of the big toys like the crosses and wooden spanking horse, Robert and Kelsey already had. The stargate was pretty much the only new toy that neither of them had seen before.

As far as Halloween décor the, place had put dry ice out to make the floor look foggy and spooky. They had a few skellingtons on the mismatched couches and ghost cut outs hanging from the chains that came down from the ceiling. They also had jack o lanterns at the different activity spots around the room.

Kelsey spotted max and his mommy right away. They were dressed as minions from the Despicable Me movie. Daddy put the dirt cups on a table lined with orange and black plastic and then slide his duffle bag underneath.

Max wasted not time getting over to Kelsey. His mommy was out of breath trying to keep up by the time she reached him.

“ Kelsey…kelsey….kelsey !! you are here…. You made it !! who are you?” max jumped excitedly. He had not seen his friend in a long time.

“I am Sarah from the labyrinth….I like your minion costume” Kelsey giggles as daddy handed her ghost sippy cup filled with some of the red “ blood” punch.

“what is the labyrinth? “max wiped his runny nose of his sleeve and sniffled.

“MAX…...Use a tissue…. boogies don’t belong on your sleeve” Jenny interrupted the conversation to wipe his nose with a handkerchief.

“Mommy…. stop…I’m a big boy” Max protested and stopped his foot.

Of course, she didn’t and once her baby boy was nice and clean she turned to talk to Robert. 

“love the tights” jenny winked 

“thanks. Are you staying for the other party as well? “Robert scowled at her as her eyes drifted down to his tights again.

“no…no we won’t. Max is getting over a cold. We weren’t going to come tonight but I couldn’t break his little heart. My little red headed minion. Are you two staying?”

“Yes, we are. But we are not participating. Just observing for new ideas.” Robert smirked and felt a little hand tug on his frilly white pirate looking shirt.

“Daddy…. can me …I mean maxie and I go get a rub tattoo the one station” Kelsey pleaded with her big brown puppy dog eyes.

“what do we say when grownups are talking, young lady?

“excuse me” Kelsey whispered

“Now ask like a good girl.” Robert crossed his arms and jenny watched intently.

“excuse me, daddy? May I please go get a rub tattoo at the first station with max?”

“Yes, baby doll. I will be over shortly” Robert smiled as his lamb took max’s hand and ran off.

“I wish you too would play in public. It would be show to see” Jennifer sighed.

“enough of that. Let’s go see what the little ones choose”

 

Robert chuckled to himself when he saw the little skull that Kelsey wanted on her arm.

“I didn’t know that Sarah had tattoo’s princess”

“oh…. well this is the new and improved goblin princess and she has them” Kelsey pointed to skull.

Kimi ran up from behind and spooked Kelsey which caused her to scream.

“DON’T DO THAT” Kelsey shouted.

“I got you…. don’t be a scardy cat” Kimi teased.

Robert didn’t intervene but thought it was ironic that Kimi would say that seeing as she was dressed as a cat.

“what is that Maxie? “Kimi pointed to the little heart tattoo on his hand.

“A prison tattoo” he said smugly.

“you been to prison!” Kelsey was in awe she had never met someone who had been to prison.

“He probably means time out and what are you a princess? “Kimi attitude was sour tonight.

“I am Sarah from the labyrinth and daddy is the goblin king” Kelsey sighed

“The what?” Kimi looked just as confused as max

Suddenly, the lobby lady stood with a microphone on top of one of the leather tables.

“All right little ones…. let’s start the trick or treating” she said in her raspy smoker’s voice.

Each of the activity stations had a big bowl of candy and a person waiting to hand it out. Robert went over to their hidden duffle bag and pulled out a bright orange   
plastic pumpkin container for his little lamb to put candy in. He watched her face brighten up as she went to show all her friends her new pumpkin.

 

“Trick Or treat!” the littles said in unison and held out their bags and buckets for candy.

The first station had a very tall and slender woman with orange hair. Her face was very masculine and Kelsey wasn’t completely sure if she was perhaps transgendered. It didn’t matter if she was but Kelsey is a curious little girl. 

“My……...my….my. what……do we have here” The slender woman dragged her words out in a slow and sluggish tone.

“I am a kitty cat!” kimi squeaked and held her bag up the highest. 

The slender lady gave her a big handful and kimi was off to the next station.

Max held is bag up to and tried to be brave in front of the scary looking witch lady. “ I am a minion” he said very soft.

“I don’t have any bananas….so I guess kit kats will have to do” the slender lady gave him a handful as well.  
Kelsey very shakily extended her bucket to the scary woman.

” tri…...trick or…or treat” she said with a stutter .

Robert watched intently from the side as Mark and Jennifer discussed new discipline tricks. He promised his little one he would protect her.

The slender woman looked Kelsey up and down and smiled a very slow and creepy smile. Kelsey got shivers down her spine as the woman never took her eyes off of her.

For being a little bit plus sized, Kelsey was a very beautiful girl. Tonight, maybe even more so in her gown with her hair all done up.

“what are you my dear?” the woman dug her hand into the candy dish.

“I am Sarah from the labyrinth” Kelsey spoke soft and looked to the ground. She didn’t want to hold eye contact with the woman whose eyes looked glazed over.

“what is Sarah from the labyrinth? “the lady paused before putting candy in her bucket.

“she is….” Kelsey was cut off by max pulling her arm and asking her to come on. Robert had stepped behind Kelsey and the slender woman dropped the candy. 

He was not going to have his baby girl become prey to some mistress who can’t keep it in her pants.

 

The littles visited each station and wound up with loads of candy. Kelsey watched her friends bob for apples at one activity center which she couldn’t do because of   
her makeup. She got to color a candy corn picture at another station and even planted a pumpkin seed at the last station.

Max was the first to go home. Devouring most of his candy he got that night and having a cold did not work in his favor. He ended up in the potty, throwing up and his mommy had to take him home. 

Closer to nine o clock, Kimi threw a tantrum because she did not win the cake walk and Mark decided that if she wasn’t a good girl then they were not staying for the adult party.

George and his family never showed up and later daddy explained that they were on vacation and didn’t make it back in time for the party. Kelsey wasn’t too concerned  
though because Adam was a big baby and he might have spoiled the night.

 

Kelsey and Robert sat together on one of the couches as the staff cleaned for the adult party. 

“I had so much fun daddy…I liked seeing the apple get stuck in Max’s mouth and it was so fun to have a rub on tattoo and daddy did you see my candy corn!” Kelsey chatted his ear off.

“I did my princess, I am so happy you had a wonderful time. Maybe when we get home we can watch corpse bride and you can have a piece of your candy” Robert kissed the side of her head and inhaled the sweet smell of her strawberry shampoo.

“You mean we can stay up extra late?” Kelsey giggled 

He knew that his little lamb would fall asleep in the car with her pacie and want to go to bed when they got home but he loved how excited she was at the thought of staying up later. He would have to figure out though how to ration out her candy.

“Happy Halloween, my lamb”

“happy Halloween, daddy bear” Kelsey whispered back.

………………………………………………………………..

 

It was nearly midnight and the party was coming to an end. Kelsey walked through the dungeon in her tight black dress and fish nets stockings. Her gown is long put away and dark red lipstick covered her lips.

She enjoyed watching the scenes before her and thought of them almost like a play. There was the stage and all the actors. The only difference is the actors weren’t acting and every scream and every moan was real. Her smirk would have stayed on her lips if her master wouldn’t have left her side.

“It’s work kitten, I have to take this” Robert picked up Sonia’s group conference call and stepped out of the dungeon.

Kelsey stood there with a scowl and couldn’t believe this was more important than her. Kelsey repeated to herself that it was his job and he would be back any minute. She didn’t know though how she would deal with this woman or job come march.

Mistress L. watched from the corner of the dungeon as Kelsey smiled when a slave was struck with a whip.

“ my ….what a doll” she said as she made her way over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys that it has taken such a long time to post. I have been struggling really hard to have any motivation to do anything lately. Just a case of the blues a suppose. The halloween party was really fun. I might include some of the things I saw in a future chapter.
> 
> please stay tuned for another chapter. There was a big cookie accident that happened over the weekend and as always if you can think of anything you would like for me to write about please comment below.


	37. Seafood surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelsey and Robert go to a seafood festival on the coast and Kelsey has a hard time dealing with all the fresh fish.

Robert and Kelsey arrived at the annual fishy fish festival down town. The weather had just began to cool down, so his little lamb was dressed in her Flash super hero jacket, black skinny jeans and red converse shoes. 

Robert wore dark denim jeans and a black batman shirt to match his little bear. Kelsey insisted that he take his glasses off but he reminded her that his contacts were on the way and sometimes even Bruce Wayne can wear glasses. 

.... ................

The whole afternoon Kelsey zoomed around the house in her socks. Picking up the family room and helping her daddy with the dishes. He told her is she was a good girl that they could have a special treat for dinner.

"Daddy....you have to call me flash now. " Kelsey giggled as she rinsed the plate of suds.

"Princess....I mean flash....do you think you could hand me the dish rag next to you. Once we are done we can go put our shoes out and head out. " Robert chuckled as she quickly handed daddy the rag.

"I moved so fast daddy...I bet you didn't even see me" Kelsey smiled feeling very sure of her new superhero abilities 

Robert wondered how long this flash phase would continue and that maybe they should have seen the justice league After dinner.

..............................

Kelsey held on to her daddy's arm tightly as he paid the admission fee to get into the festival. The first thing she noticed was the smell of butter and the pungent odor of the ocean. Her nose crinkled as she looked up at daddy.

"What's the matter honey?" He glanced around to see if there were any activities to keep her in littlespace while they were in public.

"It smells like SeaWorld over here..." Kelsey held her nose which made Robert scowl.

"Young lady, please do not hold your nose. It's not very Princ.....flash like" he grinned as she huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

A very petite woman dressed in a tacky pink jump suit stood beside them with her husband. In her hand was a fried octopus tentacle. 

Kelsey eyes grew wide as she watched the woman dig her teeth into it. She tugged on daddy's arm.

"Why is that woman eating a monster leg ! .... doesn't she know that they grow back and the monster will Find her and eat her" Kelsey eyes darted around looking for any sea monsters.

"Dumpling, that is an octopus arm. There are no sea monsters here. Don't you remember the octopus from finding Dory ?" 

"She is eating Hank !" Kelsey little lips pouted and she had half the mind to tell that woman off.

"No baby....I mean....oh look at that booth..they are making bracelets" Robert quickly changed the subject and moved his little lamb away from the woman.

The bracelets were made with little beads that turned from white to different colors in the sun. 

A man asked Kelsey to hold out her wrist so her could put the pipe cleaner with the beads on her.

Kelsey however did not want the strange man to touch her. She didn't Know him and knew daddy had told her not to take anything from a stranger.

Robert stood there awkwardly with a quiet lamb and a very impatient looking booth worker. 

"Do you mind if I take the bracelet and we put it on later. She has a phobia of germs." Robert took the bracelet and placed a dollar in the tip jar as the man shrug and lite a cigarette.

 

"Those are not good for fishies" Kelsey said quietly as Robert put the bracelet on.

 

"No...that will make the fishies very sick if he doesn't throw it away properly...and will make my princ....flash sick as well. She needs her lungs to go fast" Robert whispered and kissed her forehead. 

Kelsey blushed and the two of them went on to the next little event.

The booth had lots of little bowls laid out on a table. The sign on the outside said three in a bowl and win the amazingly Wonderful sea monkey kit.

Kelsey had never seen what a sea monkey look like before.

 

"Can we play ? Pleeease..." Kelsey begged.

"I dunno honey....we already have Klaus and Mr. Wigglesworth at home...." Robert didn't want his lamb to be disappointed in what they actually were.

"We can keep them in the guest room and I will feed them everyday.... please" Kelsey looked to him with big brown puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, we can play one round" Robert said as they stepped up to the book.

"Alrighty what will it be guys...ten balls for a dollar or twenty for two..." The man with a stripped apron smiled a toothy grin.

"We will take the two for twenty" Robert handed the con man the money.

" The rules of the game are quite simple. Make three of the ping pong balls land in a bowl and win a sea monkey kit. " The man winked at kelsey.

Robert glared and knew that it was just a scam game but his baby bears heart was set on it. He divided the balls. Ten for his lamb and ten for him.

 

"Alright sweet pea. All you have to do is throw the ball into the bowl. " Robert encouraged.

Kelsey took a deep breath. She was the flash....she could just slow Time down and make sure that the balls got into the bowl.

 

The first three times the ball bounce of the glass of the bowl and landed on the floor. Kelsey let out a huff...the next three balls missed the bowl completely. The following three hit someone else playing and bounced off each other and off the glass and landed everywhere but inside the bowl.

Kelsey tried really hard to use her powers but they just weren't working. Her last ball she focused and tried really hard. Just like that in the bowl.

The man with the toothy grin frowned. 

 

"Aww sorry cupcake...you have to make three to win" 

Kelsey frowned and looked to the floor, embarrassed that she couldn't make all the balls go into the bowls

"I still have ten balls to throw and she is with me" Robert growled. Nobody made his Princess feel like bad.

Kelsey looked up and watched in amazement as daddy made four ball in a row into the fish bowl. 

 

The man with a apron stopped him 

" Please sir...I only have some many kits....." He whimpered pitifully as he saw Robert still had balls left to throw.

"We will take the blue kit and I am keeping on the ping pong balls as a reminder that people like you are scum" Robert smirked as the scrawny man scrambled to get the kit from a box on the floor.

Kelsey looked disappointed to see an empty tank.

"Where are the sea monkeys" Kelsey frowned.

"Oh..honey...that's the fun part. We have to hatch them when we get home. " Robert tried to sound enthusiastic.

"I'm sorry, I missed all the balls. " Kelsey voice got very quiet.

"Did you have fun ? " Robert hugged her and petted her hair. 

"Yes...I had fun" Kelsey mumbled into his chest.

"Then that's all the matters" his stomach growled.

"I think that my flash powers didn't work because I'm low on calories and you Know that cause if the speed force that I burn calories really fast." Kelsey mumbled and Robert nodded his head.

"My flash needs food and so do I....we are at a seafood place so I'm guessing it's seafood for dinner".

 

....................

 

Kelsey said on a little picnic table, swinging her legs and drinking the lemonade that her daddy had bought her. He was off getting the food.

She was so excited, daddy said that she could have shrimp and chips. Chips is just a fancy word for French fries.

Daddy ordered a salmon burger and fries as well which made kelsey happy. She didn't want him to eat any monster tentacles.

For the most part she had seen people walk around with all sorts of interesting foods. She was just glad their food was Normal.

Daddy walked back to the table with a worried look on his face. Before he sat down with the food he looked at her straight in the eyes.

"You do not have to eat this if you don't want to... I will find you something else to eat if I have to" Robert winced as he laid her basket of food Infront of her.

"I like shrimp....why.. wouldn't I.....they have legs....why do they have legs!" Kelsey glanced down at her meal and freaked out.

The seafood at the festival was all fresh. Robert didn't take into consideration that they might have to peel the Shrimp themselves.

"Honey....we can switch.." Robert frowned

 

" I hate fish..... And I don't want to eat something with legs !" Kelsey pushed her plate away.

"You have to eat something....maybe I can find something else for you" Robert looked around.

"Daddy...will they know I eat them ?" Kelsey whispered.

"Who,honey?" Robert listened.

"The shrimps...cause they have legs...they might feel me eat them" Kelsey little mindset didn't let her look past the fact that they cooked already.

"No, baby bear. They can't feel anything because they aren't alive. This is just like the shrimp at home. But the shell and legs are still on. They gave there body up to help feed you and make you big and strong. " Daddy smiled softly at his precious little. He loved when she felt this small and innocent.

"Do you think that maybe....you could peel them...I'm scared to touch them" Kelsey whispered again.

Robert nodded and got to work peeling and feeding his little lamb. Even if his burger was getting cold, it was worth it.

The rest of the festival went nicely. The two of them had full tummy's and Kelsey got to make a goldfish out of construction paper.

................

At home they had a very long tubby Time playing sea monster and explorer. 

A sippy cup of milk and daddy dressing his little one in her mermaid onesie and Ozzy in his new flash onesie. 

They were almost ready for bed.

 

"Daddy !!! The sea monkeys !" Kelsey scramble out of bed and down the hall and back holding the blue kit.

 

"Settle down little one, daddy will fill the tank with water and we can add packet one Tonight" Robert got out of bed and put finding Nemo book down.

Reading the instructions he filled the plastic tank with water and gave kelsey the first packet to dump in

"Now what, daddy?" Kelsey jumped up and do excitedly.

 

"Well it says we need to wait until tomorrow night to add packet number two" daddy patted his lap.

Kelsey knew that meant her had something important to tell her. She crawled right up and snuggled into him

"Princess....do you know what a sea monkey is ?" Robert didn't want her to be disappointed tomorrow night when she saw the small creatures.

"No daddy, I think they are very tiny monkeys that live under water with scuba mask" Kelsey giggled at the thought.

 

"Sweet pea, I want you to be prepared when you see them tomorrow. They are very tiny and look well like little um I'm not even sure how to describe them. " Robert pulled out his phone and googled a picture. 

"Daddy...those will be in my tank " Kelsey looked up at him as he nodded. He waited for her to be upset but instead got a big smile.

"I can't wait ! I hope we have lots and lots" Kelsey smiled and looked in the tank.

 

Robert sighed in relief

"Well then sleep head let's go to bed. The sooner tomorrow comes the sooner you are to seeing our new friends." 

" I love you daddy." 

"I love you more Princess"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One week before Thanksgiving and then it's Christmas time !!!!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading you guys and I'm sorry if you were hoping for more mistress L stuff. Maybe next time ;)


	38. Candy castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Kelsey have some Christmas shopping to do and Robert promises Kelsey a special treat

"princess, you were so brave with your physical last night. I was thinking that perhaps we could go get a special treat while we are gift shopping" Robert took a sip of his more coffee and watched a blush creeps along his Princess full cheeks.

Kelsey chewed the rest of her Belgium waffle as she thought about when they played doctor last night. The thought of the latex gloves and the cold....it gave her chills. 

"Special treat? I was really brave daddy..." Kelsey smiled sweetly.

"I know sweet pea, I didn't hear not one complaint about the thermometer. We will go for the treat right after shopping." Robert held back a chuckle as she got all bashful at the mention of the thermometer.

.........................

Breakfast was eaten and Kelsey was dressed in a white sweater and black skinny jeans with a hair bow. Ozzy was put in a little vest and buckled into the back seat.

Ozzy had to guard the car while they went into the mall daddy said.

It wasn't as busy as they thought it was going to be. It was the day after black Friday after all and there were still some sales going on.

Robert made a list of each of their family members and friends that that needed to get gifts for. He even made a small list for Kelsey to hold with the names of her little friends.

"First let's get the boring adults out of the way and then we can head to the toy store." Robert held his lambs hand and led her into a dicks sporting goods.

"Is that were my treat is?" Kelsey frowned at the smell of leather and musky men. 

"No. That is for later. What do you think about this jersey ?"

 

Kelsey shrugged. She really didn't care about baseball or it's jerseys. 

Robert smirked " the quicker you help me find all these gifts, the sooner we can go and get your treat" 

"I think they will the the shirts"Kelsey smiled sweetly and hoped she would not be forced to attend a game in the future.

They searched around the store a bit and bought some kitchen items and a few home decor things to send as gifts as well. Nothing interested Kelsey though and she was growing impatient.

She sat down on a display bed and was a little shocked to find that the bed was hard as a rock.

"...who would sleep on a bed like this" Kelsey tried to bounce but it didn't move.

"Naughty little girls sleep on a hard bed. At least that is what the Christmas elf told me" Robert tried to peak her interest. They were almost done and he just wanted to stop at a few more stores. 

"A Christmas elf ?" Kelsey looked up from the hard bed to see daddy nodding.

"Yes. He is always watching you, so he can report to santa" Robert handed her a box to hold while they waited in line.

"He is always watching...even when we have big girl time" Kelsey cheeks blushed as she whispered.

"Um no. Only when we are in public doesn't the Christmas elf watch." Robert felt his own cheeks turn a pinkish color.

...................

 

Books and perfume and more clothes had been bought at many different stores for many different family members. Daddy even bought his Princess a new suit case since they would be traveling to said families.

On the way out of the mall though Kelsey spotted a Christmas display. 

 

"Can we go look at what is behind that big tree...pretty please." Kelsey tugged at his arm.

Robert checked his watch and smiled down at his little lamb. The treat wasn't going to close for another 3 hours so they had a little more time.

"I don't think that is a real tree, so yes we can go look" Robert frowned as his little one was reminded about Christmas trees.

Earlier in the morning before they left the house. Robert reminded his Princess that she is very allergic to the scent of evergreen and cedar and they must not go near any Christmas trees.

This always made Kelsey a bit sad. She felt like she missed out on fun Christmas traditions and had to avoid certain holiday stores. All for the fear of none breathing.

"Okay.....but if it was real I could hold my nose" Kelsey plugged her nose with two fingers.

"That's not how that works honey. But I don't think you need to worry. That tree is much to be to be real" Robert chuckled and walked her around the other side of the tree.

There was santa claus and elves. Children were line to tell Santa what they wanted and to have a picture.

 

Robert made a face when he saw how excited his little one got.

"I need to sit on his lap and tell santa I have been a good girl" Kelsey started off towards the line. 

"Sweetie. This is for children. Maybe let's just watch" Robert watched her face fall again.

Being little was tough he thought. A child's mindset in a grown woman's body.

"But....how will santa know" Kelsey frowned.

"Remember...the Christmas elf....he is special and only visits other littles. Not children" Robert rubbed her shoulder and thought the treat would be a good pick me up right about now.

A baby was handed over to the man dressed as Santa and she began to cry for her mother. Kelsey face twisted and felt her tummy ache.

"Can we go?" Kelsey mumbled 

"Yes, sweetie. Let's go get your treat" 

 

...........................................

 

They drove for a long time before stopping in front of a store called Rocket Fizz.

Kelsey was a little quiet in the car but Robert knew this would cheer her right up.

"We are here, lamb. Let daddy unbuckle you and we can go inside" Robert leaned over for a kiss.

"I thought we were done shopping...." The words mournfully left her lips.

"This is where your treat is. " Daddy came around and unbuckled her seatbelt and helped her out of the car.

The outside of the store there was not much to see. It was very tinted glass. But inside we're rows and rows of candy. 

 

Kelsey eyes lite up when she saw all the goodies and she hugged her daddy tightly.

"This is a soda pop and candy store. You may have whatever you like since you were such a brave girl this morning." Robert nudged her back for her to go explore.

 

As she went off looking at the the sweets he pulled out his cell phone and made one quick purchase of an elf on the shelf. He heard his admin Donna talk about how much her kids loved it. It would make the perfect Christmas elf.

Kelsey zoomed around the store looking at the the candies. She didn't know what to choose.

"There are to many choices , how am I supposed to pick just one?" Kelsey asked as she held a pack of gummy bears.

"You can have more then one. " Robert held a glass root beer bottle in his hand. 

"Can I have a pop too..." Kelsey asked coyly. She knew she wasn't allowed soda normally.

"Yes, sweetie. But only one".

Kelsey picked a glass root beer, just so she could be like daddy. He held it though so she didn't drop and smash it.

Kelsey also picked some German chocolate and a weird candy called Idaho Spud. She wondered if it was made with potatoes. 

"Are you sure that is all you want ? You did have to suffer with Christmas shopping ? " Robert placed the items on the register and nodded at the Indian man behind the counter.

"Um....."she ran and place a single piece of Taffy with her other things. This made daddy laugh.

......................................

At home. 

After tubby time and before the movie started. Daddy took out the chilled root beer and popped some pop corn.

He listened to the conversation his baby bear was having on the phone with kimmie 

"Yes.....I'm being serious. A castle made of candy. .....yes daddy said I could have whatever cause I was a good girl...... because of some stuff we did....and I even saw Santa and I have my own elf .....yes I do....yes huh" Kelsey giggled away.

Robert felt so at ease and full of warmth. This would be there best Christmas yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. 
> 
> Santa is coming !!!!
> 
> How exciting !!!
> 
> As always please leave any suggestions for chapters in the comments below.
> 
> We are going back to the dungeon this weekend.


	39. tinsel town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Kelsey begin to set up for Christmas and even meet cookie the elf.

Robert has just gotten the last of the Christmas decorations out of the attic. It was almost noon and his little princess was still fast asleep upstairs. The previous night had consisted of human reindeer rides, ball pits, a visit from a touchy Santa clause and games. The holiday party must have been too fun for Roberts lamb though since she was so worn out. 

He smiled at the thought of her barley awake this morning, her sleepy eyes peeping under the covers and the little sounds she made when he bit the inside of her thigh.

 

“Daddy?” Kelsey stood in the family room dressed in only daddy’s blue work shirt, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“Good afternoon, my tired little bear.” Robert held his arms out for her to come sit on his lap. Robert was only in a white t shirt and black boxer shorts.

Kelsey dragged her feet across the floor all the way to the couch until she was nestled with her daddy’s arms around her.

“what is all of this stuff?” she yawned as Robert ran his fingers through her dark hair. 

“well my lamb, its Christmas decorations. That big box over there is our tree and some ornaments. I thought it would be fun to get everything ready for Santa Claus.” 

Robert shifted a bit and could feel her bare ass against his leg. 

“Can we have hot chocolate and what the Grinch before dinner. Please daddy?” Kelsey said in her sweetest voice.

“If you are a good girl, we can” Robert smiled to himself and helped her off the couch.

Kelsey’s job was to put the tinsel around the living room and hallway while daddy set the tree up. Unlike real trees, these kinds must be put together in pieces. Much too difficult for little girls to do. After Ozzy was retrieved from the bedroom wearing his Santa hat, the too got to work. Ozzy mostly watched since he has no arms or hands. They tackled the living room quickly hanging up tinsel everywhere and next was the hallway.

Robert peeked into the hallway to see his princess taping up tinsel around the table, this was his chance to hid the elf on the shelf he bought her. The tree had taken no time to assemble, so he thought he could hide it there but she would see it when they hung ornaments. He could put the elf in the good living room fireplace but 

when Kelsey was feeling little she wasn’t allowed in there. Robert taped his chin and finally decided to put the elf next to the cookie jar in the kitchen. He even let the Christmas elf hold a cookie. 

“Ozzy. I am bored. We ran out of both red and green tinsel” Kelsey sat slumped on the floor.

“I don’t know what to do with the white tinsel” 

“Ozzy…you can’t say that. It’s a naughty word” just then Klaus the German shepherd pranced by. 

“but…I suppose he isn’t looking festive. Your right Ozzy. Here doggy…come here Klaus”

………………………………

Klaus ran passed Robert in the kitchen and it made him take a double take. The poor dog was covered in white tinsel. 

 

“Klaus…. what did they do to you” Robert quickly unwrapped the Klaus and marched out of the room.

“Kelsey…..Kelsey come here right now” Robert stood with his arms crossed, scowling.

“Hi daddy…. we finished the task you gave us!” His little princess pointed to all the spots she decorated around the house. But daddy didn’t smile.

“would you care to tell daddy, why the dog was covered In tinsel as well?”

“oh um….it was Ozzy idea.” Kelsey face flushed and her ears turned pink.

“why did Ozzy think that was a good idea?” Robert tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for her response.

Kelsey knew better and she knew that Klaus was not a toy.

“um that he needed to have some decorations too” Kelsey mumble and looked down at her socked feet.

“and how many times has daddy told you that Klaus is just a doggy. He is not a tree, he not walls and he is not a toy for you to put tinsel on. Doggy’s don’t like that.”   
Robert tilted her chin for her to look at him.

“I’m sorry, daddy.” Kelsey whispered.

“10 spankies with my bare hand and if you make a fuss then it ten more with my belt. Is that understood, young lady?”

“Yes…daddy” Kelsey whimpered 

…………………………………….

Ten spankings later and a sore bum, Robert rocked his little lamb back and forth and dried her tears.

“princess, I only spanked you because what you did was naughty. What if the Christmas elf saw you?” Robert looked around the room as if he didn’t know where the   
elf was hiding.

“is he here, daddy?” Kelsey sniffled and looked around too.

“I don’t know princess, lets decorate the tree and then go make hot coco” 

 

Kelsey knelled in front of a big box of ornaments. Her new job was to hand them to daddy because they were glass and could shatter if they weren’t careful. 

“remember this one!” Kelsey held a Santa dressed in a flower shirt and swim trunks

“Yes, princess. It was our first trip to Hawaii” Robert smiled at the fond memory and hung it with care.

“look at this one” Kelsey held up one shaped like a pocket watch.

“ah my lamb, remember the pocket watch you gave me. It was the first present we exchanged” Robert placed this one closer to the angel.

“I remember daddy. This one I my favorite.” Kelsey held a little golden heart up. 

“why is this one your favorite?” Robert wondered as he looked at the other ornaments in the box. 

“this is the ornament you gave me when you asked me to be yours forever” Kelsey beamed.

“and you will always be mine” daddy hung this one in the center of the tree.

The tree lite up beautifully and had so many lovely mismatched ornaments. Each one with their own special meaning. Tinsel hung around the home and   
staircase and not the dog. Daddy even put out a few Christmas books for later in the evening.

………………………………………………………………….

“Daddy! I found the elf and he is eating cookies!!” Kelsey squealed as she ran over to the kitchen counter.

“please don’t run in the house, baby bear.” Robert pulled down a big coffee cup for himself and his lamb’s little penguin sippy cup. 

“daddy, can I have pooh bear tippy cup?” Kelsey studied the new elf friend.

“sweetie, Winnie is in the dishwasher. This sippy will be fine. What are you going to name your Christmas elf?” Robert poured the milk into his glass along with hot   
chocolate mix and then into the microwave.

“um cookie cause he Is eating them before dinner. Is he a naughty elf?” Kelsey frowned at the thought of her being naughty earlier and if cookie would tell Santa.

 

“Elves run on sugar. I don’t think he meant to be naughty, he was just hungry. “daddy poured cold chocolate milk into her sippy cup and topped it with mini   
marshmallows. His princess didn’t like hot drinks but insisted on having hot chocolate like daddy.

“Will cookie tell Santa about the tinsel?” Kelsey blew onto her straw like he was cooling her hot chocolate.

“I think cookie knows you got punished already. Only 16 days till Santa comes so you better be a very good little girl. Maybe you can draw cookie a picture to bring to   
Santa” Daddy took a sip of hot coco and raised his eyebrows which made his lamb giggle.

………………………………………..

Kelsey colored away on her elf and Santa picture while the Grinch played on the Tv. Robert watched as he sipped his drink and looked over her Christmas list once more. 

 

“here, little one” daddy clipped her pacie to her shirt so she would stop sucking her thumb. 

“daddy. Read a story?” Kelsey mumbles around the pacifier.

Robert mutes the tv and sits back as his little one continues to color.

“twas the night before Christmas……….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16 days till Christmas !!
> 
> I am super excited to for Santa and family gathering and good food !
> 
> is there anything you guys would like to see happen during Christmas time with Robert and Kelsey? 
> 
> also sorry about no miss L. she wasn't at the dungeon last weekend so I didn't write about her.


	40. nightmare on lamb street.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> march is coming and it has been on Kelsey mind and now in her dreams.

A glow came from Robert office down the hall, Kelsey crept towards the door in her silk pink night gown. It was close to midnight and the house was eerie and quiet. The only sound was of Roberts voice. 

“who could he be talking to” Kelsey muttered to herself.

She peeked around the door to see daddy leaning back in his computer chair with his feet on his desk. Robert was fully dressed in his business uniform as if he had just gotten back from the office, Kelsey could have sworn they had went to bed in their jammies though. She knew that if daddy caught her out of bed this late she   
would get a spanking but the she heard something startling.

“Yes, I have purchased my plane ticket” Robert smiled and rocked himself on the chair.  
Kelsey wondered if perhaps it was a family member.

“I can’t wait to see you either, it has been such a long time and I don’t think I can wait till march” Robert opened his desk drawer and pulled out a small picture.

Kelsey could feel a knot in her stomach 

“don’t worry about the girl, I’ll leave her a note and then we can be together. Once we board that plane. Nothing can stop us”

Tears began to swell in Kelsey eyes as she knew who was on the phone before he said it.

“I have always loved you Sonia” were the last words he uttered before the scene cracked like glass all around her.  
…………………………………………  
Kelsey woke up with her heart beating rapidly and tears drenching her cheeks. She looked around the room then tossed the blanket off her and pulled her knees to her chest before sobbing. 

Robert awoke to the sounds of gasp and crying and quickly sat up, he briefly looked over at the clock noticed it was close to one am.

 

“Princess…. princess is that you? are you okay sweet pea?” Robert searched for the light to turn on the bedside lamp.

Kelsey looked up at him with bloodshot eyes

“lamb…did you have a bad dream? What’s wrong?” Daddy tried to pull her into him but she fought back.

“How could you……. You love her” Kelsey pushed his hands away

 

“princess, what are you talking about? I love who?” Robert rubbed his eyes, these night terrors had been happening quite a lot since the news of march.

“you love Ms. Song. You are leaving me …...I don’t want you to leave” Kelsey sniffled.

“Honey, I don’t love Sonia. I love you. It was just a bad dream” Robert moved closer but didn’t touch his little one. 

“You….you..you were on the phone and had a plane ticket to see her” Kelsey stuttered a bit and wiped her eyes.

Robert looked at her wide eyed. He didn’t even have her on his phone anymore. The only way she was allowed to write him was on a company email from now on after   
an argument Kelsey and him had.

“I am going to see my family for the holiday princess, just like you are. Do you want to see my plane ticket” Robert reached for his phone to pull up his upcoming trip.

Kelsey held her stuffed monster Worry and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands.

“Look lamb, see where the plane is going. Here look here are even some messages from daddy’s family.” Robert slowly showed his little one everything.

“you also had her photo in your desk” Kelsey hiccuped.

“would you like to go see daddy’s desk?” Robert already knew the answer and was out of bed and round the other side to hold her hand.

They walked quietly to the office together and he went through each desk drawer, the only photo he had was the one from their wedding day sitting on top of the   
desk.

“sweetie, it was just a bad dream. Daddy only loves you.” Robert offered a hug 

“I’m sorry daddy…...I’m sorry” Kelsey rubbed her face in his chest and held on tightly.

“Nothing to apologize pumpkin. It was a scary dream. Daddy is here and will always be here” Robert rocked her in place as they sat on his computer chair. He thought   
to himself that march was going to be hell to get through. 

“hey. How about we fix you some warm milk in your sippy cup and I will read you another story and we put this behind us?” Robert yawned.

Kelsey nodded quietly, she was emotionally and physically exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a really short chapter and I wanted to post something as I am working on a very merry Christmas chapter.
> 
> I do suffer from bad night terrors because my brain likes me not to have a lot of sleep and one of my biggest fears I have is being abandoned. so dreams like this happen often and I know that daddy/ Mr. Rhapsody would never leave me.
> 
> 6 days until Santa Claus comes !


	41. The night before Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelsey sits alone in empty house because Robert is still away.

Kelsey placed the last Christmas present under the tree. Daddy should be home any moment and then they could open gifts together and spend the rest of the holiday all snuggled up. 

Robert and Kesley separate for the holidays and go travel to spend time with there families. This year Kelsey got back a day early and wanted to surprise her daddy. 

Everything was going great until her phone pinged.

Robert: hey honey, I think I am going to stay a few more days. The ice is to bad and they aren't letting any planes out. 

Kelsey: oh. 

Robert: I'll be back before you know it. Besides what could more family time hurt.

Kelsey: ok. Talk to you soon. Luv you.

Robert : love you. Bye.

 

Kelsey glaced down at her phone for a long time. Maybe this was a joke. Maybe he was just being funny and would walk through the door any minute .

But as time passed she realized it was no joke.

Kelsey felt bitter. Why did he have to stay longer. Wasn't she important too. They never spend Christmas together and this was supposed to be her time with him. 

Was this what March was going to be like? Being pushed to the side lines for another important things. 

Why did there even have to be ice on the road.

Kelsey cried. 

Her family never really got along and this year was no different. They always drank to much and were too touchy. They made fun of her for being a little posh. 

They always said mean things about her and she always felt left out around them. Though she hangs around because she cares. She wants them to love her and be accepted. Besides who wants to be alone for the holidays. 

Except for now. She was alone. Sitting in the fancy formal room. On the hard pink sofa.

 

She never minded him going and spending time with his family. They were all a bit to loud for her taste anyways. But it made her think if he even missed her.

While she was away that was he was always on her mind and she wanted nothing more then to get back to him. 

She knew he loved her and probably missed her too. But he was probably busy with the children and cousins and aunt's and Uncle's. Distracted. 

He was probably having a wonderful time. 

 

The house was dark and it was raining outside. 

 

Christmas songs played on her Pandora. She changed it to set her mood. She wouldn't be gone by Blake Shelton played 

 

Kelsey stood and unplugged the Christmas tree and went to bed. This was the worst Christmas ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The very little Christmas is almost done. But I think this chapter had to be posted first in order to have real time events. Besides I am feeling sad so why not talk about why.


	42. very merry little christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is sometimes daddy has a little bit of magic

Epilogue 

“Princess, I’m home!” Robert called from the front hallway. He noticed the house was dark and there was no sound of music. Robert knew it was a few days after Christmas but he was still excepting to celebrate the holiday on their own day. As he walked through the silent house he saw some of the decorations had been taken down and scattered along the floor, it almost looked as if they had been robbed. The Christmas tree stood unlit in corner of the family room. A few small wrapped presents laid underneath it.

A small pit of guilt bubbled in his soul as Robert thought about how distant his baby girl had become when he told her he was staying a few more days with his family. Now she was nowhere in sight, He made his way up the stairs and too their bedroom. There she was sitting in the nook with a few picture books scattered around her. Robert thought she looked paler then normal and that he could tell she had probably not eaten much. She does that when she is upset. 

Kelsey heard him enter the room but couldn’t look at him with her blood shot eyes. She had been sitting there for a few hours sorting through the pictures and thinking if he really deserved the gifts that she bought him. Her eyes could no longer cry and she wondered if it was because she had enough or if she was just dehydrated.

“kitten. Are you ok” Robert stepped closer to his sad princess.

“why.” Kelsey said in a raspy dry voice. 

“why? Because I care about you” Robert sat down on the other side of the nook. 

“oh” Kelsey mumbled and flipped the page of her book.

“Do you not think I care about you?” his hand covering the page so that she will pay attention to him.

“I think you care and love me. But I think other things are sometimes more important” Kelsey gazed at Robert feeling numb inside.

“you can tell me anything, please let me understand what your feeling” Robert leaned back against the wall and Kelsey turned to lay her back against his chest. The nook was in a small window seal, it was the rounded room of their Victorian house.

Kelsey took a deep breath and could feel the tears start to brim.

“I came home a day early. I came home so that when you walked in the door the house would smell of cookies and there would be presents under the tree. I had everything all laid out and I was so excited to just spend the day together and then you texted that there was ice on the road and that you weren’t coming home tonight. You said you wanted to spend more time with that family. I could have spent time with my family too. You could have watched the news and saw. You could have booked a flight early. Your family doesn’t even live that far away. Then you didn’t even just spend one more day but almost whole week.” Kelsey wiped her eyes and sighed.

Robert rubbed her arm and felt bad that he hadn’t thought about it that way.

 

“you text me that you miss me so much and yet your new flight isn’t until Thursday. Where there is a will there is a way. I have pushed to the side for a little bit and that was just the icing on the cake” Kelsey sniffled and stared out the window.

“how long have you felt pushed to the side” Robert ask softly so that his voice doesn’t break.

“since you took the call at the party. Work has interrupted not only daily life but also little space. I am scared that this promotion in a few more months is going to   
change us and we won’t be as close with one another. I am just frustrated and I’m trying not to be selfish but I just want to spend time with you.” Kelsey huffed and wiped her eyes once more, they were so tired for crying but she felt so much better getting the weight off her chest.

“darling. I don’t know what to say. I am so sorry I made you feel this way. Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“because it would hurt your feelings” Kelsey said numbly.

“I don’t care if my feelings get hurt. Bottling your feelings up is hurting you worse than anything you could ever tell me. We will need to work on you expressing your   
thoughts with me honey and telling me when you are upset. I will cut back on work, you are so important to me and I am sorry if I made you feel any less. I feel like an   
idiot for making you wait so long to see me. Please forgive me?” Roberts voice choked and Kelsey rarely saw his emotions get the best of him.

They held each other close for time in silence. 

 

Then Robert had an idea.

Very little Christmas party

Kelsey had a full tummy of sushi that daddy brought home for their sushi date in the living room and was out cold on the couch. It had been a long and an emotional   
reunion. While she was sleeping Robert made a few phone calls to some friends. He felt bad that her Christmas was ruined and wanted to make it up to her.  
Max and Kimi came as a pair, their mommy and daddy had dropped them off until they were done doing grown up stuff. Max dressed in his mammoth onesie and Kimi came dressed in her pink and blue unicorn onesie. They both set their gifts under the tree and tip toed back into the kitchen.

“alright little ones, while Kelsey is taking a nap I need your help to set up for a Christmas party. But be very quiet” Robert pulled out a check list of things to do.

“yes sir!” the two said in unison.

“first. I need max to rehang the decorations in the hallway, while max is doing that I need Kimi to please set the dinner table. I will start on the crock pot hot chocolate.” Robert clasp his hands together and watches his baby girl’s friends get to work.

Max was rather tall so it took no time for him to rehang all the tinsel and to put the wreath back on the door. Kimi carefully decorated the dining table with the Santa   
paper plates and the red roses for the center piece. 

“Maxie! what about the Christmas tree?” Kimi whispered softly

“What about it?” max itched his head and peeked around the corner to the living room where a dim tree stood.

“it’s not lighted up…. we gotta turn it on cause how is we going to have Christmas without a tree” Kimi lisped 

“but Kelsey is taking a nap in there…. we got to be like super quiet spy’s” max giggles excitedly and pressed his finger to his lips.

Kimi tied her curly hair up in a ponytail and they both used a streamer as a ninja band around there forehead.

“dun duh dun duh dun duh dun” pink panther theme song

“max we don’t need sound effects”Kimi whispered as the crawled along the hardwood floor to the tree.

“be quiet Kimi…. not supposed to talk. Blow our cover” max hissed as he plugged the big plastic tree in. knocking a glass ornament off in the process. 

It was just a regular glass ball but it shattered all over the ground.

Kelsey awoke with a start and rubbed her eyes.

The house smelled of chocolate and baked cookies and the tree was back on.

“what…who…Kimi…Max. what are you doing in my house?” Kelsey frowned at the broken glass but was happy to see her friends.

 

“what in the world…. princess. your awake?” Robert walks into the family room with a scowl and a dish rag wiping his hands off.

“hi daddy…. what’s going on?” Kelsey yawned and stretched out on the couch.

“Well. I invited our friends over for dinner and a little Christmas get together. I wanted to make Christmas up to you. These two were supposed to be in the other room. I wanted it to be a surprise” Robert put his hands on his hips and looked at the two littles by the tree.

“sorry Mr. Rhapsody, we didn’t mean to break the ornament.” Kimi mumbles 

“we just wanted her to see the light when she woke up” max freckled face turned bright red.

Kelsey smiled and pulled her blanket up to her nose.

“apology accepted. Let me get this glass cleaned up and while we all wait for the rest of the guest to arrive how about you guy go play.” Robert shuffled the little ones   
out of the room.

“thank you, daddy,” Kelsey snuck a kiss on his cheek as she sleepily walked to the guest room.

……………………………………….

“I am moving in on my target” Kelsey giggled as she closed in on her worry monster

“rawwwr” max snarled as he jumped from behind the bed.

“attack!” yelled Kimi as she pretended to shoot the dreadful maxsaurous

The littles played a made-up adventure game together while Robert finished cooking the turkey. Kelsey had gotten dressed in her space onesie and daddy even   
helped put a bow in her hair.

Kimi sat down and wiped her forehead “what did Santa bring you?”

“I got Tonka truck and a new plushie and mommy gave me a tooth brush” max smiled proudly.

“Daddy Mark bought me a princess castle doll house, unicorn slippers and a tutu. Dumb ole Santa brought me coal” Kimi crossed her arms in a pout and then noticed   
the sad look on Kelsey face.

“did you get anything from Santa?” Max nudged Kelsey’s arm.

“No, I must have been too naughty for even coal” Kelsey frowned not wanting her friends to know that Christmas had not gone the way they planned.

“dinner time! Go wash those hands and come sit down” Robert called from the hallway.

………………………………………………………………

Mark and Jennifer had arrived sometime while the little’s were playing and had already taken their seats. George and his wife Elizabeth sat on either side of a very   
regressed Adam. Being a good girl, Kelsey went around and greeted all their guest. Daddy had taught her it was very rude not to hello and welcome them into their home.

Kelsey didn’t fuss over how much food daddy put on her plate or that she didn’t like some of the items. Instead she ate what was given to her. Even the brussels   
sprouts. she thought over if Santa thought she was a bad girl and if cookie the elf told him so.

Adam was fed baby food by Elizabeth which Kelsey also thought she was grateful that she was not in his seat. George had left to go to the bathroom a long time ago. 

“yuck, mushy carrots” she thought to herself and then looked to max who was helping himself to more turkey and Kimi who stuck her nose up to veggies of any kind.

For dessert daddy had made chocolate chip cookies and put hot chocolate inside their sippy cups. Kelsey sippy cup of course had cold milk because hot chocolate is just too hot.

Coming from the living room there came the sound of jingle bells and what sounded like ho ho ho. Kelsey rushed out of her seat to go see but daddy reminded her 

that it was not polite to not excuse herself from the table. 

“may I pleased be excused daddy!” Kelsey squeaked.

“for what, princess?” Robert smirked. He loved making her wait for things.

“cause Santa might be in the next room and I have to talk to him” Kelsey swung her feet back and forth underneath the table excitedly.

“you may all be excused from the table” Robert smiled as the little ones rushed into the next room.

“you’re a good daddy for doing this for her” Mark said in his low husky voice as he helped clear the dishes.

“she deserves the world” 

The family room was filled with presents for all of the company but there was no Santa to be found. Only a letter addressed to Kelsey.

When daddy finally came in the family room Kelsey held the letter up as asked him to read it while the other littles dived into a few small gifts left by Santa. Robert sat   
Kelsey on his lap and began to read.

Dear Kelsey,  
I know I am a little late to drop of presents but you must understand that Santa is a very old man and sometimes forgets a house or two. Thank goodness that Cookie the elf told me you were such a good girl this year and that I may have forgotten your house. I hope you don’t mind that I left some gifts for your friends to open as well. Will see you next year!  
Sincerely Santa Claus

“go open your gifts princess. I am dying to see what you get” Robert sipped his coffee as Kelsey kneeled under the tree. He smiled at the funny way she careful takes the wrapping paper off.

Kimi paraded around with her new princess crown and stuffed fox

Max put on his cowboy hat and his new sidekick doggy hat.

Adam sucked his thumb and shook his dino rattle.

 

Kelsey sat crisscrossed and opened a new dollie with pink hair and jammies.

 

“oooo you got a la la loopsy doll!” Kimi admired how nice the button eyes were.

“she is very pretty, I think I’ll call her baby” Kelsey giggled and hugged the doll.

She also opened a new pair of red converse sneakers and a pink party dress. Santa got her bath bombs and lots of sugary snacks. 

“thank you” Kelsey hugged daddy tightly before running off to play some more.

…………………………………………………….

After the party

Robert and Kelsey sat by the fire place alone. The party was over and the house was cleaned. They just enjoyed being close to each other.

“ I have a few more gifts for you” Robert reached over and handed Kelsey a small box wrapped in blue Santa paper and three large boxes wrapped in red. 

Kelsey opened the first two boxes and turned a little red when she saw the pink Hitachi wand and glass dildo.

 

“they are big girl gifts, for the playroom” Robert sipped his wine.

“oh my…I can’t wait to try them” Kelsey winked and opened the next big box.

A big red mickey mouse sweater. It smelled of after shave and had little holes on the sleeve.

“this was mine from a long time ago. I found it when I visited my family. I want you to have it”

“I love it so much” Kelsey held the sweater close and inhaled the sweet scent.

The last little box held a heart locket. Engraved to the moon and back. Kelsey cried when he put the necklace on her. 

“so, you can carry me with you always” Robert stopped himself from getting sentimental.

“I love you so much. I have a few gifts for you too” Kelsey went to get the hidden gifts. At the start at the holiday she didn’t even want to give these to him anymore   
but now felt like she should more than ever.

 

Robert laughed at the coffee and Swedish fish. He smiled at the new desk pen with his name and loved the new cologne. The lounge shirts also fit nice.  
The gift that made him cry though was a glass sphere, Inside the glass was a little galaxy. A piece of paper left in the inside velvet box.

Daddy,

You will always be my universe.  
Forever love princess.

 

 

Christmas is not about gifts but the love we have for one another and Robert and Kelsey can take on the world together. On good or on bad days their love remains the same.

Hope you all had a merry Christmas and a happy New year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and happy new year !
> 
> so many great adventures to come this year and I hope you guys will come along with me !
> 
> thank you so much for reading.
> 
> what did you guys get for Christmas ? anything interesting ??


	43. duck lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a fever from the night before causes an uncomfortable owie.

“Daddy?” Kelsey walked out of the downstairs bathroom with a medical mask covering her mouth.

“Yes…. Princess why do you have that one your pretty face,” Robert put down his novel on the coffee table and tried to suppress a chuckle.

“I think I am turning into a duck,” Kelsey whimpered.

“A duck?” daddy put his hand on his chin and stared at his princess for a long time.

“Yes, a duckie…daddy don’t laugh. I’m serious “Kelsey whimpered.

“Let me see little one” Robert pulled on the blanket to reveal a very swollen little lamb. 

Kelsey upper lip was all puffed up and sore looking, which was odd because Robert hadn’t noticed her feeling ill.

“Princess, did a bee sting you?” Daddy examined her face gently and saw the little white blisters on her lip.

“No Daddy, it’s too cold to play outside,” Kelsey sniffled.  
Robert felt her forehead again and she felt a little warm but not feverish. 

“Daddy is going to get you a glass of orange juice and call Dr. cook. Can you be a good girl and stay on the couch,” Robert patted her knee and walked to the kitchen as Kelsey nodded.

On the phone with Dr. Cook, they both agreed it wasn’t an allergic reaction. However, something didn’t dawn on Robert, his little lamb was really hot the other night and kept kicking off the covers. He didn’t think twice because she had no other symptoms. Kelsey had a fever blister and he should have realized sooner because she had them before.

Robert came back into the living room where his swollen little bear sat on the couch holding Ozzy and humming. In his hand Robert had a spa kit that also included an ice pack, some Q tips and a little bit of baking soda.

“Lamb, I think it would be fun if we had a little spa day! I think it will help you forget all about your mouth owie” Robert said cheerfully

Kelsey nodded quietly. Daddy had never played spa before with her and she was more than excited to be pampered.

Robert tied her long thick brown hair into a bun and then placed a head band around her forehead so that her hair was kept out of her face. Then he had his little   
princess change into just her bra and panties and put her fluffy pink bathrobe on. 

“This is some green mask the lady at CVS showed me, said it was good for your skin,” Robert made a face as he squeezed the green goo into his hands. Kelsey giggled at how silly her Daddy was and felt so relaxed as he a massaged it into her face.

“Next comes the cucumbers little one,” Robert held the two slices just as he had seen in the movies.

“I don’t like cucumbers, Daddy. They taste icky,” Kelsey scrunched her face 

“They are not to eat princess, they go on your eyes. Please close them,” Robert placed the cucumbers on and put some lotion on his hands. He massaged her cute little feet and smirked at the black nail polish. She had them done in black for the most recent trip to the dungeon. Kelsey moaned softly as he worked on her calf. 

“This next part will be a little chilly princess but I need you to be a brave girl” Robert placed the ice pack against her lips and guided her hand to hold it. 

“Brrrrrr…daddy I don’t like it, it hurts my owie” Kelsey whined but Daddy held her hand on top of the ice pack.

“You are doing so good princess…. look how brave you are,” Robert cooed and massaged the other calf.

When the timer was up he helped her to the bathroom where he rinsed the mask off her face. Kelsey winced when she saw herself in the bathroom mirror.

“I am a monster,” she mumbled.

“Close your eyes and I will cast a magic spell that will turn you back into my little princess,” Robert ran a wash clothes under hot water and wiped away the mask   
when her eyes where tightly closed then had her let go of the ice pack.

“DADDY !! you did it !!” Kelsey looked in the mirror in aww the green was gone and so were her duck lips. Robert was very relieved the swelling went down;   
however, he was nervous about the next part.

 

“Baby bear, you are super brave and sooo tough, right?” Robert added the baking soda into a paper cup and dripped in some water.

“Sometimes……,” Kelsey looked down at the floor and ad peaked back up at daddy.

“Well daddy needs you to be very brave right now…I made some medicine for you lip owie. If you are a brave girl, then daddy will order sushi for lunch and maybe   
we can do some finger painting,” Robert mixed the solution with the Q tip 

Kelsey looked at daddy nervously “ I…I will be strong like bear.” 

“Ok little one, take a deep breath,” Robert waited for her then quickly dabbed the blister with the baking soda. It made a little fizzle sound and bubbled around the sore.

Kelsey screamed as it stung her lips and daddy was quick to hold her arms to her sides so she didn’t wipe it off.

“Good girl, it’s almost done…I wish I was as brave as you…. you’re doing such a good job” Robert held her arms down and kissed her cheek until it stopped bubbling. He gently dabbed her mouth with a cool wet rag.

“I didn’t even cry daddy,” Kelsey smiled sadly

“ I know sweet pea, you did great. I am so proud of you,” Robert kissed her forehead.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Kelsey sat kneeled at the coffee table, happily munching on her California roll with the black bamboo chopsticks daddy gave her. She had practiced hard and didn’t need the training ones anymore. 

Robert joined her with his spicy tuna roll and freshly made wasabi. The smell made Kelsey eyes go wide and she smiled at Daddy coyly. Thoughts of the dungeon and the woman with a gag and the cowboy with gloves came to mind. She’ll never forget the smell of wasabi after that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time !
> 
> hey guys ! I am working on a Disney world chapter and a few other stories. should the next chapter be Kelsey doing something naughty ?
> 
> open to any chapter suggestions !
> 
> thanks for reading


	44. Daddys birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelsey bakes a cake in her easy bake oven and makes daddy a card for his birthday before they get ready for a big girl play party in the basement.

Robert had just left with Klaus and Mr wigglesworth when Kelsey woke up from her fake nap. She had been laying on the couch pretending to sleep for a long time so daddy wouldn't wake her up to go with him. Now the house was all to herself and she had to start to get ready.

First thing was first, Kelsey had to make daddy a birthday card. She grabbed her big box of coloring pencils and started to doodle. She drew the two of them holding hands in front of the Disney castle. Kelsey drew herself as the Princess she was and she made daddy into a king. On the inside of the card she wrote. 

To daddy,

 

I love you very very very very much and hope you have the bestest birthday ever. You are the king to my castle and should be treated that way today.

Love Princess. Xoxo

 

Kelsey smiled at the card and showed her stuffed worry toy. 

" Doesn't this look just wonderful," Kelsey looked proudly at the card.

"Eh...are you sure he is going to like it?" Worry looked down at the mass of scribbles all over and frowned a little.

"Daddy reallly enjoys homemade things...," Kelsey looked at the card again and thought maybe it wasn't so great.

"You should make that thing off of Pinterest....you know with the crayons," worry's long grey ears moved all around his head like they were searching for something.

" I made that yesterday at Kimi house. It's all ready wrapped up and ready to go" Kelsey sticks her tongue out towards her friend.

Then she remembers the rest of the work she needs to get down. She grabs worry by one of his long ears and takes him to the closet where daddy keeps the "messy" toys. Carefully she takes down the easy bake over and the little packets that go with it.

"Doesn't daddy say not to play with that unless he is watching," worry remarks as he is tossed onto the couch and Kelsey sets up the easy bake. The light bulb turns on and starts to heat up.

"We don't have time. We gotta make daddy a cake and I'm not supposed to use the big oven. We will take the lesser of two evils " Kelsey ran to the kitchen for a glass of water and spoon to mix her mix with.

 

"Didn't you order a German chocolate cake at the office ?" Worry tapped his jaw and looked at the artificial goodness that was contained in the packet.

"I did and it's in the fridge. But I need to make daddy a cake like he makes mine" Kelsey mixed in the water and stirred the brown goop before pouring it into a cake pan and carefully putting it the oven. A little bit of cake mix gets into her jammies. 

She then moves in to mixing the white icing which worry notes is nothing more then confectionery sugar and water. She huffs and ignores him.

The cake takes ten minutes to cook which seems like a lifetime to a little girl. But when the easy bake does finally ding the cake comes out lopsided. Kelsey looks concerned for a minute and ignores worry's I told you so face.

"Icing and sprinkles will fix it right up" Kelsey pouts the sugary mess onto the the cake and dashes some sprinkles. 

" It looks like unicorn vomit" worry giggles 

Kelsey frowned and thought of something that would make it better. She got up and grabbed worry again. This time tossing him in the closet. If he wasn't going to be nice then he could just stay in there. Then she went into daddy's office and grabbed a handful of M&Ms. The peanut kind.

She topped the cake with them cause they were daddy's favorite and set it next to the card . 

Kelsey checked the clock and looked down at her messy jammies. She could sit in the living room nakkie and really surprise daddy but it was his birthday and she knew there would be a lot of nakedness later on in the evening. 

Instead she went up to the bedroom and threw on her sparkly pink gown and Princess tiara. She put on bright blue eyeshadow and very pink lips. Kelsey had troubles with her hair so she left it in her bed head state.

She grabbed the gifts from underneath the bed and ran back down stairs. Daddy would be so mad if he caught her running in the house.

 

She was just in time as soon as she set the gifts out the front door opened and in ran Klaus with a new bandana. He must have gotten a wash Because he smelled good and pranced around the living room. He found a spot near the first place that wasn't going and laid down.

Daddy carried in Mr wigglesworth worth who didn't look happy.

"My my my , what a busy little girl I have. Is this all for me?" Daddy looked down at the table and and them made a slight face when he saw his lambs eyes makeup.

"Yes daddy. Sit ! I wanna show you all the birthday goodies" Kelsey figured it would be okay since the big party wasn't till later and this was little girl gifts.

"Princess...did you play beauty shop ?" Daddy tried to not to giggle.

"No this is what Princess wear. This is the card I made you," Kelsey could hear worry in the closet screaming to be let out.

Robert looked over the card and it made his heart melt. He loved everything about it.

Next was the cake. Kelsey didn't have a lighter or a candle so she asked daddy to pretend.

"Happy birthday to you"

"Happy birthday to you"

"Happy birthday dear daddy bear"

"Happy birthday too you" Kelsey sang very sweetly and waited for daddy to take a bite.

He winced as his teeth sank into the hard "chocolate " biscuit. It was very very sweet but not real flavor. Daddy also wondered were she got the M&Ms from

"Mmmm so good Princess. I think I'll save the rest for later" 

Kelsey smiled cheerfully she knew he'd love it.

Daddy opened the first gift and was very happy to see a long sleeve shirt. The front had a crown and said king on it. " This is very nice Princess, thank you" 

The last gift was something Kelsey had planned and worked on for a long time. Something special. 

Robert tried not to choke up when he saw the melted crayon art with a beautiful message. 

"This means to much to me, sweet pea. Thank you so much" Robert held out his arms and it didn't take long for his little one to crawl up into his lap. 

They sat like that for a while and talked about the gifts and the cake and the party in the evening.

"You know you get my age in spankings tonight. How ever hard I want and with whatever implement." 

Kelsey rubbed her tush " is that how it works?" 

Robert laughed " it's how it works in this house"

" I can't wait for my birthday then" Kelsey huffed but knew she would get spanked on her birthday too.

Robert kissed the side of her neck and gave her a little love bite which caused chills to run down her arms.

"Why don't we go shower and then call our party guest. We can have some fun without them for a while" Robert kissed her neck again up to her ear lobe.

"Happy birthday, sir. Kelsey smiled deviously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I went to Disney last weekend to celebrate daddy's birthday but I am not going to write about Because I was sick with the flu and we had to leave early. However this is the other half of daddy's birthday.
> 
> Please wish him a good birthday in the comments below.


	45. Toy room trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelsey decides she is having to much fun to clean the toy room and is punished for being naughty.

"Princess. I know your having fun in here but we need to go meet my new clients for lunch. Please tidy up while daddy hops in the shower", Robert glanced around the toy room. 

They Decided sometime during the week that one of upstairs guest room really never got used and would make a great littlespace area. Daddy put in a soft , red sofa along one wall. With a few blankies In case of any napping. He set up her doll house with all the little mini furniture. He had small play table with chairs for tea parties . All the things he could think of that his little lambs heart desired.

But as of right now all his hard work was aloof. Toys were scattered along the floor and a fort was made out of sofa cushions. Kelsey little panty covered bum stuck out of the fort as she organized some of her stuffed friends. Robert licked his lips at the site of old cane marks along the back of her thighs.

"Did you hear me Princess? " Robert waited patiently as her little head then peaked out of the fort. Her big brown eyes blinked up at him and pout sat on her lips.

"Daddy....I don't wanna go to a boring business lunch. I wanna stay here and play." Kelsey whined as she crossed her arms.

"Little girls shouldnt whine. It's not Princess like. I know the lunch is not very fun but after wards we can get some ice cream just the two of us and go to a park. How does that sound ? " Robert glanced down at his watch and Kelsey nodded her head in agreement. She liked ice cream.

"Can I come shower with you daddy ?" Kelsey ran to daddy in silk nightie. 

"No sweet pea. Daddy needs to take a quick shower and I don't need any distractions", his eyes wandered down over to her nipples. He could see the outline in her nightie. Robert took a deep breath and tried to bring his mind elsewhere.

Robert left Kelsey with the instructions to tidy the toy room and to get Dressed in the clothes he laid out on the bed for her. However as soon as daddy left she remembered how much fun she was having playing school teacher with her stuffies.

.............................................

Daddy's doesn't take more then an hour to shower and get dressed. He notices his lambs clothes still laying out on the bed as he finishes buttoning his white dress shirt. Odd he thinks, the playroom shouldn't have taken that long to clean.

Robert leans on the wall outside of the playroom and listens to his lamb talking to her toys. He looks around the wall the toys room is still messy. While his heart swells that his lamb has such a childlike Innocence while she is playing. Task given are to be done.

" Alright class. I graded your papers and you all passed " , Kelsey giggled and erased her chalk board.

Robert steps in and clears his throat which startles kelsey. 

"Oh, hello daddy" Kelsey smiles sweetly.

"Princess you are still in your jammies and the toy room is a mess. Didn't I ask you to be ready ?" Robert looks around the room and back at his watch.

"Oh...um I had um...im sorry daddy. I was having such fun. " Kelsey frowns 

" I don't have to time to deal with this right now. Go get dressed and meet me down stairs" Robert scowls and walks out of the room. Making Kelsey feel small and disappointed. 

 

She quickly dresses in her navy blue formal dress and stockings. She puts on a little bit of make up and few sprits of her enchanted perfume. 

 

.....................................................................

 

Lunch goes well and Robert puts aside his feelings about Kelsey not following the instructions. She is quiet most of the lunch. Only speaking when spoken too and eating her lunch like a big girl.

They don't speak on the way home other then small talk and drive past the little ice cream shop. Perhaps this was the worst part of the punishment.

Kelsey could feel the marks on the back of her thighs burning. She winced at the thought of what was to come at home.

Once inside Kelsey goes straight to the good living room and strips off her clothing before falling to her knees and waits for Robert. 

She prepare herself mentally.

Robert walks in and hold out his hand to her. She doesn't look up as she takes it.

"You are not being punished as a big girl. You may look at me in the eyes" Robert leads her back up into the toy room

"Yes daddy. " She answers quietly..

 

"First you are going to clean this room Young lady. We treat our things like we are grateful. After that you are going to write lines. I will follow daddy's instructions. I want that written 50 times. I will let you know what will happen after that. " Robert pulls one of the chair to the tea party out and takes a seat.

" Yes daddy . I will start right away." Kelsey starts to put the sofa back together.

"Wait. You'll need this. " Robert takes out the Pacie gag. 

"But daddy...I didn't even complain". Kelsey frowns.

"You whined like a baby the first time I asked you to clean little one. I'm going to sit and watch you so you don't get up to trouble" Robert smiles as he pops the gag into her mouth and tightly secures it.

It takes some time for her to clean the room and Robert never takes his eyes of his little lamb as she scurries around the room. The gag make she make little muffled sounds. 

She write the lines slowly as she tries to make her hand writing neat. Her wrist hurts and she looks at daddy when she gets to thirty.

"Keep going" he whispers .

 

Afterwards he goes through and looks over her work. He smiles at the Capitol letters in the middle of the lines. 

Then he stands and takes off his leather belt.

Kelsey whimpers and tears fall.

"Princess. I was going to use my belt but because you have been such a good girl. I am going to use my hand. Bend over the side if the couch." Robert puts the belt down so that she can see it when she is bent over.

 

He takes it easy on her and she doesn't get that many swats. But he does enjoy he muffled moans and screams with the pacie. Robert is feeling a little bit more sadistic then he thought he did today. Perhaps it's the faded marks.

Then she is to stand in the corner.

........................................

After care 

 

The pacie gag is removed and the bath is filled with bath salts and bubbles. Daddy picks out a glitter bath bomb for the water. He scrubs his good girls hair with shampoo and washes her body tenderly. 

Once she is dried. Daddy rubs on the baby lotion and massages her sore bum. Let's her pick out a onesie and a story. 

"I want a wrinkle in Time. Please daddy" Kelsey sucks on her sippy cup.

"Anything for you, baby girl" Robert kisses her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is almost one year since I started to write this collection of stories. I'm so glad that I have readers and fans . Hopefully next year we are close to 150 chapters.


	46. whipped cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Kelsey have a very happy valentines day

Kelsey finished cutting the red construction paper into a heart and adding tons of glitter. Today was valentine’s day and Daddy promised when he got home they would do something extra special. She smiled at her hard work and showed her stuffed friends Ozzy and Worry.

“what do you think?”, Kelsey held up the heart and glittered poured down onto the rug.

“I don’t think it needs more glitter” Kelsey looked puzzled at Ozzy.

“What is sarcasm?......oh” she turned her attention towards her little monster friend.

 

“Yes Worry, I think daddy will love it. Besides I got him other gifts” Kelsey left the card on the coffee table next to some newspaper wrapped packages. Then she   
grabbed her friends and headed up stairs. 

Kelsey needed to find something pretty to wear for this special day. She knew better then to destroy the closet and make a mess. Her bum still stung from the play room incident. So Kelsey walked into the closet and looked around. 

One side had Daddy’s nice clothes and the other side had her dresses and skirts. Kelsey ran her hand over Daddy’s light blue dress shirt. This one as her favorite and she loved to sleep in it when he was away on business trips. She could wear it now and surprise Daddy or she could pick one of her dresses. Kelsey glanced at her side of the closet, lots of pretty clothes in all kinds of colors. She had a pretty pink dress with velvet flowers on it, if they were going to dinner it would be more appropriate then the blue daddy shirt. 

“Ozzy, your right. I can save the blue shirt for tonight.” Kelsey smirked and placed the shirt underneath her pillow. 

She then stripped off her princess jammies and got dressed into her pretty pink dress and matching pink panties. She brushed her long brown hair and tied it into piggy tails and the even though she really wants to put lots of color on her face she only did a little bit of natural makeup. Kelsey heard the front door creek open and rushed to put on her knee-high socks.

……………………………………………..  
Robert walked inside and was greeted at the door by their German Shepard, Klaus. Robert chuckled when he saw the red bow wrapped around his collar. His little princess must have gone to work. He saw a glimpse of the gifts in the family room and knew his lamb wanted it to be a surprise. So, he pretended he didn’t see and walked straight towards the kitchen.

As Robert unpacked the groceries, He caught Mr. Wigglesworth sunbathing herself on the kitchen floor. She also had a red ribbon but was less amused then Klaus was.

“Good afternoon Princess, please don’t run in the house” Robert smiled as he filled a clear vase with water.

“Daddy…. you didn’t see the gifts did you” Kelsey voice was panicked.

“What gifts little one?” Robert acted oblivious. 

“Oh, thank goodness, they are for later Daddy bear.” Kelsey eyes got very big at the sight of the red roses Daddy was putting in a vase.

“Do you like them? I picked them up from that little lady who sells flowers on the side of the road. I Know roses are your favorite” Robert smelled them and thought of their wedding.

“I love love love them Daddy !!!” Kelsey bounced excitedly.

“little one, can you stand where daddy can see you.” Roberts eyebrow raised as Kelsey moved towards him. One of her socks was all the up to her knee and the other   
was down around her ankle.

“Do I look pretty?” Kelsey asked bashfully.

“you are the most beautiful person that I’ve ever met but let daddy fix your sockie” Robert kneeled and pulled her sock up for her.

“I wanted to look good in case we went out tonight.” Kelsey twirled around 

“Princess, we aren’t going out tonight. It would be too hard to get a reservation anywhere. Instead I thought we could make Mexican food at home.” He showed her   
the groceries he picked up for tacos and guacamole.

“well it is tradition to have Spanish food, can I help you cook?” Kelsey held an avocado gently in her hand.

“of course, my dear.”

………………………………………………

Dinner was great, Robert had a glass of wine and poured his little one a glass of minute maid fruit punch. They laughed about how Kelsey thought guacamole looked   
like bug insides. Which daddy doesn’t like the kinda talk at the table but thought it was a little funny and true.

With full tummies Daddy excused himself and cleaned the dishes. Asking his lamb to sit on the couch and wait for him to return. Kelsey tummy did flips as she   
thought about how he would like the gifts she chose for him.

Robert returned with two small bags. They each exchanged gift and Kelsey insisted that daddy go first. Robert unwrapped the first gift and it was a blue leather wallet. He laughed because Kelsey nagged him for months about getting new wallet. His old one was falling apart. Kelsey opened her gift next. 

“Can I use one tonight. Pretty pretty please Daddy.” Kelsey sniffed the bath bomb, of course it was rose scented.

“Of course, sweet pea.” Robert felt relieved that she liked the first gift but was anxious about his more expensive one. He unwrapped his last gift to reveal a passport   
holder with the words vintage written across the top. He knew she was nervous about march and the chances of traveling and the little note inside said “So I can go   
where ever you go” .

“I am so happy to have such a supportive wife and little girl.” Robert gave her a big smooch on the lips.

Kelsey held the little grey box in her hands. She could tell Daddy was nervous the way he was watching her. She carefully opened it and saw the most beautiful necklace. 

“That is an infinity necklace. It means that our love will last forever and ever and the diamond in the middle that moves is our hearts beating as one.” Robert looked at his watery eyed little lamb and knew she loved it. He embraced her and she got lots and lots of kisses.

Kelsey put it on right away and felt amazing. 

They enjoyed some chocolate covered strawberries and whipped cream which Kelsey snuck up to the room on their way to the bath.

…………………………………………………..

While Robert drained the tub, Kelsey quickly dressed into his blue dress shirt and held the can of whipped cream while sitting on the bed.

“Princess…. what jammies….oh hello kitten” 

Robert shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about doing origin chapters, like when we first met or when He discovered that I was a little. Would anyone be interested in reading those ?


	47. The very Beginning part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelsey is in for a rough day at the office and meets someone that will forever change her life.

Kelsey worked for The Company for while underneath Tim as his personal secretary. Tim is the 2nd Big Boss and pretty much runs the top department. He was an older man whom was in his early 70’s. His hair was grey and thin, Kelsey had wondered how long it would take before all his hair would fall out. Tim’s face was always red as he was normally angry at a smaller department that reported to him or was mad at sales prices or products in general. The most noticeable thing was probably his double chin which Kelsey had decided was from all the food he ate while he traveled.

Tim was never mad at Kelsey, she was his favorite assistant. She brought him a coffee and a doughnut in the morning and always had his meetings and day in order. She was never late and always cheerful. He enjoyed having her around and was also very happy that she had not been tainted by the other parts of the office. Tim had Kelsey arrive early therefore she never really had to interact with any of the office staff. Her desk was in the same office as his and Kelsey left at the end of the when everyone else had clocked out. She didn’t mind not having many friends at work though because Tim allowed her to play on her phone when there was no work to be done and her head was stuck in a book or looking up something weird she may have thought of.

Today was different however. The alarm on Kelsey phone never went off and she woke up  
and hour late. She rushed to get ready by throwing on a pair of light blue jeans, a white tank top and her navy blazer. She didn’t have time for hair and makeup so she threw her hair in a bun before running out the door. At the gas station there were no Boston crème doughnuts left so she was stuck with a cinnamon roll and then she rushed to much and spilled coffee on her pants. The office parking lot was full so she had to park in the back.

“Hold the elevator please”, Kelsey yelled and watched a big hand hold the door open.

“ No problem” came a voice from the inside. 

Kelsey stepped inside and was greeted by another older gentleman. He couldn’t be more then in his late 40’s. He was rather good looking, salt and pepper short dark hair. A little bit of 5’oclock shadow on his cheeks. But what really got her was the sound of his voice and the little smirk he gave when their eyes locked. 

“If you’re visiting, you’ll need to go see the front desk for a visitor badge” His voice was low and very soothing. Amusement danced in his eyes as he glanced over this young woman. 

“Um…. I work here. It’s been a rough start” Kelsey noticed the absent badge from his suit pocket and noted he probably worked here as well. She thought she really   
should get to know the rest of the staff t some point.

“which department? We all have bad days” His smile was even better than his smirk.

“I work for Mr. Tim. I am his personal secretary” Kelsey blushed and felt very intimated by this man. Which was weird to her, he was nothing but nice but just his presences gave her chills.

“I see”, the man said very smooth. 

The elevator tinged right before he could ask her name.

“This is my stop. I’ll see you around” Kelsey briskly walked out of the elevator and past all the other employees, who looked they just saw a ghost.

Reaching Tim’s office Kelsey closes the door and starts apologizing.

“I am so sorry I’m late, I am sorry they didn’t have your doughnut and I am sorry I am not dressed the best. I woke up late and I understand if I am written up” Kelsey placed the coffee cup and bag on his desk and frowned at Tim’s amused face.

“This is the first time you have been late since you started here and I think you look fine. Don’t worry about it Kelsey.” Tim chuckled and took the cinnamon roll out of the bag. He would miss these in the morning.

“I Have your daily meeting list and I had a hard time finding the rest of week on my computer” Kelsey handed the coffee stained paper over.

“We’ll figure it out later.” Tim smiled again at Kelsey but this time it looked almost sad.

She worked quietly on odd task for the rest of the day. Tim had her clean out the filing cabinets and pack them into banker boxes. The she was to dust and wipe   
everything down and realized a few of his knickknacks where gone. She was asked to leave the room when his client came in and ate lunch by herself in the break room. At the end of the day Tim asked Kelsey to call in his last meeting and her name was on the end of the list.

“I don’t understand, did I do something wrong?” Kelsey sat in the small chair in front of his big black desk.

“No, my dear, I have a confession to make to you” Tim looked at her with sad tired eyes.  
Kelsey nodded and sat on the edge of her seat. 

“I am an old man and have worked here a very long time. I have decided that it is time for my wife and I to enjoy our golden years. I am tired of working the long nights and am retiring.” Tim got a little choked up.

“oh” was all the Kelsey could say as her mind rushed a mile a minute.

“You have been the best admin I have ever had. I want to thank you for all that you have done for me and for bringing me doughnuts” Tim winked.

“Your welcome. It has been a pleasuring working here and I am going to miss it” Kelsey felt her heart drop.

“Are you quitting because I am leaving” Tim uncrossed his arms, his voice lost the sadness and was full of concern.

“I thought I was being fired because I am your personal admin. Who will I work for if I don’t work for you” 

Tim explained that he had been talking to the Big boss and they came to an agreement that she would be the admin of his replacement. Tim and Kelsey walked outside of his office and made his retirement announcement to the rest of his staff. Kelsey was too busy off in her head to care about his goodbye speech. She was worried about who she would be working under and what the person would be like.

 

“I hope nothing but the best for you Tim”, a lady in a dark green pantsuit approached.

“Thanks, Donna. Please look after Kelsey while I’m gone” Tim hugged the woman tightly. Kelsey slightly remembered her from her first interview.

“Donna from HR.” the woman introduced herself with an outreached hand.

“Kelsey. Mr. Tim’s Admin” Kelsey shook Donnas hand politely.

“I think you’ll like the new guy.” She giggled and walked away as the man from the elevator approached them next.

Kelsey felt a bit shy again and embarrassed that she didn’t remember seeing him in HR before.

“Kelsey this is my replacement. He just got here this morning and transferred from one of our west coast branches.” Tim stepped away so the two could talk.

Kelsey thought to herself” I knew I didn’t see him in HR”

“Hello again” The man reached out his big hand

“Hi” Kelsey blushed, his handshake was frim.

“I am very excited to have you work for me.” The man looked over the young woman. He noted that she looked a bit clumsy and young but he was sure he could mold her into what he wanted. He never had a problem with any of his other women. Then her big brown eyes caught his and he thought there was something about her. 

He wanted to tell her to button her blazer that her white tank top was see through but he would just keep it to himself.

“ I didn’t catch your name” Kelsey small voiced popped his thought process.

“You may call me Mr.Rhapsody”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the very start. The day I became his Admin. part two and three are on there way. stay tuned
> 
> I kinda want daddy to write his point of view but he has a lot going on so we will see how that goes.


	48. the very  beginning part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelsey finds working for Mr. Rhapsody tough. He is always on her case about something and wants it to be fixed right away and then the get invited bowling

Kelsey first few days of working for Mr. Rhapsody were hard, he was nothing like Tim. While Tim was very laid back and let Kelsey finish her task when she got around to them this was not the case for Mr. Rhapsody. He had a very organized list of things she needed to accomplish and the time they needed to be done by. Kelsey had also noticed that her desk was no longer inside the same office. 

Mr. Rhapsody had moved a little desk right outside his office door for Kelsey to it at. His thoughts where that she should not be distracted by his meetings and phone calls, also that she needed to make at least a few friends in the office. Even though he had given her a task sheet, occasionally he would make an excuse to come out of his office to check in on her and look at her big brown eyes.

Another change Mr. Rhapsody had made was the dress code. He didn’t like seeing her looking like a visitor and while he tried to say it was for the customers, it was just for him. His office staff was to wear all business causal. Which made Kelsey embarrassed because she had only looked like that because she was running late.  
Today Kelsey wore a white button up blouse and a black pencil skirt with kitten heels. Her daily task list was placed nicely on her keyboard. The first thing he wanted her to do was make a cup of coffee. This would be simple enough if she drank coffee and knew how to use the coffee machine. Tim had always had her pick his coffee up and she never had to make it.

The break room to Kelsey had seemed sad and very plain. Donna the HR woman was sitting at a white plastic table in a ridiculous pink pantsuit, eating what Kelsey assumed was oatmeal. Kelsey smiled tightly and made her way to the coffee machine and started to pull it apart.

“Do you need some help”, Donna stirred the gruel bowl.

“Um yes. Where does the water go? This is from outer space to me” Kelsey held up the filter.

Donna laughed so hard she snorted and showed her how to work the machine. She couldn’t believe Kelsey didn’t drink coffee and mentioned she needed it to live. They chatted bit in the break room about Tim and some of the other office staff that Kelsey didn’t know but was glad to hear the gossip.

“Now milk and sugar” Donna said as the coffee pot started to beep.

“Oh, like this?” Kelsey poured the milk until the black coffee turned creamy and added a packet of Splenda. 

“Yes, that’s how most people drink it. If he doesn’t like it tell him to make it himself” Donna scoffed and told Kelsey she needed to start the payroll sheets and they could chat at lunch.

Kelsey checked the time and put the coffee on his desk before getting to work and setting up appointments and writing reports. Mr. Rhapsody strolled in around 9am, said hello to Kelsey and walked into his office. Only a few moments later did she get a ring on her office phone.

“Ms. Kelsey. Could you come into my office” Mr. Rhapsody voice was low.

“Yes, sir”, Kelsey grabbed her reports and his appointment list.

…………………………………………….  
The Office door felt a lot heavier when it closed behind her. Mr. Rhapsody was sitting in his big desk chair in his grey suit with his hands folded on desk. Kelsey noted today he was clean shaven. His lips were set at a hard line as he asked to have a seat.

“What do you have for me today” Mr. Rhapsody paid no attention to her but to his computer screen.

“You have a meeting with a Mr. Mark at 10 am followed by a two-hour lunch with our business partners in japan. You will also need to have 2 pm meeting with the other office directors and at 3pm Mr. Big would like to have a word with you.” Kelsey placed the meeting list on the desk.

“Very good and how are things looking with the japan partners?” Robert took sip of his coffee and made a sour face.

“Everything is good, sir.” Kelsey blushed when should could tell he didn’t like the coffee.

“It’s cold. Please bring me another cup.” Mr. Rhapsody looked at her blushing face and something stirred in him. He resisted the urge to smirk.

“yes, sir” Kelsey laid the reports on the table and was halfway through the door when he cleared his throat.

“And this time. No milk and no sugar. Black, it should always be black. I should have told you”  
Kelsey made another coffee but when she came back Mr. Rhapsody had a stern look on his face. 

“No milk, No sugar. Just black” Kelsey smiled to lighten the mood.

“Ms. Kelsey. I looked over your report. I marked the errors and I hope you don’t email my clients with that terrible grammar.” He took the coffee and sipped it before turning back to his computer. Dismissing her.

Kelsey was in a little bit of shock. Tim would just read the report and carry on his day, she never felt the need to proof the reports and of course she proofs read all of her emails. That man had some nerve to send her out of the office.

Mr. Rhapsody’s appointments came and gone through out the rest of the day. None of them were notable except for Mr. Mark. He brought along his girlfriend Kimberly and there was just something about her. They were in Mr. Rhapsody office for a long time and when they finally left the woman had a lollipop, she looked very childlike sucking on the lolly and bouncing back and forth. Since when did he have candy in his office?

………………………………………………………

The rest of the day went by very smoothly. Kelsey spent the last hour going over the report she wrote this morning, the harsh red pen marks seemed to be glaring at her. She fixed the report and put it in his box. He seemed uninterested in her when she told him she was leaving for the day.  
But Mr. Rhapsody picked the report right out of his drop box as soon as she left the building and smirked at the little smile face Kelsey drew on the last page. He thought about scolding her just to see her blush again but decided to wait. A text buzzed his phone.

Sonia: Will you be at the Dungeon, Master? 

Robert: Sonia. We are not doing this. I don’t want to play with you or your plaything.

Sonia: But I miss you……Don’t you miss this tight round ass.

Robert: No. You crossed a line. 

Sonia: punish me then.

Robert: You’re Ridiculous.

Sonia: Well you could at least come and watch some scenes. 

Robert: I need to go back to work and besides I have my eye on something else.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Three months later. Kelsey is over worked. Mr Rhapsody has her doing all sorts of things that Tim never had her do and she is running around the office trying to gather information. But the worst thing was the Red ink. He always gives he a big stack of paper with red pen marks for her to fix. Kelsey has started triple checking her work just to make him happy the first time she completes a task. Even though he doesn't say anything when she does it right the first time, Kelsey has found it so satisfying.

 

Donna tapes Kelsey on the back while she is feverishly working. Mr Rhapsody had her doing all sorts of weird task.

“I didn’t see you in the break room for lunch?” Donna held little envelope in her hands.

“Oh, I must have forgotten to take lunch today. I have been so busy trying to learn this new schedule” Kelsey blushed sheepishly.

“I’ll fix your time clock but tomorrow come and sit with me” Donna smiled and handed Kelsey Invitation.

“What’s this?”, Kelsey opens the invite to see the address to the bowling alley.

“We are having an office party for Jerry in accounting. It’s his birthday.” Donnas phone rings and she starts to yell at one of her children. “I’ll see you there. It’s at   
8pm”.

I don’t even know how to bowl Kelsey thinks to herself as she packs up and grabs the stack of red marked papers.

“Mr. Rhapsody, I finished everything on the list. I left it in your drop box, I am going to head home for the night. “Kelsey turned on her heel when he looked up at her.

“Are you going to Jerry’s party? “He taped his fingers on his desk.

“yes. I am going to pick up a gift and go home to change. Are you?” Kelsey looked to the ground. It was hard to make eye contact with him.

“I was going to make a quick appearance and maybe grab a beer. I hope to see you there” Then Mr. Rhapsody smiled the way he did in the elevator.

…………………………………………………………  
The bowling alley was dingy and Kelsey could not see her boss showing up at some place like this. She stopped at a Walgreens and picked up a cheesy card and changed into a pair of ripped skinny jeans and her favorite blink 182 shirt.

She put the bowling shoes on but sat out of the games. Kelsey wasn’t a very good bowler and had more fun just watching. Lots of people from the office were there   
including donna. She strung along 3 of her children who were hoped up on sugar.

They chatted most of the night about how different the office was and how weird jerry girlfriend acted. The laughed about the stale cake and when Jerry missed any of the pins they laughed even harder. The night was coming to an end when Donnas youngest son puked from his 4th piece of cake.  
As everyone left Kelsey saw her boss sitting at the bar watching her, when they made eye contact he waved.

“why are you sitting here all by yourself?” Kelsey smiled as she made herself as comfortable as she could on a hard-wooden stool.

“I didn’t want to ruin everyone’s fun. They see the boss and they would have all gotten quiet.” He took a long sip of his beer.

“Well Mr. Rhapsody, I could have come sit with you so you weren’t so lonely” Rested her head on her hand. 

“You can call me Robert. We aren’t in the office. Why didn’t you bowl?” Robert looked her over, she was even cute in her everyday wear. 

“yes, sir and I don’t know how” Kelsey blushed as he took another long sip and grabbed her hand.

“I can teach you” Robert felt his lower region stir when she called him sir. 

“Can we play with the railing up?” Kelsey big brown eyes pleaded as he handed her the lightest ball they had.

“No. You won’t get better that way” He positioned himself behind her and help guide her hand.

Lots of giggles and gutter balls. She made her very first strike.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
In is studio apartment Robert sat on his bed and looked at her work profile on his laptop. She was young…maybe even to young. But tonight, he had felt such strong   
chemistry. She wasn’t like the other women her age. She was intelligent, Stable, mature and so beautiful. He wanted to see her again outside of work. He wanted to see her lot ways. He liked how determined she was at work to make him happy and how she wanted to prove herself. His red pen became his favorite because it meant she would work hard to please him. She’d make a great submissive.

Across town Kelsey was telling her roommates all about her night and her boss. How he was so handsome and intimidating. She wondered if he was single or what he thought of her. If it was wrong to like him because of the age difference or that she was his boss.   
Kelsey checks her phone and can’t wait till Monday.

Robert: you have gotten so much better in just one night. I had a great time and maybe we can hang out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news ! I talked to daddy and he said he would be willing to write his point of view when he has a little bit of time. things have been very hectic here.


	49. The very Beginning part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they have been dating for about 5 or 6 months now and Robert has to tell Kelsey about his dominate side. He just doesn't know how to do it.

Dating had been going great for Kelsey and Robert, during office hours they kept everything on the down low and acted the same. Kelsey being super stressed about getting all the task complete on the task list and Robert taking con calls and marking any of her mistakes with red pen. Nobody really noticed anything about the two except for Donna who had been good friends with Robert before he had moved to this department.

“You better be good to her”, Donna snapped as she slammed the office door behind her. Entering his office.

“What are you talking about?” Robert tried to play it down and smiled slyly.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed you two. The other staff members may be fooled but I know lovebirds when I see them. She is   
a sweet girl and I would hate for her to turn into a mindless slave…”, Donna crossed her arms and scowled.

“Don’t worry, it’s not like that. I mean….” Robert started to trail off and considered the coffee Kelsey made him this morning.

“ Kelsey doesn’t know? You haven’t told her?” Donna sat down on one of the hard guest chairs.

“What am I going to tell her? Hey, I am a sadist and I love to see a girl tied up and suffering for my pleasure?” Robert had been in the BDSM community for some years now and it was his life. But Kelsey was pure and innocent and sweet. He often imagined her in varies ties and what implements he would use but then she would giggle or scrunch her nose up the way her liked. She wasn’t like his other submissives. 

“Don’t forget with a smile” Donna chimed in. “you can’t hide who you are forever.”

“What if she thinks….I don’t want to scare her away” Robert had a look in his eyes that Donna had never seen before. 

“It will come out eventually” Donna smiled sympathetically and got up to leave Robert with his thoughts.

And he was lost in them.

The first thing he thought of was his first submissive, Rebecca. She was paler then the moon and had freckles that danced all over her body. But it was her orange hair that caught his attention. They met in college where Robert had just began experimenting in the art of domination. At first it was all fun and games, they would have a little scene and have great sex afterwards. Robert wanted more and started to slowly incorporate D/s into their everyday lives. The relationship ended when college ended. She discovered she wanted a woman lover and the last thing she said was “control freak”. 

Robert taped his fingers along the desk, He didn’t want Kelsey to think he was a control freak or for her to turn out gay.  
He then thought of the three blond women he dated during his internship, their names on the tip of his tongue but he just couldn’t remember them. He didn’t date them at the same time of course. They were nothing but slaves as Donna had said earlier. The girls were all already experienced and in the community. One of them even went to Dom training classes with Robert to be his test dummy. The women did whatever he asked of them without any hesitation. This was fun for him at first but then began to be frustrating because they would not make decisions for themselves. They worshiped him but in the end, he couldn’t love someone who wanted to be a doormat. 

Robert smiled at the thought of Kelsey smart mouth. He loved how she was so quick to snap back and how she rolled her eyes at him. Almost like she was asking for it. She wasn’t afraid to speak what she had on her mind.

There were a few other submissives along the way before his most recent ex. Ms. Song. She was a very tall, very slender Asian woman with jet black hair. The two had met at a rope class where she was being hung from the ceiling. Robert thought that she looked so elegant and graceful. They hit it off very quick and it wasn’t until the 2nd year they had been dating that her true colors started to show. She liked to be on top and Robert was not a switch. Sonia tried to top from the bottom often. She was a masochist and loved pain so much that she would beg him to make her bleed. While Robert loved to indulge this was a hard limit for him, he never wanted to permanently scar someone and blood was to messy. She also became obsessive with fetishes and sex. It was almost like she couldn’t get enough, nothing satisfied her. That was part of the reason he left her, Sonia had mentioned that she had serious feeling for Robert yet only wanted to have sex and play scenes. She never wanted a quiet night in or to go a date. It never felt like a real relationship.

“Knock, knock” Kelsey peaked around the office doorway.

“You may come in” Robert smiled sweetly and took the stack of reports from her hands.

“Everyone has left for the day and I was wondering if we were still going out to dinner?” Kelsey blushed as Robert looked   
shocked and checked his watch.

“I had no idea it was this late, I must have been distracted. Yes, we are still going to dinner just let me shut down this computer.” Robert scratched his head and watched Kelsey go retrieve his coat. He had to tell her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
They went to a little pizza restaurant on the other side of town so that they had less of a chance running into someone they knew. It was a rinky dink hole in the wall but the only place where Robert could get a jolt cola. Kelsey order a slice of cheese and olive pizza which he would have argued was a weird topping until Kelsey said he eats pineapple on his pizza. He laughed at the way she ate pizza. she would push off all the toppings, eat the crust and then the base before eating the   
topping she took off in the beginning. 

“sorry” Kelsey blushed as she stopped stripping the pizza.

“No. please continue, it’s amusing” Robert chuckled.

“I just finished the most amazing book” Kelsey nibbled on the crust.

“what book is that darling?” Robert barely touched his food, hi stomach turned as he tried to think of how her would   
approach the subject of his lifestyle.

“I am a little embarrassed to say, it was called mommy porn”, Kelsey whispered the last part and giggled.  
Robert looked at her puzzled, the word mommy had a different meaning to him but then again all mommies are the same.

“fifty shades of grey” Kelsey looked around cautiously.

This made Robert shift uncomfortably not because there were many people around, in fact they were very secluded but   
because he hated that book. At least she would bring the topic up first.

“And what did you think of the book”, His throat felt a little dry as he reached for his water.

“omg it was….so hot. Have you read it? “, Kelsey felt nervous to bring this subject up to Robert. She has always been very   
modest and they have only been dating a few months. They haven’t even slept together yet.

“I see. I have read it, what did you find hot?” Robert loved the rosie color of her cheeks.

Kelsey paused for a moment“I liked that he um was the dominate one in the relationship and the spankings” 

“First off, I would like to say that Christian grey is abusive. Please don’t ever model a relationship of his. It is not healthy and not the way a Dom should ever act in the community…..” 

Kelsey interrupts” How do you know it’s not healthy and what community.”

“If you are going to interrupt me, use your manners and say excuse me. I have wanted to talk to about this for a while but before we begin, how serious do you see our relationship because I really like you Kelsey and I’d like us to be together for a long time.” Robert watched her intently as she rubbed her hands together anxiously.

“I’m sorry I interrupted. I really like you to and I want us to be together, you can tell me anything.” Kelsey placed her hand   
on top of his sweaty one.

 

“ironically, I know a lot about the kind of relationship Christian grey has with anna because I myself am a dominate. I have been to several classes and have a lot of experience. Not trying to throw my age around. I didn’t want to scare you off by telling you but I can’t keep this a secret. I need this in my life but I have also come to need you. In these last few months I have had the time of my life, you make me so happy and if this isn’t for you I understand and maybe we could work something out” Robert started to trail off.

“Ok”, Kelsey said with a straight face.

“Ok? Ok are you upset?” Robert eyebrows furrowed.

“I don’t have any experience with any of this. Nothing from the book, I had to look most things up. What if I am not good   
enough for you…I’m not upset and I am glad you told me I just don’t know anything”. Kelsey frowned feeling at a loss.

“I can teach you. We can discuss hard limits and what you want to experience. You said you thought the spanking was hot?   
Have you ever been spanked before?” Robert took a calm sip of his soda. He had to stay in control.

 

“No. I’ve only had sex a handful of times and it was just regular sex. Have you spanked someone.”, Kelsey knew the answer.

“yes. I enjoy a red ass, I also enjoy the squirming in my lap. I would start very slow. Remember a few moments ago when I   
asked you to say excuse me?” 

 

“yes” Kelsey did like that when her corrected her.

“How did that make you feel?” Robert paid the check while he waited for her response.

“I liked it…I don’t know why?” 

“that’s good because I would expect you to use manners. We can discuss all of this but I want you to know that we don’t   
have to. I enjoy our vanilla relationship”

Kelsey sat there confused for a while. Across from her was this man whom she thought was just a stubborn hardass but   
now he is a Dom. Better yet if she accepts her boyfriend would be her Dom. She felt scared and nervous about not being   
able to do everything he expects of her and what if he starts to dislike her because she isn’t like the rest of his girls. What if   
she wasn’t good at being submissive. 

Kelsey folded her hands in her lap and looked Robert straight in his dreamy blue eyes. She ultimately wanted to make him happy and trying something new is always scary.

“I want to be your submissive” Kelsey said with a hint of a smile.

“you do?” Robert was a little shocked.

“Yes, and if I don’t like it?” she questioned.

“we can go back to being in our vanilla relationship.” Robert could feel his heart thumping as he made up his mind.

“we can finish the conversation at my place. Hard limits and stuff, right?” Kelsey smiled ad squeezed his hand.

“Just a conversation tonight, after you darling”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest is history !
> 
> actually I was wondering if you guys want to read about our first time as a D/S couple and I am going to start the coming out as a little series as well.


	50. Submission is a gift.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is about the first time Robert and I ever talked about/played a scene together. This chapter also talks about Our D/S relationship.

Arriving at Kelsey apartment Robert was excited, he had never been to her home before because her roommates were always there and as Kelsey explained very annoying.

It appeared to be in an okay part of town and he was happy there was a gate entrance. Inside the apartment was small, she had the basic two-bedroom, two bathroom apartment. It was clean but the furniture didn’t match whatsoever, this was Kelsey first apartment after she left home and she was either given or only could afford so much. Robert didn’t mind until he saw her bedroom, so cluttered. His girlfriend was such a pack rat and it gave him a big toothy grin.

“Are you sure we won’t get lost in Narnia if we enter your bedroom” Robert chuckled and pick up a picture of the two of them in a photo booth. 

“what are you talking about, its clean?” Kelsey plopped herself down on her queen size mattress that laid on the floor.

Robert decided not to comment about the lack of bedframe and looked around her room some more, she had movie stubs from their dates and dried roses from when he found out her favorite flower. Perhaps he should get her a scrap book. On the corner the bed a little white tale caught his eye.

“what is this?”, Robert pulled out the white dragon stuffed animal.

“That’s Ozzy, please don’t touch him”, Kelsey face got very serious and straight.

“sorry”, Robert placed him back down on the bed and then sat next to kelsey “I just thought that you were too old to sleep with stuffed animals”.

“I have night terrors and he comforts me when I wake up and have no one here.” Kelsey frowned as Robert placed his hand on her knee and kissed the side of her head.

“Well I’m here now” Robert whispered and it made Kelsey blush.

“I am happy you’re here…………….do you want to continue our conversation from dinner?” Kelsey didn’t want to admit that   
she was a little nervous.

“we can, of course. I wanted to talk to you about basic training and what I expect from you as my submissive. Feel free to   
ask questions along the way.” Roberts voice got sterner and his posture changed.

Kelsey raised her hand

“yes? “Roberts eyebrow raised.

“Question, were all your submissives your girlfriend?” Kelsey looked up at him with her big innocent brown eyes.

“I knew your first one would be a hard one, Yes and no” Robert paused to think how he would word it “….They were my   
girlfriend, I suppose but mostly just my submissive. I hope you don’t think rude of me but they were nothing more than   
just play toys. Most of them anyways, I was in a relationship with Sonia but things went south….”

“Will I become a play thing” Kelsey interrupted.

“No..I…You are just not a play thing. I might call you something like my fucktoy but you are my girlfriend and I care very   
much about you. They others only cared for the scene, other than that they didn’t cuddle and watch movies or go out on the town. Not like you”, Robert smiled but then straighten his lips “Also if you are going to interrupt me, say excuse me. I feel like we have already had this discussion at dinner.”

“I’m sorry.”, Kelsey blushed and fiddled with her fingers nervously

“Moving on, when we are in a scene I will expect you to call me Sir, or Master. Those are the names I prefer and I will call you…...hmm … kitten. Is that understood?”, Robert wanted so smile at Kelsey. She looked at him so intently.

“yes”, Kelsey mumbled softly

Robert cleared his throat.

“Oh…Yes Sir.” Her face turned red again.

“That’s better. When we enter a scene, I expect you to be naked and on your knees kneeling. You don’t have to get naked now but I would like to see you on your knees” Robert paused and waited.

Kelsey stared blankly at him and realized he was serious “Yes sir”, she said with a little more pep and dropped to her knees in front of him. Then she raised her hand.

“Yes, kitten?”, Robert spoke softly so that the words tingled Kelsey’s ears.

“you’ve never seen me naked and I just…. I don’t like my body” She was embarrassed to tell him, she knew he could tell she   
was a bigger girl but what if he saw her bare flesh and was disgusted.

“I like my women curvy, your body is beautiful.” And that’s all he said about that. “ Spread you knees apart and place your hands behind you back…. just like that…. good girl” Robert stood and helped her straighten her back.

Kelsey looked at the ground too shy to meet his eyes.

“Now I expect you to be waiting for me like this or with your hands on your thighs. If we are traveling then I want you to strip when we get to the hotel room and get on your hands and knees on the bed with your chest and face in the mattress. 

It’s a humble position I think, do you agree?”

“Yes Master”. Kelsey let it roll off her tongue. Robert felt his pants getting tighter.

“you will always have good posture when we are out and in this position. I don’t like when you slouch. Also, I want you to have eye contact with me. I love those big brown eyes and you show a lot of emotion through them.” 

Kelsey looked up and felt the nervous smile creep across her lips 

“I love a submissive who smiles” Robert tilted her head a little further up and leaned down to kiss her soft lips.

“If you need to safe word then you will use Peaches for stop and mercy for slow down….”

“Excuse me…....I mean excuse me sir?”, Kelsey sat patiently

“yes, kitten?” 

“will I ever need to use the safe word?” Her arms started to hurt from holding them in place.

“You shouldn’t need to at first but you might want to if we start playing rough which reminds me perhaps we should talk about limits” Robert walked over to Kelsey messy dresser and picked up a mechanical pencil and her sketchbook for paper. 

When he turned back around he could see her arms shaking a little. The sadist in him told him to make her stay that way but at the same time he felt a little bad.

“You can come back and sit on the bed” Robert held out his hand for her to grab.

“Thank you, sir.” Kelsey noticed her knees were red and it made her smile that she sat like that for so long.

“Limits are things that you won’t do. I Guess I will do my limits first and then you can follow with any that you want to add. 

No blood, scat, urine, diapers, forever marks, rimming, fisting and absolutely no sharing. You. are. mine.” Robert drew a little smile face next to mine on his list.

“No anal” Kelsey whispered.

“at all?” Robert wrote down no anal.

“No..thank you master” Kelsey felt butterflies. This was harder to talk about then she thought.

“That fine, kitten. The rest we can experiment with and we have so much we can still experiment with. I will always ask you   
first how you feel if we are playing with something new” He ripped the paper with the limits and handed to Kelsey before   
standing and talking his belt off.

Kelsey heart dropped. What was he doing, did he want her back down on her knees, was she supposed to give him oral now?

“bend over the bed, elbows resting on the mattress we are going to talk about spankings” Robert watched her move without hesitation and bed over the bed. She had such a lovely round ass.

He pulled her pants down and rubbed her ass with the palm of his hand while he spoke “There are many types of spankings. Therapy spankings are used when you need release. Perhaps a good cry or to get something off your chest. Maintenance spankings are routine and I enjoy them. They aren’t harsh but more so there to keep you in check. There are romantic spankings which are just love taps or when we are making love I might smack your ass. Finally, what you are getting tonight is a punishment spanking” Robert rolled up his shirt sleeves and felt his erection grow with the little gasp she made.

“Why am I getting punished?” Kelsey voice whimpered.

“I had to repeatedly ask you to not interrupt me when I was talking. Place your hands behind your back” Robert voice was thin and stern. 

Kelsey was excited and could feel her heart beating against her chest.

“will it hurt?” she asked softly.

“Place your hands behind your back” Robert asked again.

Kelsey complied and as soon as she clasped her hands together he restrained them with his belt. Pulling hard so it was nice   
and tight.

“I am going to give you only five. Since this is your first spanking, If you were a good girl and put your hands behind you   
back the first time, you could have laid across my lap. After each smack I want you to count it. Is that understood.” , Robert continued to rub each cheek

“Yes sir” Kelsey whimpered 

The first to smacks weren’t hard and before his hand contacted her skin she had already said ow. He couldn’t laugh at her but Robert wanted to. 

“You are getting spanking for being rude. You will always use your manners”

“Two” Kelsey felt an ache down below.

The next two were a bit harder and still made her jump and she quickly said the numbers. Robert was pleased but didn’t have the same satisfied feeling he did when he spanked his past submissives.

The last smack was hard and left a big red hand print across her right ass cheek.

“FIVE” Kelsey squeaked and kicked her leg.

Robert rubbed the redden check and felt the heat coming off it “Good girl. I am so proud at how well you handled that” 

Robert undid the belt and laid down on the bed, Kelsey went to pull her pants up but he shook his head. So, she stepped out of them and they laid together. Her head on his chest and his arm around her. This way her ass wouldn’t have to contact the bed.

“this is aftercare. Aftercare can be whatever you want it to be, a bath, maybe a treat or snuggling. Whatever you like. It’s my job to take care of you after a scene so that sub drop doesn’t happen. How do you feel kitten?”

“I feel good…a little strange” Kelsey traced the buttons on her shirt with her fingertips 

“Strange?” Robert stopped her hand, grasped it and kissed her delicate fingers.

“I think …I got a little excited when you spanked me” Kelsey face felt hot

“I was excited too, that’s good you felt that way. I was worried you wouldn’t like it” Robert felt strange during the spanking   
as well but it wasn’t because he was hard.

“thank you…. thank you for being so patient with me and understanding. I’m so happy I’m your girlfriend”

“of course sweetheart. Anything for you” He meant that.

“I have a question” Kelsey yawned sleepily 

“yes?” Robert was puzzled

“Why do you like when women submit to you” Kelsey snuggled into his side

“I like control and the responsibility that owning a submissive comes with. But most of all, I love that it’s a gift.” Robert   
tickled her arm and she gave him a cute crinkle smile

“a gift?” 

“A gift. When you submit to me, you give me your mind, body and soul. I treasure that so greatly” He kissed the top of her head and then lifts her head to assault her mouth with his tongue.

Robert had a dirty thought. He flipped her onto her back and had Kelsey hold her hands above her head.

“It’s not always about spanking btw…..there are other things you can do to your submissive to exercise control”

Robert rubbed the wet spot she had on her panties with his thumb and warned her about moving her hands away……………..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its not much but its here ! 
> 
> I promise the next chapter are all about little me and how we came to realize we fit close as a daddy and little. I am also sorry for a bit of a naughty cliff hanger. daddy is going to write his version on the night he said and he is soooo good at writing naughty scenes. so I guess you guys will have to wait :)


	51. being Little part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert discovers kelsey's hiding a secret and this secret will change their relationship forever.

Kelsey was in the shower singing her heart out to something wild while Robert was drinking his morning coffee and planning out their weekend. They had recently moved into their own studio apartment together and were adjusting to living together. There routine was simple, Kelsey got up first and made a pot of coffee for Robert. She would come in and kiss his cheek and if they were feeling frisky they might even spend some time together. After Kelsey went to brush her teeth and shower before she would start breakfast. 

Robert would get up while she was showering and lay out her clothes for her and spend a little time on the laptop as he drank the coffee. 

He enjoyed living with Kelsey, he loved all the little things she brought to the house to make it feel like home. Robert enjoyed the variety of character cups he had to choose from in the cabinet and the little knickknacks she collected even though sometimes he thinks she is a pack rat and likes clutter. The house was nice and neat with splashes of color in every room, something that Robert didn’t miss about being alone was his dull apartment.

This morning was a little different. Kelsey had been playing on the laptop the night before when he had come home from work late but she hadn’t closed out of any tabs.  
Normally this wouldn’t be a big deal if she hadn’t left open her tumblr. Robert laid out a burgundy skater dress and matching black lace bra and panties. He chuckled as he heard her voice crack at a high note in her song. 

Taking a sip of his coffee, Robert decided to use Kelsey laptop to check his email. The first thing he noticed was it was not her normal bdsm Tumblr account. Instead the screen was filled with pictures of cartoons and pastel colors. He felt a little guilty scrolling through this page but he had never seen this side of her. Robert found more pictures of women with pacifiers and lots of quotes and writings about littlespace.

Now Robert had known about the ddlg lifestyle and littlespace for his friend mark had a girlfriend who was very much a little. Sometimes when she comes with him to visit he would leave candy out for her. He never thought of Kelsey that way. She was sexy, strong and so independent. Not like Kimberly at all. 

Kelsey dried herself off with the towel and wrapped her wet brown hair up, as she made her way out of the bathroom she paused with a look of horror on her face when she saw him on her computer.

“What are you doing” Her voice trembled.

“Just checking my email, what’s wrong sweetheart?” Robert said very nonchalant.

Kelsey face was pale as though she had seen a ghost. The little tumblr was something she had been curious about for a   
while. She often would look at pictures on her phone or read stories about littles and their mommies/daddies. Something just felt so right and natural about it but she didn’t want to bring it up t Robert. What they had was so nice already and if he   
knew maybe he would leave her. 

“Nothing’s wrong. I um just thought that I ...ah left porn on the laptop” Kelsey fibbed and turned a little shade of pink.

“no porn. Just looking at my email, can you be a dear and get me another cup of coffee kitten” Robert winked as she obeyed.

 

…………………………………………………………………………….

Kelsey slept peacefully by Roberts side, Ozzy up against her face. He could not sleep however, instead Robert was up   
researching about daddy doms and little space. The thought of being called daddy made him wince but the thought of his   
girlfriend being unhappy was worse.

Robert carefully got out of bed and stepped out onto the porch. He dialed Mark.

“hey..I know it’s kind of late but I could really use some advice” Robert paced

“Um yeah...its midnight, most people are asleep you know? What can I do for you?” Marks voice was deep and groggy.

“I was on Kelsey laptop and long story short I think she might be well…like Kimberly” Robert felt a weight lift of his chest as   
he told mark.

“a Brat?” mark asked sleepily 

“No…well…no a little. I saw somethings on tumblr she liked and I just don’t know” Robert paused as marked laughed.

“Dude. Are you really panicking. Why don’t you just confront her about it?” Mark sat up in bed and looked over at his little   
angel sleeping with her pacifier. The only time she was well-behaved.

“I don’t want her to think that I was snooping and because what if she isn’t and I just assumed” Robert peeked back inside   
but Kelsey hadn’t stirred.

“Maybe you could test it and see if you can trigger littlespace” Mark suggested.

“trigger littlespace” Robert thought a minute. He would do anything for this woman even if he would have to be someone he   
wasn’t but then again, he has never been a daddy before so how does he know he doesn’t like it.

“I will send you some links and things maybe you can pick up that could do the trick. But I’d still talk to her” Mark was about   
to say goodnight when he added “Not all littles wear diapers btw and it’s really the most fulfilling relationship I have ever   
been in”

Robert spent the rest of the night reading

…………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Early in the morning he went to the store and picked out pacifier, a sippy cup and a brown stuffed bear. Walking through the toddler section felt odd at first, mostly pregnant woman and young mothers with children shopped in this area. They all stared at the older man looking at different sectional plates.

Kelsey had been in the baby section a few times before, drawn to the pacifiers, she would hold one in her hand all the way to the register and then put it back. she wandered into the toy section from time to time as well looking at the of the things she would like to have. 

Robert had decided that he wasn’t going to bring all the items out at once but introduce them overtime. He set the brown bear at the kitchen table on a dining chair. The coffee was on so he knew that Kelsey was awake. Today he would make breakfast because little girls shouldn’t have to do that.

Kelsey looked around the empty bedroom as she put on her black nightie, PJ day was her favorite day of the week. The sweet smell of pancakes and strawberries tickled her nose, how nice of her master to make her breakfast.   
Seeing him in the kitchen made a big smile cross her lips as she walked up behind him and snaked her arms around his waist. Oh, how he felt so nice and smelled like heaven.

“good morning princess, I will be with you in just a moment. Have a seat at the table please” The pet name rolled off his tongue easier then he thought.

Kelsey froze still holding him from behind. She thought she must have misheard him, kitten sounds like princess she tried to rationalize. 

“Did you hear me young lady, go sit down so you don’t get burned” Roberts voice became very stern. He liked that he could still be dominate.

Kelsey went and sat down and her eyes caught the bit of brown fur.

“what is this”, she held the little bear up

“I bought you a gift…can you think of a good name sweet pea?” Robert cooed as he set down the pancakes and strawberries. He had precut them and added the syrup himself. If he was going to be a daddy, He should make sure she is taken care of.

“A name?” Kelsey whispered as she looked at the food in front of her and the bear. Did he see her Tumblr or was this all just a trick her brain was playing?

“Everyone needs a name…. eat up” Robert sat down and watched her intently. A lot of things raced through his mind.   
Should he feed her? Or help her with the milk? should he ask her if she peed this morning ? was this too much ?

“Boris.” Kelsey said as she filled her mouth with a bit of strawberry, breaking Roberts thoughts.

“take smaller bites honey, I don’t want you to choke” Robert smiled sweetly he was enjoying this. 

Kelsey blushed and rubbed the ear of her new friend with her free fingers without realizing. Robert noticed though and it made him feel this sense of warmth. Kelsey always pleased him and he was always happy with her but this feeling was different. He didn’t know at the time but this is what was missing from their relationship.

“Boris is from the circus, he lived there for a very long time as a performer.” Kelsey hummed she got up to do the dishes.

“let me get those” Robert stood quickly.

“I got it sir” Kelsey smiled politely 

“little girl shouldn’t do dishes” Robert took the plate from her hands

Kelsey eyebrow furrowed because she had heard him clearly this time.

“I am not a little girl” she crossed her arms, her face bright red this time.

“I meant…I just wanted to make you feel happy” Robert mumbled 

“why do you think I am not happy?” Kelsey heart raced as she thought this was it, this is where he would turn away from her.

“I saw your Tumblr…I know about your post and the little stuff. I just want you to know that I am willing to try it. I should have closed your laptop but I wanted to know what you were up to, then I saw all little space and dog post and I assumed   
that’s what you liked. I’m not going to lie I was kind of getting into this morning when I was cooking you breakfast” 

“Robert” Kelsey took a deep breath “ I do think I’m little”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how it happened. I would look at things on Tumblr and every now and then I would post something littleness or someone saying daddy. Finally Robert brought it up and I confessed that I felt little and it was the scariest moment of my life because I thought I would lose him. The next chapters are about becoming comfortable with being little around and really self discovery.
> 
> I will apologize for the delay, I started a new job ! I've just been adjusting to my new schedule. 
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed :)


	52. little lamb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelsey has the stomach flu and roberts see this as the perfect time to make her feel little.

“Princess will you please eat the toast”, Robert begged as he sat down on the blanket he laid out on the floor for Kelsey. He made sure she had everything she needed, a blanket, Ozzy and Boris, even a big girl cup full of 7 up. Minions playing on the Tv.

Kelsey had a bit of the tummy flu and Robert saw this as the perfect time to make her feel little and let daddy take care of her. Even though she hadn’t called him that just yet.

They had talked about her little tumblr and about how she feels on the inside. 

He loved it and her so much. Robert was nervous about where their relationship would go after the confession, he knew he didn’t want to take care of a baby 24/7. But Kelsey explained that she feels little sometimes, that there are certain triggers and times that she just wants to be babied. To feel safe and let the weight of the world go but she still wanted to be his submissive.

Kelsey tummy rumbled and she curled into a ball. Ugh this was the worst feeling ever she thought to herself. “I don’t want any toast…carbs are in toast”.

“cupcake, the toast will help your tummy feel better. Who cares about the carbs?” Robert took an enthusiastic bite of toast.

“I will just disappoint you…. I really wanted to make you proud that I was sticking to this diet.” Kelsey hid her face in her hands.

Robert thought a minute “you can stick to your diet when you are a big girl and feeling better. Right now, little one you are going to have a few bites of toast and drink some 7 up. I love you thick or thin sweetheart” 

Kelsey felt herself starting to regress and fought back against it. She didn’t want to weird him out by letting her little side show but he was being so gentle.

Robert ripped pieces of the toast up and then held the small piece up to her mouth, Kelsey ate a few bites. Letting herself slip and be babied. It didn’t help when Robert made mmm sounds after she would start chewing.  
When she went to sip out of her cup some of the 7up spilled out onto her shirt and blanket.

“uh oh” Robert gasp which made Kelsey’s big brown eyes go wide.

“I’m sorry…I didn’t mean it” She whimpered 

Robert stood smiling softly and taking the cup away from her. “I should have known better” he said as he walked to the   
kitchen.

“Little ones are too small for a big girl cup” he cooed to her watching her little lip quiver, this was exciting for him. Almost   
a new kind of doming. Robert took the sippy cup he had bought from the baby section.

Putting more 7up and Ice in the cup, Robert screws on the lid tightly and walks it over to Kelsey “How is this princess” he   
says with a grin.

Kelsey cheeks are a little pink as she takes the cup with both hands and sips it. She is too shy to say anything and nods her head. She was loving this. 

“that’s my good girl, now out of those wet clothes so we can put something warmer on. We don’t need my little one   
catching a cold with this tummy flu” Robert reaches his hands down to help her out.

As soon as Kelsey stands a sharp pain fills her stomach and she holds it in place whimpering. 

“my poor girl” Robert coos again as he is quick to think of a bubble bath.

Telling her to stay right there as he runs off to fill the small shower/tub with warm water and lavender bubbles. Kelsey   
mentioned often she couldn’t wait to have a claw tub and a bigger house, Robert couldn’t agree more. 

Slowly he walks her to the bath tub and strips her of her pink nightie. Shivers run all over her body. Kelsey had been bathed for after care but not like this before. Roberts hands where ever so gentles as he guided her down into the water.

“the water is hot baby, tubby time will help your tummy a little” Robert takes a plastic cup and fills it with the warm water before gently pouring it over her body. 

“mmm water massage” Kelsey mumbled as she let her eye close.   
Robert reached out and held up her new tubby friend. A little plastic duckie 

“quack quack, hello princess” Robert did his best Donald duck impression.

Kelsey eyes open and she couldn’t help but giggle “Hello duckie.”

Robert handed her the duck and much to his surprise Kelsey sat in the tub and played with it. Making him dive down under the soapy water and the squirt water out if his bill. He even could hear her make little duck sounds to herself. He sat back   
on his knees and watched for some time feeling so happy inside.

Kelsey was obsessed with this new duck friend. She loved how bright he was and was having the best time filling him with water and shooting the walls. She wanted to show Robert what he could do, so lost in littlespace to recognize that he had been watching the whole time.

“Look…..look what duckie does” Kelsey squeaked as she pressed his body down and water shooting onto Roberts shirt.  
Robert laughed as Kelsey felt nervous about getting him wet.

“Little one, the water stays inside the tubby…. but you got me!” He beamed.

Once she was dry and had on her starwars jammies, Robert set her up in the bedroom. Giving her a little bit of medicine to fix her tummy issues and a sippy cup full of water. Kelsey rubbed her eyes and Robert knew she was tired but would be up all night. 

“can we read a story daddy” Kelsey said the word daddy like it had always been a part of their vocabulary. She had seen and red about other littles getting read too and she wanted daddy to read to her too.

Robert was a little taken back that she had called him that. It made him feel warm inside and excited but normal at the same time.

“what would you like daddy to read you?” Robert stood by the bookshelf. He hadn’t purchased many books for little ones yet.

“Hannibal” Kelsey lisped 

“sweetie that might be too scary…” Robert looked at their Hannibal book collection

“but…” Kelsey whined giving him the puppy eyes.

Robert had an ah ha moment when he remembered a site about fan fictions. He was sure they had something Hannibal related and perhaps even some littlespace.

They curled up together and read a few of the daddy Hannibal and little will short stories, Robert rubbing the middle of her back as she snuggled into his side. The tip of her thumb lingering at the base of her bottom lip.   
As he was reading aloud he saw a recurring theme of Hannibal calling William his lamb. The word lamb really stuck to him. 

His little one was soft and sweet like a lamb. To him she was perfect. 

“lamb, daddy loves you” Robert kissed the top of her head.

“I love you more daddy, just one more story…please” Kelsey rubbed her lip with her thumb and smiled. 

The last thought that crossed his mind was how his lamb would get along with other littles before Kelsey sat up and got sick. It was to be a long night but a long night with daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading. beach day this weekend and a play date on Friday :) so hopefully new story ideas !!


	53. playdate at kimis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelsey and kimi leave a little bit of evidence behind when they have something they aren't suppose to.

Kelsey laid back in the big recliner, her king sized blanket covered most of her and pooled underneath the chair. She sipped orange juice though certain individuals would claim Sunny D is not real orange juice out of her favorite glass pineapple cup and started season three of Dexter. 

“Cupcake, I think we should get out and do something today” Daddy said shaking his head at the gore in Tv.

Kelsey pretended not hear him until Robert walked over to the television and shut it off. “I was watching that” Kelsey huffed.

“I am afraid that I am going to come home from work one day and this house is going to be covered in plastic besides Mark invited us over for lunch. You and Kimberly can play” Daddy had his very serious I mean business face on as he said this.

 

Kelsey was a bit annoyed that she couldn’t watch the rest of her episode but was excited to see Kimi. 

…………………………………………………………..  
When they arrived at marks house Kimi had ran outside and hugged Kelsey very tightly. Mark wasn’t too far behind to shake Roberts hand and welcome them in.

“I missed you !! guess what my daddy bought me…….a new Demin dress…do you like it !”, Kimi spoke fast and excitedly as she twirled to show Kelsey her new dress.

“I like it a lot!” Kelsey smiled as she looked down at her own black overall shorts and pink T shirt. Wondering why daddy wouldn’t have chosen something more princess like.

“You gotta see my new princess room. Daddy mark just finished it for me and then we can play dollies…. or play with my littlest petshops”, Kimi grabbed Kelsey arm before she could answer and pulled her into the house.

“How have you been Rob, adjusting to your new role” Mark chuckled as he watched Kimi disappear behind the front door of their house with Kelsey trailing behind.

“actually, it’s been really nice. Though I would like to discuss somethings over coffee while the girls play” Robert smiled as mark nodded as showed him in.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kimi had a little room all to herself and it was dedicated to her littlespace. She had a hot pink Barbie twin sized bed and a pastel pink carpet. The walls however were white and Kelsey thought about how dirty they could get. Especially if there was finger paint involved.

Kimberly also had an abundance of stuffed animals, anywhere from sesame street Elmo, to a big fluffy purple unicorn. They were scattered around the room along with various dolls and other odd ball toys. This made Kelsey wince as if her daddy saw their room in this state she was sure to get a spanking. 

Kimi handed Kelsey a doll and then sat crisscross in front of her with a doll of her own. Kimberly began to comb the dolls hair and when Kelsey looked at the doll she was given decided that she should too play beauty shop and fix this dollies hair as well.

“how do you like your daddy?” Kimi asked nonchalantly as she ripped the brush through knotted hair

“I love my daddy lots” Kelsey combed the hair very gently not wanting to rip any of the hair out.

“does he buy you whatever you want? My daddy never wants me to long for anything…all I gotta do is bat my eyes and say   
pretty please” Kimi smiled pleased with herself as she adds play make up to the doll.

“No..my daddy only buys me what I need and I get things for being a good girl”, Kelsey said as she looked around the room filled with little girl things.

She noticed a lot of the toys where not taken care of. Like her dolls hair or the fact, the Kimi was adding makeup that didn’t belong to the doll. 

The girls set up there make-believe picnic with one of Kimi’s sheets from her Barbie bed. Hidden under the bed was a bag of powdered sugar doughnuts that Kimi had retrieved and set out. Kelsey had a snack in her teddy bear bookbag so she set it out too.

“Veggies?” Kimi made a sour face.

“It’s broccoli and carrot sticks with hummus” Kelsey dipped a carrot and made a loud crunch that hurt her ears. Food sounds weren’t her favorite.

“But don’t you wanna powder doughnut” kimi shoved one of the mini doughnuts in her mouth and smiled with white covered lips.

They looked so good.

Kelsey had been such a good girl on this low carb diet and maybe it wouldn’t hurt to have just one..

………………………………………………………………………………………

Robert and mark discussed ways to improve the company and a lot of adult boring business talk. Then they talked about the girls and how mark felt like Kimi was on a naughty streak just to get punished.

“My lamb is normally a very good girl, maybe Kimi isn’t getting spanked hard enough. Kelsey really learns her lesson when I use the wooden paddle.” Robert raised his eyebrows as he heard the girls giggling down the hall.

“I will have to look into those…..sounds like they are up to no good as we speak” Mark stood with a smirk.

…………………………………………………………………….  
“girls what have you been up too?” Mark frowned at the messy bedroom.  
The girls were sitting together with white powder lips and cheeks. Robert wasn’t very amused as he had packed his princess a heathy snack. 

“we were having a picnic with the dollies and had a little snack” Kimi beamed all innocently

“what were you having, princess?” Robert crouched down to Kelsey level and looked her in her big brown eyes.

“I shared my veggies and hummus….and um I had a sweet” Kelsey quickly looked down at the floor and fingers danced   
together nervously.

“what sweets?” Mark snapped and looked over kimi

“some doughnuts daddy….I just really wanted some and so I hide them in my room” Kimi smiled sweetly at mark.

Robert stood and held out his hand for Kelsey to take “we need to be going, I hoped they would have been big girls today and had a sleep over but that’s not the case” 

“I will walk you out” Mark looked down at kimi with a frown and then at the empty doughnut bag wondering how many they ate. “ And you young lady are going to clean this room”

Kelsey and Robert walked out of the house to the sound a full-on temper tantrum. 

………………………………………………………………………..  
Daddy buckled Kelsey into the car and grabbed a wet wipe from the glove compartment “Did my lamb have to many sweets” he wiped the powder from her lips and cleaned her hands.

“I had a couple, daddy” Kelsey whimpered imagining the sting of his hand. Powder rested on her black overalls.

“How many is couple sweetie,” Robert said softly.

Kelsey felt a little shift and looked down at her hands puzzled. Such a simple question but it was so hard to focus and count. “um…I think…I don’t know daddy”.

“then my little one must be so sleepy with a full tummy, how about a nap when we get home”, Robert kissed her forehead and made his way to the driver’s side.

“But daddy…I was a bad girl” her bottom lip stuck out.

“sometimes little girls can’t help themselves and you just couldn’t be a big girl because it was too hard huh?” Robert took the pink pacie out of his pocket.

“it’s hard, daddy” Kelsey frowned.

“I know, sweet pea” daddy popped the pacifier into her mouth and continued “you’ll have a nap when we get home and then you can play on the floor in my office with some crayons and paper. But there will be no more sweets until I say so, you will need to come and ask daddy for a treat from now on. Understand?”

Kelsey nodded as she sucked on the paci, her eyes grew a little tried so she rested them on the ride home. Happy that she had an understanding daddy. Robert had other plans for big girl time later to get back for all sugary sweets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be posted last week !!! such a hectic schedule lately and its hard to write a little story when you haven't been feeling little.
> 
> anyways comic convention memorial day weekend is coming and it should be great for a story !


	54. upcoming trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kelsey finds out daddy will be going out of town for a week.

Kelsey got caught going ten miles over the speed limit and has to complete a traffic course online. She wasn't very happy. The course was 4 hours long and daddy took the money out of her allowance because she should have know better then to speed. 

Kelsey sat at the kitchen table with her laptop and hated seeing the little red timer on the screen.  
Daddy had taken all of the things to distract her while she was on this training course. Except for her phone.

Kelsey wanted to be little today. She wanted to go outside and play in the garden and get messy or play with ozzy or maybe daddy could even invite her friends over.

So she logged into PBS kids and played some of the games while she waited for the timer to move on. The volume was down and daddy wouldn't know she was goofing off. 

Robert had been in his study working on a new training course for the company when he got an email from his boss. 

 

Mr. Rhapsody,

Good morning, I hope you are doing well. I have some news regarding your training program. As you know the company has been doing some world wide expansion and we have to train some of staff in our England branch. I would like you to accompany me over there and train the new staff. This is something that needs to happen immediately. I will book a flight for the fourth and you shall return something that Saturday. Any questions please email me back.

Mr. Big.

 

Robert read the email and felt a pit in his gut. He knew Kelsey would not be allowed on this trip because his boss would be with him and the days would be long. But Telling her would be difficult. 

His little lamb as gotten so use to daddy being home and his new role. She has been doing such a good job adjusting to new routines. 

Robert thought for a moment, perhaps she could stay with Max and his mommy. That way she wouldnt be so lonely.  
Meanwhile Kelsey dressed Elmo into a pretty outfit on her phone.

"Hey princess, how is school going" daddy walked into the kitchen smiling sweetly.

Kelsey quickly turned her phone off and pretended to stare hard at the screen.

"Ugh daddy....it's just so terrible" Kelsey moaned.

"Well daddy is going to make you a snack and then after you finish your course maybe we could go swimming, doesn't that sound like fun ?" Robert took some apples out if the fridge and then some peanut butter from the cabnit.

"I love swimming daddy....I'm just like a fishie" Kelsey giggled as she puckered her lips.

"My little fishie" daddy added some milk to her penguin sippy cup and placed the plate in front of her as his phone rang

Kelsey dipped an apple slice and waited till daddy was out of the room to check Elmo.

Robert:"Hello"

Jennifer: "hey, I got your message about Kelsey. Of course we can come over to check on her"

Robert: "thank you so much, I know this trip will stress her out and how she will not let herself regress when she needs too"

Jennifer: "Max will be so excited and maybe we can plan fun little things to do. Can you send me a list of things she likes and doesn't likes ?"

Robert: " of course. I know she will be in good hands"

Jennifer: " alrighty well, I'll chat with you later. I'm going to go give max his bath"

Robert: "chat with you later, bye".

The phone clicked off and Kelsey sat quietly at the table upset that daddy was leaving.

"how are the apples lamb" daddy came back and saw only a few nibbles.

"I don't like skins" Kelsey mumbled and looked at her quiz

"Well don't you worry, daddy will cut them off for you" Robert kissed her forehead and sensed something was wrong but thought perhaps she was upset about the traffic school.

When he left however is when the anxiety set in. Kelsey walked to the trash to throw away her paper plate and noticed the peanut M&Ms. 

She grabbed a handful on her way back to the laptop. She was anxious that daddy was going to leave somewhere and she just wanted him to stay with her. Kelsey ate another handful of M&Ms, then a cookie and some Cheetos . 

Stress eating wasn't good and especially since she had been working so hard on her diet.  
Then there was the rocking. She would rock back and forth to self sooth as she worked on the course 

When Robert came back to check on her the following hour he noticed her rocking and the smell of Cheetos.

"Princess, did you get another snack? Do you want Daddy to make you lunch ?" Robert took a baby wipe and cleaned   
her mouth

"I'm not hungry...I...I'm fine. The course is almost over" she said trying not to blurt out her feelings.

"The candy jar is open...I don't remember you asking for candy?" Robert raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. I'm sorry Daddy" again she said with a sad undertone.

Robert sat at the kitchen table with her until she was done with her test. Even though she was a. It quiet, he thought they could talk about what was bothering her.

Kelsey missed the passing grade by two points and that when she just snapped and broke down into tears.

"Baby bear, what's wrong" daddy frowned and pulled her chair over to him

"I'm a failure" she sobbed.

"Princess, it's okay. Daddy can pay for you to retake the test" Robert rubbed her back soothingly.

Kelsey continue to cry pitufully to herself and sniffled.

"Is something else the matter, do you want to talk to daddy about it" Robert wiped the tears away with his thumb and gave her a half hearted smile

"your going away" Kelsey looked at the ground as she felt her heart sinking.

"Sweet pea, daddy was going to talk to you about it. How did you know ?" Robert wondered if she had seen his email somehow.

"You were on the phone and I heard you." Kelsey mumbled.

"Yes daddy is going away for only just a week. I thought maybe you could have some friends over. Youd have so much fun that before you know it, daddy will be home" Robert smiled and patted her back.

"Why can't I come too.." daddy always ask if she wants to go.

"Well..this trip is very far away...across the sea and daddy's boss is going to be there and I don't think he wants any princesses there. They will be long days sweetie and you will be bored to tears.". Robert frowned because he knew how much this hurt the both of them

"I don't want you to go daddy..." Kelsey cried some more.

The routine would be off. Who would tuck her in at night, who would help her make treats in the kitchen, who will kiss her owies and other places...

"I know sweetheart. I will be back as soon as I can and then we can go on an adventure together. Daddy will have his phone so you can call and text whenever you feel lonely. Promise"

Kelsey nodded and rubbed her eyes.

The rest of the afternoon Robert tried to include his little one in activities for the trip. Like packing outfits that she thought looked good on daddy and then going online and looking for weird food for him to try and treats for him to bring back.

It was going to be a long week without him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys I just want to let everyone know that this chapter and the last chapter are set in present time. 
> 
> if you have any suggestions for what me and max should do while daddy is away please leave them in a comment below.


	55. Megacon weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy takes his princess to a comic convention

Daddy had Kelsey all dressed up for megacon today. She wore her Deadpool T shirt and her overall skirt with it. Of course her red converse shoes to match.

The socks though where neon green with little foxes and Kelsey refused to wear anything else.

Daddy wore just some khaki shorts and a matching T shirt to his little princess.

They loved comic convention. The people in costumes, cool collectables and of course stuffed animal heaven. 

Robert flew out the next morning for his trip so he wanted to give his little one a really great day. Her schedule to follow while her was gone hung on the fridge, Covered in animal stickers.

He packed the water into her toddler backpack and waited by the front door.

"I'm ready, daddy !" Kelsey squeaked with excitement.

"Don't you look adorable, sweet pea" Robert leaned down and kissed her forehead before his phone started ringing.

"I thought you weren't going to work today ?" Kelsey frowned 

"Just let me take this quick call. Be a good girl and wait for daddy on the bench" Robert answered and walked to the other room.

Kelsey could here a lot of yelling and shouting but she just kicked her feet back and forth and waited patiently. 

She remembered Ozzy in her bedroom.

When Robert returned he found Kelsey with ozzy in a red and black bowtie on the bench.

"Baby bear, we already talked about this. You can't bring Ozzy with us. It's a big convention center and he could get dirty or lost" Robert smiled half hearted at the pout on her lips.

"But what if he gets bored or lonely"Kelsey whimpered. 

"How about you go get Worry from the bedroom and I will put a movie on for them in the living room" Robert raised his eyebrows and gave a funny face

 

"okay Daddy...I suppose they will be okay". 

.............................

Megacon was packed. People were everywhere it was very overwhelming for a little girl. All the sights of the people in costumes and the sounds.

Robert noticed the expression on his lambs face and gave her tiny hand a comfort squeeze.  
As they walked through the rows of comics. Kelsey was In awe of all the nerdy goodies. She really wanted to find a new stuffed friend for Ozzy and worry. Also she wanted to get geeky hair bows and maybe a few comics for her collection.

Daddy had his big camera out and was snapping photos of all the great cosplay.

The stumbled upon a booth that had chocolate that was made with different types of alcohols.

"Daddy..." Kelsey whispered looking around to see if people heard her.

"Yes, my princess" he smiled down with his charming good looks.

"Do you think...maybe we could have a piece of candy" Kelsey gave daddy those big puppy dog eyes.

"Princess...that is big girl candy" Robert looked at the sign a bit longer and down at the pouty face.

He bought two bars of the smoked whiskey and told Kelsey they could have one before he bath. He knew the alcohol was cooked out but it might be fun to see her act tipsy  
They looked at lots of art work from local artist and some of the handmade stuff. Cool metal light sabers that daddy said no too. 

But Kelsey couldnt find any stuffies that she must have. Last year there were tons and tons of great stuffed animals. 

Daddy pointed out a few llamas that was unappealing to his little one. Some neon animals and Pokemon. 

They walked past the bows and Kelsey wanted to wait to get them and then she couldn't remember where the 1 dollar comic place was.

Hours went by of them walking around looking at different things and he could tell his little one was getting cranky and tired.

"Princess, let's make one trip around and then we will go have dinner before we head home" Robert waved over a man dressed as a Jedi.

"Okay" Kelsey sniffled her slightly runny nose and scuffed the ground with her foot.

The building was getting packed with more and more people and it was hard to walk with any elbow room. 

Kelsey thought she saw the bows and walked ahead of daddy but then she realized that they weren't where she saw them and when she turned around daddy was gone.

Her chest got very tight as people bumped into her and moved all around her .she wanted to shout for daddy but then didn't want to make a scene.

Her hands got all sweaty and her thumb rubbed against her bottom lip as to say suck me. Wanting the comfort but couldn't because of the people.

A big hand rested on her shoulder.

"Lamb, don't wonder off like that. You scared me" Robert said sternly.

Kelsey turned and embraced him very hard. "I'm so so sorry...I'll never leave you"  
Robert petted the top of her hair "let's go"

....................

Kelsey was clingy the rest of the day. Demanding to hold his hand in the car.

Sitting on the same side of the booth at Fuddruckers. Even when daddy said he wasn't upset and even bought her a peanut butter milkshake.

Robert would just have to call the tickle monster when he got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> craziness has been going on here but my birthday is in 3 weeks !
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed the chapter


	56. green eyed monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelsey becomes very jealous of her new little friend.

Saturday night daddy had put together a sleep over with a new friend he had met on a kink forum for littles and daddies to talk. Kelsey was open to the idea of making more little friends as she only had Kimi and max….and I guess Adam. 

Robert had the entire living room set up for his little princess and her new friend. There was a cupcake decorating station for a bedtime snack, wall of movies to watch, a table with board games and blankies for story time. He asked the new friend to come over after dinner at about 8 pm.

In the meantime, he bathed his little on in lavender and washed her hair with his favorite strawberry shampoo. Robert dressed Kelsey in her Space Onesie and piggy tails. Keeping her pacie in his Pj pants pocket. 

Kelsey dressed Ozzy in a red silk pj shirt and matching sleeping mask.

: ding dong:

“daddy …what if she doesn’t like me” Kelsey hugged Ozzy nervously 

“Lamb, How could anyone not like you. We can’t let our guest stand outside all night” Robert kissed her forehead and opened the big front door.

When Kelsey saw her new friend her face kinda fell a bit. There she was…a red head. For those who don’t know or maybe it hasn’t been mentioned but Robert has a thing for read headed women. On tv he comments about how certain actresses are attractive with red hair or when they are out and about he might turn and look at one walking past. He thinks Kelsey doesn’t notice, but she does. 

The new friend had short and very Orange hair almost like a dark pumpkin. Her eyes were a pretty baby blue and her skin was pale and perfectly clear. She was a bit taller than Kelsey and much thinner. When she smiled all her teeth were straight and glistening white. Kelsey felt a tad insecure with the gap between her own front teeth. She felt insecure all around. The new friend had on just regular vanilla outside clothes. Tight skinny jeans and pink pollo shirt.

Kelsey stood very close to Roberts side and looked around for the girls mommy or daddy but it was only her.

“Lamb, this is Abby” Robert smiled politely at the young lady.

“Hi Abby, I’m Kelsey…. please come in…daddy says that good manners” Kelsey looked the new girl up and down.

“Hiya kels” Abby giggles as her eyes grew wide at the big house.

Kelsey frowned she wasn’t a fan of that kind of nickname but perhaps it was a mistake “where is your mommy or daddy” 

Kelsey hummed as daddy shut the door behind Abby.

“I don’t have one…..you have a very lovely home sir.” Abby frowned a bit

Kelsey ears stung but daddy had mentioned that is was just a sign of respect.

“thank you so much Abby. We are very happy to have you hear tonight to show you what little time is about. The guest bathroom is to the left and then if you just go down the opening you will find us in the family room” Robert smiled a placed his hand of his pumpkins back leading her into the other room.

Kelsey sat at the cupcake station while daddy went and got two sippy cups full of milk. Abby made her way into the family room wearing a very tight white onesie that showed off her figure nicely. Kelsey looked down at her tummy…it wasn’t flat like hers. 

“Here you go little ladies” Robert placed the cookie monster sippy cup in front of Kelsey and gave Abby the Winnie the pooh cup.  
“Thank you, daddy” Kelsey smiled and took a sip

“tank you, sir” Abby said in a babyish voice.

“Such good manners, would you like a chocolate or vanilla cupcake to decorate Abby?”

“mmmm chocolate “she peeped and began slathering on the different kinds of icing and candies.

“Princess, what would you like?” Robert booped her nose.

“chocolate please daddy”

“oh honey…the lady at the bakery only gave me one chocolate. Will vanilla be ok?” Robert kept the naughty vanilla thought to himself.

First Abby gets her favorite Winnie the pooh cup and now she can’t have a chocolate cupcake. The night was not going as nice as Kelsey imagined.

“I like vanilla, daddy” Kelsey sucked her thumb as daddy helped her pick a pretty blue icing.

“can you help me, sir?” Abby chimed in covered in icing and sweets.

“aren’t you a messy one” Robert cooed and left to get some wet wipes.

 

“My cupcake is under the sea because daddy watched little mermaid with me” Kelsey smiled and showed Abby.

Abby looked down at her own cupcake that was filled with all kinds of different colors and toppings. When Robert came   
back she held it up in the air.

“Look sir, I made an under the see cupcake…do you wanna fishie” abby picked off a Swedish fish for him.

Kelsey sat back on her knees in shock. Did she just take her idea and show her daddy? 

“That’s lovely, what did you make princess?” Robert was oblivious the young woman attempts at more attention. He just wanted his little one to have fun.

“I made an under the sea…” Kelsey mumbled as Robert insisted that they eat there treats.  
Kelsey dug in and got a bit of frosting on her lips and cheeks. 

“Don’t be too messy or daddy will feed you” Robert teased.

“I’ve never been fed before” Abby pouted.

Kelsey rolled her eyes because the no mommy or daddy act didn’t work for her.

Robert broke up the cupcake with a fork and fed the young lady small mouth fulls of the sugary treat. He felt bad that she didn’t have little time like his princess does. But if he was feeding his little one it would be with his hands so she could suck off the icing.

Kelsey could feel the green-eyed monster growing inside her. She did not like Abby getting daddy’s attention.

After the snack Robert helped the girls clean up their faces and hands. Of course, Abby asked for more help washing her hands. Then they played bit with the dog Klaus. He didn’t really want to play, more like he just laid on the floor while the girls danced to music. Robert loved the funny way Kelsey danced and could watch her for hours. However, Abby kept leaping and jumping around asking that she be watched.

“alright little ones, I think we will have story time and then it’s beddy time” Robert ushered the girls to the blow-up mattress covered in blankets and pillows. Robert sat in the middle of the both. Kelsey clung to Ozzy and sleepily sucked her thumb, Abby also saw this and grabbed her crocodile stuffed animal and sucked her thumb noisily.

“daddy …we read …hm…goodnight moon” Kelsey lisped around her thumb.

Abby on the other hand made some weird noise and pointed to if you give a mouse a cookie. Robert said they could read both and Abby snuggled into his side as soon as Kelsey did. They got at least half way through the 2nd book when they thought Abby fell asleep. 

“Princess, daddy is going to kiss you nini” Robert smooched her forehead.

“Nini daddy, love you” Kelsey smiled and shut her eyes to daddy walking up the stairs.

In the dark kelsey felt someone watching her.

“I want a daddy just like yours” Abby said softly.

“He is the best” Kelsey smiled at the thought of her big strong daddy.

“Maybe he wants two little girls” Abby said sharply

“um…I don’t know...” the conversation made Kelsey a bit uneasy.

“he seemed to really like me” Abby sounded very happy and although she couldn’t see it. Kelsey was envious.

“He likes everyone. I’m going to sleep” Kelsey turned over and shut her eyes really tight.

“Nini future sissy” Abby whispered.

………………………………………………………………….  
Sometime around 1 am  
Kelsey felt very warm and wet which woke her up. The bed was wet.

“DADDDDDY” Kelsey hollered.

When Robert ran down the stairs with his robe one and flash the lights on to see the two-woman sitting up in bed. Kelsey was visibly upset.

“Whats wrong lamb?” Robert voice filled with concern.

“Someone had an accident” Abby mumbled

Robert paused for a minute. Kelsey didn’t wet the bed nor have accidents, if anything he is reminding her to go pee so she doesn’t hold it. He knew his little one didn’t regress that far and would tell him if she was into diapers.   
Kelsey sat there very overwhelmed and not sure what to do. She was sitting in something wet that she didn’t want to think about and this weirdo is trying to steal her daddy.

“who had an accident?” Robert face and voice turned very stern.

Kelsey shook her head no.

“I did, sir” Abby pouted “Help me please daddy”

“Pineapple” Robert voice was low and almost angry.

Kelsey stood up and very still.

“Abby, I think it’s time to go home. I will call a taxi and pay for it. We did not discuss watersports when we talked about you having a littles night with Kelsey. Forcing a kink on to someone is a big no no in this house and we always discuss play with each other. It was fine to be a little clingy as we both enjoy the jealousy but calling me daddy is a no. You’ve broken two of the rules we agreed on in our chat. So, I am afraid you must leave.” Robert pulled out his phone and dialed a uber. 

Abby stood there in shock and asked for a 2nd chance and that she could be his good girl too and they could have a little day in the morning. 

All Kelsey could think was that daddy didn’t like the bed wetter and that made her happy  
……………………………………………………………….

4 am

With Abby gone and another bath taken and the blankets in the wash. Robert and kelsey snuggled on the couch. Her laying   
on his chest. Robert took the paci out of his pocket and popped it into her mouth. 

“You are only mine little one and I am only yours”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birthday in T minus two weeks also be careful about people you meet online.


	57. Birthday birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelsey and robert enjoy the zoo for her birthday and Robert has extra special plans after

Kelsey sat on the zoo bench and waited patiently for daddy to come out of the potty. They were having such an exciting day today. 

First she got to see the otters and they were so playful. Splashing around and chasing after one another. 

Then there was kangaroos and all of the other petting zoo animals. Daddy even gave his little princess a quarter to feed some of the goats.

Max and his mommy where there at one point too but his mommy made him go home earlier because he was sleepy and cranky.

Kelsey didn't mind however

she liked the extra daddy and her time

"lamb, are you ready to go see the monkeys?" daddy walked up behind the bench with a big smile.

"Oh yes daddy ! I love the monkeys"

"sometimes you are my cheeky little monkey" Roberts teased and admired his birthday girl. she was all dressed up in her   
special black button birthday dress with her hair tied back into a bow and her white knee high socks with her converse. she looked so adorable.

Robert loved watching her eyes light up as she watched the Orangutans swing on the ropes the zookeepers laid out for them and hearing her giggle at the squirrel monkeys playing with her behind the cage.

Kelsey begged and pleaded for some ice cream. How could he say no to her cute pouty lip. So they shared a small thing of   
dip and dots. Napoleon flavor.

The day was just going so wonderfully. it had been rainy the last few days and the sun was out shining so brightly. Kelsey was getting a bit tired too from the heat but maybe daddy wouldn't notice.

he did

he saw how red her cheeks were getting and her sleepy little yawns. the way she leaned against his sides while they viewed the zebras and the big elephants and how his little one didn't even argue about how tall giraffes were

Robert also knew that his sleepy girl was going to have a big night ahead of her.

"alrighty princess, we should head back to the hotel" Robert watched her eyes go wide

"No daddy....we still haven't seen the um" Kelsey frantically searched the map.

"We saw everything my love, lets go" Daddy took hold of her hand and Kelsey frowned.

" I don't wanna go yet" she whined and stomped her foot.

"young lady" Robert got down low enough to her ear and whispered " If you don't stop the tantrum before it gets worse I will   
double you birthday spankies"

Kelsey nodded and walked back to the car with daddy and didn't even ask about the gift shop.

……………………………………………………………………………..  
after a refreshing nap and a sippy cup full of apple juice Kelsey was feeling much better. Robert sat on the edge of the bed with his arms filled with presents.

Kelsey rubbed her sleepy eyes and sucked on her paci a bit before a cheeky smile crossed her lips

"Hello sleepy head, daddy found all your birthday gifts" Robert beamed at his little one dressed in her I love daddy onesie.

"Can we open them now ?" Kelsey popped the paci out of her mouth

"Of course, lamb"

Kelsey dove right in and ripped the paper off the first gift. I was a lavender baby bath set, the smell was so soothing and the   
lotion made her skin so soft.

"I Love it" Kelsey squealed.

she also opened a pink bunny water bottle, bath crayons, two books, a new navy dress and a pair of diamond earrings.

Kelsey showed tigger ((max and Jennifer got her)) all her new presents.

"thank you...thank you.....oh thank you daddy"

Kelsey hugged Robert so hard that he almost fell out of the bed

"you are so welcome, you know how much I love you"

Robert held out one last box "This is something special".

Kelsey carefully opened it and it was a silver bracelet, inside was inscribed daddys girl and a little moon

her eyes got all watery as she put it on. it meant so much to her.

 

"I am so glad you like it lamb, I wanted you to wear these things for dinner tonight" Robert referred to the dress and earrings.

"were are we going daddy" Kelsey giggled as she played a bit with tigger on her lap

" well princess, this isn't a little girl place. we are going somewhere very nice" Robert knew how much Kelsey enjoyed being   
his little one and regressing but he also knew she liked to play posh princess.

"hmmm can I be your little mermaid at the pool tomorrow?" Kelsey wondered if he wanted her to be big all rest of the weekend.

"Of course, lamb. daddy will even come swimming with you" Robert smiled and checked the time.  
they must start getting ready  
…………………………………………………………………………...  
how the rest of the evening and weekend went

Robert took Kelsey on a very nice dinner cruise for her birthday and she even got to have a shirely temple with vodka. they danced on the boat to sea of love and got of have a tart with blueberries and yogurt for dessert.  
the following morning daddy helped Kelsey with breakfast at the hotel and wasn't to sure about her choice of rice and beans with sausage. they spent the rest of the day being beach bums and swam in the pool. also enjoyed the tiki bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh my schedule is so messed up and I have so many chapters I am writing at once ! I am sorry for the way this ended but get ready for a chapter bomb coming soon. Also I had a wonder birthday !
> 
> thanks for reading and stay tuned


	58. creek water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kelsey and daddy are adventuring on vacation

Kelsey and Robert made there drive down to a creek. The windows were up to keep the smell of pine out of the car and secret agent man played on daddy radio.

Robert looked over at his little lamb who was off in her own world and smiled. She was dressed in her California shirt and a pair of jean shorts. Her pink converse with her kitty socks to show her little side. 

Robert wore his Amazon t shirt and some green cargo shorts. He looked like a daddy is what Kelsey told him that morning.

They had been on vacation for nearly a week and the whole time Kelsey had asked to go see a creek.

"Please daddy....can't we go play in the creek water" Kelsey pouted her bottom lip.

"Princess, daddy is working and it's late now." Robert was crushed when she looked so down.

So he promised that they would go on the weekend. 

And they were almost there.

"Daddy there is a picture of a doggie on the sign" Kelsey pointed to show him

"Yes bunny, this is a dog park. It was the closest creek" Robert smiled pulling into the parking lot.

"Can we pet the puppies" Kelsey asked all giddy

"We will see. We have to ask the owners. Princess if your chest hurts cause of the pine you need to tell daddy" Robert held her chin with his big strong hand to make sure that she understood.  
"yes daddy .....I know" Kelsey huffed just wanting to get out of the car.  
Daddy got out first and then to let Kelsey out. On the side of the mountain was a big wildberry bush. Most of them still green and pink but there were a few ripe ones.

"Daddy! Berries!" Kelsey giggled and he quickly grabbed her hand.

"Princess we must never pick berries off the side of the road. They could be dangerous" Robert stern face make Kelsey feel little and small.

"I'm sorry..." Kelsey sniffed.

Robert didn't want his princess to be sad the whole time. "It's alright little one. Daddy just cares about you and wants you to be safe"  
"I understand daddy" Kelsey hummed and held onto daddy's big hand.  
They walked just a little bit when his little lambs eyes lit up. There was the water and it was crystal clear over a bunch if rocks.

Down the stream a ways we're some people who let there dogs play in the water. Now while Robert felt like maybe touching the water wasn't the most sanitary anymore he couldn't stop his little one from ripping her shoes off.

"Sweetie...I should tell you.." Robert started to say when Kelsey slowly walked into the water.

Her body tensed up and she trembled.

"It's cold !" She shrieked

"I was going to warn you silly. Stand still while I'll snap a few pictures...smile" dadd took some silly pictures of his little on in the the water. Watching her suffer a little did satisfy his more sadistic side.

"Alright pumpkin, get out of the water before you turn into an ice cube" daddy motioned his hand towards him.

"Do you think they'll let is touch the puppies ?" Kelsey mumbled as she watched the full gro dogs play.

"Maybe on our way back. I saw some big trees and rocks I thought you'd like to play on" Robert pointed to a boulder.

They hiked over together after she put her shoes back on and the rock was almost the same size as her. She climbed to the tippy top and daddy snapped another photo. 

"I can see a play ground, captian" Kelsey called out from the top of the boulder.

"Ay first mate. The swings for thee?" Robert smiled as he helped her down. He had such a good feeling watching her play in the woods. 

Perhaps when they arrived home they should look for a summer home. 

Daddy pushed Kelsey on the big swing for only a little bit until actual children came to the play ground. Kelsey didn't want them to be weird out by full grown people playing and thought they should go to something else.

Robert didn't mind the other people as the other children didn't come over to the swings but her understood her uncomfortableness and went with her.

As the crossed the bridge back to the car the dogs from eariler ran towards them. 

This made Kelsey very excited. But daddy didn't like that they weren't on a leash and pulled Kelsey close to his side. 

The dogs ran right past them and toward another strange dog. They barked and carried on at each other and the strange dog growled as the owner tried to pull him away. 

Daddy pulled Kelsey toward the car "this isn't the time to ask to pet them" he said very short so she didn't whine.  
After everyone was buckled back in. Daddy said he had another suprise for the day.

So they drove a long while. 

Kelsey told him a story about the fairies that probably lived in the woods at the park and how she would like to have a little mushroom garden.  
Kelsey sang daddy the Elmo song and told him all about the tickle monster that lives in the hotel closest.  
Then they arrived at Disneyland.

Just kidding. They didn't go to Disneyland.

Right before the road to the hotel there was a big street fair. Daddy thought his baby bear would love all the old moth ball smelling stuff.

" can we go into the antique stores....ooooh a comic store ...look at the candy store and do you smell the kettle corn!" Kelsey spoke very quick and excited about all the goodies.

" Wherever you want to go lamb" robert said with a smirk.

A lot of the outside stands were just hippy stuff that that they didn't need to bring back to the house. Like tye die shirts and rocks.

The antique stores weren't as exciting as Kelsey had hoped because daddy didn't let her touch anything after she almost dropped a plate. 

She loved the pictures of people and paintings but again probably wouldn't fit into the suitcase.

Kelsey saw a toy store and before Robert could say yes they were inside. 

They wall of stuffie was huge. First she really liked a piggy then it was wolf stuffie and she found a guinea pig. They even had a gaint version of bunnie. 

"Would you like to take that home sweetie" Robert grabbed the bunnie down off the shelf. 

"Um" Kelsey felt how soft the fur was in her fingers and how floppy her big ears where...she also saw a price tag.

"No thank you Daddy . ." Kelsey handed the bunnie back.

"Are you sure you don't want any of them" daddy asked quizzical.

"No. I will add it to my good girl list at home for things to get in the future" Kelsey smiled and kissed his hand.

"What should we do now. Do you want to go to dinner?" Robert asked as his tummy rumbled.

"Can we have milk shakes for dinner" Kelsey gave him the big puppy dog eyes.

"After dinner....maybe" Robert kissed her forehead as he took a picture of the name of the store  
As they made there way back down the street fair a woman with crazy hair stopped them.

"Can you fill out a survey" she asked in a very shrill tone.

"Yes" Kelsey said trying to be a big girl.

Robert would have declined but Kelsey had already spoken for them.

The question were simple of why they were at the festival, how much did they spend there ? Would they come back ?

Then they got the how old are you?

Kelsey and daddy looked at each other.

" We are in different boxes. " Robert said very nonchalant.

"That's fine just mark two boxes." She said staring at the paper with curios eyes.

So they did and they boxes were a decent amount a part. To that the lady seemed to rush them along after. She must have noticed the wedding rings and the age difference.

But neither Robert nor Kelsey really cared about her idea or feeling on the subject.

She told them about another booth before they left. When they passed it, Kelsey giggled. It was for sex protection. 

Daddy said they didn't need condoms and she couldn't have one.  
After all the adventuring Kelsey was ready for a nap in the car.

Daddy put on crazy beautiful and she drifted off to dreams of giant bunnies and cold iceberg water and chocolate shakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so so so so sorry this is late.
> 
> so many ideas and so little time. thank you to all my followers and reader for being super patient with me.


	59. couldn't sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kelsey wakes up to find daddy hasn't been to bed yet and tries everything to get him to get some sleep.

"um excuse me daddy" Kelsey muttered softly.

Robert looked back up from his desk and smiled. 

"Sweetie, I thought we agreed it was bedtime" he got up from his chair and helped her carry the cup over to the desk.

"I thought maybe you had the munchies." Kelsey smiled sweetly.

"Oh hunny bun. ....you know it's nearly 3 am. " Robert looked down at the big brownie and the mug of warm milk. 

"I know....but i made it myself..like a big girl" Kelsey gave him those big brown eyes.

"How about we share" Robert patted his lap and Kelsey climb up. He fed her little bits of the brownie and a few sips of milk.

"Now princess...you should go brush your teeth. .cuddle bunnie and get some sleep." Robert said after wiping away her milk mustache.

"But ...." Kelsey tried to think of what could make daddy come to bed.

"But I'm to little to brush my own teeth" Kelsey smiled.

"To little? But my big girl made a snack and now she can't brush her teeth?" Robert gave her a look but she only batted her eyelashes.

"Please help me..." Princess pleaded.

......................

After a quick brush with the Winnie the Pooh tooth brush and her face washed with a cloth. 

Daddy laid Kelsey down into bed.

"Wait!" Kelsey squeaked.

"Yes lamb?" Robert yawned 

"I need my lotion" Kelsey ripped the covers off and got her baby night time lavander lotion.

"Does daddy need to put that on you?" Robert smiled sleepy.

"No....daddy you need some" Kelsey smiled.

"Oh?"

"Lay down daddy..." Kelsey insisted and rolled his night shirt up so his tummy was showing.

She squirted a lot of lotion onto her hand and his tummy which was cold.

Daddy tried not to giggle as her hands worked the lotion all over his chest and arms and tummy and there was some left over so she did his legs.

The lavender smelled so nice. Robert felt his eyes get heavy as she massaged him.

Kelsey pulled his shirt down "can we have a cuddle before you leave for the study again?"

"Huh..sure lamb" daddy said half asleep. 

Kelsey laid her head on his chest and wrapped her legs around his legs. 

She pulled the red fuzzy blanket up and daddy hit the light.

In the dark Kelsey started to tell daddy a story about a princess and a knight ...but before the story was over she could hear him snoring.

Which made her happy because she could finally go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick chapter I wrote when I had some time to myself today.


	60. apology

I would like to say I am sorry but there won't be any new chapter updates for a little while. Sometimes life hits you harder then you realize and I think I need to take a break from everything. when I started this story it was so much fun to write chapters of our lives and lately I have sat down to write and have gotten stressed or perhaps I was feeling cloudy and wrote something I didn't mean. so then I am left with no chapter to post because I throw the one I was writing away.

I apologize to everyone who has been waiting long for a new chapter. Its not the end of the story , so please don't worry. Its just a break.

thank you everyone for your understanding.


	61. finger owie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there was a small accident

Robert and Kelsey arrived at Lowes to pick up some lights to brighten up the walk way at night that leads to the front of their house. They both had been working late hours lately and sometimes little girls need a trail of lights for the fairies too. 

“alright pumpkin, here is the game plan. We are going to get the lights and then maybe we could go for a coffee and milk at the new doughnut place. I heard they have new Halloween ones…..what do you say?” Robert raised his eyebrows up and down.

“um can I have a jelly doughnut daddy ?” Kelsey smiled a toothy grin.

“anything for you princess” Robert got out of the car after giving his lamb peck and opened the door.

One of the workers came over to check out the car as Kelsey got out. She rested her hand in the door frame as he past the cart to Robert and checked out the interior. 

“whoa dude, this is sick” he said as he looked at the leather seats.

Kelsey giggled as she never heard anyone call daddy dude before.

“this is a really nice ride man, if you need anything let me know” the kid said as he slammed the car door, snagging Kelsey’s thumb in the process.

Robert knew something wasn’t right because the color drained from Kelsey face before she shrieked. The kid was frantic and open the door quickly, stumbling over apologies. Kelsey held her hand after shaking it when it was released from the door. Blood splattered her converse shoes and her new grey sweat shirt outfit.

Robert stayed very calm and took a deep breath.

“princess is your hand ok” he said not carrying at this point who heard.  
“it really hurts” Kelsey mumbled trying not to cry.

The kid ran inside and got paper towels and a ice pack. Kelsey didn’t want either if them to touch her hurting thumb. The pain was intense, and she was pretty sure her nail was smooshed.

“thank you…..please don’t feel bad. It was an accident, we are going to head to the emergency room. Lamb get in the car”, Robert opened the door and carefully shut it for her.

As soon as they started to drive Kelsey couldn’t contain her tears any longer. She sobbed, and daddy did his best to get to the ER.

The nurse took them back to a little room right away. Hospitals made Kelsey feel nervous, this wasn’t like Dr. cooks office. Here she had to be a big girl.

“can I see your hand, sweetie” the little old nurse said.

Daddy sat right next to her as she lifted the paper towel. Thankfully the nail wasn’t smooshed, just black and blue. Her finger was still bleeding, and her thumb hurt so bad. 

The nurse tried to touch it and Kelsey jerked her hand away. Hot tears ran down her cheeks. 

“please don’t touch it” Kelsey whimpered

The nurse smiled and looked sympathetic “ I am going to get a little helper, ok?’’

“okay” Kelsey said as she sniffled.

Robert felt a pit in his stomach as he saw the little old nurse talk to two big other male nurses.   
“princess, I want you to be very brave for daddy.” He squeezed her good hand and put the paperwork down that he was filling out.

When the little old lady returned with the big men, she had a bottle of something and some gauze and surgical tape.

“well little lady. I think it’s broken. We are just gonna clean it and wrap it up. There is nothing we can do for the tip of your thumb but we can at least keep it nice and clean.”

Kelsey nodded and looked nervously at the two big men. 

“why don’t you put your hand over the sink so we can get all this old blood and germs away” the old nurse was sweet and helped Kelsey down and over to the sink.

She saw daddy cover his mouth and lean against the wall. He looked so helpless.

All of a sudden one of the big men was at her side and holding her arm over the sink tightly and the other was behind her. Blocking her movement.

Kelsey could feel her heart beating faster until it seemed like time had stopped. The moment that devil liquid hit her thumb she thought she would faint from pain. Kelsey screamed tried to jerk her hand back from them, but they held on to tightly. All she could do was scream and cry as the little old lady cleaned her finger as quick as possible and wrapped it tightly in gauze.

……………………………………………………

The car ride home was a blur.

Daddy felt awful his little lamb was hurting so badly and felt even worse that he would have to clean it later. 

Kelsey was quiet and in a daze. She didn’t want to talk or be touched. 

She cried a lot for the first few hours and got upset when it hurt to bend her thumb at all.

Robert set out her favorite space onesie, a blankie and ozzy on the bed. He knew she probably didn’t want to feel little but also that she probably would because he was going to have to help her do a lot.

 

“daddy was so proud of his big girl today, you did so good at the doctors” Robert pulled her into his lap on the couch.  
“they were so scary those men” Kelsey sniffled.

“yes, they were, I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything to help sweetpea. But it’s all over now” Robert ran his finger through her hair and rocked her.

“is my nail going to fall off” Kelsey frowned and snuggled her face into the side of his neck as they rocked.

“I don’t know pumpkin. But let’s not worry about it right now”

“okay daddy” Kelsey rubbed her eyes. 

“how about daddy runs you a big bubble bath with duckie, then we will get you dressed and order some pizza for dinner. 

“Robert smiled as Kelsey perked up.  
“  
maybe we can put a color tablet into the bath water?” her big red from crying puppy dog eyes looking up at him.

“anything you want little one” Robert kissed her again and again.

………………………………………………………………….

Daddy had to do a lot for Kelsey.

Like brush her hair, bath her, feed her and help her get dressed for at least the first two weeks. But she loved being babied by him and he loves it to. At three weeks now and can bend it but no nail loss !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first time I have felt myself if a while and I thought I would write a little chapter about what happened 3 weeks ago.


End file.
